


What Lies Beneath

by spreadmywings (Fangirl_Phia3)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (should have added that way earlier oops), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Character Death, OT8, POV Alternating, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Prince Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Side Characters are OC's, Slow Burn, Stay Believe IN StrayKids 8, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, There's A Tag For That, and an epilogue, now with fanart, somewhat Historical lol, vigilante 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 144,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Phia3/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: “It’s my duty to this kingdom, my responsibility to all of my people, to set things right.” Hyunjin glanced around the warm hearth, taking in the faces he would cross the ends of the earth to protect - the faces of his family before adding on quietly, “And to all of you who guided me through the hard times and encouraged me to look within myself and become a better person.”“Hyunjin-ah, you need to stop carrying the weight of the world upon your shoulders.” Chan’s smile was almost fatherly and tinged with worry of what they were about to do but his hand was a steadying presence upon Hyunjin’s own, a reminder of their little patchwork family. “It’s our responsibility as much as it is yours. We’re all here with you to the very end.”“Then tonight, we finish what we started.”ORIn a kingdom falling apart from negligence and crime, Crown Prince Hyunjin must navigate a web of corruption and violence. Thankfully, he isn’t alone.AKA That one royalty AU no one asked for[Now with an Epilogue and awesome Fanart!]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 275
Kudos: 410





	1. Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever written but I suppose it's a long time coming. Sleep-deprived story ideas while lying awake suffering from insomnia have been my life for years but my friends encouraged me to flesh them out and do something with them so this fic was born. I want to especially thank @STARfruitNinja who helped me beta the drafts of the first and second chapter and who inspired me to keep writing.
> 
> With that said, shall we begin?
> 
> [ Update: Link to [Fanart :D](https://64.media.tumblr.com/db5e37223e50a810e73f29dc46db6e9b/d134cfb5740b63b2-fe/s500x750/6b04b634acdc8be04ee631eb0f92c061c1340afb.png) ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Sometimes even when you get knocked down, you can still win.”_
> 
> ―Matt Murdock

“Again.”

Felix groaned and wiped his brow, glaring at his fallen training sword. Despite the chilly air, he was soaked in sweat. He glanced around the garden they had claimed as their training grounds, isolated from the various buildings that comprised the palace. It was one of his favorite places within the royal grounds.

However, with the winter sun barely penetrating the clouds, the spring foliage and the cherry blossoms lying dormant, Felix found it hard to enjoy the outdoors – especially when he was failing to learn this new disarming technique. He sighed as he bent down and retrieved the sword from the ground.

“Jinnie hyung, you know I could totally kick your ass with my own swords,” he complained, moving into a defensive stance.

“And like I keep saying, that’s _not_ the purpose.” Hyunjin deftly jabbed at his neck, barely giving Felix enough time to sidestep before aiming a kick at his knees. “You need to be able to defend yourself with any weapon at your disposal.”

Felix pouted and dodged another assault on his neck. Of course his best friend was right but it made their sparring sessions more difficult to enjoy – _and more bruising,_ he thought – he was not excited to see what colors his knees would be tomorrow morning. Though Hyunjin was the crown prince, it was critical for all members of the royal family to have the capability to hold their own, now more than ever with the recent attacks against government officials in the nearby cities.

“You just don’t want to admit you’re boring now that you’re old,” Felix laughed and then immediately yelped as Hyunjin’s punch found its target in his gut.

Hyunjin smirked down at him before his expression sobered. “All that time spent abroad – your swordsmanship is rusty. Next thing we know, you won’t be able to speak Korean.”

“Hyung, Korean is hard though,” Felix whined and jutted his lower lip into a pout, rubbing the sore spot on his torso. He straightened and raised his blade. “Almost as hard as picking up this ridiculous maneuver.”

Anticipating the retaliatory move, Hyunjin stepped into the sword strike to his abdomen and blocked it with the hilt of his own sword. He angled the blade towards Felix’s chest and shoved forward hard, tilting the other sword towards the sky so the training blades made a cross where they met.

Using the momentum from his shove, Hyunjin pivoted his body to the right causing Felix to lose his grip on the blade as his wrists twisted unnaturally. Before he could rub his sore wrists, Hyunjin was holding him at sword point – disarming him successfully once again.

Both boys paused as they caught their breath before Hyunjin lowered his sword.

“Don’t let your emotions take over your mind. Remember that anger is good, it’s a spark – a motivator – but only if you can control it, lest you leave yourself open to attack,” he said.

Felix nodded and accepted his training sword back from Hyunjin where he had picked it up from the place it had been disarmed.

“Keep practicing and if you improve enough, maybe we can meet up tonight for some ‘rhythm practice,’” he continued, sending a secretive grin to Felix who returned it with a mischievous smile of his own.

“I may be sore and bruised, but you better watch out for my new moves,” Felix retorted, feeling more energized. “Pretty sure I can claim the rhythm supreme champion this time.” He raised his sword for another round of sparring.

Ever since Felix and Hyunjin were young, they were forbidden from activities considered to be bestowed upon those of the lower-class to provide to their superiors and therefore ‘useless’ activities for individuals of the upper class. This included but wasn’t limited to cooking, cleaning, sewing, and dancing – all of which were looked upon as worthless and unprofessional skills for high-ranking officials and members of royalty.

Aside from getting drunk with the king’s advisors and officials, throwing flamboyant parties, or a combination of the two – none of which were appealing and not just because drunk officials were even more obnoxious about their “oh-so-wealthy status” – there wasn’t much else to be done in the way of unwinding and leaving the superficiality of palace life behind.

This left Felix and Hyunjin always on the edge of boredom when they were kids; after all, the palace only had so many interesting things for their growing minds and vivid imaginations. With only the occasional city visits or foreign guests, they needed a hobby or a passion to focus their energy upon and provide a means of escape from reality.

Growing up, both boys developed a love for the arts, furtively learning the language of music and the aesthetic of dance. They often turned to it in times of difficulty and found respite in the unparalleled joy of making choreography together and losing themselves in the rhythm of the music they composed, a means of leaving behind a hard day of elaborate politics and ineffectual paperwork.

Thus, rhythm practice was the name Felix had given their secret dance sessions years prior when he had been tired of his monotonous lifestyle and had resigned himself to uncover every hidden crevice throughout the palace. When exploring the walls in his bedroom near his left windowsill, he had accidentally stumbled upon a way to escape the confines of the mansion utilizing the palace’s own defense systems and their undercover hangouts began.

Three exhausting rounds of sparring later, Felix managed to disarm Hyunjin a grand total of once, completely by luck. Before he could rub in his victory, they were interrupted by a nervous stutter.

They turned to the source of the noise: a boy – who couldn’t be older than Felix with sharp features and foxlike eyes – was nervously standing by the pavilion near the training grounds, not meeting their curious gazes. Felix noted how his collar was crooked and tamped down his sudden desire to walk over and fix it for him.

“Crown Prince Hyunjin and Prince Yongbok, pardon my intrusion. I have a mes-a message from Your Majesty,” the boy shifted his stance, glancing quickly at Hyunjin and wringing his hands before staring at the ground once more, “he wants to speak with you.”

“Thank you for the message.” Felix smiled gently at him, _he must be the new messenger after they threw out the last one for supposed treason against the crown, weird we haven’t seen him around until now_ , he reasoned. While it made sense a kid would be less likely to commit treason or be a spy for their enemies, Felix still believed his father was being too paranoid.

Retrieving his once again disarmed sword from the ground, he sighed, “I hope to the gods my father doesn’t further lecture about how important our bloodline is or whatever.”

He watched as Hyunjin sheathed his sword and approached him and the messenger boy. Felix pulled a stern face and plugged his nose to imitate his father’s condescending, nasally voice, “ʻFelix, you’re my only son. You must carry on our legacy and make our ancestors proud.’” He scoffed, “I’m not even the crown prince! It’s like hyung doesn’t even exist, the audacity.”

“Felix! He’s your father but he’s still the king; you should show him some more respect,” Hyunjin attempted to scold him but with the way his eyes had disappeared into endearing little crescents, it only made Felix grin wider.

“I don’t see you complaining,” Felix scoffed.

Before he could make another scathing remark about his father however, the messenger boy piped in. “I believe Your Majesty asked to speak with Crown Prince H-hyunjin alone. I was told it was for the upcoming coronation,” he offered upon seeing Felix’s frown. He bowed and sent them both a bashful smile and _oh dear, he is so adorable_ Felix reflected as Jeongin waited for their dismissal.

“Wait,” Hyunjin called, taking a few steps closer to the messenger. At the youngest boy’s startled – nearly scared expression – he sent him a warm smile, making him appear less like ‘The Prince’ and more like the carefree boy Felix knew growing up. “Your collar is a bit crooked. Let me fix it for you.”

It felt good to see Hyunjin smile. For several long years, Felix had studied overseas, only coming back home for short visits. Each time he had returned, his best friend had been weighed down with more and more responsibilities and duties than ever before in preparation to be crowned. His usually sunny demeanor had gradually been replaced with a more stoic expression and Felix hated it.

He hated seeing Hyunjin trying to control his emotions and shove them into neat little boxes, knowing he had a big heart and always perceived every feeling so strongly. He hated that soon, he wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with Hyunjin as he would like to – no more sneaking out of the palace to dance, no more staying up all night to watch the shooting stars, no more racing to the mulberry trees in the blood red lights of the sunset.

But above all, he hated their status, hated being sheltered and wished they could have grown up together in a place without imposing walls and complicated politics.

Hyunjin gestured towards himself, his voice bringing Felix back to reality as he turned the collar outward, “Moreover, there’s no need for you to address me with all those honorifics. I think we’re around the same age so just call me hyung.”

“Same here. You can call me Felix – I’m more attuned to that name than Yongbok. Besides, being called ‘Your Highness’ makes us sound like my old man who sits in the council room all day and flaunts his seniority,” Felix remarked. “What’s your name?” He silently cheered when the boy finally met their eyes, even if it was only for a moment – Felix was confident he could get the younger boy to open up soon enough.

“I’m Jeongin. Um, Yang Jeongin. Thank you, Your High – um – h-hyungs,” he bowed hastily.

“Well Jeongin, it’s nice to officially meet you. Welcome to the family.” Felix couldn’t help reaching out and ruffling the boy’s hair, admiring how his high cheekbones dusted pink, as Hyunjin speculated, “That’s a beautiful name.”

He pointedly looked at Felix, “I always wanted a younger brother who wasn’t as bratty as him,” smirking as Felix gaped at him mockingly, “Now Felix, be a good younger brother and put my equipment away. I don’t want to be late for another meeting with the king.”

Felix grinned but couldn’t help taking one last jab at his friend, “It’s good to hear my father hasn’t completely drained you of your humor but damn, it’s like I’m your personal servant now. Always cleaning up your messes.” They both laughed as Hyunjin walked briskly towards the pavilion.

With a raised voice, Hyunjin replied, “Don’t forget about rhythm practice tonight! I’ll see you at dinner.” And with a wink and a quick wave, he ducked into the palace, leaving Felix alone with Jeongin who had been looking at them with an unreadable expression.

Upon realizing he had been caught staring, Jeongin immediately lowered his eyes but Felix didn’t miss the longing in his gaze and couldn’t help but wonder if this boy had a family or people who loved him outside the palace walls of his new home.

“I can help clean up,” he offered quietly. Felix raised his eyebrows; this kid was too kind for his own good. “Since I’m new, he – I mean, the officials – don’t have me running as many messages yet so I have some time,” he elaborated.

“Well, I could use an extra pair of hands. Have you gotten a general layout of the place yet?” When Jeongin shook his head, Felix nearly face palmed – _what_ _were the officials thinking? –_ The palace was designed to be extravagant, in other words, confusing as hell to navigate. That’s why they always made sure new servants shadowed experienced ones until they were familiar with the layout.

An unpleasant thought crossed his mind: _unless Jeongin isn’t just a servant._ The boy seemed to be hiding something. For all they knew, he could have lied about the King needing to speak with Hyunjin.

But studying the younger boy from the corner of his vision, Felix only saw genuine kindness and the remnants of childlike wonder in his eyes so, not a spy then; at least, not a willing one. Even so, he needed to keep a close eye on Jeongin until he determined who was pulling the strings.

Felix sent him a smile as he sheathed the practice swords and handed them to Jeongin, “Guess you’re stuck with me for the rest of the afternoon then, I’m taking you exploring!” Jeongin looked at him with surprise, as if he couldn’t believe Felix wanted to spend more time with him. “I don’t think I’m allowed to,” he swallowed hard, murmuring, “He d-doesn’t like it when I wander off.”

However, Felix caught the last part: _He._ Something about this situation, with the lack of training and formal introduction from the officials and the fact that Jeongin was so thin and so appeasing and submissive…an uneasy feeling settled in his gut.

“Well I, Prince Felix of the royal family, second in line to the throne, grant you permission to accompany me on this tour,” he gestured dramatically, putting his concerns aside for the moment.

The younger boy looked about, a bit confused before pointing a finger at his chest as if the concept of being invited, of being given a choice, was foreign to him. Felix’s heart panged and he doubled his efforts to make the boy smile.

“Yes, you! The most adorable boy in the palace. Don’t you worry; hyung will take good care of you. I outrank all those dumb officials in martial arts and swordplay so no one can hurt us,” Felix added, dumping the last of the training equipment into the corresponding chests next to the pavilion.

He turned to the younger boy and extended a hand, giving him the choice to decline the whole thing, something he felt the boy may very well be robbed of if his conjecture was accurate. With a little hesitation, Jeongin placed his hand in Felix’s and flashed a shy smile. He tried not to be too concerned with how calloused Jeongin’s hand felt in his own, electing to give his hand a small squeeze before enthusiastically pulling him towards the palace.

Jeongin didn’t speak much throughout the afternoon but Felix was fine with that – he spoke enough for the two of them. It was never awkward either. While Jeongin was quiet, Felix found that Jeongin was very expressive with his emotions and reveled in making him smile and giggle with his snide remarks. He also picked up other aspects of Jeongin’s personality – his generosity and selflessness and despite having an innocent air, he was more mature than most people Felix had met. Through small snippets of conversation, he learned a bit about Jeongin’s background:

_“And this place is the royal libraries. Jinnie hyung and I like to come here to escape my father’s lectures. When we were kids, we would run around the place and chase each other with scrolls. You should have seen the librarian’s face – poor guy nearly had a heart attack pursuing us.”_

_“I’ve never seen so many books in one place,” Jeongin had stared in awe, “My parents never found them useful except to use as tinder for our fireplace in the winter when the storms blew in from the sea.”_

_“You’re from the coast? Which sea?”_

_Jeongin had nodded and pointed due east._

_I’ve never seen that side of the kingdom before. Do you think you could take me with you when you go back home?”_

_As soon as those words had left Felix’s mouth, he immediately wished there was a way of turning back time so he could slap himself in the face. Jeongin’s expression had looked so pained even though he’d tried turning away from Felix’s gaze – the same wistfulness from earlier had returned to his eyes and he smiled poignantly._

_“I haven’t seen my family since I was 12.”_

After that revelation, Felix was careful to steer the topic away from family. There was definitely more to the story and what the boy said connected the puzzle pieces in Felix’s head that he was on the right track: Jeongin wasn’t here on his own will.

He also discovered Jeongin’s favorite color was pink, that he hated beans, stammered when he was nervous and that he was pretty clumsy going by how many close calls he had between his face and the floor as Felix guided him around.

When it was finally time to part for dinner, Jeongin turned to Felix. “Thank you, hyung. You really didn’t need to spend so much time showing me the palace.”

Felix’s heart warmed in his chest. “Honestly, I hate this prison but it was nice exploring with great company. I look forward to spending more time with you.”

At Felix’s genuine statement, Jeongin stared at him with wide eyes for several seconds before looking down to hide his blush. He hesitated but looked back up at Felix as he spoke, “I have a question.” Felix tilted his head, encouraging him to go on. “How come you prefer Felix over your Korean name?”

“Ah well, my father sent me abroad for most of my education growing up and I went by Felix as a cover for safety measures. It’s always a culture shock coming back to Korea and it’s nice being called Felix, brings back better memories than the ones I’ve built here –” he made a sour face “– dealing with my father and the other officials.”

The younger boy frowned at that, opening his mouth to say something but shook his head. After a pause, he asked uncertainly, “So hyung and Hyunjin hyung aren’t brothers?”

Felix hummed in affirmation. “We’re cousins actually though I’d say we’re blood brothers. My father is only the king by rule of succession. He took the throne as regent of the kingdom when King Seongjong passed away when we were really small. He has a big head and insists he’s the rightful king despite the fact King Seongjong is his older brother and therefore, Hyunjin hyung is the true heir.”

Jeongin nodded, gaze a bit distant and Felix could see bittersweet memories dancing across his eyes. “Thank you again.”

Remembering his earlier vow to himself and before he could lose his nerve, Felix asserted sincerely, “If you need anything, you know where my room is. Please don’t hesitate to knock on my door.” Jeongin returned his gaze and nodded, sending Felix a smile that lit up his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen.

He felt a surge of protectiveness to shield this boy from harm – Felix was determined to find out what was going on behind his back and vowed to make sure whatever or whoever was causing this boy pain was punished accordingly for hurting a literal sunshine. He may come off as naïve and dense from his bubbly personality but he had sharp eyes and even Hyunjin often depended on Felix’s keen judgement.

The hallway suddenly seemed less welcoming and Felix shivered, already missing the boy’s steady presence, and wished there was some way Jeongin could join him and Hyunjin for dinner – he knew Hyunjin would love the kid.

As he resigned himself to walk alone to the royal chambers, he couldn’t help his growing bitterness against the royal system nor could he shake the uncomfortable feeling that he had yet to see the worst of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the plot thickens. (Who am I kidding, I've barely introduced the premise of the story lol).
> 
> A little information:  
> There will be four separate story lines established in the beginning chapters of the fic but throughout the story, will eventually merge into one. This first chapter basically introduces the historical setting and the story line that takes place in the palace. The following chapters will be longer and everyone will receive their spotlight eventually. Since there are so many POV's though and since perspective is related to the plotline, certain members will get more screen time than others.
> 
> I don't really have an update schedule oof but I will update as quickly as possible! (when I'm as satisfied with my writing as I can be lmao)
> 
> Oh yeah, I wanted to highlight (fangirl) about some things in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. The setting of this fic is set during the Joseon Dynasty (1392 – 1910) and I try to stick with the clothing and the weapons of the time period but I'm definitely not an expert so I'm certain there are other mistakes in the architecture and structuring of Hanseong (Seoul) and the governing body (I know next to nothing about monarchical rule lol).
> 
> 2\. I decided to make Hyunjin the crown prince since his nickname at school was 'The Prince' and for deciding the royalty storyline, I was inspired by [these pics](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1207913592646844417) of Hyunjin and Felix.
> 
> 3\. Also Hyunjin and Felix being immediately whipped for Jeongin is such a freaking mood like Jeongin bby, why you so cute
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Don't forget to support Stray Kids! Vote for them for the Seoul Music Awards (voting just opened) and stream Levanter! ^_^


	2. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The only thing I know without a doubt is [that] you don’t get to be the man at the top without making enemies looking to tear you down to the ground.”_
> 
> ―Ben Urich (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the positive reception! So sorry I couldn't update until the new decade but I hope I can make it up to everyone since this chapter is much longer and there's more plot development.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

After hours of pouring over financial diagrams, diplomatic statements, probable new legislation and even maps marking possible areas of political unrest near the recent attacks, Hyunjin swore his brain ached. He understood that as a monarch, he had to represent the kingdom, which meant determining what was best for the people and listening to their concerns and demands while collaborating with royal advisors and officials.

What he didn’t understand was why the senior official of Jeonju had sent him a 2-page proposal on the reasons spitting on the streets should be made illegal. He groaned for the third time, massaging the growing headache behind his eyes. Regent King Yeonsan finally looked up from his own stack of papers, eyeing him with disdain. Hyunjin quickly bowed his head, murmuring an apology.

Another few minutes of tension-filled silence ensued with Hyunjin attempting to distract himself from the uncomfortable atmosphere by studying the silk tapestries hanging symmetrically between every window of the throne room. He had never been on good terms with his uncle, he knew the man was addicted to the power of the throne and was unwilling to relinquish the crown, but these past few months had been strained to say the least and he didn’t want to rock the boat more than necessary.

Hyunjin tried to focus on the papers in front of him, holding back a tired sigh but failing to tamp down the self-doubt now constantly on his mind _. If this is only half the responsibility, how could he ever be king?_

He lost track of time as he pushed himself to concentrate. When he finally glanced outside the window again, he was startled to see the fading blood-red skyline of the setting sun. Hyunjin blinked at his desk, neatly tucked into the corner of the room next to the king’s grand signing table. The stack of papers to his right now outnumbered the stack to his left – he allowed himself a small smile of accomplishment as he stood up slowly and stretched.

“Your Majesty, it’s getting late.” He bowed, turning to exit before he paused, “Would you like something to eat as well?” He addressed his uncle’s still lowered head.

Another moment passed where Yeonsan ignored him completely. Hyunjin wrung his hands.

It wasn’t polite to exit the vicinity of a higher ranking individual without their acknowledgement (read: command) – something the regent king fully enforced and something Hyunjin despised. He always felt uncomfortable whenever servants or officials would wait for his dismissal as if he controlled their wills. He hated asserting his rank. That wasn’t how respect and authority should be earned.

Yeonsan finally looked up from the paper he had finished scanning. “There’s been another attack on a government official. The third one this month. Advisor Yi was traveling to Gaegyeong from Hanseong earlier this week when his carriage was ambushed. Half of his guards were incapacitated but the rest were able to bring him to safety,” Yeonsan eventually drawled.

He fixed Hyunjin with a stern expression, “I can’t afford to take any breaks. Not now and not anytime soon. These assaults are becoming bolder.”

Hyunjin frowned, “Wasn’t Advisor Yi attacked a few months ago?” That man really had the worst luck. He had lost his first wife only months after his only son had been born. And to rub salt into that wound, his son had gone missing a few years back. It brought bittersweet memories into Hyunjin’s mind as he conjured old images of the dark-haired boy with him, racing across the courtyard towards his father – he could only recall a name that he had kept locked away in his heart, just the carefree joy of being young, with no worries in the world.

Yeonsan’s voice cut through his nostalgia, “Why would they target him again?”

“A few months ago, the end of autumn,” Hyunjin furrowed his brow, thinking. “It was soon after he announced his second marriage. To the craftsman’s daughter.” She had only been 17 _,_ he recalled, she’d tried to look strong during the ceremony but Hyunjin remembered her shaking hands and how he wished he had the power to prevent the marriage.

He looked up at his uncle who was surprisingly giving him his full attention, albeit one filled with condescension.

Continuing his train of thought, Hyunjin reasoned, “And just last week, the servants found her body – they said she had slashed her own wrists. One of her friends mentioned she didn’t want to live that life anymore not long before she ended her own life,” he stopped his explanation as he felt his throat close up. “It may be just coincidence that Advisor Yi was attacked around the times his wife was um, distressed. Regardless, the attacks seem to have a purpose if they targeted him twice.”

“Then how do you explain the other assaults. Advisor Nam? And Advisor Lee? Seems pretty random to me,” Yeonsan stated, eyeing him critically.

Hyunjin paused, wracking his head before he snapped his fingers, “Advisor Nam is his cousin right? Didn’t he and Advisor Lee orchestrate the betrothal? So it’s likely that maybe the craftsman is taking revenge through violent means since he can’t fight back with the law.”

He glanced at his uncle who had a pensive scowl on his face. “Or maybe the assaults aren’t linked at all,” he amended. “Except that would mean…”

At Yeonsan’s warning glare, Hyunjin cut himself off. They both knew the implications weren’t pretty. It took true desperation to attack one of the kingdom’s highest-ranked officials; or, absolute hatred for the official or the kingdom’s rulers as a whole to make a political statement.

Hyunjin hoped, selfishly, that this case was simply something personal.

“Perhaps we are overthinking but I wouldn’t have linked the attacks to one another,” he sighed, leaning back in his throne and changing the topic.

“My advisors and I have been talking. They were afraid you weren’t ready for the burden of king but clearly you’re more prepared than everyone thought.” His uncle flashed him a smile that practically screamed fake. “The boy has finally turned into a man. I suppose I’ll need to make the proper preparations to step down in the next two months.” He still had that unnerving look on his face that made Hyunjin’s skin tingle uncomfortably – the kind of smile that stretched his lips wide but brought no light to his dark eyes.

Yeonsan shifted his gaze so he was looking out the window, “It’s getting late,” the unnatural smile was still on his face, “Despite the magnitude of these situations, you need rest. If you see Advisor Nam, send him to me. I would like to have some words with him. And my son – tell Yongbok I won’t be joining him for dinner tonight, I have some business to attend to.”

 _As if you ever eat dinner with your son or nephew,_ Hyunjin almost said but instead pressed his lips together and swallowed the words.

With a wave of his hand, his uncle dismissed him. Right before Hyunjin stepped outside the threshold of the throne room however, the sound of Yeonsan standing to his full height was accompanied by his sharp voice cutting through the air, “One last thing.” He paused in the doorway, heart rate picking up at the suddenly saccharine tone. “Stay in your chambers tonight. There are some concerns I need to discuss along with something I must give to you that’s long overdue.”

Hyunjin looked back at the regent king and wondered if there was a possibility Yeonsan knew about the secret meet-ups between him and Felix. When their eyes met, his uncle was smiling, hand twitching above his sword and dark eyes glinting in the evening sun. He managed to bow his head in acknowledgement at the older man, feeling unsettled and tried not to run back to his chambers.

Because somehow, the look on his uncle’s face was just as disconcerting as the expression Hyunjin had seen him wear when he gave a death sentence. The same predatory look had been in Yeonsan’s eyes in that moment. The sudden shift in attitude – he had never received a single gift or compliment, for that matter, from his uncle – along with the abrupt dismissal, set off alarm bells in his head. Whatever present his uncle had prepared, Hyunjin was sure he didn’t want it.

As he rounded the corner of the state offices, he was shocked out of his reverie by a cry of pain. Across the small courtyard, he could make out two figures, one towering over the other. The smaller of the pair had his back to a column and was cradling his left cheek. Shoving his worries aside, Hyunjin quickly made his way towards them.

“Advisor Nam?” He called as the man’s large features became evident upon approach. “Is there a problem?”

“Ah Your Highness, Crown Prince Hyunjin, Missionary of the East,” he greeted, tone mocking as he straightened to his full height. “I was just demonstrating what happens when you don’t follow your superior’s orders to my – _this_ – new servant,” sending a kick towards the young boy who was hiding his face with his hands.

Hyunjin clenched his jaw at the inhumane treatment, thinking quickly, “Regent King Yeonsan has been looking for you. He wanted to discuss the orchestration behind the recent attacks on government officials. You better leave now before he tears you apart for tardiness. Again.” He internally grinned as Advisor Nam glared at him – _good, let him be angry at someone he can’t push around and abuse._

“And this mess? Are you going to clean it up for me?”

“I’ll take care of him, Advisor. I’m not quite so unprofessional,” he pulled his lips into a smirk, “I, at least, know how to be a respectable human being who knows not to abuse his position of power _and_ can defend myself reasonably well without a horde of guards.” Hyunjin cocked his eyebrow as Advisor Nam opened and closed his mouth several times, seething silently.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving?” he dismissed pointedly, looking down his nose at the older man. If there was one useful thing he had learned from his uncle, it was the patronizing look Yeonsan always donned every time something was done with slight imperfection like when a servant made his tea too sweet or when he wasn’t addressed with enough honorifics.

“You – you think you’re so smart,” Advisor Nam stammered. “Just you wait,” he mumbled as he gave what could barely pass off as a bow and walked back the way Hyunjin had arrived.

The moment the advisor rounded the corner, Hyunjin bent down so he was eye-level with the boy. He carefully laid a hand on his thin shoulder, wincing when he felt that the boy was shaking.

“It’s okay. I’m here to help. I won’t hurt you,” he said soothingly.

“Hyung.”

“Jeongin,” he realized as the boy looked up. The beginnings of an angry bruise were forming on his left cheek. He was almost grateful Advisor Nam was absent – he wasn’t sure if he could have stopped himself from breaking the man’s wrists had he not left.

But what startled Hyunjin the most was the expression on Jeongin’s face. His jaw was set and while his eyes were holding back tears, there was a burning resolve within, making him appear much older than his tender age – he looked so different from the timid, wide-eyed kid he had greeted this morning.

Before he could stop himself, he was wrapping the boy in a hug. Jeongin stiffened for a moment causing Hyunjin to mentally berate himself, _what if he wasn’t comfortable with physical contact, you idiot?, o_ nly for those worries to dissipate as the younger boy practically melted in his arms, resting his forehead against the crook of Hyunjin’s neck.

He rubbed small circles into the boy’s back while murmuring comforting words into his ear. When the boy stopped trembling, he pulled back enough so he could examine his cheek. Cautiously, he swiped his thumb over the sore area.

“What happened?”

Jeongin stared at the wall behind the older boy, “I thought it would be okay if I accompanied Felix hyung on a tour of the palace grounds.” He laughed humorlessly, “It wasn’t disobeying orders – I tried to reason with him – but I should have known better.”

“Let me get this straight,” Hyunjin said slowly, narrowing his eyes, “Despite the fact you’re new, Advisor Nam expected you to follow his orders with no knowledge of the interior layout or any regard to Felix’s involvement in your preoccupation.”

The younger boy met his gaze and shrugged, indifferent, like he hadn’t expected the exchange to go any better and his heart broke a little. It was as if the boy was used to this kind of abuse and yet, had always picked himself back up to fight in a world that had never shown him kindness.

A sudden thought cut through his mind. “How long have you known Advisor Nam?”

Jeongin frowned as he responded, “I only met him a week ago. H-he promised me a place in the palace – somewhere safe to stay.”

Hyunjin noted how he didn’t say if Nam was his employer. Moreover something else wasn’t adding up, royal servants were required to be screened by the king for possible threat or disloyalty to the crown and then underwent two weeks of intense training before being trusted to navigate the palace alone.

Advisor Nam, he had never trusted the man, one of the few things him and his uncle agreed upon, suddenly having a personal servant wasn’t too out of character – the guy loved the authority and liked being pampered – but knowingly bringing a new attendant to the palace, without permission from the royal family was punishable by law.

Searching Jeongin’s face, however, Hyunjin was certain he was being honest.

“Somewhere safe?” he repeated, instead of voicing his suspicions.

Jeongin fiddled with a loose thread on his sleeve, “I wasn’t in a…good place and I was desperate. So I took his offer.”

“For security.”

The boy nodded. It made sense. Even with the mistreatment and obvious power relations, Jeongin didn’t need to constantly look over his shoulder and meals were guaranteed twice a day.

But the exchange was mutual, Hyunjin realized.

While the boy was able to have some semblance of safety, the advisor received an extra set of eyes and ears. He wasn’t powerful enough to take down the royal family but he was smart. He could weaken the already shaky trust between the other advisors and the royal family, and plant suspicion into Yeonsan’s and Hyunjin’s minds as an effective distraction for his real plan. And what better way to do that without raising suspicions than hiring a literal kid to do the dirty work.

Nothing was certain, of course. Nam may have just forgotten the rules and Jeongin was clearly oblivious – just a harmless kid who was trying to survive and became unknowingly tangled in a power struggle – but the seeds of doubt were already formed and Hyunjin had to force himself to breathe evenly.

_Come on, think. How do you make sure this boy stays in your sights? For both your own family’s safety and his?_

“Jeonginnie,” the nickname slipped through his tongue before Hyunjin could stop himself, “I need you to do me a favor, okay?”

Their eyes met, confused irises stared into determined ones.

“If there is anything you need help with – if you see or hear something that’s concerning...Can you promise me you will come to either Felix or me? We’re always here to listen.”

Jeongin looked at him in surprise, opening his mouth to protest, “I’ve already wasted enough of your––”

Hyunjin shook his head, deciding to tell him the half-truth. “You managed to capture Advisor Nam’s interest and attention enough for him to bring you here. He may seem all bark and no bite but he has connections and a hideous temperament. You may be in further danger.”

 _He already is_ , the older boy thought bitterly _._ Probably always have with his innocent air and delicate features. Jeongin was innocent and just a pawn that the advisor was exploiting because he knew the boy was starving and vulnerable _._

“Felix hyung implied the same thing,” Jeongin whispered.

“Did he?” Hyunjin asked as he considered possible solutions to keep Jeongin near himself or his cousin.

It was strange, they had barely interacted and yet, he felt a deep connection with the younger boy. Enough so that he voiced a suggestion he would have thought unthinkable just this morning, “Would you be comfortable sleeping in my chambers? Or Felix’s? Just for tonight until we can figure something out. This way, Advisor Nam will be deceived into thinking I’m ‘punishing’ you when he can’t find you tonight. He won’t dare do anything with us around.”

“But hyung. You’ve already helped me so much and I’m sure you have more important things to worry about and take care of than me.”

“Is that your way of saying you don’t want to see my messy room?” Hyunjin teased. It was a low blow, guilt tripping the boy into staying with him or Felix but Hyunjin needed time to investigate. Especially with Felix’s suspicions as well – his cousin was rarely wrong – he needed to keep both Felix and Jeongin safe.

“N-no, I just…” the younger boy glared half-heartedly at him as Hyunjin smirked, victorious, and pulled their tangled limbs apart only to drag them both onto their feet.

“Let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.”

Jeongin insisted on getting the food from the kitchens, saying it was the least he could do. Meanwhile, Hyunjin caught Felix up on his thoughts – though he didn’t vocalize Yeonsan’s strange behavior. By the end of his rambling, it was clear him and his cousin were on the same page regarding Jeongin. Felix confirmed his suspicions that the kid was being used though he had his doubts that Advisor Nam could be more involved.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Despite Felix’s best efforts to keep the mood light, Hyunjin’s mind kept running through the troubling developments.

Jeongin, _a literal angel,_ Hyunjin decided, had sensed the muted atmosphere and their barely concealed stress and brought a small cake from the kitchens with a sheepish smile. Hyunjin voiced his appreciation while Felix all but cooed at the youngest boy.

When night fell, Felix returned to his chambers down the hall but not before hugging them both, gripping Hyunjin’s forearm when they pulled apart and exchanged a look: a silent promise that he was with him, no matter the danger. It was times like these that the older boy realized how much his cousin had matured and was endlessly grateful that their friendship had only become stronger in spite of the tension between Hyunjin and Yeonsan.

Jeongin was fascinated by his chambers despite the papers strewn over his desk and the assortment of weapons, books and various objects scattered along the walls and floor.

The boy had a never-ending reservoir of energy and a smile as bright as the stars; he was so different from Felix and yet, Hyunjin couldn’t help noticing the similarities as he read through some papers on his bed.

He wondered sadly if Felix could have been this free-spirited had he grown up away from Yeonsan’s stern discipline and control. Even when the boy had been abroad, he was prohibited from making friends since attachments were dangerous. It made sense in a way but Hyunjin knew his cousin became attached easily and that those months spent abroad every year damaged Felix’s bright and sociable personality.

When Hyunjin noticed Jeongin’s eyes beginning to droop, he pulled out some spare blankets and laid them down on the floor. He made to lie down on the makeshift bed only for the younger boy to interrupt.

“What are you doing?” he asked, pausing in his inspection of Hyunjin’s twin knives on top of his dresser, the only possession there that wasn’t collecting dust.

He arched an eyebrow, “Getting ready for bed. You and I both have a big day tomorrow.”

“No, hyung,” Jeongin shook his head. “I meant, what are you doing on the floor?” he protested, his expression serious. “Your bed is right there.”

Hyunjin smiled. He nodded towards the bed, “It’s for you.”

Jeongin blinked, an unreadable expression crossed his face as he stared at the prince. But instead of moving towards the bed, he walked to Hyunjin’s makeshift one to lie down next to him.

When the older boy looked at him in surprise, Jeongin simply whispered a _“I like the ground too”_ and then proceeded to snuggle under the covers.

Within minutes, he was asleep and Hyunjin could only marvel at his peaceful features, marred only by the bruising from where the advisor had struck him. He tentatively grazed the bruise with his fingers and lightly ran a hand through the boy’s hair, looking at him fondly. Turning his gaze to the ceiling, he sent a silent prayer of gratitude that he had met Jeongin.

He was just beginning to drift off when there was a muted knock on the door followed by a clattering noise, startling both him and Jeongin awake. The boys traded a concerned look before Hyunjin carefully climbed to his feet.

***

“We’re out of white willow,” Seungmin stated as he searched through the medicinal cabinets in their small kitchen. He stared at the sad stock of ginger and cinnamon bark that greeted his eyes. “Scratch that, we’re out of basically everything.”

Changbin groaned from the dining table in the small living room where he was desperately trying to alleviate his fever by pressing his forehead into the cooler material.

“You could ask Chan hyung or BamBam hyung?” Jisung suggested, soaking a washcloth in the pitcher. He walked around the kitchen counter and through the actual dining room, which he and Changbin had converted into a storage unit when they realized it wouldn’t fit a table for four, and handed the cloth to Changbin who immediately sighed in relief as he placed it on his head.

Seungmin sighed. “If I’m going into the city to see them, I might as well stop by the market and buy the herbs.”

“And food,” Changbin added.

“I’ll come with.” Seungmin opened his mouth to argue only for Jisung to fix him with a rare, solemn look over the peeling half wall separating the living room and the kitchen. “Just in case.”

It was unlikely anyone would recognize their faces – they were careful and meticulous about wiping any evidence that could be traced back to them – but Changbin and Jisung were protective, especially after last week’s incident.

He pursed his lips before nodding curtly. Seungmin bent down and removed two mismatched floorboards in the dining area, taking out some coins from the hidden compartment.

Seungmin tossed a small pouch of coins to Jisung, taking another for himself. “I’ll pick out the herbs,” he stated. His voice took on a teasing lilt, “Please purchase actual food this time. We don’t want a repeat of last month.”

“Hey, you never get on Changbin hyung’s business when he doesn’t buy healthy food.” Jisung whined, sticking his lower lip out.

Seungmin glared at the redhead. “Three cheesecakes,” he deadpanned, “and five boxes of ginger.”

Jisung tried to school his face into a dignified expression. “Okay, hear me out. The cheesecakes were on sale. And in my defense, how was I supposed to know we didn’t _need_ five packets of ginger?”

Changbin snorted while Seungmin shook his head and grabbed his satchel from the dining table. He swore he had more brain cells than the both of them combined.

He would be lying if he told himself he wasn’t grateful for Jisung’s company but the entire way to the market square, Seungmin couldn’t help longing for some independence and wishing he was more proficient with self-defense.

They split ways in the open courtyard, Jisung heading off to, hopefully, buy real food. Meanwhile Seungmin approached a middle-aged women he didn’t recognize who was standing behind a wagon full of medicinal herbs. His eyes widened when he got a good look at the prices.

“What the hell? Since when was licorice root and elderflower so expensive?” Seungmin ranted as he stared at the merchant in despair. They wouldn’t help with fever but he liked to have them stocked in case of an onset of the stomach bug or the flu.

“Since the crown decided to raise the tax on imports,” she replied coldly. “I’m just trying to make a living in this goddamn city.”

He frowned, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he scanned the herbs for white willow and came up empty. Just last month, living expenses had risen again. If the trends continued, even families with two working adults wouldn’t be able to afford a 2-room residence in the city outskirts by the end of next year. Thankfully, his parents had left him with some savings when they passed away a year prior. Changbin, Jisung and Seungmin had been trying to be as frugal with that money as possible, especially with their irregular earnings.

“Do you know when the next shipment of white willow will arrive?”

The merchant pursed her lips. “It’ll take at least two weeks. The last wagon was attacked by thieves but when the tradesmen reported it, the officials brushed it off, saying it was ‘just herbs.’”

Seungmin frowned. _We can’t wait that long._ _Changbin can’t wait that long. His fever is getting progressively worse and nothing Jisung and I are doing is treating it enough._

He held out the small bags he was clutching to his chest. “I’ll just take one bag of licorice root and elderflower,” he decided while digging out four copper coins. Before he could think twice, he took out another one and placed it on top. “Could you please save some white willow for me when you get the next wagon?”

His desperation was reflected in her wide eyes as they traded, refusing to take the extra coin back. However, he was unprepared for her to take his hands in her own when she handed the small herb bags back, just like his mother always did when Seungmin would sit by her sickbed and tend to her. His heart leapt into his throat at the memory of her warm smile and he couldn’t help drawing similarities to the smile now being directed at him.

“Thank you. I won’t forget your generosity.” Her eyes turned mournful as she stared at the copper, murmuring to herself. Seungmin managed to catch that someone in her family was sick as well. Before he could dwell on that, the merchant’s face lit up.

“It’s supposed to be a secret. But you seem a noble boy, with a giving heart. Besides, it’s the least I can do,” she said. “I suppose you remind me of someone dear to my heart.”

She leaned in, cupping her hands around her mouth. “There’s a secluded area by the Han River with small reserves of thyme and white willow. It’s not easy to get there since it’s across the decrepit bridge and technically outside the main gates of the city but the herbs are in good condition and if you’re willing to take the risk, it’s worth it. There’s a small opening in the flood walls north of the winery.” She pulled back slightly, studying him. “I trust that you won’t capitalize on this knowledge. Use it well for your loved ones.”

He nodded his head earnestly and thanked her profusely. “I hope your son recovers soon,” Seungmin replied truthfully as he bid her farewell.

Craning his head, he searched the busy market square for familiar red hair. Families bustled around him, most of them approaching the farmers selling produce on the far side of the open courtyard. He smiled as he watched two children messily stuffing their mouths with cake as their mother attempted to scold them without laughing. He finally spotted Jisung a few booths over talking animatedly with the baker’s daughter, two bags already in his hands.

As he approached, he took in the conversation and rolled his eyes at his friend’s excited commentary about the new cheesecake flavor. The poor girl was trying not to laugh and was shaking with the effort to the point where she was having trouble organizing the pastries on the stand.

“He’s not bothering you again, is he, noona?” Seungmin asked, sending her an apologetic smile.

Jisung jumped at his sudden voice before pouting and sending him a puppy dog look. “Can we please buy some cheesecake?” he whined.

Seungmin sighed and made eye contact with the baker’s daughter, “I have come to the sad conclusion that I live with children.” He took the end of Jisung’s coat and tugged him back. “We’ll hopefully be back later.”

Seungmin dragged him through the square and down a quieter street. Jisung finally paused in his complaints as he noticed the surroundings, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

“What’s going on? Shit, were we being followed?” he demanded.

Seungmin quickly shook his head and explained the situation. “There was no stock for white willow. The merchant who sold me the herbs said the new shipment was robbed and that the officials had hiked the taxes on the imports. If they wanted to turn a profit, there was no point in continuing towards the city with what remained of the herbs.” Jisung cursed as Seungmin paused, hesitating, “But there may be a way I can obtain some.”

He looked at his friend uneasily, “It won’t be easy and it is definitely illegal but hyung’s fever hasn’t improved in two days. You and I both know that in this weather, his immune system is weak enough that the possibility of him coming down with another illness is as high as the possibility of snow.”

Jisung, on the other hand, perked up the moment Seungmin mentioned unlawful activity. _Always the rebel,_ Seungmin sighed internally.

“The merchant told me there’s supposedly an opening in the floodwall to the Han River near the winery, something the officials either haven’t noticed or don’t care enough about. After all it’s a poorer neighborhood and pretty sketchy to say the least,” Seungmin reasoned, gesturing vaguely. “I think I can sneak through when it’s nightfall though, pick the necessary amount of willow and squeeze back in.”

“Okay three problems—” Jisung held up his three fingers on his left hand, counting down as he listed. “—how do you know the merchant was being truthful? How do you expect to do this alone? You would need someone to watch your six. And logistically, your plan sucks. What if you’re caught or attacked or kidnapped or something?”

“One, I paid her a little extra. And secondly, I’ll bring my sword. Nothing like last time will happen. You even said my self-defense skills had improved drastically when we practiced yesterday,” Seungmin all but yelled in frustration.

“Seungmin,” Jisung started, “I just want to keep you safe and—”

“It’s nice that you and Changbin-hyung always look out for me but I’m tired of being treated like glass, like I need to be protected from everything! I survived fine by myself for months.” _Granted, you were starving and probably only survived by dumb luck,_ a doubtful voice in his head retorted but he shoved that thought aside. “And now, I’ve trained with a sword and learned some self-defense. I can take care of myself!” Seungmin realized he was breathing hard and blinked as he registered he had been shouting.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to say all those things. It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you and Changbin have done for me – and are still doing for me. I just think that you should trust my judgment every so often, you know? I’m not a kid anymore,” he said, finishing in a quieter voice.

There was a beat of silence where Seungmin avoided making eye contact. He was such a selfish ungrateful brat. Jisung wasn’t saying anything either. What if he overstepped? They were going to throw him out now and Seungmin would be alone again, so useless and incompetent _. Why can’t he do anything–_ –

“You’re right, Seungmin. Changbin and I never recognized how overbearing we were. The two of us have known each other for years, we’re each other’s responsibilities and learned to rely upon and look out for the other. We have a strange dynamic and I forget not everyone is used to that. Sometimes,” Jisung’s voice faltered, “Sometimes, it’s necessary to step back and let someone forge their own path.”

“You say that like I’m leaving forever,” Seungmin muttered uncertainly. His unsteady gaze met Jisung’s, “Is this the polite way of kicking me out?”

“What? No, we could never kick you out. It’s true we haven’t known each other for a decade or something, but you’re practically a brother to us. An annoying, nagging one true but you’re part of our little dysfunctional family now,” Jisung teased.

“Binnie hyung and I are awful with words. Years on the run, on the streets, taught us to-to shackle our emotions, I suppose. Lock them away in boxes because they could be exploited.” He paused, willing Seungmin to understand. “We never meant to restrain you. And I guess I just never lost my big brother instincts either,” Jisung explained, smiling sadly.

“Oh. Um, oh.” _Wow, what a meaningful response after he told you all those personal things._ “Thank you.” Seungmin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his mind reran Jisung’s words. He made a mental note to get to know Jisung and Changbin more.

Jisung beamed at him. “We should probably head back and put everything away. And we need to work on that plan of yours to break the law.”

“Don’t say it so loud,” Seungmin eyed him sternly, though he couldn’t reign in his relieved expression. It was time he started giving back for everything they had done for him.

“You’re gonna what now?” Changbin glared at them from where he was curled up on the only reclining chair in the living room, currently pulled up to the small dining table. With the flush of his fevered cheeks, the oldest looked far from intimidating but it was another reminder of why this was necessary and it only made Seungmin more determined.

He opened his mouth to argue only for Jisung to beat him to it.

“Changbin.” Seungmin raised his eyebrow in surprise at the harsh tone. “Don’t think I’m blind. You have barely eaten enough to qualify for two meals these past few days. You want to tell Seungmin what happened yesterday night?”

The boy in question looked away from Jisung’s piercing gaze and Seungmin’s curious look.

“He passed out on the way up the stairs. If I hadn’t been behind him, who knows how hard he would have hit his head. So yes, we’re going through with this plan unless you are miraculously cured by tonight.” Jisung clenched his jaw, his eyes softening as he lowered his voice, “I can’t lose you too.”

Seungmin studied the both of them. It was always interesting seeing their dynamic but now that he knew them better, he couldn’t help admiring their friendship more – _a friendship he was included in_.

Reluctantly, Changbin nodded but couldn’t help adding, “Don’t do anything reckless. Pick the herbs and leave as soon as you have them. Don’t interact or engage with anyone unless absolutely necessary.”

He rose from the chair with a groan and sifted through the bags Jisung had brought back.

“You got rice cakes!” And just like that, the tension was shattered. Soon, they were laughing as Seungmin recounted Jisung’s fanaticism with the new cheesecake flavor – _"_ _Strawberry is superior, Seungmin, you wouldn’t understand"_ while boiling water over the fire for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another storyline has been established. And of course, I couldn't help including the part about Jisung, 19, a cheesecake enthusiast. 
> 
> 1\. I actually did a little bit of research on the different rulers throughout the Joseon dynasty to inspire me on names (because I am soooo bad at coming up with creative names) and came across Yeonsan. He was quite an interesting ruler though not necessarily in a good way but I decided to take certain pieces from his life and incorporate it into this story.
> 
> 2\. My babies Jeongin and Seungmin :( please protect them
> 
> 3\. I wasn't really sure how to incorporate the fact that Felix is kinda an outsider to Korea like a lot of fanfic manage to do? With the historical setting, I'm not certain they were aware of Australia...So like instead of making him join the story later, actually from a different country, I decided to make him study abroad for a lot of his life growing up. What do you guys think?
> 
> 4\. Ooh and also how can I forget lol, here are some [picture inspirations](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1212633816952500224)
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! And please don't be strangers. Don't be afraid to comment, I'd love to hear feedback and to interact with you guys. :D
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great start to a new decade!


	3. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“People that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you…are the ones that are close enough to do it.”_
> 
> ―Frank Castle (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you for the sweet comments and for waiting this long for the next chapter!
> 
> Trigger Warning for this chapter: sexual assault. It's not detailed and nothing actually happens but there's intention. Please be careful! I put >>> braces around the scene so if you feel uncomfortable and would like to skip it, you can skip to <<<

The streets were deserted when Seungmin and Jisung quietly exited their small building, swords strapped to their waists and in Jisung’s case his serrated knife secured to his thigh. The full moon shone down on the streets, occasionally covered by dark clouds, casting the buildings a silvery black and making the city appear eerie.

Jisung shivered at the chilly night and the haunted vibe – he may or may not be paranoid as hell when it came to supernatural stuff – and was once again thankful for having a roof over his head at night.

He glanced at the taller boy beside him who was readjusting the strap of the satchel against his left hip and shifting uncomfortably in his dark clothes, similar to the ones he himself was wearing. Seungmin didn’t usually accompany him and Changbin on their “missions”. Instead, electing to hang back, insisting he would rather sleep.

But Jisung knew better.

They always came back to Seungmin sitting at the dining table, pretending to be cleaning or reading but with worry etched into his every feature, only melting away upon their arrival. He couldn’t believe Seungmin thought his presence was a hindrance. He always quietly cared for them – sharing his small inheritance sum or preparing food for them – and had, time and again, patiently patched up Changbin and Jisung’s injuries without question.

“This way,” Jisung pointed up the residential street. His breath came out in white wisps and he yanked the neck gaiter to cover the lower half of his features. He pulled the hood of his coat above his head as he turned and walked in that direction, Seungmin close on his heels.

After a few blocks, they passed through the empty market square now devoid of life except for smashed produce here and there. Jisung took an abrupt right at the end of the plaza and led them down a long, tight alleyway. When it finally opened up into a slightly wider street, the smell of sewage hit him like a brick and he scrunched up his nose.

They had officially entered the outskirts of the city.

Here, it wasn’t as empty. Although with the vacant haunted looks Jisung could feel thrown his way from the homeless on the streets, he almost wished it was. Not because he feared for his safety but because it was another blatant sign that the crown didn’t give a shit about its citizens or care to address any of the problems they were faced with.

_Maybe when Changbin is better, we can hit the lumber mill owner’s vault and use some of that money to do something for these people._

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Seungmin broke the silence uncertainly. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

It was more of a hushed statement than a question.

Jisung glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. His family history was complicated. He had been so trusting then – too trusting – and he had nearly lost everything. _But this is Seungmin._ There was just something about him that was so genuine and dependable. He wouldn’t judge Jisung’s failure.

“It’s a long story.” He gave Seungmin a strained smile, trying to keep his voice steady. “Thing is, my family was never well off. My parents owed a lot of money to this loan shark.”

He swallowed hard. “We couldn’t pay it off. And it was small things at first. Daily letters demanding the money that progressively became threats. A warning note stuck to our door with an arrow. He was just trying to scare us into paying back, believing we were hoarding the money. As if we didn’t spend it on necessities the moment we received any,” Jisung broke off with a hollow laugh.

He could feel Seungmin’s gaze despite his attempts to distract himself from making eye contact; instead electing to look busy by scanning their surroundings for any immediate danger.

Jisung only looked up when the younger reached over to squeeze his hand in acknowledgement. “You don’t need to explain if you’re not comfortable. Don’t feel like you owe me anything just because you know about _my_ circumstances.”

Did he mention Seungmin was a national treasure? They hadn’t even known each other long but Jisung was willing to lay down his life to make sure Seungmin never came to harm.

He sent Seungmin a look he hoped expressed how thankful he was. Maybe the world wasn’t all bad if he was able to find and build this little family. Jisung tightened his grip on Seungmin’s hand like he was grasping a lifeline until he found his voice again.

“I want to.” He took a deep breath. “One day, I came back from selling some furniture my brother and I had assembled. I knew something was wrong the moment I entered the house. My parents were crying and my mother was bleeding in multiple places. Initially, I thought the place had been robbed since the few belongings we had were overturned. But it was – it was so much worse.”

The memories threatened to overwhelm him – the sharp scent of blood, the screaming, the feeling that his heart had been ripped out through his lungs. It had been years and yet, the memories still felt fresh. _Maybe he had never really healed._

Jisung blinked as he realized he was crying, the tears warm on his freezing cheeks and soaking into the cloth obscuring his face. He didn’t have the heart to wipe them away and instead focused on the physical warmth of Seungmin’s hand in his own.

“They sold him. They sold my little brother,” he whispered shakily. “In order to pay off the family debt, they destroyed our family in the process. The cuts on my mother’s face were from the mirror shattering when my brother had struggled. They weren’t from trying to stop the-the _exchange_. I never viewed them the same way and when I had the chance, I ran.”

Seungmin put his other hand over Jisung’s. “Did you ever find him?” he questioned gently.

“I searched for years but I had no luck. It’s not like there was a trail, after all. He was barely a teen then, Seungmin. His birthday is coming up in two weeks. He’s going to be, um I mean, he _would be_ seventeen.” He hung his head, balling his other hand into a tight fist.

“How did I fail him so badly?”

“It’s not your fault,” Seungmin replied vehemently. “The entire situation was beyond your control. You need to stop blaming yourself for things you never did wrong.”

The younger boy looked up at the starlit sky, staring at the half moon. “He could very well be alive, living and breathing under the same moon. If he has half of your stubbornness, I’m sure he found a way to survive.”

It was all Jisung could do to not start crying again. They walked on in momentary silence, both of them lost in thought. Jisung chose his words carefully, “Thank you. I’m really glad you’re a part of my new family.”

Seungmin openly gaped at him, a flood of emotions in his eyes as he formed the word ‘family’ with his mouth multiple times like he hadn’t heard correctly.

He was about to pull the boy into a hug when he saw movement to his left. Quickly, he changed course, tugging their connected hands and pulling Seungmin against him as they stumbled into the shadows of an awning. _I shouldn’t have let my guard down_ , Jisung scolded himself.

From this position, he could see the floodwall in the distance as they hid in the back alley of the highest part of the neighborhood but rather than feel energized so close to their goal, he felt a chilling sense of dread – how long had that shadowy figure been watching their every movement?

Seungmin was tense as he gripped Jisung’s shoulders for balance. The younger boy was quiet, also looking towards the rooftop. Jisung made sure to thank the stars that their faces were shielded and that being sensitive to the cold, he had pulled up his hood, hiding his distinctive red hair.

The staring contest lasted several nerve-wracking heartbeats before the figure turned and disappeared behind the rooftop. He and Seungmin exchanged a worried glance but when their extra shadow made no sign to return, Jisung nodded towards the floodwall and broke into a jog, keeping a tight grip on Seungmin whilst trying to stay in the shadows of the enclosed street.

The winery – the only building that didn’t look dilapidated – came into view and Seungmin pointed at the cracked stone in the floodgates. Jisung drew his sword as quietly as he could manage, gesturing for Seungmin to do the same. He peeked through the small opening and upon finding nothing but grass, proceeded through with his sword arm raised.

He stood on guard as the other boy crawled through next with much less grace due to his taller height. Jisung tried and failed to stifle his giggles at the boy’s disgruntled expression.

“There’s the bridge,” Seungmin gestured with his sword, distracting Jisung from his embarrassment.

It could hardly be called a bridge. Time and the elements had not been kind to the structure. The city officials hadn’t bothered to invest in renovating the crossing. Now, the stone was crumbling and the entire right side of the bridge was nowhere to be seen. That meant the only crossable section of the bridge was barely three feet in width at its largest extent and about a foot across where sizable chunks of the stone looked like it had been gouged out.

It was an arduous balancing act but both boys managed to cross to the other side with little trouble though it took a good ten minutes. The slender branches of the white willows came into view as they arrived on the other side.

Jisung watched in amazement as Seungmin sheathed his sword and set to work choosing and picking herbs from the willows and the ground with his bare hands. It was an art he had clearly mastered and he looked at ease as he plucked leaves and stems, examined them quickly and stored them in the little medicinal bags he had brought in his satchel. He wondered idly if Seungmin would be interested in working at the local clinic or perhaps starting his own. He certainly had the skills and wouldn’t have to depend on Jisung and Changbin’s less-than-legal actions, something Jisung hoped to keep the younger far away from.

 _You’ll ruin him._ A cynical voice sneered in Jisung’s mind. _He’s too pure for this world, unaccustomed to the violence you revel in ––_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone falling on the grass followed by leering voices. Jisung’s blood turned to ice as he exchanged a look with Seungmin who was quickly stuffing the last of some herbs in his hands into the medicinal bags. Together, they quietly unsheathed their swords.

They weren’t alone anymore.

***

Upon opening the door to his chambers, Hyunjin was greeted with the darkness of the hallway, faint footsteps receding in the distance. Confused, he peered down the corridor only to jump back as he nearly upset the silver platter sitting in front of his doorway.

There was a small cup of tea and a letter with the royal emblem atop it. Hyunjin bent down to retrieve it before closing the door securely behind him.

He opened the letter and blew on the tea but squinted and re-read the letter when he was met with only a few characters: “Meet in the garden, you know the one.”

That was strange – his uncle hated _that_ garden, simply because it was Hyunjin’s favorite spot to de-stress, though the man insisted it was because of his allergies. He had nearly forgotten about his uncle’s present and wished he could ignore the order – especially with Jeongin staying in his room – but knowing Yeonsan, he would get hell for it.

“What is it?” Jeongin looked at the taller boy, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Reluctantly, he met the younger boy’s tired gaze as he searched for more formal attire. “The regent king wants to see me,” he said, pulling a folded tunic from his dresser, “but I’ll try to come back as soon as I’m done.”

Jeongin nodded, looking a little anxious as he watched Hyunjin flit around the room. He took a few sips of the tea – frowning at the drink’s lack of flavor – but paused when his eyes caught on the dual knives Jeongin had been admiring earlier, a birthday present Felix had gifted him last year. Before he could second guess himself, he grabbed the blades and tucked them inside his tunic, convincing himself he wasn’t scared of his uncle, just being cautious around the palace at night what with the recent attacks on government officials.

Disregarding the nervous beating of his heart, he flashed the younger boy a reassuring smile as he opened the door to his chambers and stepped into the shadowy hallway.

He hugged the wall to his right and walked quietly through the drafty corridor. When he emerged outside, Hyunjin circled the royal chambers, walking past the throne room and the officials building toward the gates. He shivered as a gust of wind chilled him to the bones – they were overdue for snow.

The garden in question appeared in his sight as he rounded the half-frozen pond near the main entrance and Hyunjin couldn’t help the grin that graced his features as he took in the heart-shaped entrance he had come to treasure. Most of the flowers lay dormant, covered by a thin sheen of frost, but the camellias were in full bloom. The pink and red petals glittered in the moonlight and the prince marveled at the crystalline water droplets hanging at the end of each leaf and petal, reflecting the stars and cascading beads of light into the small circular courtyard beyond the framed entrance.

The garden was bordered by tall hedges and fruit trees – a small haven hidden away from prying eyes with a single marble bench in the center which Hyunjin quickly occupied.

Several moments passed as he simply closed his eyes. He directed his face towards the moonlight, reveling in the rustling of the wind around him as it moved through the greenery and the sounds of the nightjars hunting for their prey. In his distraction, he didn’t notice the approaching figure even when the individual stopped short just outside the garden entrance.

“Hyunjin.”

He flinched at his uncle’s voice, eyes flickering open to stare at the man’s sudden appearance and barely managed to dip his head in greeting.

“We need to talk in provate. Let’s go for a walk,” Yeonsan insisted, paying no attention to the boy’s startled expression. He nodded his head in the direction of the main gates and disappeared around the hedges without a second glance to see if the boy was following him.

Hyunjin hurried to join him, giving his uncle an inquisitive look that was ignored – _as always_ – when the man advanced towards the main entrance. Yeonsan gestured for the guards to open the heavy doors. Two of the sentries made to follow them as was standard protocol but their faces were unfamiliar. Hyunjin’s stomach rolled uncomfortably, _what kind of present had his uncle planned that required leaving the palace?_

There was no logical explanation to visiting the city in the middle of the night, with only two guards for protection and on foot, at that, so what were they doing?

As the doors closed behind them with a definitive slam, Yeonsan led them south with Hyunjin tentatively walking next to him and the two guards trailing a polite distance away. His uncle refused to make eye contact, the only conversation – if you could call it that – was when the older man briefly glanced at him, inquiring, “How was the tea I made?”

It was uncharacteristic of his uncle to even care if he ate, let alone hydrate enough. Hyunjin replied in approval nonetheless – he doubted making a joke about the tea’s tastelessness would aid the awkward silence.

Hyunjin wasn’t naïve enough to believe things were normal, that this was just a relaxing starlit stroll where two royal family members could enjoy themselves. He knew something was definitely amidst; after all, the paranoid man had basically drilled it into Felix’s and Hyunjin’s head to never leave their chambers at night because of unknown dangers.

The silence after that extended beyond the night. He wrapped his outer robe tighter around his body but the silky material did little to keep out the cold. To make things worse, the discomfort in his stomach only grew. So it wasn’t just that his uncle was acting uncanny; he wondered if he had eaten too much cake.

When Hyunjin was genuinely entertaining the idea that they were literally going to walk to Hanseong, the Han River appeared in their sights. The city lights stretched out in the distance, its reflection silver in the river from the moonlit night. His uncle stopped walking, turning to look at the guards behind them.

“Give us some space,” Yeonsan ordered.

Hyunjin watched as they bowed stiffly and walked a small distance away, out of earshot, leaving him alone with his uncle.

“I know you must have a million questions,” Yeonsan started before Hyunjin could voice his thoughts, expression hard as he vigilantly swept his gaze towards the nearby river. “But let me speak.”

At the boy’s stiff nod, he continued, “I can’t trust anyone right now. There could be hostile eyes and ears anywhere in the palace – we had to leave.”

Hyunjin hugged his arms, gripping his biceps tightly to keep out the cold now that they were no longer moving. “What do you mean? Did something happen?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice a new face today.”

 _So I was right. Jeongin is being used._ Hyunjin dipped his head in acknowledgement as he voiced his suspicions for the second time that night. “I did see a new servant around. He seemed to be answering direct orders from Advisor Nam but I don’t think the boy is involved or at least is unaware of his own involvement.”

“You don’t know for certain. Nam, that snake. He’s smart, I’ll give him that,” Yeonsan spit. “He was your father’s advisor, served me well too. That man made a lot of advantageous decisions that led to our current prosperity but the smart ones are always dangerous.”

He looked to the willows lining the riverbank. “Your father loved him. Favored him enough that he was blind to the man’s ruthlessness. And it cost him _everything_ ,” his uncle said.

Hyunjin sucked in a lungful of cold air when he realized what Yeonsan was implying.

“You think Advisor Nam was involved in Father’s death?” he breathed, voice barely above a whisper. He didn’t recall much of the traumatic event or the frantic weeks that followed but Hyunjin remembered some of the servant’s whisperings. _Poison_ , they said.

Yeonsan focused his attention back to Hyunjin. “There was never enough evidence to convict someone but he was the main suspect seeing as he was around your father so much.” His uncle sighed and started to pace. “He’s willing to tear down the kingdom just to sit on my throne. It’s a good thing I was observant enough to notice the situation while still in power. You wouldn’t have known what to do.”

Hyunjin looked away, trying not to show how much the condescending words affected him. His self-doubts threatened to bubble up and overwhelm him. Yeonsan still saw him as a kid who would always need sheltering and instruction. _And honestly, maybe he’s right. I wouldn’t know the best course of action to take in a similar situation._

But before he could dwell on that fact, a stab of pain shot through Hyunjin’s stomach and he couldn’t help wincing.

The older man paused in his movements and spared him a glance, “Are you feeling alright?” Hyunjin almost laughed at the clear lack of concern. His words meant well but his tone said otherwise.

He ignored the question and the growing unpleasantness in his torso, standing up straighter, and shot one of his own, “Does he know that we suspect him?”

Yeonsan pressed his lips into a thin line rather than responding and that was all Hyunjin needed to realize they were several steps behind.

“What do we do now?”

A flicker of regret passed over his uncle’s features before his trademark disapproving frown reappeared and he, to Hyunjin’s confusion, raised his right hand in the air like he was demanding silence. “There is no ‘we’, Hyunjin.”

“What?” he managed to gasp as the throbbing in his stomach suddenly doubled.

The guards appeared to Yeonsan’s left but he didn’t look concerned as he responded, “I never had a choice. You know how much Felix means to me. I have to put my family first, my legacy, _no matter the cost_.”

His uncle’s words rang in his head as Hyunjin clutched his abdomen. It shouldn’t make sense, _they_ were family, but the reason he was summoned out of his chambers hit him. “There’s no gift, is there? And Advisor Nam was never an actual problem?” he managed to ground out through clenched teeth even as he doubled over.

Yeonsan bent down and hooked a finger under his chin, forcing Hyunjin to meet his glower from where he was hunched, “Of course there’s a gift. If you pass out from the poison before they—” he gestured towards the two guards that had followed them outside the palace “—start having their way with you, you won’t be in too much pain when you die.”

The man stood up and smiled reassuringly at him, as if he had just told Hyunjin the stars were beautiful tonight rather than giving him a death sentence.

“As for Advisor Nam, I needed him to be a distraction as he was the first time and he readily agreed with the right price. Oh, the things men do for money.”

“The first time?” Hyunjin mouthed as he stared up at Yeonsan from his kneeling position where he was squeezing his stomach in vain.

“Do you really think, after all these years, that Seongjong died of natural causes at such a young age?” A crazed glint lit up his uncle’s eyes. “Colorless, odorless, tasteless to most,” he listed. “Thallium really is useful.”

Yeonsan straightened, casting his shadow across Hyunjin’s curled form like some sort of demented victory mark. “I suppose this is the end. My only regret is not being able to see you suffer but I have more pressing matters. I need to plan for Felix’s coronation, rid the palace of that filthy new servant and organize the papers for Nam’s promotion.”

He turned away from Hyunjin and the two guards took his place. Hyunjin wanted to unsheathe his knives but his hands remained frozen as he reeled from the information. His body was starting to tremble – from shock or pain, he wasn’t sure anymore. All he was sure of was that he was outnumbered and he was fighting a losing battle against time.

When the older man spoke again, it sounded somewhat muffled, like he was talking through a door. “I want him to be unrecognizable when you’re done. Be thorough. I don’t care what you do with his body; just make sure no one sees you.”

Without a backward glance, Yeonsan walked back towards the palace. Hyunjin opened his mouth to scream profanities at him but all he accomplished was coughing up blood. He felt hands on him, shoving him onto the ground roughly but barely registered them as his mind repeated his uncle’s words in a taunting voice.

The punch to the face however, caused his vision to go white as his head snapped backwards and slammed into the ground. Now, punches to the face were never welcome but Hyunjin was almost grateful for this one. It was jarring enough to bring his mind to the present and his compromising situation.

Hyunjin blinked hard, trying to clear his vision. _I can’t give up yet._

He was more prepared for the next hit – a kick to his stomach – even as he felt his ribcage bruise. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep silent. Hyunjin wouldn’t give these bastards the satisfaction of hearing his agony too. Catching the leg that had struck him, he rolled blindly to his left and felt, more than saw, a body land next to him.

Before he could lash out at the fallen silhouette who was clutching their shoulder, a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him back only to put a knife at his carotid artery. The assailant pinned his arms under him with their combined weight, knees digging painfully into his shoulder blades.

Hyunjin internally cursed himself for letting his guard down to the second man, especially in a position that was hard to defend. He was losing any semblance of control he may have had, already feeling the poison crawling in his body, dulling his senses and making every beat of his heart an excruciating thump.

>>>

“Here’s the deal, pretty boy,” a voice leered near his right ear. He circled a hand around Hyunjin’s bicep and yanked his shoulder back – hard. Pain laced down his arm and chest, as sharp as if he had been stabbed and he groaned in agony. He absent-mindedly registered that his shoulder had just been dislocated. “You’re going to lay still for us and maybe, it won’t hurt as much.”

Hyunjin made to push himself off the ground and the knife that was at his throat disappeared only to make its presence known as the guard sliced into his side, adding to the torment in his abdomen. “Last warning,” the man taunted. “Although I do like it when they struggle. Makes breaking them so much more satisfying.”

Through his haze, he felt another pressure lower down his body and his heart rate spiked further in panic as he realized the man he had downed was trying to loosen his pants.

_“Be thorough.”_

His lungs flattened against his ribcage as the full meaning of Yeonsan’s orders hit him. The assassins hired for his death weren’t just going to end him physically. They were going to disgrace him, degrade him, and extinguish his fire. First his status and authority, then his innocence and his sanity and lastly, his soul until all that was left was an empty, poisoned vessel of a human being greeting the afterlife.

Hyunjin’s arms had gone numb though he wasn’t sure if it was from the added body weight or the poison in his veins. Even if his lungs were functioning, no one would hear his cries for help, he was simply too far away. _I’ll die alone…I_ am _dying alone._ His thoughts flowed sluggishly as he fought to stay conscious.

He was jostled again, his robe now gone, and a burning sensation coursed through his body despite the freezing temperature. The feeling so intense Hyunjin’s vision turned white. It felt like an eternity later before he was able to suck air back into his lungs as his conscious mind fought to focus. He finally registered the lack of pressure of a knife against his throat and of his attacker’s weight on his body.

<<<

Hyunjin turned his head as much as he could – the action causing an excruciating pain to shoot down his spine.

Even though black dots began appearing in his perception, he discerned two blurry figures with their swords drawn. _Guess they decided I’d be easier to take advantage of lifeless,_ he supposed bitterly. One of the swords was dripping blood though Hyunjin felt no sword wound on his own body.

He figured he was probably in shock. Not that it mattered; he could feel the poison crawling towards his heart.

Hyunjin felt as though he was looking upon his life with a second lens like a critic pinpointing all his failures. All those years of training and he was still worthless – never good enough – a pretty face and nothing more _. A failure, a freaking disappointment._

Faces flashed in his mind, their distressed expressions bringing back raw memories.

 _You should have been there for me, now this is payback._ Other faces followed with their own painful accusations.

_Why didn’t you do something? You could have saved me if you weren’t such a coward._

It was probably the poison messing with his brain, digging up his worst memories but before Hyunjin could entertain that realization, an achingly familiar face appeared in his vision and a mind-numbing sadness washed over his body.

_You should have been better, son._

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the ringing voices as tears spilled from his eyes. _I know. I failed. Can you ever forgive me when we meet again?_ He prayed to whatever god could hear him: _Please keep Felix and Jeongin safe, I’ve let too many people down._

The taller of the two shadows started towards him. Hyunjin tried to raise his arm to defend himself but found that his muscles wouldn’t respond to his muddled commands. Strangely, the figure reached out with gentle hands and gathered him up in his arms.

Is this the transition to the afterlife where his soul left his body? Was he dead? If so, he hoped Felix would never find his mangled body – it was the least he could do to save his cousin from the nightmares and the misguided guilt he knew the younger boy would carry.

Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating as he was cradled and lifted from the ground with care. The last thing he perceived was a blur of red hair before his vision faded black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write and I'm not entirely satisfied with it. Things felt a bit rushed? But I felt like I needed to start establishing a plot so I could bring together the different storylines.
> 
>   
> 1\. Jisung's backstory and Hyunjin...I'm sorry, it's sad boi hours but I promise things get better for both of them.
> 
> 2\. Hyunjin taking care of Jeongin is just too cute and I am sooooo soft <3 for [Hyunin.](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1218027687739973633)
> 
> 3\. Interesting fact though: Thallium was a poison that was historically utilized. It's found in modern-day rat poisons and insecticides and is colorless, odorless and tasteless because it's a heavy metal.
> 
> I can't believe Stray Kids are gonna release English versions of Levanter and Double Knot! $_$ I'm so excited :D


	4. Etched in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"They say the past is etched in stone, but it isn't...It's smoke trapped in a closed room, swirling, changing, buffeted by the passing of years and wishful thinking. Even though our perception of it changes, one thing remains constant: the past can never be completely erased, it lingers like the scent of burning wood."_
> 
> ―James Wesley (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Academics are killing me and I'm fairly certain I just flunked a midterm but hey, I managed to churn out another chapter lmao. Thank you for all the kudos and sweet comments!! They really brighten up my day :D
> 
> Warning: There's some blood as well as referenced sexual assault in this chapter. Please read the tags carefully!

Felix would consider himself a morning person. But he firmly believed that morning didn’t begin until the sun was above the horizon. So when he woke, disoriented, with the only source of light being the half moon, he was naturally confused. Before he could roll over and bury his face into his pillow, frantic knocking sounded from his door – _oh,_ so _that’s_ what woke him. He grimaced at the assault on his ears and reluctantly climbed out of his warm bed, draping his quilt over his shoulders and dragging it along.

He carefully cracked the door open, grumbling incoherently. When he saw who was on the other side, however, Felix straightened up immediately.

 _What was Jeongin doing at his door?_ More importantly _, why was he here?_

“Are you alright?” he started as he studied the shivering figure in front of him.

The younger boy shifted on his foot and Felix noticed he was clutching a teacup in one hand and a piece of paper and a small platter in the other. “I-I think something’s wrong,” he forced out then shook his head quickly. “No. I _know_ something’s wrong.”

He quickly helped Jeongin inside his bedroom and scanned the hall for any other living souls. Felix breathed a sigh of relief at the close proximity of his chambers and Hyunjin’s. It made the likelihood that someone had seen Jeongin walking down the corridor and arriving at his door low.

He closed his door silently before turning around to face the other boy who was staring at the entrance with a haunted expression. Felix frowned and readjusted the quilt on his shoulders. He carefully approached Jeongin, placed one end of the blanket over his frame and walked them towards his bed. The entire time, the younger boy was silent, his gaze unfocused.

Felix tilted his head so he could get a good look at Jeongin’s expression, placing a hand on the boy’s knee. The action drew the boy’s attention to Felix’s bewildered and concerned look.

Instead of explaining anything however, Jeongin handed the silver platter and the matching cup to Felix, his eyes imploring and filling with tears. He swiped a shaky finger along the platter. When he raised his hand towards the moonlight, Felix saw that there was a silvery powder sticking to his index finger.

“Jeongin, what is it?” Felix asked gently, his expression displaying none of the rising panic in his chest at the whole situation. Jeongin still hadn’t given any indication as to why he had shown up at Felix’s door or on Hyunjin’s whereabouts for that matter.

The silence wasn’t the only thing Felix seemed to break. Jeongin’s face fell, tears falling from his lashes as he managed to gulp, “Poison. Hyunjin hyung dr-drank the poison.”

Felix’s eyes widened and he grasped the teacup with a shaky hand. When he went to smell the empty cup, Jeongin stopped him.

“If you inhale it, you might die.” He looked so anguished, hugging his arms tightly around his body, and Felix wondered – not for the first time that day – about this boy’s past.

He quickly set the cup down and gently pried Jeongin’s fingers from where he was digging red crescents into his arms. “Hey, it’s-it’s okay. I’m here. Just breathe with me.” Felix took a deep breath, watching as Jeongin gasped through his own panic – at least he was breathing now. “That was great! Just a few more times.”

Even when the younger boy’s breathing had stabilized and the tears on his cheeks had dried, Felix didn’t let go of his hands. He wasn’t sure if it was for Jeongin’s benefit or his own anymore. He stared into the other’s eyes, panic and urgency bleeding into his voice despite his best efforts.

“Okay, can you start from the beginning? I need to know _everything_.”

***

_He was in a familiar building, walking down a long hallway – decorated with family portraits spanning multiple generations that rich people always seemed to have._

_Jeongin wished he didn’t know what would happen next._

_Someone barreled into him from behind but managed to catch both of them before they could hit the floor. He stared up at the other individual but immediately relaxed when he was greeted with the beaming face of his friend who was holding out a cup of tea._

_“You forgot this, silly.”_

_Jeongin took the cup out of his friend’s hands gratefully. “How much sugar did you pour into this? The sides are sticky with powder!”_

_“Well you know how Sir likes his tea – the polar opposite of his personality,” the other boy joked, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll see you later, munchkin.”_

_But as Jeongin watched his friend walk down the long hallway, he knew they would never see each other again._

_Unfortunately, the memory continued and Jeongin approached an austere doorway, dipping his head in greeting to the footman who opened the doors after three tentative knocks. He walked towards the messy desk in the middle of the room, bowing before the official behind it and setting the drink down onto the table._

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when Choi Soonyoung spoke. “How long have we known each other, Jeongin-ah?”_

_Jeongin avoided eye contact, knowing that was seen as a challenge. “A-about three years, sir.”_

_He flinched when the man stood up and flung the cup across the room, the porcelain shattering into jagged pieces and its contents dripping down the wall. He lowered his head as the man rounded the table, willing himself to wake up but to no avail._

_“What did you put into that tea?” he asked, voice sickly sweet._

_“Just a spoonful of s-sugar.”_

_The slap that followed echoed in Jeongin’s mind as his head was violently whipped to the left._

_“Stop lying!”_

_He stared at the crimson carpet and remained silent as Choi scoffed, “You don’t think I recognize poison? I have seen it used countless times. Most poisons have no scent and a barely noticeable taste. It’s convenient and those who are ignorant fall for it. Do I look ignorant to you? Am I really that stupid in your eyes?”_

_“Three years since I acquired you. Three years of my generosity – sheltering you, feeding you – and this is how you repay me. Clearly you don’t know there are worse ways to live.” The official circled him and landed a kick on the back of his knees, forcing Jeongin to kneel on the floor in front of him. “I’ll make an example out of you so no one will dare cross me again.”_

_“Pay attention when I speak to you!” Jeongin’s head was jerked roughly upwards by a calloused hand._

_Instead of being met with the eyes of the man who broke his family and still haunted his dreams, however, Jeongin stared into warm brown irises. The environment shifted and he was in someone’s chambers as he glanced around, a room he recognized as he studied the organized mess of papers and belongings strewn across the floor and desk._

_He looked around for the crown prince and found him already setting his poisoned tea cup down, the tea gone. Jeongin shouted as Hyunjin crumpled backward, just managing to catch the older boy before he hit the ground._

_“Hyung! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have – should have checked the tea before you—”_

_“Jeongin, there isn’t much time.” His voice was hoarse and he gripped Jeongin’s forearm tightly. “He’s coming. You need to leave. You and Felix.”_

_He shook his head at the cryptic message, realizing his face was stained with tears. “I need to save you. Is there an antidote?”_

_“You can’t help me now but I can still help you,” Hyunjin croaked. He smiled genuinely despite the obvious pain. “We_ will _meet again, I promise. And a promise can’t be broken.”_

_The light in his eyes dimmed and Jeongin let out a broken cry, cradling the boy’s head in his lap. He felt hollow as his body shook with silent sobs. Why can no one ever stay?_

Jeongin blinked awake to find his face pressed comfortably into someone’s chest and warm blankets tucking him in. Confused, he looked up to find light hair and a worried gaze directed his way.

“Are you okay? I was scared to wake you since you’re supposed to let people sleep through their nightmares or something.” Felix’s chest rumbled against Jeongin’s cheek as he spoke. He began absentmindedly stroking Jeongin’s hair, the action soothing his nerves.

The younger boy nodded slowly, debating whether or not to describe his dream out loud. His dreams didn’t tend to make sense but Hyunjin had felt so real and the warning he had given replayed itself in Jeongin’s head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Felix asked gently.

Jeongin took a deep breath. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn’t let anyone else get close to him, not after every person he had ever trusted turned their backs on him.

But Felix was…different. For whatever reason, he felt at ease around the other boy. In fact, both princes had comforting presences and generous hearts. Jeongin could only hope he wouldn’t regret trusting them.

“Mostly it was bad memories but this is going to sound crazy,” he warned. “I also dreamed about Hyunjin hyung.” He looked up at Felix nervously as he heard a sharp intake of breath. “He said that we would see him again but that we were running out of time? Something about us needing to leave because someone was after me.”

“Now I’m not stupid. I know how this looks. A strange boy shows up as a new royal servant, stays with the crown prince for a few hours and then he disappears after being poisoned. But I’m not lying, hyung. You have to believe me,” he implored.

Jeongin tried his best to not fidget as Felix met his gaze and studied him.

“Of course I believe you,” he said without a trace of doubt before his voice took on a lighter tone. “Do you really think I would cuddle you if I thought you were spouting lies?”

“It does look suspicious though, especially to everyone else in the palace _—_ ” Jeongin’s heart rate picked up at those words "—but I think that was the point.”

Felix elaborated, “The poison was in the tea which you said was brought to hyung’s chamber in the middle of the night with a letter that had the imperial emblem.”

He reached over and picked up said letter, re-reading the message. “ʻMeet in the garden, you know the one.’ It looks identical to my father’s handwriting when he’s in a rush, the royal stamp adds a professional touch, but the writing is done with charcoal instead of ink. Whoever wanted to get to Hyunjin really went to great lengths to make sure someone else would take the blame and they would remain unscathed.”

Jeongin stared at his hands. He didn’t understand _how_ anyone could hurt such a good person but he understood the why. Corruption ran deep in the kingdom and there were those that were vengeful of the crown, retaliating in any way they could although they would need strong connections to be able to target the crown prince.

But there were also those who were power-hungry. People like Nam who would do anything for more authority and control even if it meant blackmailing, bribing and taking part in the underground human trafficking ring – _whatever it took to gain the upper hand,_ Jeongin thought resentfully.

“We should check Hyunjin hyung’s room again. Just to make sure,” Jeongin suggested, trying to stay optimistic. “Maybe he returned and is worrying about us right now.”

It was a stretch. If Hyunjin _had_ returned and found Jeongin absent, chances were high he would have spoken to Felix and alerted the palace guards.

Seeing Felix send him a small, albeit exhausted smile though, reminded Jeongin that he wasn’t alone in this – that there could still be hope. In the back of his mind, he dared to humor a thought that had been running through his head since Felix had held his hand as easily as if he was holding an old friend’s, with no repulse and no care for his status or image: _maybe he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore._

The sky was just beginning to regain some color, the telltale signs of a sunrise unfolding. Felix once again draped his blanket over both of their bodies when they climbed out of his bed. Jeongin made sure to thank him profusely for the warmth, the understanding – everything.

Both of them peeked down the corridors and after finding it deserted, Felix quickly shut the door to his chambers and slipped into Hyunjin’s across the hallway.

The two boys turned around so their backs were pressed into the door and took in the room. It looked exactly how Jeongin had left it a few hours prior – somewhat messy, the curtains drawn, a makeshift bed on the floor, and no crown prince in sight.

“What-what do we do?” Jeongin whispered in despair, choking back sobs. There was no knowing for certain that something terrible had happened to Hyunjin – maybe someone found him and was able to save him. At least, that’s what Jeongin kept repeating in his head to stave off the stifling quiet that stretched into minutes. _He’s safe. He’s fine. He promised me he’s okay and a promise can’t be broken_ , he recited over and over, not caring that he sounded desperate even to himself.

He was pulled from his trepidation when Felix walked forward in a trance, unconsciously yanking Jeongin along since they were still huddled under the same quilt with Felix’s left arm linked through his right.

The other boy paused in front of the dresser, tracing a hand absentmindedly along an empty space in the middle.

“Hyung?” Jeongin asked tentatively. “What are you thinking?”

Felix pulled his lips into a thin line and Jeongin noticed they were quivering. When he finally met his gaze, Jeongin nearly broke at the pain in his eyes and he wordlessly moved his hand to cover Felix’s smaller one as the first tears fell from the boy’s eyes.

Felix didn’t bother wiping them away, his expression tormented as he managed to grind out, “Hyunjin’s knives are missing.” Jeongin stared into the older boy’s wide eyes, his own panic and disbelief reflected in them. “There’s no reason for him to feel unsafe in the palace.”

“Unless he was meeting with someone he didn’t trust.”

***

The light of the moon shone into the living room but that didn’t bother the boy sitting in the reclining chair. Changbin was napping quietly – the first solid sleep he had gotten since his body decided to give him hell, waiting for Jisung and Seungmin to come back – when there was a loud crash outside the front door.

He bolted straight up, blindly fumbling for his knives before realizing that he had unfortunately left the weapons upstairs. Changbin cursed and elected to tiptoe towards the kitchen counter. He reached over and slid a kitchen knife out of its sheath before carefully approaching the front door.

There was a grunt on the other side followed by a pained gasp. Someone was speaking rapidly and in the background, Changbin could make out what sounded like a bag being frantically rummaged through. He gripped the knife tighter, positioning himself defensively and preparing for the worst.

The front door opened without warning and a body tumbled through. He nearly went for their neck before he realized Seungmin and Jisung were standing on the other side of the threshold, surprise written across their features and clothing splattered with blood—

Changbin’s brain backtracked. _Blood!?_

Jisung was the first to recover, noting his line of vision, though he still looked startled by Changbin’s sudden appearance. “It’s not our blood,” he reassured. “Um, can you put the knife down now?”

Right, he was still brandishing the knife. He lowered his right arm and moved back to let the two boys through the doorway but nearly tripped as he stumbled over the body on the floor.

“Who’s that?” Changbin started, studying the unconscious boy who looked around their age.

“We couldn’t leave him, hyung,” Seungmin insisted. He still looked shaken but Changbin suspected it wasn’t because of him anymore. “I promise I’ll explain everything later but right now, we need to stabilize him. He lost consciousness soon after we found him and I can’t pinpoint the reason.” Seungmin ran a hand through his hair in frustration and began unpacking herbs from his bag, walking towards the kitchen. “He has a dislocated shoulder and multiple contusions and that’s just from what I could see as Jisung and I carried him back.”

He opened the medicinal cabinets, scrutinizing the contents within. “Shit, I’m not sure we have strong enough pain medication to keep him under.”

_Well, shit indeed._

“Don’t just stand there and stare at him! He could literally be dying as we speak.” Seungmin grimaced as he searched the cabinets for medical supplies and oil for the lamp. “We’re going to need to move him to a flat surface so I can patch him up.”

Changbin exchanged a bemused expression with Jisung despite the gravity of the situation as if to say, ‘at least it’s not one of us Seungmin is scolding and stitching up this time’ _._ They draped the boy’s inert frame between them – _why is he so tall –_ and clumsily carried him over to the dining table, the only sufficient flat surface that wasn’t the ground. It was difficult to move and arrange him on the small table given how it was meant for only four people.

Jisung went to retrieve the oil lamp and bandages, Changbin setting to follow him for assistance but paused. The light of the moon shone directly through the living room window and onto the flat surface. In the silver gleam, he finally got a good look at the boy’s face.

Despite the bruising and the multitude of cuts, there was no denying the boy was attractive, with well-defined features and a prominent jawline. For some reason, he looked familiar though Changbin couldn’t quite place his face. Nonetheless, he couldn’t shake the sensation that he knew or once knew this individual intimately.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Jisung returned with the lamp, his left hand gripping a roll of gauze and medicinal wraps. The red-head furrowed his brow as he stared down at the unconscious figure. “Uh Seungminnie, is it normal for him to be bleeding that much from his mouth? Like even if he bit his cheek, there shouldn’t be _that_ much blood right?”

Seungmin slammed the medicinal cabinets and hurried over to the living room with his arms full of medicine and a few damp towels. After unceremoniously dumping all the material into Changbin’s arms, he placed his hand on the boy’s forehead then moved his fingers to check his pulse, using his other hand to feel along his jawline as he searched for any loose teeth or dislocation.

Changbin exchanged a weighted gaze with Jisung when Seungmin straightened up, looking confused and frustrated. “I’m not sure what’s wrong.” He looked at the boy helplessly as he continued bleeding from his mouth, dark red staining his expensive-looking outfit. “I’ll need to take his tunic off in order to set his shoulder and to check him over for further injuries. Jisung, could you feed him some white willow. It’ll help relieve some of the pain but I’ll still need you and Changbin to hold him down.”

The three of them set to work with Seungmin loosening the boy’s robe and tunic. Jisung made an innuendo about how Seungmin was finally brave enough to take initiative to which the boy in question smacked him upside the head and Changbin rolled his eyes from where he was organizing the herbs and bandages.

It wasn’t until the boy’s upper body was exposed – a mess of purple bruising and blood from a laceration on his side – did a lightbulb go off in Changbin’s head, causing him to freeze. The boy wasn’t just shivering from the cold air like they had thought.

“The blood in his mouth…” Changbin stared at the other two boys with a panic-stricken expression. “He was poisoned.”

Seungmin – ever the reasonable one – jumped into action first. “He must have ingested the poison. It’s causing internal bleeding which is why there’s so much blood in his mouth despite no injury in that area,” he speculated worriedly as he began searching the medicinal cabinets again. “Damn it, I swear we had some…”

Changbin tried not to let Seungmin’s frantic tone add to his rising alarm, turning to focus on wiping the blood on the boy’s body away with the towels in his hands instead.

Whatever Seungmin was looking for, he seemed to have found it and all but sprinted to the dining table, a dirty pail in tow. “This isn’t going to be pretty.” He held out the bucket to Jisung and motioned for Changbin to move to the opposite side of the table. “We need to get the poison out of his system.”

Jisung looked confused, holding up the bucket questioningly. “Which means his body needs to eject it,” Seungmin finished.

“Oh,” the red-head said in a small voice.

“Ready?”

Their eyes were grave as Seungmin looked at them both. “Here goes nothing.” He gently took the boy’s chin and shoved what looked like several salt crystals into his mouth, then closed his jaw. Changbin carefully plugged the boy’s nose and started counting to ten.

When he had whispered the number nine, the boy lurched sideways as his gag reflex kicked in and he choked the antidote down, his eyes fluttering open. Changbin had hardly gotten a hold on the boy’s bare shoulders when he lurched forward again, this time, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bucket that Jisung had thankfully brought near.

After several more minutes of the boy dry-heaving into the bucket, blood dripping from his mouth onto the floor, the boy leaned back onto the table. He was shuddering and his breaths came out in pants but his skin was already no longer as pasty and translucent.

“Where—?” the boy managed to croak out, staring up at them with drooping eyes, before he broke into a coughing fit, painting his chin crimson.

Changbin rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s shoulders as Seungmin gently took his hand, speaking softly, “You’re okay. You’re safe here. We won’t hurt you.”

“I am not dead?” the boy questioned weakly, fighting to stay awake.

Seungmin shook his head and reiterated, “You’re okay. Just rest now. We’ll take care of you.”

The boy’s eyes were closed but before he lost consciousness, Changbin caught a murmured ‘thank you’ and a small smile graced the boy’s features, exposing cute dimples. The three conscious boys collectively sighed in relief. He was nervous the boy would panic upon waking up in a new environment. The smile, however, tugged at an old memory in Changbin’s mind.

_That can’t be right though._

He was shaken from his thoughts when Seungmin gestured at the boy’s torso and right shoulder. Changbin had nearly forgotten about the dislocated limb but now that the younger boy had pointed it out, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed the prominent bruising and discoloration in that area.

Jisung appeared on Changbin’s left, hovering over the boy’s legs in preparation to hold them down. Seungmin probed the boy’s ribs gently and determined they weren’t broken, just heavily bruised. He opened his sewing kit and began cleaning and stitching the nasty cut under the boy’s ribcage with Jisung and Changbin helping to keep the table clean with the towels.

The next hour was a blur. Even with both Jisung and Changbin’s best efforts to keep the boy down, he was a lot stronger than he looked and managed to land a solid kick into Jisung’s stomach when Seungmin set his shoulder with one rough jerk. After Seungmin had set it properly, there was the task of applying ointment to the laceration and bruises, wrapping bandages on all the lacerations and wiping the blood from the boy’s body.

Changbin could tell Seungmin had a hard time applying the medicinal herbs to the boy’s thighs, exposed by the tears in his pants. He didn’t like the image he was starting to form in his mind as he watched Seungmin wipe the skin and the smaller gashes with shaky hands.

When they were finally done and had cleaned up the dried blood from their own hands and the floor of the living room – with Jisung and Seungmin changing their clothes – Changbin collapsed on the reclining chair, his headache having come back full force. He was about to doze off when Jisung and Seungmin walked down the stairs from where they had relocated the boy to Seungmin’s bed.

“How is he?”

“Sleeping peacefully,” Seungmin replied, rubbing his own eyes, “He should be awake within the next two days if everything goes well.”

Changbin nodded tiredly as Jisung went into the kitchen to fix some tea for the three of them. Seungmin plopped himself down on a chair next to Changbin and a welcome silence descended on the living room.

Shortly after, Jisung returned with three cups. Changbin smiled gratefully and took a sip of his tea only to recoil in disgust at the sharp bitter taste, nearly spilling the tea all over his lap.

“I added white willow. For your fever. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” Jisung mumbled as he pillowed his head against his left arm on the dining table. “You better drink the whole thing. Seungmin and I did not walk for two hours just so you can waste it.”

Changbin grimaced but nursed the drink anyways. The quiet that followed was slightly stilted and he couldn’t help noticing how the other two boys were avoiding his gaze.

“So is no one going to address the elephant in the room?” Changbin stressed, finally unable to take the silence “–because I am very lost as to how picking some medicinal herbs turned into picking someone up.”

Jisung looked at him, voice tight. “We were on the other side of the Han River and Seungmin had just grabbed a few handfuls of herbs when we heard voices near us.” He shook his head as best he could from where it was resting on the table. “We linked the voices to the boy and two older men. What we found – we couldn’t leave him,” he echoed. “The two men there, they were – they were – ”

“They were beating the boy up pretty badly, would have assaulted him if Jisung and I hadn’t stepped in. Those sadists enjoyed watching him struggle too even when he managed to bring one of them down while on his back.” Seungmin said an angry spark in his usually warm eyes.

“That was pretty impressive,” Jisung added.

“But things turned sideways after that. He was outnumbered and _poisoned_.” Seungmin was gripping his cup so tightly his knuckles had turned white as he glared at nothing in particular. “And they…started carving his clothing off, putting their body weight on him so he could barely breathe and saying it turned them on or something to see him suffering.”

Changbin sucked in a breath, steeling his eyes as he made eye contact with Jisung. “Did you kill them?”

But Seungmin replied instead, sounding small, “I-I really _wanted_ to. In that moment, I was so angry and hateful that I attacked the man trying to tear the boy’s pants off. I-I drew _blood_ and I was going to strike again but Jisung wouldn’t let me.” He tentatively met Changbin’s gaze. “At the time, I was so furious at the injustice – had never felt so outraged – that I wanted them to hurt, to suffer. It was scary…I’ve never had those thoughts before. I’m grateful Jisung stopped me. I don’t think I could live with myself if I ended someone’s life.”

He looked down at his hands. And Changbin understood. Seungmin used his hands to heal and give life. The idea of taking someone’s life, even in self-defense, ran against everything he was gifted with.

“Besides, we found out they were being paid,” Jisung intervened gently. “Whoever this boy is, he’s important enough to warrant having a target on his back.”

Changbin stared at his empty cup, lost in thought and trying to connect the dots as he replayed what he was told in his head. Unfortunately, several nights of bad sleep was catching up to him and Changbin resigned himself to sleep on this new information.

“We can figure this out tomorrow morning when we have clearer minds. I’m heading to bed. You two should get some rest too.” He looked at Seungmin. “If you’re not comfortable sharing a room with the boy, you can take my bed and I can just take some spare blankets and sleep on the floor instead.”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Seungmin replied. Despite looking distraught and probably feeling completely drained, he still succeeded in sending Changbin a cheerful smile. “Sleep well, hyung. You need it more than us.”

He grabbed his empty cup and rinsed it out before taking another one from the cabinets. Changbin filled the new cup with water, before ascending the creaky stairs.

There were only two rooms upstairs. Changbin carefully opened the door to his left and took in the scene. Seungmin’s room was smaller than his and Jisung’s but his floor was spotless – giving the impression that the space was larger than it actually was. His handful of possessions was stored in the closet or in a neat box near the small desk which was also methodically organized. _Jisung could learn a thing or two from Seungmin_ , he thought. Though Changbin didn’t particularly care that his and Jisung’s room was always a chaotic clutter thanks to the younger, he made a mental note to tease him about it later.

Changbin set down the cup of water on the little nightstand by the bed. He noticed the blankets were tucked in neatly around the sleeping figure and smiled fondly – Seungmin’s doing. Just when he turned to leave, the boy whimpered and Changbin immediately turned back around.

The boy’s eyebrows were drawn together and his right hand was twisting the quilt. Tentatively, Changbin stepped forward and placed a hand on his forehead. Almost immediately, the boy’s features relaxed and he leaned into the touch. Now that they were alone, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the injured boy. He studied the other in the relative dark, trying to place why he was so familiar.

The moon slid out from behind a passing cloud, flooding the room with a silvery light. The beams of moonlight shining through the curtains seemed to give the boy a small halo-like crown on his head.

And that’s when it clicked, Changbin’s blood turning to ice as he jerked his hand back.

The sleeping figure in front of him was someone from his childhood, someone he had once been close friends with but now no longer knew. He thought he would never see the boy again after what Changbin had done only to meet again under such dire circumstances…he wondered idly if he could ever leave his past behind.

Because this wasn’t some hapless citizen they were helping who happened to be well-off. The boy was none other than Prince Hwang Hyunjin, the heir to the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger _*evil laugh*_ but ooh, Changjin have hIsToRy.
> 
> 1\. Wow, I guess everyone just has depressing backstories...didn't plan that. Jeongin bby don't worry, you're gonna be alright. It's okay to trust Felix and Hyunjin.
> 
> 2\. Speaking of Hyunjin, please don't kill me, I only have noodle arms to defend myself. I know I'm putting him through a lot but now he's safe and he can recover. 
> 
> 3\. [JeongLix cuddling is EVERYTHING](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1223106845000122368) O.O and you cannot convince me otherwise. I just busted the biggest uwu, gosh Jeongin makes me soooo soft.
> 
> 4\. Remember that one fan sign where Seungmin dressed up as a doctor?? I took inspiration from [ his outfit ](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1223106845000122368) for his character in this story. ^_^
> 
> 5\. Interesting Facts (wow I'm such a nerd): An antidote for thallium poisoning is this cyanide salt that's not toxic called prussian blue. White willow has historically been utilized to reduce inflammation, fever and headaches.
> 
> BONUS: Anyone who knows the show the chapter quotes are from gets a high five and kudos. If you **watch** the show, OMG I love you and we need to fangirl together because holy shit is it a good show.


	5. Vigilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I would keep my promise. I would help those that others wouldn’t. I would seek justice – one way or another.”_
> 
> ―DareDevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! Please read the tags carefully. I won't really be adding TW to chapter notes - since it would be on every one - unless it's particularly intense. Buckle in for a long chapter. (I didn't plan on it being so long but I had this one scene written out from a few weeks back and it fit within this chapter so the word count went over 6000 whoops)
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting and being so positive about this work. Enjoy XD

He was so tired. There was a bone-deep exhaustion that settled in his every limb – the type that persisted no matter how much he slept.

Minho was supposed to be doing something with the tub of water in his arms though the reason he was carrying it was now lost to him. It had only been a few months since the incident. The head injury he had sustained from the entire roof collapsing made it difficult to recall certain memories surrounding the days leading up to that life-changing event but he hadn’t had a problem with short-term memory loss until the past week or two.

Maybe it was the fact that Minho received only a precious few hours of sleep since he had gotten more guests the past fortnight than he had the last few months after Jong-soo promised to pay him nicely. And what could he have done? The man wouldn’t take no as an answer, not with all the favorable connections Minho was helping him create with his clients.

Besides, it wasn’t like he had a choice if he wanted to escape this hell and take his chances out on the streets.

_How broken was he?_

Sighing, he set the tub down on the floor and retrieved the rag inside. The action causing him to finally remember that he was supposed to be cleaning the dirty windows on the east side of the second story.

Minho was in the midst of mechanically scrubbing the third window when movement caught his eye. He glanced into the darkened streets, a hand pressed against the glass, and searched for the flash of light he had seen moments prior.

It wasn’t until he leveled his gaze however, did he find the source. A figure stood on the neighboring rooftop, a serrated knife glinted in the man’s right hand – or, Minho assumed the individual was a _he_ considering the silhouette – and seemed to be scanning the vicinity for something, his back to Minho. He didn’t know how long he stared until the individual suddenly whirled around and lay stomach-down against the tiling in one fluid action, the unexpected movement making Minho startle. The figure on the rooftop still had his face turned downwards into the streets, watching.

Minho followed the gaze and felt his heart sink when he recognized the man leading the trio below. For whatever reason, the city official had become a regular and always requested Minho’s presence whenever he came. The man disappeared around the corner to where the front entrance was and he closed his eyes with dread as he heard knocking on the double doors a few moments later.

When he re-opened his eyes, the figure outside had gathered himself into a crouch and was now staring back at him with wide eyes, a neck gaiter covering the lower half of his face and the knife clutched loosely by his side.

Minho quickly re-evaluated his earlier observation because here was a literal _kid_ crouching on a rooftop in front of the window. His cheeks were still round with the remnants of baby fat hidden underneath the dark cloth and his almond eyes, though filled with a determined fire, still sparkled with life and reflected the stars, holding an air of innocence that made a protective instinct flare inside Minho.

For whatever reason, it also made him unspeakably sad that the boy was here. He wanted to take the knife out of the stranger’s hand and fling it out at the world because no one this young should have to fight for their life every day and every night.

“Minho!” He flinched at Jong-soo’s voice and briefly broke eye contact with the boy outside to look down the hallway towards the front entrance. “We have a special guest. He requests your company.”

_He was so tired._

Minho took a deep breath before standing up on shaky legs, using the window frame for support. The boy was now studying him with a downturn of his brows – almost like he was worried for Minho, like he actually cared. He entertained the thought before quickly wiping it from his mind.

_He was alone._

He sent the boy a nod of acknowledgement before throwing the dirty rag he was still holding into the water at his feet. Maybe it was the boy’s eyes that were so filled with life, reminding him of better times, of what it was like to really _live_ , that gave Minho the strength to send him a tentative smile as well.

He walked mindlessly towards the stairs, filing the boy into the back of his memory. He would sort out the strange interaction later. For now, Minho mentally steeled himself for what was to come.

***

Chan carefully crouched down on the balcony of someone’s house, high above most of the other structures in the city, one hand gripping the thin railing while the other adjusted the mask covering his face. He quickly scanned the streets below along with the market square. Unlike the previous night, they were deserted. Chan closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment of reprieve as he breathed in the sharp winter air.

A faint scream cut through his mind. For a moment, Chan thought he had imagined it as he blinked his eyes open. He was in the process of pulling himself upright when he heard the cry for help a second time, more desperate and cut short.

As rapidly as he could, Chan jumped upwards and latched onto the loose support beam near the rooftop before pulling himself up onto the top of the building. From this height, he could glimpse the Han River to his left and would have stopped to admire how the city sprawled out around him with its twinkling lights and deceivingly tranquil atmosphere if not for the commotion he spotted a block to his right.

He sprinted towards the edge of the slanted rooftop and jumped down onto the flatter one of the neighboring building, curling his body into a ball as soon as he landed on his feet and absorbing the impact of the seven foot difference. Chan still managed to come up running and raced towards the five figures he had seen.

When he was less than half a block away, he slowed enough that his footsteps were near imperceptible. He made the leap onto the last building where he had pinned his destination, slowly making his way down towards the second-story balcony, and took in the scene below him.

There were three men who had backed two younger girls into the dead end of a small alleyway. One of the girls was curled in the fetal position on the ground, clutching her stomach, while the other stood over her protectively with a near perfect stoic expression as she stared down the men approaching them. Chan’s stomach flipped as he realized the girl on the ground was lying in a pool of her blood. One of the men was wielding a bloody dagger, uncaring that it was staining his clothing, and laughing as he waved it tauntingly.

“Scream all you want. No one’s going to care.”

The girl standing over her friend seemed about to retort when she finally noticed Chan’s shadow on the balcony, unconsciously taking a step backwards. The three men turned to look over their shoulders and that’s when Chan dropped down from the awning directly onto the back of the man holding the weapon.

The guy’s legs gave out under their combined weight, shins smashing into the ground as he let out a pained shout, but Chan immediately got back to his feet and shifted so his body was between the attackers and the two girls. He eyed the two remaining lackeys warily – neither seemed willing to make the first move.

 _Their loss,_ he decided as he lashed out at the man on the left, nailing him in the jaw with a well-placed punch.

Chan kneed him in the stomach and out of the corner of his eye, saw the other man approaching him with raised fists. He spun counterclockwise while bringing his left arm diagonally above his head, blocking the blow that would surely have damaged his skull.

Pivoting on his left foot, he brought his right leg up so it was horizontal with the ground and landed a solid kick into the guy’s ribcage.

He stepped back, surveying the two men who were hunched over and clutching their abdomens whilst backing out of the narrow street, their eyes filled with loathing but also a healthy amount of fear – _cowards_ , Chan thought with disdain, _targeting those weaker than themselves but the moment they get hit, they run._

“Watch out!”

He turned at the girl’s cry of warning and the dagger that was aimed for his heart carved a jagged line of fire into his side instead. Chan gasped in pain as he placed a hand over the area, his tunic already staining a darker color.

However, the asshole’s target wasn’t him and the boy watched in horror as he started towards the girl hovering over her unconscious friend, hands cradling the bleeding girl’s head in her own lap – definitely not in a position to defend herself or her companion. The pain in his side dulled as Chan’s mind flooded with a memory from years past.

_The blood oozed around her lifeless body. He stared at the silhouette of the person standing over his mother, barely believing his eyes. It was his father. But it wasn’t. His expression was twisted, eyes hazy and unfocused from intoxication. There was a manic edge to his smile that was reflected in the silver glint of the knife in his hands, dripping crimson onto the white of the floor. Chan had scrambled back, leaving after grabbing the few possessions he had and then he was running, running, running ––_

_He was too late then._

But he wouldn’t be now.

He shoved aside his despair and focused on his anger. The girl screamed as the man approached, throwing herself over her friend’s prone frame.

Time slowed. Chan lunged forward, seizing the man’s tunic just as he brought the blade down. Both of them tumbled to the side, away from the two girls, fighting for leverage. Chan only managed to connect his fist once with the other’s face before he was viciously thrown off.

On the positive side, he now had the man’s attention.

On the negative side, he now had the man’s _full_ attention and shit, was he enraged.

He was more skilled than the other two men Chan had beaten and landed a solid punch on his cheek just as Chan was pulling himself to his knees. Still off balance though, they both fell back to the ground.

Chan pushed his aching body upwards and spat blood from his mouth. He righted himself and stepped into a defensive stance, years of sparring with BamBam and experience on the streets coming to him unconsciously. The man charged him with the dagger, aiming for his neck and Chan’s instincts kicked in.

He weaved away from the first slice. The man raised the weapon to slash him again, leaving his body completely open and Chan took the opportunity to attack.

Using his left forearm, he blocked the guy’s assault, the bone of his wrist slamming into the radial artery of the man’s knife arm. With his other hand, Chan delivered an uppercut to the other’s chin. The man stumbled backwards – his hands reaching up to cup his jaw.

Chan followed him, lifting his left leg as he twisted his body to the right and snapped his leg out; his turn kick hit its target as a wet snap filled the air followed by a yell of pain as he successfully disarmed the dagger from its owner.

“Stay down,” he growled.

When the man made to get back up from his kneeling position where he was cradling his broken wrist to his body, Chan sent another harsh kick to his now fractured bone.

“I said _stay down_.”

The idiot had a thought to actually whimper. Chan snatched the dagger from the ground, depositing it fifty feet away with a well-aimed throw. He then turned to the two girls. His heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted him.

The girl lying unconscious was still losing a lot of blood from a stab wound in her abdomen. There was blood running down her face from a cut hidden in her hair. Despite the other girl’s makeshift bandages torn from her dress and the pressure she was placing onto the injury, dark red continued staining the cloth and the ground.

“We need to get her to a medic.”

The girl nodded though she still looked at Chan with a hint of distrust. He was about to send her a reassuring smile before he realized that the lower half of his face was covered. Instead he crouched down next to her, making sure to keep his movements obvious, and gestured for her to lift her friend’s shoulders.

Carefully, they worked together and Chan was finally able to gather her companion’s inert frame in his arms and made to accompany the girl to the nearest medic – thankfully only a block and a half away.

“You’ll regret this!” Both individuals started and turned to the origin of the noise. Chan regretted not aiming a kick to the man’s head. “I’ll make sure of it!”

The girl gave Chan a concerned look but he only rolled his eyes as he led the way out of the alley and took a right. “They always make empty threats to kick my ass,” he explained, not sure why he was prolonging this conversation – perhaps it was her selfless behavior in defending her friend from harm that reminded him of his mother’s altruism. “It’s never worked out in their favor. No one’s ever found me.”

She smirked. “And has anyone ever sought you out for _other_ reasons?”

 _Was she flirting? With him?_ Chan’s mind short-circuited momentarily. _How the hell was he supposed to tell her he’s not interested in like, her entire gender?_

He was saved from replying when she tacked on, “I’m just teasing, don’t look so distraught. I don’t even know what you look like – don’t even know who you really are after all.”

It wasn’t until the medicinal sign was in sight did she speak up again, stopping him with a hand on his bicep.

“Thank you,” she stated eyes sincere. “My friend and I would likely have been robbed of much worse than a few coins and be dead in that alley if you hadn’t heard us and _answered_.”

Chan dipped his head. “I’m just trying to help where I can,” he confessed. “Especially with the lack of competent law enforcement, someone has to step up.”

“I don’t think you’re the only one out there.” The girl looked thoughtful before a small smile graced her features as they approached the doorway. “But I’m glad it was you who saved our lives.”

She turned towards the door and knocked, not seeing the blush that painted Chan’s ears a brilliant pink. After several agonizing moments where they feared no one would answer, the door finally swung open and a middle-aged man took in their appearance, scowling.

“What is it with kids these days?” he grumbled but carefully took the girl’s unconscious body out of Chan’s arms. “Don’t you know to stay off the streets once the sun dips below the horizon?”

The medic stepped back as the other girl entered the small house with the physician. She sent Chan a questioning look when she realized he hadn’t followed her inside.

“I can’t.”

“You’re bleeding,” she emphasized, her eyes wide as she gestured to his side.

 _Was he?_ He had completely forgotten about the cut _. Well that explains the burning_ , he supposed. “I can’t,” he repeated with more force. “You and everyone else involved would be in danger if you knew even a sliver of who I really am.”

She held his gaze for a long moment, looking like she wanted to argue further but ultimately pulled back. “Stay safe,” she murmured before closing the door behind her.

Chan stood there another minute, gathering his thoughts and his will to move. Now that the girl had brought his attention to his bleeding abdomen, his senses came back to him full force and he grimaced at the pain.

He bunched his shirt up against his left oblique and added pressure to the laceration. Turning towards the direction of his and BamBam’s shared house, he began the long trek through the city with heavy steps.

BamBam would not be happy with him returning home covered in blood, _again,_ but Chan would need the older boy’s help stitching his torn flesh back together. He was willing to sit through any multitude of antiseptic and yet another of BamBam’s lectures if it meant one more person was safe from harm.

With that thought in mind, Chan gritted his teeth and willed himself to limp a little faster.

***

The first time he remembered regaining consciousness, Hyunjin couldn’t breathe. He woke up gasping for air, the remnants of a nightmare muddling his brain. His body felt too warm and too cold at the same time as he sat up in an unfamiliar bed, the morning light shining through the thin curtains next to him.

Someone’s face swam in his vision – they were speaking though Hyunjin didn’t catch anything they said. In the background, he could hear other voices, muffled but frantic.

A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched away, hugging his arms tightly as memories of jeering laughter echoed distantly and he was being pushed violently onto the ground with rough hands, ripping, bruising, groping –

Hyunjin couldn’t breathe.

Distantly, he felt the bed dip behind him. Then warm arms encircled his waist and he was pulled into someone’s embrace, the side of his face pressed into a solid chest – Hyunjin nearly panicked further until he realized he could hear a steady heartbeat.

Gradually his vice-like grip on his sides relaxed, dull pain filling his body instead. He continued matching his breath with that of the clearer heartbeat thudding against his ear – his heart no longer racing at light speed as he slowly became aware of his surroundings.

“– s’okay. You’re safe. It was just a dream.” The quiet murmurs stopped and the hand rubbing his back came to a halt as Hyunjin heaved a small sigh.

Slowly, he extracted himself from the comforting embrace, immediately missing the combined body heat. Hyunjin blinked owlishly and looked up into the eyes of a boy maybe Felix’s age with soft features and even softer-looking chestnut colored hair.

He made to stretch but immediately curled in on himself as white-hot pain shot through his side and stomach. The other boy extended out an arm to steady him, eyes wide with concern. “Careful, you’re still hurt. How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, like I was run over by a carriage.”

The boy giggled tentatively despite Hyunjin’s raspy words. He watched as the boy reached over to a small cabinet by the bed and grabbed the cup sitting atop it. Hyunjin tried not to be paranoid – _it’s probably not poison_ – but he must have hesitated too long to take the cup from the boy’s outstretched arm.

Sensing his wariness, the boy took the cup and brought it to his own lips, taking a small sip before handing it over to Hyunjin with a reassuring smile.

Mind more at ease, Hyunjin downed the cup of water and thanked the boy. A million questions swirled in his mind. Above all, he wanted to ask for the other’s name, what had happened and where he was but his body said otherwise, already cursing him for sitting up this long and he couldn’t hold back the grimace of pain as he shifted to the side.

“You should rest,” the boy said, cutting through Hyunjin’s thoughts. “I managed to get the poison out of your system and Jisung force-fed you some painkillers but your body is still recovering. From what I could figure, the poison damaged some of your internal organs so it’s going to be difficult to move around for a while…doesn’t help that you lost a lot of blood too.”

At that, Hyunjin moved his hand to the area underneath his right ribcage where there was a small bulge of bandages there.

“I’ll have to re-check the stitches.”

At Hyunjin’s alarmed expression, the boy quickly added, “I don’t think anything tore but it’s for the best I make sure you don’t bleed out on my bed – don’t want to mess up my artwork, right?” His expression remained unchanged but the boy’s eyes twinkled with a teasing glint that Hyunjin found captivating: two stars in the dim winter sunrise that held enough warmth to light up the sky.

It wasn’t until the younger boy cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and shifted his gaze away did Hyunjin realize he was still staring and felt his face heat up. Maybe his mind was still foggy from the painkillers but he swore he saw the boy blush as well – his cheeks rosier than they had been a few moments before. _Cute._

“Um, I’ll get the bandages and antiseptic.”

“Right. I’ll just be here.” Hyunjin smiled tentatively, trying to ease the sudden loaded atmosphere, and felt his muscles relax as the boy nodded in return before heading out the door.

_What just happened._

Many people would say that Hyunjin was a natural charmer, that he could make anyone open up. He always brushed it off as a part of his extroverted personality and years of practice making small talk with royal officials and foreign ambassadors. So the fact that this boy took him off guard after only a few sentences…

A thought appeared that Hyunjin quickly shoved into a chained box in the back of his mind because no, he couldn’t do that again. He couldn’t get his hopes up to once again have them destroyed.

He shook himself and lay down on the bed after moving the covers to one side. He studied the room. Whoever this boy was, he didn’t have many possessions and the room felt colder without his warm presence.

The door opened and the boy stepped back in, arms full of medical supplies. He gestured for Hyunjin to lift his tunic which he belatedly realized wasn’t his. The bandages on his side were caked with dried blood and Hyunjin clenched his teeth as they stuck when the boy removed them. Thankfully, the wound hadn’t reopened and all that was left was to clean the laceration and put fresh bandages over it.

The whole process went quicker than Hyunjin thought it would – his usual squeamish self would have lengthened the activity in his mind and felt every microfiber of movement along his body – but he had been distracted by the younger boy’s look of concentration, a small crease between his furrowed eyebrows that made him look more mature but adorable nonetheless.

Hyunjin chalked that thought to his semi-delirious state before he could read too much into it.

“All done,” the boy said with a small pat over the fresh bandaging. “I’ll be able to take the stitches out in a few days but otherwise that, I just need to change your bandages every morning and night.”

Hyunjin nodded and gingerly climbed under the covers the other boy held up for him. “Thank you. I owe you, um.”

“My name is Seungmin,” the boy stated, smile a bit lopsided, making the apples of his face rounder. Hyunjin decided he liked that smile, a mixture of amusement and shyness. “And you don’t owe me anything, hyung. Oh uh, can I call you hyung? It’s just you look older and maybe there’s a reason why you aren’t revealing your identity but I can’t keep referring to you with no name or title like you’re a complete stranger since I’ve already seen you naked and bleeding out while I stitched you up and wow, I should really stop talking now.”

 _That’s perfectly fine._ It was refreshing not being called his name with half a dozen royal honorifics and titles.

Hyunjin glanced up through droopy eyes at the sudden silence, meeting Seungmin’s nervous expression and oh right, he hadn’t replied out loud. “Hyunjin. It’s nice to meet you Seungmin. That’s a cute name,” he murmured the second part to himself.

As he drifted off, Seungmin’s warm eyes and even warmer smile reappeared before his eyes. He liked to believe that’s what kept the nightmares away.

The next time Hyunjin awoke, the room was dark. He blinked hard but could barely tell whether it was dimmer if he closed his eyes or left them open. It was probably a bad time to also realize he really needed to use the bathroom.

Hyunjin lifted the warm covers and sat up gingerly, pressing a hand to the bandages covering his right side and wincing as his stomach throbbed, though not unbearably so. His left shoulder now only felt sore rather than aching with every movement of his upper body. He felt around for the edge of the bed and swung his legs over. Hyunjin shivered as his bare feet touched the cold floor and made to take a blind step when his foot came in contact with a solid lump and he face-planted on top of it.

Or more accurately, someone. That someone – who had been sleeping on the floor next to the bed – let out an _oomph_ and groaned in pain as Hyunjin’s body collapsed on their side.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to kick you out of your actual bed and your makeshift one. Are you okay?” Hyunjin grasped wildly in the dark before finally finding a pair of shaking shoulders.

He frowned, the reason he left the bed leaving his mind. Had he hurt Seungmin so badly that he was crying? Before he could react, a hand encircled his wrist and a voice that definitely was _not_ Seungmin’s began, “Hyunjin. God, you’re a handful.” The voice shook a little as the owner laughed though there was a melancholy behind the words. “That’s one thing that hasn’t changed.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. He slowly lifted himself from the ground and seeing a small sliver of light a few feet to his right which he assumed was the window, padded over and drew the curtains back, moonlight flooding into the room and illuminating his surroundings.

He turned back and his breath floundered in his chest.

He wasn’t a kid anymore. The line of his nose was well defined and his jawline looked sharp enough to cut. His eyes were harder but still held the quiet kindness Hyunjin remembered.

“Seo Changbin.” He inhaled sharply and tried for a smile though it was strained at best. “It’s been a while, hyung.”

 _Six years._ Six years and that face, that voice, though more matured, still shot through his heart. _And they say time heals all wounds,_ Hyunjin scoffed resentfully.

“Where’s Seungmin?” he asked instead, forcing himself to make eye contact briefly.

“Across the hall with Jisung, hopefully sleeping, you’ll meet him soon. Jisung and I managed to persuade Seungmin to rest but he still gave me babysitting duty. He was reluctant to leave your side after that panic attack–” Changbin fiddled with his sleeve, correcting himself “–we _all_ were afraid to leave you alone; you gave us quite a scare.”

A silence descended on them. It wasn’t stifling exactly but Hyunjin could feel the unease. Here was an individual who had once been a part of his life until various circumstances drove them apart and they lost contact. And six years was a long time – they had both been hardened by the world, Changbin more so than Hyunjin as he studied the boy’s piercing gaze and set jaw, an aura of authority encompassing him. The boy in front of him could very well be just a shadow of the kid Hyunjin once treasured so dearly in his heart.

His old feelings ghosted over him, lingering like mist in the air. Hyunjin didn’t – _couldn’t_ – still have those childlike infatuations. He was so lost in his own mental anguish he barely registered that Changbin had spoken to him, the latter currently arching an eyebrow at the lack of response from him.

“S-sorry what?” _Great, now he was stuttering._ “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Changbin’s eyes glinted in amusement. “I asked if you were going somewhere.”

“Oh, I was on my way to the bathroom.” He quickly excused himself.

When he returned, the other boy had laid back down on the makeshift bed though he wasn’t asleep. Hyunjin crossed the tidy room quietly nonetheless and crawled under the covers of Seungmin’s bed. His side was aching more now than it had when he had awoken.

Before he could lose his courage, he shifted onto his left side so he could glimpse the other boy’s face. “Hyung?”

Changbin hummed in response which Hyunjin took as a sign that he wasn’t too annoyed with him yet. “Do the others know about you?” _And by extension, me,_ he left unsaid.

Somehow, Changbin knew what he meant. He sat up on his elbows and met Hyunjin’s gaze. “Neither of them recognized you. Jisung is from the coast and only came here a few years ago. Seungmin grew up in the countryside and so, has likely never seen your face either.”

Starting several years back, Yeonsan had discouraged the kingdom-wide city excursions Felix and Hyunjin always looked forward to on the pretense that the kingdom was prospering so there was no need for the royal family to continue the visits. Soon after, he had sent Felix abroad for schooling again and practically buried Hyunjin in ambassador duties and paperwork to the point that coming to even Hanseong became a rare event.

Then the attacks had begun and the regent king had banned the princes from traveling to any city unless the political advantage outweighed all else.

Hyunjin nodded, expression relieved. He wasn’t good with secrets – was even worse with lying – but Changbin could and had hidden his past all these years. There had to be a good reason he hadn’t told the others about his own past and was helping Hyunjin conceal his.

Or maybe it was because he had wanted to leave his past behind and to earn the other boys’ trust without the prior knowledge of his status. Either way, Hyunjin couldn’t help but admire the older more – it was ignorant, he knew, still seeing Changbin in the impressionable mindset of his younger self.

Maybe it was that mindset that led him to open his mouth without thinking, wanting to satisfy his curiosity. And maybe, in the back of his mind, he still liked to hear the boy’s voice more than he would ever admit.

“How have you been?”

Changbin shrugged and sat up so he was leaning against the dresser, looking nonchalant but Hyunjin saw the way his eyes gained a brighter quality, how his expression turned softer. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned at how well he could still read the other. “I feel lighter. Lighter than I have my whole life. It was hard at first – I thought my father’s hands were the only terror in this world and I was wrong.”

Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows at that. He never knew much about the older boy’s personal life growing up and had respected Changbin’s privacy when personal questions and discussions were carefully avoided. To know that Advisor Yi had abused his biological son – it was likely he was also the reason behind his second wife’s recent suicide – and Hyunjin had done nothing to help either of them.

It left him sick with guilt.

Changbin continued, oblivious to his turbulent emotions, and looked towards the door. “But then I found Jisung and by extension, Chan and BamBam and things got better. Seungmin came into the picture a while later. Turns out, the world isn’t completely shit and there are people out there who are noble without a drop of noble blood. Honestly, I would be dead without them,” Changbin ended quietly. His lips had curved into a small smile. “I have a feeling you would get along great with them though it’ll take some time for Jisung to come around. Seungmin has already taken a liking to you.”

Hyunjin could only stare at the ground, feeling like an intruder despite the warm words directed at him. _Everything’s different now._ He wasn’t the same person Changbin knew him as either. Changbin had built his own family and Hyunjin didn’t see how he could ever fit in the portrait.

“What about you?” He glanced over at the older boy before returning his gaze to the floor. _What about him?_ It seemed Hyunjin had stayed stagnant, stuck in an endless cycle of responsibilities to prepare him for the crown, his hard work turned to dust at Yeonsan’s betrayal.

“Exhausting stuff,” he replied instead. “A lot of paperwork, diplomatic meetings and trying to mediate hot-headed and pretentious officials from tearing the kingdom apart. In my free time, I have to keep my cousin out of trouble whenever he returns home from abroad. He has uh, strong feelings concerning the leadership and politics of the kingdom even though his father is the regent king.”

Hyunjin hesitated. He figured since Changbin, Seungmin and Jisung had saved his life, they deserved to know though if he could help it, the latter two would only receive the half-truth.

“But the problem with being next in line for the throne is that you can’t trust anyone…not even your own family.” His words came out scathing and bitter, more poison seeping into them than he had planned, and he realized with a start that he wanted to hurt the one who had placed him in this state; what scared Hyunjin the most was the part of his mind taunting him that he would be happy doing it.

“Regent King Yeonsan did this?” Hyunjin was surprised that Changbin had connected the details and was startled to find Changbin’s eyes flashing dangerously. “That piece of shit poisoned his own nephew and hired assassins to rid your body?!”

Hyunjin blinked at the bluntness and unable to hold the boy’s intense gaze longer, elected to study the walls of the room instead. “Honestly, I should have seen it coming. There were so many red flags but I didn’t want to believe it – didn’t want to believe that it was hatred, not indifference. After all, he’s still Felix’s father and I trust Felix with my life,” he paused and grimaced, “and the man is still my uncle.”

Seeing the slight frown on Changbin’s face, he clarified, “Felix is my cousin. I don’t believe you’ve met him since he was abroad for a big part of our childhood. My uncle—” he shook his head to stop the association, they weren’t family anymore “—Yeonsan – wanted to drive us apart. ‘Attachments are weaknesses.’”

“That’s so fucked up.”

“It gets worse.” Hyunjin’s voice was only a whisper but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Changbin sit up straighter, almost leaning in. “He had a hand in my father’s death too. _His own brother_. It was always suspicious that the officials never found his body.” He gritted his teeth, anger bubbling inside him as he vowed to make Yeonsan pay _._

Changbin was studying him, a multitude of emotions and questions swirling in his eyes. “What will you do now?” he asked finally.

Hyunjin wasn’t sure. He needed time to recuperate and come up with some sort of plan. He deflated as nothing really came to mind unless storming into the palace and punching Yeonsan counted. _There’s so much to fix._

“Hyunjin. You don’t have to do it all alone.” The older boy’s tone was dead serious. Hyunjin lifted his head, realizing he must have spoken the last part out loud and found the older boy standing up.

“Can I?” Changbin pointed at the opposite end of the bed where Hyunjin’s legs were tucked under the blankets. He nodded and sat up slowly so he was leaning against the headboard and drew the blankets around his body.

Changbin proceeded to drag the blankets on the floor to the bed and sat down so he was facing Hyunjin from the foot of the bed. “A lot’s changed in the past decade with this city and the kingdom as a whole. Most of the changes are for the worse or maybe it’s always been like that but there was at least _some_ semblance of morality and justice in the law.” He paused, conflicted. “There are some things you need to be aware of. I guess it’s easiest to start with me.”

He sighed, hugging his knees to his chest and looking almost apprehensive as he met Hyunjin’s curious gaze.

“Do you know what a vigilante is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things to scream about in this chapter lmao:
> 
> 1\. Marvel's Daredevil (the good tv show, not the weird movie) is the one I've been borrowing quotes from ^_^. The action is seriously insane with one-take fight scenes that are grounded and realistic plus the vigilante aspect which influenced me to incorporate into 3racha's characters.
> 
> 2\. The Double Knot concept photos were such a huge inspiration for the fight scenes for Chan like he's so loving and considerate but I can also totally imagine him being a boxer and vicious...Stray Kids' duality scares me like [these linked pictures](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1228478765069557761) sum it up pretty well.
> 
> 3\. Yay! We got introduced to Minho but oomph, he doesn't have a pretty backstory. Now we've seen everyone ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿
> 
> 4\. Basically, Hyunjin is whipped but who can blame him, Seungmin is a beautiful human being.
> 
> See you all next time and take care of yourselves!!


	6. Explanation (Author's Note)

Sorry this isn’t a chapter update but I felt that I needed to address this and didn't find it right to do so in the foot-notes of the chapters:

Given the time period the story takes place in, it’s highly unrealistic that homophobia doesn’t exist and the characters aren’t faced with this problem. Even in modern times, discrimination against people identifying as LGBTQ+ is very real and still a concerning human rights issue. But I just don’t feel like I can tackle the subject in a way that will do it justice like many amazing authors on Ao3 have managed to in their works.

With how serious of a topic homophobia is — especially in places where LGBTQ+ rights are considered taboo and/or still against the law — maybe I'm a coward for not tackling the issue but I just don’t believe I can detail the hatred (that's completely misdirected) and stigma in a realistic way. I suppose in a sense I am hoping that one day it will be alright to love someone regardless of their gender identity or sexuality and I'm portraying that sort of carefree and innocent side of love in this story (I'm a soft shipper and _such_ ; a romantic lol). I want to illustrate what I want the world to see: that true love — romantic, familial or platonic — is something that is pure and beautiful and something that transcends time and language and culture.

However, I will say this.

It’s sometimes easy to brush off homophobia in fanfiction as something of the past especially with how common of a trope it is in many stories. _But it’s really not._ Homophobia takes place everywhere, even in countries where same-sex marriage is recognized and the LGBTQ+ movement is acknowledged as a human rights advocate group. Just because you may not have personally experienced the discrimination doesn’t mean others haven’t. So please be respectful and aware and treat people kindly; you never know what they have experienced and faced or are currently experiencing and facing.

One more thing…

Opening up is never easy. It's one thing to read about other individuals doing it but a vastly different thing to do so yourself, especially if the people you love don’t accept who you are. And this can be expanded to beyond your gender identity and sexuality, mental health is also heavily stigmatized in many places and cultures. But there ARE people out there who will accept you, who will care about you no matter the differences. You're a beautiful human being with valid struggles and legitimate thoughts and feelings.

**You’re not alone.**


	7. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“When someone in need tries to push you away, you have to find the strength to hold on tighter.”_
> 
> ―Maggie Grace (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and hits and kudos and bookmarks!! What would I do without all of your support (probably crying while watching dramas, eh, nothing new lmao).
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this chapter. ^_^

Seungmin didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked down the stairs and came in view of the kitchen but it was definitely not to a tense staring match between Jisung and Changbin. He made to turn around and give the two boys some privacy when he heard his name and instead paused near the bottom of the stairway, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Seungmin trusts him, why don’t you?”

Jisung scoffed. “Sounds like you trust him too.” His response was clipped. “Why? For all we know, he could kill us tonight with those twin blades we found inside his tunic – the same ones you so generously placed next to Seungmin’s bed.”

Now it was Changbin’s turn to glare. “Jisung, I know what I’m doing. He’s not like that,” he asserted quietly but with such certainty Seungmin raised his eyebrows. _Interesting._

“And here I was, thinking you had trust issues given how long it took you to open up to me,” Jisung deadpanned. “If that boy – Jin or whatever – pulls anything and Seungmin is caught in the crossfire, I’ll kill him myself.”

Without looking towards the living room or the stairs, Jisung palmed his knife and walked out of the house. The front door slammed loudly in his wake.

Tentatively, Seungmin walked down the remaining stairs, frowning as Changbin dragged a hand down his face. Up close, he saw how dismayed the older boy was, how tired he looked. Though he was one to hide his thoughts and sentiments and more often than not sported a stoic mask, Seungmin knew Changbin well enough to know the older boy had a soft heart under the trained front he always displayed.

Changbin always took it hard whenever he and Jisung had their rare disagreements and the guilt in his gestures was obvious. What Seungmin didn’t understand was the pained expression on his face as if Jisung rejecting Hyunjin’s trust physically hurt him too.

Seungmin scuffed his feet a little louder to announce his presence in the kitchen. Changbin looked up at him and sent him a tight smile.

Breakfast was virtually silent, both of them lost in their thoughts. Seungmin kept replaying his conversations and interactions with Hyunjin over the past few days, remembering how they had talked about everything and nothing from music and traveling to complaining about royal officials long after Seungmin had finished cleaning and bandaging his injuries.

_Jisung’s right._

It was foolish to become attached so quickly when they barely knew anything about Hyunjin who would shy away from conversations that strayed too close to personal territory as if he was scared their perceptions of him would change if they knew who he really was. But Seungmin really enjoyed Hyunjin’s company, had found him intriguing since their first semi-awkward but memorable interaction, and found it harder to pull away the more they spoke.

The boy in question was currently asleep upstairs, still recovering from the poison which had miraculously not left permanent damage to his internal organs but had nevertheless taken its toll on the boy’s body.

The knife wound in his side was thankfully healing nicely though Seungmin warned that it would leave a scar considering how deep the blade had cut. Hyunjin had simply shrugged and smirked, jokingly stating the scar would make him look like a bad boy – “ _The ladies love a bad boy, right?”_

 _Just the ladies?_ Seungmin had asked himself later that night when he lay awake beside a peacefully sleeping Hyunjin before shaking his head and letting the thought fade.

He blushed as he remembered waking up mere inches from Hyunjin’s face this morning – the boy had insisted they share his bed two nights before when Seungmin had moved to lie down on the floor after changing his bandages:

_“There’s plenty of room! The floor doesn’t have the best insulation and it’s really cold. So from a practical standpoint, we should just share the bed!”_

_When Seungmin had arched an eyebrow, a laugh threatening to bubble up from his throat at Hyunjin’s childish argumentative tone, the other had pouted adorably. “You don’t want your artwork dying of hypothermia, do you?”_

_He had laughed out loud then and Hyunjin’s eyes all but disappeared into crescents, his melodic laugh ringing across the room. Seungmin wondered if it was possible to become addicted to someone’s laugh._

_Maybe not just ladies then,_ Seungmin reflected now.

“What are you smiling about?”

Seungmin looked up at the question and felt his face heat up again despite his best efforts, his spoon halfway to his mouth. Changbin quirked an eyebrow at him, the beginnings of a smirk formed on his lips. He could almost see the gears turning in Changbin’s head before he gasped dramatically, “Oh! Does our Seungminnie have a crush?”

“Stop! You’re spouting nonsense.” Seungmin gave Changbin’s shoulder a light shove and turned his face downwards. “The only people I like are Chan and BamBam.”

Changbin put a hand to his chest, pretending to look hurt and Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at the indignant expression. “I mean look,” Seungmin asserted, trying to keep his voice serious, “They’re functional adults and make level-headed decisions. BamBam hyung manages his own blacksmith shop and Chan hyung runs a restaurant plus he’s even fluent in a foreign language. Above all, they actually keep their house _clean_ ––”

“Those are clearly biased judgements. The hyungs don’t have a Jisung!”

Seungmin dissolved into giggles, his laughter contagious as Changbin’s affronted look gave way to a huge smile.

A short silence followed as they quieted down and returned to their breakfast. Tentatively, Seungmin prodded, “Hey, hyung. Are you and Jisung okay?”

Changbin frowned, staring at his now empty plate and speaking slowly, “We will be. Jisung just needs some time to come around.” Seungmin noted that despite the words, there was a layer of uncertainty. He thought back the past few days, noting how Jisung had avoided any unnecessary interactions or conversations with Hyunjin, basically giving the boy the cold shoulder.

“After what happened to his family, Jisung…developed a coping mechanism in a sense: to never trust someone if the first thing he noticed about them was their status and authority. And Hyunjin clearly made that impression on him,” Changbin explained.

“He wanted someone to condemn,” Seungmin realized, translating hesitantly. “But when blaming himself accomplished nothing, he blamed the upper class and the royal family for disregarding the inequality and the security of all citizens.”

Changbin looked impressed by his perceptiveness, nodding along. “I’m depending on Hyunjin to prove him wrong.”

Seungmin tried to think of a comfortable manner to bring up Changbin’s earlier statement made in Hyunjin’s defense. The memory of the two boys sleeping side by side from several nights before, still upright as if they had been conversing, resurfaced. _It’s now or never._

“You two know each other.”

Changbin stiffened.

“ _Knew_ , _”_ he said eventually. “We knew each other but it’s been years. For the most part, Hyunjin is still who I remember him as, still too kind for his own good, still a handful to deal with,” Changbin shook his head in exasperation but there was a fondness in his eyes. Seungmin’s heart clenched uncomfortably.

“Yet at the same time, I feel like I hardly recognize him – he’s so different now – _I’m_ so different now and I have to constantly remind myself that he’s not the face of the person I used to know, that neither of us really know each other anymore,” Changbin trailed off, his gaze faraway, a bittersweet smile curving his lips.

“What happened?” Seungmin tried not to sound too relieved.

Changbin sighed. “A _lot_ of shit happened. Not all of it is my place to say. Besides, Jisung deserves to know as well and who knows how long it will take for those two to trust each other, let alone speak to each other civilly.”

Before Seungmin could reassure Changbin that things would work out, Jisung burst through the door, out of breath. In any other circumstance, he would have been irritated at Jisung but now he was glad for the interruption, the tightness in Seungmin’s chest had felt a lot like jealousy and he wasn’t sure what to think.

“You won’t believe what I just found out,” Jisung grinned, all memory of his and Changbin’s earlier disagreement gone from his voice.

“It’s gonna snow soon?” Seungmin suggested excitedly while Changbin went for a reprimanding approach, “You finally realized the prejudice in your argument? And that waving a knife around isn’t the best way to stay discrete?”

Jisung scowled, shoving his knife into its respective sheath. “It’s not like I was waving it threateningly.” He looked Changbin in the eye defiantly and Seungmin knew the question hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Anyways, you’re both wrong,” he said though his eyes remained on Changbin. “You remember that lumber mill owner on the far side of the market square? I saw him heading out of town. I scouted the perimeter and he barely has any form of a security system in place – the gates are the only challenge but they should be easy enough to breach. I was thinking you and I could hit him tonight. Unless you’re still hung up about this morning.”

Seungmin sucked in a breath at the blatant challenge. “But Changbin just recovered from a fever and what if something happens to the two of you or the house or—”

“I’ll go.” Changbin returned Jisung’s gaze with an unamused expression. “You and I need to talk anyways.”

He turned to Seungmin, his face softening, “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. Just double check the door is locked and the windows are closed. Don’t open the front door if someone knocks; Jisung and I will take the key. And stay near Hyunjin.”

Seungmin nodded, already worrying despite the reassurances. “What do we tell Hyunjin hyung?”

He did his best to ignore the way Jisung mouthed the word _hyung_ in disdain and stared holes into Changbin’s head as the oldest spoke up. “I’ll come up with something. In the meantime, we should devise a plan, starting with the nearby buildings and the entrances that are most discrete.”

Seungmin zoned out as he grabbed their empty breakfast dishes and left the table to wash them. _It’s just like the other times they left on their missions. Sure, it’s been a while but there’s no need to be nervous,_ he tried to reason.

So why did he feel so uneasy?

***

It had been nearly a week – five days and six nights to be exact – since Hyunjin had disappeared. Between trying to make up for Hyunjin’s political absence, reassuring agitated officials and conducting his own secret investigations with Jeongin, Felix couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a solid night of sleep and the effects were showing.

He was reading the same legislative paragraph for the fourth consecutive time when there was clamoring at the throne room entrance.

One of the search parties had returned, bowing before Yeonsan and Felix who straightened up from their paperwork. The moment Felix caught a glimpse of the young lieutenant’s grave expression however, he knew there had been no luck.

“Any news, Lieutenant Jung?” Yeonsan asked.

He bowed. “Your Majesty, we did find something of interest.” The man lowered his head dejectedly. “Although you may not want to see it.”

“Show me.”

Lieutenant Jung carefully took a torn piece of cloth about the size of his hand from the folds of his tunic and laid it flat along his palm. Felix stood up and walked around the table for a closer look. He almost wished he hadn’t.

The fabric was stained a dark red-brown – the color of dried blood – and Felix’s heart sank as he carefully took it from the man’s hand. The cloth was soft to the touch and despite the discoloration, Felix could make out the golden dragon woven into the expensive silk, engraved with intricate designs and flecks of real gold. There was no mistaking the cloth had been torn from a person of high status.

Felix blinked hard, trying to keep his tears at bay. Lieutenant Jung sent him a sympathetic look with the same frustration in his eyes. ‘ _I’m sorry we couldn’t help him.’_

“Yongbok.” His father’s voice cut through his mind and he turned to meet his gaze. Yeonsan held out a hand towards Felix while using the other to dismiss the search party with a flick of his wrist.

When they had exited, Felix placed the fabric in his father’s hands. There was a moment of tense silence as Yeonsan inspected the bloody clothing and Felix’s thoughts ran wild. It was dumb but all this time, he had held onto the hope that this was all a nightmare: Hyunjin had never drank the poison Jeongin had brought his attention to, his cousin wasn’t missing at all, the semblance of unity and respect between the officials created through Hyunjin’s leadership wasn’t unraveling. Felix would wake up soon.

But as each day slipped by, so did a piece of that hope until it finally dawned on him that this wasn’t a dream.

It was _reality._

“We can’t be certain,” Felix blurted out. “It’s just a piece of fabric that doesn’t provide any evidence. Besides, plenty of high-ranking officials wear embroidered—”

“It’s his,” Yeonsan interrupted. “The design was on his tunic when I spoke to him that night.”

And that was the other thing Felix didn’t understand. There was no reason his father would need to meet with Hyunjin after dinner, in the open courtyard of a chilly night nonetheless, when they had spent the entirety of that day together in this very room.

“No, Hyunjin can’t be gone. I won’t believe it unless there really is…a body.” He blinked away the disturbing image.

“That piece of cloth could mean Hyunjin is just injured but alive,” Felix said instead. He had yet to tell his father about what he and Jeongin had uncovered; they had enough to worry about without more unrest that there was an assassin or a traitor in the palace. The last thing they needed was everyone pointing fingers, especially since the evidence seemed to paint Jeongin as the main suspect.

Yeonsan’s voice was stern when he spoke next. “There may not _be_ a body to be found or even identified. He’s been missing for a week. Security is tight enough that Hyunjin would have had to leave on his own accord. If that is the case, he likely isn’t coming back willingly. If he was kidnapped, there would be a ransom note by now. I have sent undercover search parties to the nearby capital and they have found nothing but this bloody cloth.” He fixed Felix with a serious look and then sighed. “Stop searching for hope where there is none.”

Felix blinked, stunned by his father’s apathy. Sure, they needed to remain strong, there were officials who would take advantage of this political weakness, but they were alone. Yeonsan had never been a loving father by any means but to brush off his nephew’s death like it didn’t really matter to him personally?

There was no logic behind his father’s words either though Felix supposed Yeonsan wouldn’t know since he had never particularly cared about their personalities and interests beyond what would prepare them for the crown. Between the two of them, Hyunjin was never the one to take risks, opting for safety and cemented plans; plus, there was the matter with the poisoned tea and Hyunjin’s absent knives.

“I–I think I need some time, father.” Felix lied, trying to sound as desperate as he could which honestly wasn’t hard with how his life had turned upside down in the past week. “This is just a lot to process now that I’m really the crown prince.” The words sounded bitter in his mouth.

“Of course, I understand,” Yeonsan smiled crookedly. “But don’t be long. I don’t need to remind you of how much work we have to do now that you’re the heir to the throne.”

Felix nodded and exited the vicinity in a haze. _Crown prince_. The words rang in his ears, taunting him. It weighed down his already heavy heart and reminded him of all the responsibilities he would need to bear with a stoic face.

_This is a mistake. Hyunjin has to be alive._

His emotions were like a thundercloud hanging overhead, brooding and preparing for a downpour, but in the present, Felix only felt scarily numb. He hoped he could block the flood when the walls inevitably broke.

He made a beeline for the kitchen, hoping Jeongin was there. Felix had come to rely on the younger boy for comfort and support over the past week and more often than not, Jeongin spent the night in Felix’s room where they talked and poured over books and maps until one of them fell asleep. Much to his delight, he could see how Jeongin was slowly coming out of his shell, talking more and smiling freely.

Being the only two who knew most of the truth, they needed to stick together. But Felix definitely didn’t know what to tell Jeongin about the bloody piece of clothing and dreaded seeing the smile fade from the boy’s face.

 _Stop,_ Felix reprimanded himself. _That’s barely proof of anything. Hyunjin has to be alive._

“Your Highness.”

Felix stopped in his tracks and looked up into Lieutenant Jung’s face in surprise. “Lieutenant Jung-ssi, was there something you needed?”

“Please, there’s no need for you to address me with formalities. Hyung is fine,” the man said with a gentle smile. He glanced around before continuing in a quieter voice. “I wanted to speak with you about my suspicions over Prince Hyunjin’s disappearance.”

Felix blinked and gestured for him to continue. “That piece of cloth was found by the river. I discovered the fabric by one of the crumbling bridges leading into the poorer district of Hanseong and partly hidden by reeds and willows – I doubt many people knew of the place. They were faint but the other guards and I found multiple tracks in that area. The tracks followed parallel to the river but one track stops at the bridge and doesn’t circle back towards the palace.”

Lieutenant Jung furrowed his eyebrows. “There were two tracks that came from the bridge, crossed with the other trails before disappearing back over the bridge and into Hanseong. They went cold after I tried tracing them across the bridge into the city but–” He looked at Felix apprehensively. “I do believe Prince Hyunjin may still be alive.”

“Why didn’t you bring this up earlier in front of my father?”

“I wasn’t certain the regent king would have responded kindly to speculations. I also did not want to give false hope,” he replied. “But as I thought about it more, it seems less certain that Prince Hyunjin was taken for sinister purposes or assassinated as we have been led to believe.” His eyes took on a rueful shine. “He’s an intelligent kid but everyone has their secrets. Perhaps he had a personal reason, someone he cared about outside of these walls.”

 _But the poison_.

“It’s a possibility that we should look into,” Felix swallowed thickly. “Thank you, Lieutenant J– I mean, hyung.”

Lieutenant Jung smiled sadly and bowed in return. Felix watched him walk away without the energy he always seemed to have. He recalled the way Hyunjin had spoken animatedly about the man, how Jung had trained him to properly handle his dual knives and was recently promoted because he had stopped an armed robbery of one of the officials while off-duty.

Felix blinked as his eyes stung, the thundercloud of emotions starting to pelt him with guilt and regret and half a dozen emotions he was too exhausted to identify; he almost wanted the numbness back. _I should have been there with Hyunjin and Jeongin that night._

In his distraction, Felix stumbled over the threshold of the kitchen entrance, causing the nearest chef to look up with a reprimanding frown before realizing who had entered and quickly schooling her expression into something more benevolent.

“Prince Yongbok! What can I do for you?” the chef asked – Minseo, Felix’s brain supplied helpfully.

Felix frantically scanned the kitchen for a head of wavy black locks before deflating and meeting the woman’s curious gaze. “I’m looking for Jeongin. Do you know where he may be?”

Her eyes widened at the wild expression on his face. “He’s with Advisor Nam. They’re out in the pavilion through those doors.” Minseo pointed a finger towards the other exit as she continued with concern. “The advisor didn’t look too happy when he practically dragged the boy out. Is something wrong?”

Anxiety surged through Felix at the words but he managed to keep his tone steady. “Noona, thank you for looking out for Jeongin and I wish I could tell you more but there are enough innocent lives being dragged into this mess – trust me, you don’t want to be involved.” He dipped his head and made to exit.

“Wait, Your Highness!”

Felix paused. Minseo was pulling at a loose string on her apron, her eyes distracted. “I don’t believe the rumors,” she admitted quietly before finally meeting his gaze. “Jeongin is such a good child with a gentle and selfless heart, reminds me so much of you and Prince Hyunjin. He would never do something like _that_. I know my opinion doesn’t mean much but please – he’s innocent.”

A chill went down his spine. Felix hadn’t even known there was talk of condemning Jeongin. Being one of the most trusted advisors, Nam should be helping Yeonsan to sort out the political mess and reconcile the other officials…not speaking with Jeongin and gossiping with the servants.

Something didn’t sit right with the entire situation.

Hyunjin _had_ warned him about Advisor Nam. He could be the one taking advantage of the uncertainty and fear in a time of political vulnerability to spread the seeds of doubt and single out a scapegoat. If Jeongin was accused by a source with such high authority, Yeonsan would trust the advisor and sentence the kid without much question; Nam could then take credit for the actions and build his reputation as a “justice-seeker” with the people and the crown.

Felix always thought that was ignorant: to put so much weight on the words of one person and trust a single individual so completely that it didn’t matter if someone’s life was hanging on a precarious line. It didn’t feel like justice to him.

He reached out and gently took Minseo’s hand in his. “I believe you, noona. I promise I’ll fix this.” _By any means necessary._

And then he was running towards the exit, towards the pavilion where now a lone figure sat, curled into himself.

When Felix stopped in front of the boy, a bit breathless from his sprint, he stopped short at the sight of the other’s expression, his stomach sinking. Just what had the advisor said? Jeongin’s hands were fisted into tight balls around his knees and he refused to meet Felix’s eyes.

“Hyung, I really didn’t do it. There’s no-no way he’s gone.”

Felix knew he was referring to Hyunjin but how did Jeongin know? Felix had just found out himself and word didn’t travel that quickly, especially not of the missing crown prince.

He crouched down. “What did Advisor Nam say?” His voice cracked. _Why did he tell you?_

“He said it had been a week. That-that the search parties found something belonging to Hyunjin hyung…that it was covered in blood.”

Felix squeezed his eyes shut. “It was his,” he murmured.

If possible, Jeongin looked paler and his breaths came out quicker. “He said I would be executed for my crimes but I’ve never k-killed anyone. Hyung, I don’t want to die – I want to see my family one last time before––”, he swallowed harshly, “But it’s their words against mine. I…Lix hyung, I don’t know what to do.”

There were unshed tears in the younger boy’s eyes and he looked on the verge of a panic attack. Wordlessly, Felix reached forward and pulled Jeongin into his arms, his own eyes stinging with the effort of holding back the visual evidence of his sorrows.

“I won’t let them take you away, I promise. I’ll prove your innocence. Maybe Hyunjin is coming back to us right now,” he whispered desperately.

“You can’t promise that he’s coming back.” He felt Jeongin shudder against his chest, his body stiff and his hands squeezing the hem of his tunic like he was holding himself back from touching Felix. It pained him to see the younger boy so closed off again, looking small and afraid.

“Maybe not but I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered into the air between them. Felix covered Jeongin’s hand and carefully intertwined their fingers. Jeongin finally relaxed and melted into the embrace as he shook silently. The only evidence of his sobs being the tears dampening Felix’s tunic.

_Hyunjin-ah. Where are you?_

“Your Highness.”

_He couldn’t even cry in peace, huh?_

Felix blinked hard, wiping a hand quickly down his face in an effort to dry the tear tracks on his cheeks. He felt Jeongin start to reluctantly pull away but latched onto the younger boy before he could do so completely, angling his shoulders so he was shielding Jeongin’s identity from the two intruders’ lines of vision.

The guard that had spoken was someone Felix hadn’t seen around. _Strange._ He returned Felix’s glare with an apathetic expression as he shifted his left arm which was covered in messy bandages. “Under Your Majesty’s orders, that boy is under arrest for treason and the assassination of Prince Hyunjin. For your safety and those of the royal family, you need to step away from him so he can be properly detained.”

“You have the wrong person.” He stood up slowly, scowling at the guards. The whole situation felt too formulated. Carefully, he encircled his arms around Jeongin’s tense shoulders and gently pressed Jeongin’s face into the cloth of his royal garbs. “He has done nothing against the law except being forced to work under the same corrupted official as the two of you – just without the financial benefits you seemed to have received.”

Felix felt Jeongin grab the edge of his tunic – _he was right_ , Felix realized horrifically, _why was he always right about the shittiest things._

“I’d like to know just how the Advisor thought his plan would be carried out,” he continued, hoping to divert the attention.

For a brief moment, a look akin to fear passed over both guards’ faces. However, the one who had remained silent opened his mouth to speak, parroting his partner. “Both Your Imperial Majesty and Advisor Nam gave us orders to arrest him. If you resist, we may have to take physical measures to ensure your safety as the sole remaining heir to the royal line.”

“Advisor Nam? I never specified who I was talking about.” Felix stated. He glanced down at their hands which had shifted to the hilts of their swords and cursed himself internally for being unarmed.

Thin fingers found his hand and Felix pulled back enough to lock eyes with Jeongin, a brief argument passing silently between them.

_I can take them. They seem new._

_No, they’ll hurt you._

_You’ll get hurt! Let me—_

_I’ll go with them. It’s the only way, hyung._

Jeongin stood up on shaky legs, sending Felix a reassuring smile despite the trepidation in his eyes. He watched as Jeongin squared his shoulders and stepped out from behind Felix, the guards coming up to flank his sides as Felix reluctantly led the four of them towards the throne room.

“Father! That’s unreasonable _._ ”

“Yongbok, you know the punishment for murder, let alone assassination. Although he’s young, this servant is too dangerous to keep alive. The appropriate measures must be taken,” Yeonsan maintained.

“I am aware of the punishments for actual crimes,” Felix grounded out. “But there is no evidence to support the accusations, only circumstantial facts and coincidental observations.”

“Then please, tell me who else would have conspired against the crown and caused the former Prince Hyunjin’s death. Where else does this evidence point?” Advisor Nam asked, his saccharine tone dripping with triumph.

Felix clenched his jaw hard enough to hear something crack as he glared daggers into Advisor Nam’s smug face. _How could his father believe that bastard?_ And more fundamentally, why was the person with the crown given the power of being the judge, jury and executioner?

Yeonsan turned to the two guards by the entranceway. “Lock the boy up until the day after tomorrow. The execution will be in two days’ time.”

Felix watched helplessly as Jeongin was roughly yanked to his feet and dragged away without a fight, not meeting anyone’s gaze. The quiet that followed was deafening.

“I understand this is hard for you, Yongbok. Son.” Yeonsan amended, sounding distant as Felix’s heart hammered in his ears. “You have always formed connections quickly and trusted without a second thought. But take this as your warning that enemies can take on any form and you must be constantly vigilant and suspecting–”

He drowned out Yeonsan’s voice and fixed the advisor with an icy glower, one which the man visibly shrank under, much to Felix’s pleasure.

Uncaring that he was interrupting his father, Felix spoke through clenched teeth. “I know you’re involved Advisor. Come what may, I will uncover the truth. Let this be _my_ warning to _you_.”

He didn’t need to see the man’s reaction to know the advisor knew exactly what his threat meant and what Felix’s intentions would be. The sound of a book dropping and tight cursing was music to Felix’s ears as he made his exit, taking full pleasure in the schadenfreude feeling that kept his grief at bay and fueled his anger.

Yeonsan had insisted that there be guards stationed outside his and Felix’s rooms starting tonight, essentially sealing him inside his room after dark. Felix almost felt bad for the guards, they were wasting their time and energy; no one was coming _into_ the palace. The killer was already within the guarded walls, walking among them freely.

He needed to speak with Jeongin.

Only now was Felix thankful for the free time he always had too much of growing up. He had long ago found a different way out.

Along the west side of the royal chambers, in between every third story window, were crossbow openings built into the walls as a last line of defense in case of enemy intrusion. Every place a crossbow was hidden contained a six inch ledge built into the walls to partly shield the opening and to create a barrier for the bowmen’s protection. When Felix first discovered that he could balance upon the ledge and utilize it to reach the neighboring window sill, he had sneaked into Hyunjin’s bedroom after midnight and scared the living daylights out of him by falling through his window.

The memory of his cousin sent a spike of despair through his chest and Felix bit down on his cheek. He needed to focus.

The royal chambers was the farthest building from the prison cells for both safety and design purposes. Felix inched his way along the ledges until he finally made it to the edge of the building and peered across the palace.

With the light of the moon, he could make out the prison in the distance. There were two guards standing outside the gated entrance. Felix took a deep breath before he started his descent to the ground.

He did his best to stay in the shadows and keep out of sight of the guards patrolling up at their posts along the palace walls. The last two buildings near the prison were a challenge as the awnings were too small to provide effective cover. Checking to make sure the prison guards were looking forward, Felix rolled from the wall of the nearest building into the shadows to the right of the prison. Quietly, he walked the length of the last building.

He peeked around the corner, the back of one of the guards was visible but he seemed to be preoccupied conversing with his partner. He registered that they were roughly standing in front of the third prison cell, albeit on the opposite side as Felix now was. He turned his attention back to the barred windows, looking over his shoulder one more time to make sure the patrols along the palace wall weren’t passing by before darting towards the third prison cell.

The barred window was a foot above Felix’s head and he cursed. This was going to be harder than he originally thought. Taking a few steps back, Felix crouched down and broke into a run. He pushed his right foot into the wall, using the momentum to propel himself upwards and managed to secure a handhold on the prison bars.

Felix peered inside the holding cell, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness that greeted him. Jeongin sat hunched in one corner.

“I’m so sorry, Jeongin. I promised I’d keep you safe,” he whispered sorrowfully as he took in the chains on Jeongin’s wrists and ankles. To his credit, Jeongin didn’t startle too badly.

“Hyung! You shouldn’t be here,” Jeongin replied desperately though Felix could see his own relief reflected in Jeongin’s gaze as their eyes met – both reassuring the other that they were somewhat okay. “What if-what if something bad happens to you too?”

Felix shook his head. “Don’t worry about me.” He eyed the door of the prison, there was no keyhole visible. Felix had never realized the doors were unlocked but seeing the way Jeongin was chained to the ground, he supposed no one ever found a need to.

“Wait a few more minutes, I’m getting you out,” Felix said, determined. But before he could let go of the bars and jump down, Jeongin stood abruptly.

“No, don’t.” At Felix’s bewildered expression, Jeongin explained, “You need to find out what really happened to Hyunjin hyung. The only way the true culprit can be found is if they let their guard down and believed they’re safe now that I’m in chains.”

It finally dawned on Felix how Jeongin had been so calm. “That’s why you didn’t fight back.”

Jeongin nodded. “You have to investigate more. There’s something we’re missing. If only we knew the reason hyung trusted the note enough to leave his chambers that night,” he trailed off dejectedly.

Felix’s arms were starting to burn from holding his suspended weight but he gripped the bars tighter as he nodded in affirmation. “It doesn’t make any sense. He trusted the note but it’s like he feared the consequences of not going and didn’t feel safe going unarmed,” he hissed in frustration.

A few moments of silence followed until a thought hit Felix. _Trust_ …

The note was left by someone Hyunjin almost trusted enough to follow its directions without a second thought. _Almost._ Different pieces of the puzzle him and Jeongin had been connecting now came together seamlessly in Felix’s head.

He gasped, nearly losing his grip of the prison bars as he locked eyes with Jeongin. “Maybe the note was never forged. There’s only one individual who holds authority over Hyunjin.”

Memories passed before Felix’s eyes. Yeonsan stating he was the last individual to see Hyunjin before his disappearance. Yeonsan’s apathy at the sight of the bloody cloth and his genuine smile as he told Felix he was now the crown prince. Yeonsan sending the advisor to Jeongin and then knowing exactly where to find both Jeongin and Felix. Yeonsan’s immediate verdict that followed. Yeonsan, Yeonsan, Yeonsan…

Felix could see his own horror reflected in the younger boy’s eyes as Jeongin connected the dots as well. “The only one Hyunjin had to obey orders to as the crown prince and who would lose the most when Hyunjin would have become king—”

He could barely bring himself to whisper his next words.

“ _My father._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a wild ride. I wonder what'll happen next... O-O
> 
> And PSA: In case no one told you today, you are beautiful and worthy of happiness. Don't forget that sometimes it's okay to be a little selfish and take some time for yourself. <3
> 
> Until next time, love you guys!


	8. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“There are no heroes…no villains. Just people with different agendas.”_
> 
> ―Ben Urich (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and for continuing to read this work! It's been a rough two weeks but reading all the comments have made it more bearable (you guys are all so sweet!). I hope each and every one of you are taking care of yourselves. <3

The sun had set several hours ago and Changbin and Jisung had a solid plan in place. Sort of. It was simple in theory: Jisung would keep an eye on the property and alert him when to breach the walls, they would get in, take what they needed and get out.

Changbin checked to make sure his throwing daggers were strapped securely to his forearms, then confirmed the small lock-pick box was fastened at his waist next to his knives. While Seungmin fussed over Jisung’s outfit, Changbin pulled Hyunjin – who had been standing awkwardly, looking out of place – to the side.

“Make sure the door is locked and all the windows are closed,” he reiterated for the third time. “I have a key to the front entrance so don’t be fooled by knocking.”

“Hyung, you’re overreacting.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “If anything, _I_ should be the one justifiably concerned for _your_ safety.”

It was Changbin’s turn to look exasperated and he lowered his voice. “It’s not necessarily you I’m worried about.” He looked over at Seungmin who was speaking quietly with Jisung, his eyes twinkling at something Jisung had said, trying to hide his smile. “Seungmin can defend himself reasonably well but you’ve had years of training…”

Thankfully, Hyunjin understood what Changbin was getting at and returned his gaze with an unreadable expression. “I won’t let anything happen to him.”

Before Changbin could attempt to decipher that look, Jisung and Seungmin finally joined them.

“Be careful,” Seungmin pleaded. “You know how hard it is to clean blood stains off of your clothing.”

“Your concern is noted,” Jisung said dryly.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Changbin added.

He turned towards the door but still caught Jisung shooting a venom-filled glare at Hyunjin, as if daring him to hurt Seungmin – a glare which Hyunjin returned in full force despite furrowed eyebrows.

These two were going to be the death of him. Changbin grabbed Jisung’s elbow and dragged him out the door.

Changbin watched as Jisung scaled the roof of a nearby building in a matter of seconds. Once he was sure Jisung was situated, Changbin circled around the building so he was within view of the lumber mill and the smaller, albeit loftier silhouette of a house further in the distance.

The entire vicinity was enclosed by ten foot tall stone gates, reinforced with metal tips but the grounds seemed deserted. Changbin snuck around the perimeter until he was parallel to the house. The gates were now the only thing separating him from the dim lights he could glimpse over the walls which cascaded through the windows of the house’s second story. Silently, Changbin slipped two throwing daggers into his right palm and calmed his breathing.

_What was taking Jisung so long?_

He squinted back towards the row of buildings on the other side of the lumber mill but couldn’t make out Jisung’s silhouette. Even without the moon, it shouldn’t be so hard to give the signal.

Unless Jisung had been compromised.

Changbin’s heart leapt to his throat at the thought. He waited a few minutes more and was just about to run back towards the distant buildings where he and Jisung had separated when he saw the refracted beam of light a few feet in front of him – the signal.

Jisung was fine; the idiot probably just got distracted by something trivial like always. Changbin allowed himself to breathe a quick sigh of relief.

And then, Changbin was taking a few steps back from the shadows of the gates before running towards the side of the stone wall. The leap off the ground gave him enough traction to reach the halfway mark. He dug his left foot into the stone to propel himself farther upwards and stabbed his daggers into the small crevice between the mortar of the wall, scrambling for a handhold just below the metal tips protruding from the stone.

He paused long enough to take a breath, then enclosed his left hand over the daggers as well and pulled his body up. When Changbin was close enough, he slammed a hand onto the ledge of the wall, taking care to avoid the metal spikes and yanked the daggers out from the wall. With a grunt, he managed to pull himself over the side of the wall and dropped down into a roll, somewhat unceremoniously.

The whole breach couldn’t have taken more than a minute and yet, Changbin was still winded and Seungmin’s warning rang in his head. He was still recovering from the horrible fever though Changbin would never admit that to the younger boy, Seungmin had enough to worry about.

They all did.

It took about ten minutes before Jisung was tumbling over the wall, nearly flattening Changbin in the process. He glared at the other boy who only returned Changbin’s irritated expression with a cheeky smile.

“What took you so long?”

The smile slipped off Jisung’s face as his expression darkened. “That building, there was something about him and his _eyes_ , hyung…Never mind. I’ll tell you later,” he muttered. He wasn’t meeting Changbin’s questioning gaze. “For now, the grounds are clear and we’ve got a place to rob.”

The two boys flitted through the shadows until they were standing on the back porch, staring at their masked features from expensive-looking glass decorating the nearby table _._ Jisung slipped a hand out of his gloves and Changbin unclasped the small lock pick around his waist, handing him the small tool box. With a few quick twists of nimble fingers, they were in the house.

Changbin scanned the floor but the only sources of light seemed to be coming from just beyond the spiral staircase to their left, a room he presumed to be the dining area. To their right, a door opened into a messy office. Changbin scanned the walls and the room they were standing in. On a table in front of them, a large collection of keys had been placed which meant somebody important was still home after all. He and Jisung exchanged a concerned look.

They needed to be quick.

He wracked his brain. Changbin had grown up financially stable, to say the least. What with his father serving such an important role in the political system, money wasn’t a concern and he had never paid attention to what his father did with their savings.

That is, until the night he had left. Ran. Leaving behind the comfort of not knowing how a couple of coins could hold so much value. In his ignorance and desperation, he had only taken the change drunkenly scattered on his father’s nightstand, unwilling to spend another minute in that house to search for more.

 _If he were pompously rich, would it be smarter to hide the valuable shit in his own chambers or elsewhere?_ Stepping lightly towards the office, Changbin’s gaze caught on the neat bookshelf and something he had once read flickered in his mind. Each row was filled with journals, books and scrolls and decorated with historical artifacts.

As he and Jisung stepped into the office, Changbin couldn’t help but appreciate the man’s collection. Books extended into the darkness of the ceiling above. Rows and rows of towering bookcases stretched along two walls of the study. He hadn’t seen so many books since he visited the palace and judging from Jisung’s awestruck expression, he had never seen anything quite like this.

But for all the beauty in the books, the papers strewn over the desk and floor told a vastly different story. Whoever the lumber mill owner was, he had connections and he was loaded from illegal transactions.

Changbin picked a piece of paper off the floor. Neat rows of hangul were scrawled across each ledger with a large sum at the end. He squinted at the small note scrawled at the bottom left of the paper. Changbin frowned, there weren’t any checkbooks on the desk or the floor.

He glanced around, spotting Jisung delicately pulling a book out from one of the shelves and turning the pages. _What if…? Maybe his idea had some merit._

Quickly, Changbin examined the first shelf, dragging a finger along the edges of the books. The distinction wouldn’t be obvious but the man seemed practical, what he was looking for wouldn’t be on the very top shelves or too far from the desk.

Jisung threw him a curious glance but surprisingly didn’t ask questions as his eyes continued to scan the book in his hands.

Changbin never would have figured that the younger boy liked to read so much. Seeing Jisung’s wide eyes move across each line now, his bottom lip between his teeth, Changbin was hit with the reality that he was only eighteen, that Jisung had never grown up with the privilege and comfort he had taken for granted and never had such ease of access to knowledge and information. That despite his combat skills, his overprotectiveness and his headstrong personality, Jisung was just a kid with a big heart.

He blinked, the anger he had been holding onto from earlier in the day dissipated. Jisung had simply been looking out for them and wary that Hyunjin would hurt their patchwork family. Despite not understanding the full situation, Jisung had still respected Hyunjin enough to not force the truth of his identity and history out of him and had even begrudgingly tolerated Hyunjin with Seungmin when he observed the way they interacted.

 _Jisung deserves the truth._ Changbin shook his head and continued his search. _Focus._

When he got to the third bookcase away from the desk, Changbin struck gold. Literally.

One of the red bounded books protruded slightly from the row of identically colored texts. He pulled the book out and flipped it open. While the first few pages of the book remained intact, the rest of the written work had been carved out to form a small box and inside the now exposed opening was a layer of gold and copper coins.

“He must have dozens of these books,” Changbin marveled, looking up towards Jisung. The other boy had managed to tear his eyes away from the book in his hands, his expression disturbed; he was clutching a piece of folded paper that seemed to have been tucked between the pages as he came to look over Changbin’s shoulder. “We just need this one.”

“Huh, that’s actually pretty smart. Would be an admirable idea if he had earned the money through the lumber mill. Should have expected a guy involved with government bribery and human trafficking to have ulterior motives on having a library,” Jisung replied scathingly.

Changbin paused in filling the pockets of his coat as the words registered. “What do you mean human trafficking?”

Jisung’s face was grim as he smoothed the crumpled paper from his left hand, setting the book down on the nearest shelf. He turned it around so Changbin could see it. The paper was divided into four separate sections and followed the same formatting. Each section header had a city name and underneath that, a list of identifying information that included an individual’s name, age, gender and – Changbin’s blood ran cold – _price_.

He stared at the last section header, not quite believing his eyes: Hanseong. He wasn’t naïve enough to believe they had glimpsed the darkest parts of humanity and yet, it still made something heavy and revolting settle in his chest when Changbin peered at the numbers that was the greed and the corruption that defined what their kingdom had become.

Or maybe always was.

Some of the dates were years in the past and it seemed like there had been no new activity in the capital city until recent months. Jisung pointed at the margins where a note was written haphazardly.

“The next shipment date. That’s two weeks from tomorrow,” Changbin whispered, turning back towards Jisung. “It’ll be far riskier and more dangerous than anything we’ve done, I understand if you want to stay behind.”

There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in Jisung’s eyes. “Hyung, you are _not_ going alone.”

Changbin nodded. He had already known the younger boy’s answer. This was something that had affected Jisung personally – still impacted him from time to time – and Changbin would be damned if he wasn’t there to help his best friend every step of the way. “One way or another, this ends next month.”

“Changbin.” He looked up at Jisung who suddenly found the ground extremely interesting. “About this morning, I wanted to apologize. I guess I’m just stressed and exhausted and worried about Seungmin and Hyunjin and you and a thousand other things.” He sighed, “Still, you’re right. I should at least give Hyunjin a chance, he’s been nothing but polite to you and Seungmin – maybe he has a painful history he wants to leave behind too, just like us. I shouldn’t be so—”

And of course, that’s when shit went sideways.

The floorboards above their heads creaked and Jisung finally met his eyes, alarmed.

Jisung grabbed the few remaining coins inside the book while Changbin hastened to shove the red book back into the third shelf and the paper documenting the slave markets into an inside pocket. The footsteps were becoming louder as whoever it was descended the stairs right outside the office door.

Both boys crouched down behind the desk as shuffling and the clinking of glass was heard from the area where Changbin had estimated the kitchen and dining area to be. He gripped Jisung’s forearm to get his attention, nodding towards the office door and their only way out just beyond.

Together, they eased their way to the unlocked backdoor. Jisung reached the exit first and pulled the door open with his free hand.

The sound of glass shattering mere feet behind them made both boys jump and freeze in their tracks. A voice sounded behind them, shaky from alarm and old age. “Who-who are you?”

Changbin didn’t bother waiting around to identify who had asked the question. He pushed a frozen Jisung forward where the door had been pulled halfway open. Jisung recovered from his shock quickly enough and they were bolting across the lawn towards the stone gates.

They had never been this careless before. Changbin’s mind reeled as he created a foothold for Jisung to reach the top of the gates. Thankfully, their faces had remained hidden from whoever that was but if they weren’t careful next time...

He watched as Jisung managed to balance between the spikes in the stone wall. Changbin frowned when he saw the look of fright in the younger boy’s eyes where his gaze was fixated on something beyond Changbin’s shoulder. Knowing better than to hesitate, he slipped two daggers into his right hand and took several steps back before once again sprinting towards the wall and vaulting himself as far up as he could manage, using the daggers to keep his position stable where he had slammed them into the stone wall.

Jisung reached down to grab a hold of Changbin’s arms and swiftly pulled him the last foot onto the top of the wall, barely giving Changbin enough time to yank the blades back out. He quickly turned to pinpoint the source of Jisung’s panic, believing they had been followed by the elderly woman that had spotted them.

The reality was far worse.

Both boys had been distracted upon their entry into the stone walls, too focused on climbing the ten foot gates and not getting impaled by the spikes; neither had paid much attention to the yard space between the lumber mill and the house. Or more specifically, what was inside that space.

Though the area was mostly obscured by bushes, the left side of the ditch had an opening as if in preparation for something to be placed inside. Changbin backpedaled on that train of thought as he finally identified the white stick-like objects, his stomach rolling uncomfortably. The uncovered portion gave Jisung and Changbin an unobstructed view of–

_Human bones._

He had never seen so many bodies.

Changbin could do nothing more than stare at the broken bones and nearly intact frames. Vaguely, he could make out the remnants of multiple human skeletons, all of them missing the bones of their arms, the skulls of the remaining skeletons twisted in an unnatural position.

“What is this place?” Jisung whispered horrifically.

Changbin shook himself. There wasn’t any time to waste – they had to leave. _Now_. Gently, he placed a hand on Jisung’s shoulder and turned him away from the gruesome mess.

The walk back was muted. No matter what Changbin did, his mind returned to the voice that had found them and inevitably flashed back to the bodies.

_One of the skeletons had been so small…_

Jisung was the one who finally broke the silence. “Hyung. Earlier, before all of – um – whatever happened back there.” He hesitated, a crease appearing between his brows as he frowned before his expression smoothed over and he shook his head. Changbin watched as Jisung chose his words carefully, his hands twisting into the edge of his tunic, “I saw something.”

Changbin gestured for him to continue, dread pooling in his stomach at the boy’s tone.

“Not _that_ , not _bodies_ but something that was just perplexing,” Jisung reassured quickly. “The building where we split up is owned by one of the wealthiest families in Hanseong, isn’t it?”

At Changbin’s nod, he carried on. “There was a boy maybe a little older than us inside. That’s not really anything much but something felt off about the situation. I had only been there a few minutes before I heard footsteps and get this, it was the _city official_. Aside from the fact that Choi Soonyoung visiting a resident in the middle of the night is suspicious enough, the boy had seemed afraid when he spotted the man too. Something didn’t sit right. It just – it felt more personal.” Jisung hugged his arms around his stomach as he trailed off.

“It’s probably worth investigating,” Changbin said after a pause. “Who knows what else is wrong with this city, this kingdom?”

They were doing all they could to help _._ But it never seemed to be enough.

They were one street away from their small building when both boys realized something was very wrong. It wasn’t mist circling above the rooftops but smoke. Changbin felt his heart rate accelerate and locked eyes with Jisung, his own panic reflected in the younger boy’s irises before they took off in another sprint.

When they finally rounded the corner, terror coursed through Changbin’s body at the sight that greeted their eyes.

Smoke was billowing out the second story window of their home. Jisung cursed as they approached the front door. The _wide-open_ front door, Changbin’s adrenaline-filled mind supplied. Half the hinges had been torn off from what looked like a vicious kick.

 _Seungmin and Hyunjin are in that room_.

Changbin could only hope they weren’t too late as he and Jisung frantically ascended the stairs.

***

Felix glared at the brightening skies. The sun was starting to peek out from just beyond the horizon, casting away the dark shadows of the night. 

His dreams hadn’t made much sense which would have been a relief if not for the underlying current of apprehension and failure. Felix estimated he had received about 2 hours of sleep. _Again_. He stared out the window as he dressed slowly, trying to keep his fingers from shaking as last night’s revelation raced through his mind.

Tomorrow was the day. And Felix had yet to concoct any semblance of a plan.

He could get Jeongin, break him out somehow, and _then what?_ They could run. _But where?_

Felix was no longer familiar with Korea. The kingdom had changed immensely since Yeonsan had begun sending him abroad for schooling and then limiting access to and from the palace once the attacks had started. His childhood memories of Hanseong were likely too outdated to be of much help from what his father had described of the rapid urbanization and development Hanseong and other cities had undergone.

Felix massaged his temples. Okay, so running wasn’t the best option. He sat down near the wardrobe to untangle his shoes which had become a mess of knots.

Just like the power struggles that had been going on in the palace as far back as Felix could remember. _Had it always been that way?_

He couldn’t remember. Things had been so simple when he and Hyunjin were kids. The two of them had been inseparable, had even made a childish pact that they would die fighting side by side. Felix wondered if Hyunjin still remembered.

Hyunjin would want him to move on if he had met an untimely end but Felix couldn’t — wouldn’t believe that he was truly gone without visual confirmation. And he definitely wouldn’t rest until he had unearthed actual facts, not circumstantial incriminating evidence, of what exactly had happened that night.

He needed answers. Somehow, his father was directly involved but getting straight answers out of that man was near impossible and he needed to be careful. The only person who seemed to know something more was Advisor Nam. Hyunjin had been suspicious of the advisor, what felt like years ago before everything had spiraled out of control.

Guilt and contempt bubbled up in Felix’s stomach, threatening to choke him; he should’ve trusted Hyunjin. Anyone who would lay a hand on Jeongin shouldn’t be trusted. 

He fisted his hands, hanging onto the fiery anger that had taken root. There was no point in regretting his past choices. However, Felix could still get the answers he needed and oversee the consequences laid out for the guilty party.

He was going to give Advisor Nam a very memorable visit.

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re asking. Why would I withhold valuable information from King Yeonsan and Your Highness on locating the former crown prince?”

Felix rolled his eyes at the man’s feigned innocence, biting back some other choice words. He noted what the advisor had left out from Yeonsan’s title like Hyunjin never existed. “You tell me. The fact that you mention ‘valuable information’ when I only inquired about Jeongin’s situation is indicative that you know more.”

“I _am_ telling you. That boy did it. Sneaky little bastard put poison into the prince’s tea,” Adviser Nam drawled, his attention on fixing the sleeves of his robe.

Felix’s skin crawled at the words. “How did you know about the tea?”

The man directed a condescending look at Felix but unease bled into his tone. “Everyone knows about the poison except dear Hyunjin. It’s obvious the messenger boy, Je-Ja—”

_“Jeongin.”_

“Whatever. He delivered the tea under the guise of a servant. Then, once the prince was incapacitated, he dumped his body by the Han River.”

Felix gritted his teeth and tried not to lose his patience at the nonchalant tone. Aside from Felix and Jeongin, no one knew of the tea except the real culprit. “What a convenient scapegoat. Were you aware of Jeongin’s whereabouts that night? Do you really believe he could have left the palace walls undetected?”

Felix casually brushed off non-existent dust from his sleeves. “If you find our security so lacking, perhaps you should take these matters to my father.”

Adviser Nam opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“I wouldn’t dare undermine Your Majesty’s authority. He knows the best security measures and readily implements those good decisions,” he added quickly. “But the kid, I mean, j-just look at him, that boy is cunning. If you go question him now, he’ll have to tell the truth. He _will_ confess to doing it.”

Felix turned his head to the side and allowed a small smile to grace his face at what the advisor was unconsciously confessing to. “Since you’re so certain, I suppose you wouldn’t mind me heading to the prison and asking Jeongin some questions?”

The advisor shifted uncomfortably, caught off-kilter before shaking his head. “We already obtained all the necessary evidence, Your Highness. I don’t think that will be necessary.”

So the man wasn’t that dumb, after all. He knew Felix would realize Jeongin was blameless.

“Why?” Felix blinked innocently. “Scared Jeongin won’t say exactly what you told him to?”

He relished in the man’s look of shock before smirking.

“Advisor, you and your men miscalculated. You failed to take into account Jeongin’s resourcefulness.” Felix smiled, shaking his head in mocking disapproval. “Now you’re going to be locked up as well for not screening your messenger boy. He _is_ yours, no?”

The advisor made no move to deny the accusation. “Just when I thought you couldn’t possibly be more power-hungry. I _knew_ something was off. Indentured servitude of a minor is against the law if their guardian or guardians are still alive.”

“He–his parents–I don’t know who they are.”

“Then the blame is on you. You’re saying they could have been perpetrators of a violent crime but you failed to uncover that information and you failed to screen and properly train Jeongin around the most valuable people in the kingdom, causing Prince Hyunjin and my father’s life to be endangered. Hyung’s death is on _your_ hands,” Felix growled, his stare boring holes into the man. “I’ll inform my father you failed to follow protocol, compromised the royal bloodline with your carelessness and stupidity, and voluntary caused the assassination of the next heir to the throne. That should be enough to put you behind bars for life.”

He pretended to walk away with his head held high. _Come on, take the bait._

Rather than defending himself or trying to stop him however, the advisor recovered from his surprise, looking almost smug when Felix turned to find the advisor hadn’t moved an inch. “Young man, how can you accuse me of treason against the crown when I was following orders?”

 _Orders_. Felix’s blood ran cold. Before he could stop himself, he had his right hand in the adviser’s collar and was yanking him forward.

“It’s been fun talking but I won’t ask again,” he said lowly. “How did you know about the poison, Nam Oh-joo? TELL me.” He enunciated every syllable of the man’s name, unspoken threats circling in the air around them.

The advisor’s complacent demeanor was quickly replaced by an expression akin to I’m-going-to-wet-my-pants as he stared into Felix’s eyes. Right before he felt like snapping, the man stuttered out, “It-it wasn’t my idea.”

Felix’s mind went blank, his thoughts thundering to a halt, but he maintained his cool hard gaze. “Then who deigned you important enough to bother clueing you in? It seems to me you played no useful role to them.”

Advisor Nam’s face turned red. “Poison is not easy to acquire! You need the right connections and clearly, King Yeonsan deemed me—”

He cut himself off, clenching his jaw and refusing to meet Felix’s eyes but the damage had been done. Felix should have been reeling or screaming the denial that Yeonsan was _his father,_ was _Hyunjin’s uncle._

“My father did this,” he whispered instead. A statement.

He was right then. The message, the last meeting place, Yeonsan’s eagerness to condemn an innocent individual and to just move on. It made sense, in a twisted sickening way: his smile as he burned Hyunjin’s crown and took his brother’s crown from the mantel above the throne, no longer just a symbol of the true bloodline.

Felix was strangely calm as his mind re-visited his thoughts from last night and the clues that should have been obvious from the start. Maybe from the beginning, he had known his father was involved – but had willingly overlooked the evidence because _how?_

_How could Yeonsan so readily destroy what was left of their family?_

_How could the power of the throne bring out such hatred and wrong?_

This was it, this was the worst of the political system Felix had tried to fight his whole life. The palace was where he had grown up but held no warmth of a kind and loving home; hadn’t since Yeonsan had become regent king. He was too young to fully remember what it was like before but he was certain there had been no strain on their relationship, that the grounds had been less imposing with more smiles to go around.

Felix recalled warm touches so there had been a time when his father had shown him affection after his mother’s passing. But the moment he started wearing the title of regent king, something had changed. Felix remembered pleading with Yeonsan when the decision was made to send him abroad for his studies.

When he did manage to visit the palace, he could only watch helplessly as his father became a cold and unapproachable man, first to Hyunjin and then to Felix. When the attacks started, Felix hadn’t realized it was even possible for Yeonsan to become more distant but every time he returned from his studies in the past two years, Yeonsan had spiraled more, becoming a paranoid shadow of the man he had been years ago.

 _Tonight_ , he decided. Felix would leave tonight with Jeongin. He wondered vaguely why he felt nothing, why it seemed like he was watching his surroundings through someone else’s eyes, detached and floating.

He had started to walk away in a haze, his vision a bit clouded around the edges when through the blood pounding in his ears, he heard the advisor speak.

“–hard bargain getting that kid. Pity I sunk so much into him only for his execution. What a waste but the _gains_ , the crown is finally within reach,” Nam murmured with a sadistic grin.

The darkness that had settled into Felix’s skin buzzed to life as something snapped in his mind.

The next thing he remembered was being dragged off the advisor. There was blood dripping down the man’s face from a harsh cut near his temple, his nose was bleeding profusely as well and his chest was heaving as he yelled but Felix couldn’t hear him through his own disorientation.

His knuckles burned and he stared at the red that stained them, watching a droplet roll down his index finger and splatter onto the ground.

It hurt, in a muted sense, like his body felt the pain but his brain refused to focus on anything other than the rage still coursing through his body.

He met the advisor’s eyes and almost recoiled at the fear dancing through his pupils. _Had he really put that there?_ Rough hands grabbed his biceps and pulled him farther away from the advisor. They were guards that Felix couldn’t put a name to but he recognized the messy bandages. The pounding in his head increased in intensity as he realized they were the same men that had dragged Jeongin away.

They were speaking to him, pulling him firmly in the general direction of the throne room but Felix couldn’t focus through the ringing in his ears, a dizzying nausea taking over his body to accompany the mind-numbing blankness.

He blinked and he was kneeling in front of Yeonsan. The guards were standing respectively outside the door while another man stood to the regent king’s left. Felix looked over the stranger, quickly taking in his wizened features and nervous air. Despite his disheveled appearance, the man was clothed in fine threads, expensive jewelry hanging from his neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Felix didn’t answer immediately, which turned out to be a mistake. The slap that rang through the air hurt more than the physical blow. Yeonsan had done a lot of things but he had never raised a hand towards Felix. It was enough to bring him out of the haze of memories that had engulfed his body and mind.

Suddenly, everything was too much. His scrambled thoughts, his conviction to leave, the harsh light of the throne room, Yeonsan’s grating voice sounding out displeased words, emotions flooding through his system he couldn’t even begin to identify.

_Too much._

“I can tolerate a lot from you but I did not sacrifice the time and resources to crown you as my successor only for you to throw it all away.” Felix stared at his father’s – _no, Yeonsan’s_ – robes as the words sank in.

“It was you,” he whispered. His voice sounded too loud in his ears. “This whole time, it was all _you_.”

Yeonsan sighed impatiently as if he was explaining a simple concept like Felix’s childhood curfew. “Love is a vicious motivator but ultimately, a weakness. _Sentiment_ is a weakness. Hyunjin never learned that – he could never be worthy of being king – but you are my son. You have _my_ blood and you _will_ learn.”

“Your Majesty, that is precisely why I requested your presence today. Something went wrong with the um, special order. I don’t think Crown Prince Hyun—”

“Did I ask you to speak?” The elderly man cowed under the regent king’s glare, averting his eyes to the side but not before Felix registered the spark of irritation.

He frowned at Hyunjin’s name, his headache intensifying. Could that man be involved too?

Exactly how many individuals had conspired to remove Hyunjin from the equation?

“Son,” Yeonsan started, his tone was diminished but his figure still towered over Felix. “I am not so young anymore. The people need a king with fresh eyes and a new perspective that will continue to build on the prosperity of the present. And who better than you, Crown Prince Yongbok.” Felix shuddered; he could _hear_ the grin stretching Yeonsan’s face. “You’re the bloodline of my legacy that will carry us into a profitable future.”

Felix's mind glossing over the words. _A future with no kindness, no trust and no morals._

“I had to do what I must for the good of this kingdom. And sometimes that means making difficult choices for all the right reasons. With time, you’ll understand too.”

Oh, but Felix did.

The easy choice had always been to give into the greed, to be swallowed by the temptation of power. It was much harder living by your own moral code that contradicted the endless pit of corruption and lies. The difficult choice was to fight against the current of human indecency, to become your own source of hope in a dark tunnel of despair.

Those difficult choices were the ones that ultimately mattered.

He had already made up his mind. Felix was almost tempted to laugh, to declare he would rather freeze on the streets of Hanseong with the people he cared about than rule the kingdom with no one by his side but he bit his tongue – he wouldn’t gamble Jeongin’s life.

Felix willed his voice to remain steady. “I won’t let this kingdom down.”

He stared defiantly at Yeonsan as he drew himself off the ground. Without waiting for a dismissal, he turned on his heel and swept out the door, walking past the guards without a second glance. When he was out of their sight, however, Felix quickly pressed himself under one of the throne room windows, fighting to calm his quickening breaths.

_Find five objects and identify them…Okay, good._

_Now find four colors in the environment and name them…_

He continued down the small checklist until his hands had stopped shaking and his legs didn’t feel so weak. It was a technique he had perfected when things were too much – when the voices in his head were too loud – when his chest felt too tight.

Though the position wasn’t ideal, Felix observed his breaths slowing, no longer coming out in erratic puffs of white vapor. He sucked in a deep breath of the icy air, welcoming the sting in the back of his throat as he grounded himself enough to focus on the faint conversation through the walls.

“–never received _it_ , Your Majesty.”

There was a long pause. Then, more voices joined in and for the next few minutes, all Felix could hear were muffled intonations talking incessantly with occasional interjections from Yeonsan. He only managed to catch something about the Han River.

Huffing in annoyance, he made up his mind to leave when a resounding crash sounded from within the throne room followed by yelling.

“Be THOROUGH. Do those words have different meanings in your bastardly little minds?”

“Your Imperial Maj—”

Something else was smashed against the wall and Felix cringed. He slowly extracted himself from his eavesdropping location, not quite standing but no longer crouched uncomfortably under the window ledge. The sudden silence from within was unnerving and Felix shuddered as he imagined Yeonsan’s expression.

When the regent king spoke next, it was with obvious strain. His tone was heavy with rage and hatred but the undercurrent that promised pain made Felix’s hair stand on end.

“I don’t care what you do, _how_ you do it. Find Hwang Hyunjin and his _saviors_ and put an end to their miserable existence!”

Felix pulled himself to his full height so quickly blood roared through his ears. He clenched his jaw hard until his mouth ached from the action.

_He’s not dreaming._

_Hyunjin really is alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got hella dark and depressing but I guess the ending is hopeful to the palace storyline at least? (Please don't kill me).
> 
> 1\. [Vigilante 3racha](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1243047602842505216) Honestly if ninjas were that good-looking, I'd let them assassinate me lmao
> 
> 2\. Also lol, after reading this, please don't destroy all of your books to store cash and coins. It was just a cool concept that I found on google.
> 
> 3\. Honestly, the library scene was kinda self-indulgent. I want to one day own a library that big *cries at my empty wallet*
> 
> 4\. Uh oh Seungjin are in hella trouble. Hopefully Changbin and Jisung can save them in time O.O
> 
> 5\. Did I mention Yeonsan is a dick? Because he is. Thanks for coming to my TedTalk.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And if no one told you today, you look amazing :D


	9. This, You Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Whether you are smiling or you’re crying, I’ll always be here for you. Even if time passes us by, I’ll protect you too.”_
> 
> ―Neverending Story (Stray Kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely compliments! You guys are so amazing for continuing to support this story <3 I hope everyone is doing alright. Though things are hard right now, we just need to keep grinding and not lose ourselves in the grim reality.
> 
> This chapter is a lot darker than the previous ones. Minho's point of view may be a difficult read so don't feel like you need to read that part (it's the beginning section until the first ***). I also updated the tags as this chapter sees a lot of action and consequently, kinda bloody depictions of violence. Please be careful while reading.

Minho wasn’t sure if he was more dead or alive once the night was over and he lay on the bare-threaded mattress, his mind a mess and utterly drained. His body ached and he swore his soul felt heavy. Every move to get up sent waves of nausea rolling through his stomach and stabbing pain to flare along his hips and inner thighs. The wet cloth he was clutching had long ago warmed to his body temperature and was no longer cool against his forehead.

_It would be so easy to end the pain. To end everything. No one would miss him._

He smiled bitterly.

_He’d be able to see his family again…_

_Everything was burning when Minho forced his eyes open, squinting at the harsh lights as fires burned throughout the town, the smoke pluming visibly despite the dimness of the night. Two men whose features were obscured yanked him roughly from the rubble of the family house. A third man stood off to the side, holding a burning torch._

_“Inspect him.”_

_Stiff fingers shoved their way into his pockets and nearly ripped his singed tunic searching for valuables. One hand strayed lower and remained and Minho lashed out, capturing the man’s wrist and stopping his movements with one last burst of strength._

(Looking back, he should have played dead…or even better, _been_ dead – like Mother, like Father, like everyone else lucky enough to experience a quick death at the hands of those thieves and slave traders.)

_“This one’s feisty.”_

_An oily smile danced across the man’s features before he slapped Minho across the face. He gasped involuntarily as his teeth caught on his inner cheek and a metallic taste filled his mouth. The sudden movement sent blinding pain through his skull and Minho’s vision blurred, something warm dripped thickly down the right side of his face and onto the broken wood beneath him._

_Blearily, Minho saw the man raise his hand to hit him again but was stopped by his partner._

_“Don’t, Cheol.” The man who had hit him, Cheol, looked ready to argue. “Look at him. A face like that…Chang Myeung may have a use for him in the central markets.”_

_The man holding the torch stepped forward, shining the flame so close to Minho’s face his eyes watered. “Jaewoo’s right. He’s valuable. We’d want the highest bid, especially in a freshly reopened market, so don’t ruin the merchandise.”_

_Cheol reached out to yank Minho to his knees. He swayed from the building pressure and stabbing pain in his head but the men either didn’t or chose not to notice. They lashed his hands together and tugged the rope tight enough to bruise._

_He was barely aware of being dragged, stumbling, towards a wagon with six other young men and women, some of them unconscious, all of their wrists bound. Before he could collect his bearings, Minho was shoved unceremoniously into one of the girls. Both of them winced as the movement jostled their injuries but otherwise remained quiet._

_No one spoke as the wagon started towards a then unknown destination._

_The ride to hell was unspeakable, after all._

Minho jolted awake. His knuckles were white where his hand still clutched the damp towel; he was still lying on the bed of the cramped room Jong-soo had given him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shove the flashback and the panic down. Things could have turned out far worse, he supposed. At least Jong-soo clothed him and fed him, even giving him a little money for “overtime”.

Minho tried to be grateful. But all he felt was the bone-deep exhaustion that had become a second skin, the weariness of living.

He stared at his hands twisting the wet cloth, at the frayed edges looking ready to tear with just a bit more pressure and tried not to think about how he was so close to breaking too. Frowning, he threw the cloth into the tub of lukewarm water.

Oddly, the action resurfaced the memory of the boy from the previous night.

Minho clutched desperately at the vision of brown irises until eventually his breathing evened out. He questioned if it was real. The boy’s eyes had shone so brightly as if he walked in starlight. They had been blazing with resolve but spoke of softness and comfort.

Above all else, they had been so, _so_ full of life.

Minho would give anything to be able to start living again.

***

Of course it rained.

Felix watched the raindrops fall lightly outside his window as he carefully placed his crown into a smaller bag and put it inside his satchel. _Sentimental_ , Yeonsan would have scoffed but Felix found he no longer cared – the crown wasn’t for him anyways; it had never belonged to his family. He knew it was a calculated risk but he also knew Yeonsan would have it destroyed once he discovered Felix’s true intentions, just like he had done with Hyunjin’s.

He tied the satchel closed and placed the strap across his shoulders so the bulk of the bag rested heavily against his right thigh. He sucked in a deep breath as he scrutinized his belongings.

Carefully, he slid his swords into the empty sheaths fastened across his back. Felix grabbed the knives and dagger from his nightstand, other blades already hidden away in the satchel. He moved to place them inside his tunic before re-thinking and attaching them to his belt and the garter circling his left thigh. His heart pounded as he walked towards the door.

Before he could step over the threshold, Felix turned to look around his chambers one last time, committing the details to memory. He stared at the painting of himself grinning next to Hyunjin – neither of them older than seven – Hyunjin’s arm wrapped protectively over his shoulders before his eyes caught on a smaller portrait by his bedside. Felix paused, emotions flooding him as his feet backtracked.

Two women sat across from each other, laughing over tea. His fingertips traced the features of the lady on the left. The slope of her neck and her beautiful dimpled smile were captured in near perfection that Felix could almost hear his mother’s laughter again. Without a second thought, he scooped up the portrait in one hand and situated it inside the bag with his crown.

Felix allowed himself a wistful smile as he walked into the corridor, pulling the door to his chambers closed behind him with one hand while the other pulled the hood over his head.

The rain continued to be light but enough mist had settled within the palace walls that Felix had no problem sneaking up on the single guard outside the prison. With a leg sweep, the man dropped onto the ground and Felix delivered a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him out. He muttered a quiet apology to the unconscious man as he took in his youthful features. The guard had no control over where he was stationed but it was always the young ones who were the most loyal as they looked to please the king and Felix couldn’t risk it.

He quickly bent over the slumped guard and snatched the keys attached to his belt. Felix opened the door to the prison, moving down the narrow hallway to the only occupied cell.

He paused before the door. The consequences of his next actions settled in his stomach while the uncertainty of the future did little to ease the erratic beating of his heart. His whole life, people had called him impulsive but this was something else entirely. He felt as though he was at a crossroads, one wrong move, one wrong step and there would be irreversible consequences.

Forwards or backwards.

Felix inhaled shakily.

If he didn’t do this, he would ascend the throne with his father’s respect and approval; maybe even his love, for once, something he had always yearned for but never received.

He exhaled more steadily.

If he _did_ do this, his life would never be the same again. But an innocent life would be saved, the atrocities and the corrupted workings within the kingdom would no longer be buried under the superficiality of riches and silk robes, and Hyunjin…Felix _had_ to find him, the only real family he had left. With Jeongin by their sides, they would fix the broken legacy they had inherited.

Forwards or backwards.

In the end, it wasn’t even a choice really.

Felix schooled his features into a more neutral expression, forcing the worry from his face, and calmed his breathing – Jeongin trusted him to do what was best for both of them.

And Felix wouldn’t let him down.

*******

Hyunjin woke to a hand pressed against his mouth. He scrambled to sit up and grasped wildly in a panic until he registered Seungmin’s face lit up by the burning oil lamp they must have forgotten to blow out prior to falling asleep to each other’s stories.

Seungmin had a hand over his own mouth, muffling his alarm but his eyes were blown wide with fear and uncertainty. He slowly lowered his hand from Hyunjin’s lips and glanced toward the bedroom door.

“Someone’s here,” the younger boy breathed shakily. His eyes silently asked what to do, no, _pleaded_ for Hyunjin to do something.

He silently took Seungmin’s hand in his own and as an afterthought, intertwined their fingers. Hyunjin gently tugged them towards the edge of the bed and gestured towards their shoes by the footboard.

They flinched at a crash below which was followed by the sound of wood splintering and Hyunjin forced himself to breathe calmly, if only for Seungmin’s sake. He was injured, sure – the laceration along his torso still pulled uncomfortably if he moved too quickly – but he would be damned if he didn’t do something to protect the boy standing at his side.

Adrenaline rushed through his body. Hyunjin frowned as his ears focused on the shuffling coming from downstairs. _One. Two. Three different footsteps. Shit._

Lights danced around the room as the oil lamp flickered, reflecting off the gilded handles of his dual knives, a handy and deadly gift from Felix. Reluctantly, Hyunjin removed his hand from Seungmin’s and immediately missed the soft comfort as his own hands glided over the hard metal. His fingers traced the tiny engravings etched into both sides of the twin sheaths.

_Delaying death ~ is one of my favorite hobbies._

When he had first read the carvings, he and Felix had laughed at the irony. After all, there were royal guards protecting them day in and day out – he always reckoned his death was in the far future. But now, he had cheated death and intended to survive. The people he cared about were on the line.

He startled as Seungmin stepped up beside him, head tilted to the right as his eyes flicked over the scripture on the second sheath.

_Brave is the heart ~ that is not afraid to feel._

The footsteps were ascending the stairs, the old floorboards groaning under the weight. Hyunjin unsheathed the second knife, staring at their reflections in the smooth surface of the metal.

It all started with Felix, one of the few individuals in his life that had painted bright and hopeful colors upon his dreary childhood canvas, whose acuity and innocence Hyunjin saw reflected in Seungmin.

 _It’s not you I’m worried about._ Changbin’s words echoed in his mind.

Hyunjin pressed the handle of the blade into the younger boy’s hand. He only saw it fit that Seungmin with his fiery but gentle heart would wield the second knife. Seungmin’s expression was grim as he accepted the weapon, warm fingers brushing against, a reminder that they weren’t alone. But his eyes – he had such expressive eyes – betrayed his calm façade.

Rushed whispers filtered into their room from the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seungmin jump as the door to Changbin and Jisung’s room smashed against the floor from a well-placed kick.

He unsheathed the first knife and pocketed the scabbard, Seungmin mirroring the action albeit with more hesitance. Quietly, they positioned themselves on opposite sides of Seungmin’s sliding door.

Instead of breaking down the door like Hyunjin had expected, one of the intruders slid it open and Hyunjin took note of the empty bag he held in one hand. He cursed, turning towards his companions, “Cheol, you swore you saw them leave. Where is–”

Hyunjin took the opportunity to attack the man’s unguarded back. He kicked at the back of the man’s right knee, took a fistful of his hair and yanked hard as the man went down on one knee. The curved edge of his knife found its place by the man’s carotid artery, a hairbreadth away from drawing blood.

The other two men didn’t make a move. They stared at Hyunjin with surprise and then the man on the ground as if they were waiting for orders or – _Ah, he got their leader._

He tightened his grip and glared at the two remaining men. From his periphery and out of the intruders’ sights, Seungmin shifted his stance uneasily.

Hyunjin felt the man exhale slowly – a classic trick to loosening an opponent’s grip – and noted the guy’s hand drift down. He pressed the blade with enough force to make the man gasp as a drop of blood made its way down his throat.

“You go for the knife in your boot, I break your leg. Your men make a move, I slit your throat,” he articulated, voice low and steady. “Are we _clear_?”

There was a pause where no one moved for several heartbeats, each side sizing up the other, calculating their next moves.

Hyunjin wasn’t completely clear what happened next.

One moment he was upright and the next, he was lying on the ground breathless and watching with wide eyes as two of the intruders drew weapons and advanced on him.

The leader was standing above his prone figure and unsheathing the sword that hung from his back while Hyunjin clutched his arm.

In the time he rolled away from the man and pushed himself off the ground, Seungmin had materialized from the shadows in front of Hyunjin and was locked in combat with the leader. He was holding his own but the man was stronger, forcing Seungmin backwards with every strike.

Before Hyunjin could move towards the boy’s aid, he was grabbed roughly from behind and bodily thrown into the desk, a strong scent immediately clogged his nostrils.

“Is it break Hyunjin’s spine day or what?” he gasped as the two men raised their knives and daggers.

He was still down on one knee when the first guy struck, a fatal slice aimed at his neck. Hyunjin raised his own blade to meet the man’s, standing and heaving the man back into his partner. The attacker stumbled but recovered quickly and brought the knife up in a swift uppercut. Hyunjin barely parried the blade but managed to kick out the man’s knee.

The anguished howl vaguely registered in his mind as Hyunjin dodged underneath the daggers the second man wielded, getting in close. He aimed a palm strike at the man’s chest. When he recoiled on instinct, Hyunjin sliced down on the man’s left forearm before twirling the blade and cutting upwards along the inside of his right.

The man gasped in pain, dropping his daggers instinctively as he clutched his right arm where the gash was deeper and dripping red onto the floor.

Hyunjin shifted his stance and socked him in the diaphragm, leaving the man wheezing as he crumpled to the ground. Hyunjin snatched the daggers off the floor and threw the blades toward the opposite wall where they pierced the material, out of reach.

Only when the blades had struck and he took a moment to catch his breath did Hyunjin realize what the strange smell was.

The curtains were ablaze. Flames licked towards the ceiling of the room and sparks fell onto the desk, setting off smaller fires along the neat piles of parchment and books.

He pivoted quickly and took in the other people scattered around the room. Hyunjin noticed the guy he had downed first. A feeling akin to schadenfreude settled over him as he observed the man’s new limp. That feeling quickly turned to ice cold dread as he realized what, or more accurately _who,_ the man was aiming for. Before Hyunjin could yell out a warning, the man had thrown his knife towards Seungmin.

He let out a string of curses as the blade grazed the boy’s thigh, drawing out a surprised cry. Though Seungmin remained standing, Hyunjin could already see the blood running down and soaking into his pants.

_Why didn’t he disarm him?! Stupid Hyunjin._

He glanced around quickly and noted the wooden chest by the bed. Hyunjin picked it up, pleased to find it was heavy, and brought it down on the bastard’s back. The man went down without a sound but Hyunjin wasn’t taking any chances as he ripped the other sheathed knife from his belt and turned towards the fight between Seungmin and the leader that had shifted towards the door.

To say the fight wasn’t going well was an understatement.

The man had a cruel smile on his face as he successfully backed Seungmin into the wall, clearly enjoying the desperation the boy was putting into blocking his sword strikes.

Hyunjin ran towards the pair, knives raised. He was nearly upon the leader when the man moved lightning-fast, twisting to the right and jabbing hard at Seungmin’s inner thigh with his bare hand. The boy went sprawling on his back as his legs gave out.

 _Pressure points,_ Hyunjin realized. The man had used the same move on him.

He changed course, anger giving him strength as he watched the man lean over Seungmin. Hyunjin barreled into the intruder and sent them both sprawling.

He recovered first, using the stolen knife to pin the man’s clothing to the ground and kicked the sword out of his hand before standing protectively in front of Seungmin.

That’s when things went from bad to absolute shit.

With an ear-splitting crack, the window pane imploded, spilling flaming chunks of wood over the already burning desk and onto the two attackers Hyunjin had downed. He threw himself over Seungmin as the fire exploded in size, fueled by the oxygen rushing into the room. Both boys winced at the spike of heat and at the screams of the two men caught in the explosion zone; Seungmin gripped his arms and Hyunjin tightened his hold in response, mindful of the knives.

He shifted to cover more of the younger’s body, cradling Seungmin’s head against his cheek as he tucked the younger against his collarbones. His heightened senses felt the boy’s lips brush lightly against his neck and Hyunjin shuddered, thoughts straying.

_Woah, not the time._

After a few moments where the smoke gradually thickened around them and he had shoved those thoughts to the very _very_ back of his mind, Hyunjin coughed and crawled off Seungmin, helping him sit up.

There was a small cut along Seungmin’s cheekbone that marred his soft features which sparked Hyunjin to rapidly assess him. The gash on his thigh would need to be treated as soon as they could escape but Seungmin didn’t appear to have sustained any life-threatening injuries – just cuts and bruises like him.

Hyunjin cut into the bottom of his tunic and ripped off a long piece of fabric; he secured it tightly over the cut on Seungmin’s leg, eliciting a small hiss from the other boy.

They turned to stare in horror as the canopy of the bed collapsed with a roaring groan as the fire engulfed its frame. Black smoke filled the room, stinging their eyes and spilling out into the hallway, moving to fill every available space as if it had a sentient mind.

“You alright to stand?” At Seungmin’s nod, Hyunjin moved to get up. “Come on, let’s—”

Seungmin’s eyes widened and he grabbed onto Hyunjin, throwing them sideways towards the door. He turned his head to the side in time to watch a sword impale itself into the wall, right where his neck would have been had the younger boy not acted so quickly.

While the leader moved to retract his sword, Hyunjin pulled Seungmin up. He placed the boy’s arm around his shoulders, trying to take off as much pressure as possible from the still bleeding cut. Together, they backed slowly into the hallway, twin knives held up in defense.

But the leader fixed his gaze solely on Hyunjin, his eyes burning with rage.

“You _ruined_ my shipment!”

Without pause, the man rushed towards him with his sword raised, his intentions crystal clear. Hyunjin shoved Seungmin behind him and raised his knife to block the assault.

Their blades locked momentarily, both of them trying to force the other backwards before the man swiped Hyunjin’s knife to the side and punched him in the face with a hand full of rings.

Hyunjin groaned while he stumbled back, eyes watering. He could hear Seungmin distantly yell his name as he futilely swiped at the blood running down from his nose, his upper lip stinging with fresh cuts. His hand came back wet, stained with so much blood, the color might as well be black. The thickness of the blood was uncomfortably warm as it soaked into his collar and spots danced in front of his eyes when he tried to focus on the moving figure in front of him.

He thought he heard footsteps on the stairs but didn’t have time to check as the man advanced again. Hyunjin almost couldn’t block the strike. He kicked the man’s groin with his left foot and the leader stepped back, slightly off-balance from his counterattack. They both descended into coughing fits, the smoke permeating and engulfing them.

Leaning against the wall opposite to what was Seungmin’s room, Hyunjin tried to gather his bearings. The smoke was so thick he couldn’t make out the entrance to Jisung and Changbin’s room.

Seungmin suddenly exclaimed loudly to his left and Hyunjin prepared himself for the worst but what greeted him instead was red hair followed by another familiar face. He sagged in relief, letting his guard slip a little too much.

He saw the blade aimed for his neck too late – he knew he wouldn’t be able to move or block the strike without injury but he raised his knife regardless, shutting his eyes.

But the hit never came.

Hyunjin blinked his eyes open to find Jisung of all people standing in front of him, his own sword striking the intruder’s with a resounding clang. He watched in morbid fascination as Jisung stepped forward and forced the attacker back with quick successive slashes, his eyes cold. With a flick of his sword, the red-head disarmed the man and without an ounce of hesitation, carved a bloody line across the man’s abdomen.

He knew it wasn’t a fatal cut judging from the shallowness but the sickly sound of tearing flesh replayed in his mind. For the first time, Hyunjin realized how dangerous Jisung was. Beneath the bright round eyes and the slim build was a boy who was fiercely loyal to the ones he cared about.

Hyunjin wondered idly if he was one of those people.

Jisung rounded on him and Hyunjin unconsciously stepped back at the intensity of his expression, his shoulder blades hitting the wall. He could almost feel the waves of rage rolling off the younger boy and for a moment, Hyunjin thought Jisung would attack him next.

Instead he fluidly sheathed his sword and ripped off his neck gaiter, pressing it into Hyunjin’s left hand. “You’re bleeding.”

That was all the boy said before he took Hyunjin’s arm and hurried them down the stairs, coughing. Through the smoke, Hyunjin saw that Changbin had an arm around Seungmin who was now sporting a messy medical bandage around his thigh and limping towards the front door. Both of them had a bag across their shoulders and strangely, pieces of the floorboard had been removed in the dining room. He glanced at Seungmin again, realizing the boy was still gripping the knife tightly in his hand and looked dazed when their eyes met.

Jisung and Changbin exchanged a weighted look as they wordlessly led Hyunjin and Seungmin out of the flaming building.

The four of them stared at the shattered second story window that overlooked the street, expressions somber. A melancholy washed over Hyunjin as he watched it all burn. His stay had been short but the place had provided him a safe haven and soft memories. Now, it blazed vividly. Hyunjin was grateful for the empty lots to the building’s left and right that had been torn down.

At least the fire would live and die in that house.

He tried not to think about the bodies trapped inside.

“What do we do?” Seungmin whispered, sounding small. He had finally lowered the knife and held the handle weakly towards Hyunjin.

There was a pause where nothing was heard except the crackling of the fire eating at the wooden structures of the building.

“Chan and BamBam’s place,” Changbin declared finally, making eye contact with all of them in turn. “They have some spare rooms. We can figure out what to do once we’re okay.”

They started off in the direction Hyunjin presumed was where this Chan and BamBam lived, Changbin leading the way at a muted pace.

***

His stomach grumbled again and Jeongin grimaced. The guards had only been so kind as to leave a cup of lukewarm water for him every morning so the boy wouldn’t pass out from de-hydration.

Jeongin sighed, leaning his head against the hard stone of the wall at his back and tried for the eighth time to sleep. It wasn’t the worst place he had been forced to stay. At least there was the protection of an enclosed structure where no one would come to bother him.

He was dozing off when the door to his cell creaked open, causing him to jump and smack his head against the wall. Jeongin groaned before remembering what he’d just heard and snapped his eyes toward the cell door.

_Never take your eyes off your opponent._

“Jeonginnie!”

Jeongin raised his eyebrows at the accented voice, pleasantly surprised.

 _Prince Felix_.

A head of blonde hair peeked around the door and Felix stepped nimbly into the cell, jangling the keys in his left hand with a small smirk.

He set to work unlocking the shackles binding Jeongin’s ankles and wrists. “What’s going on?” It was only when the younger boy was rubbing his bruised forearms did he notice Felix’s attire and the slight shaking of the prince’s hands as he shoved a key into the ankle locks.

Felix was dressed in dull shades of brown with a cloak of midnight around his shoulders. Swords were strapped to his back and around Felix’s belt and left thigh, several knives glinted in the half-light of the cell, currently unobscured by the cloak as the prince kneeled next to him. Jeongin frowned at the bulky satchel he had across his shoulders, frown deepening when he realized the older boy still hadn’t responded to his question.

“Hyung, what’s going on?”

Jeongin watched as Felix pressed his lips into a thin line. “We have to leave.” The chains around his ankles fell with a loud clang against the stone floor but neither boy stood. “My father—” he stopped himself “— _Yeonsan_ has gone insane. He’s beyond reason. He refuses to stop the execution and instead ordered another.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened and he quietly reached out a hand to cover Felix’s, staring at their hand size difference. “Another?” he murmured.

Felix blinked hard, nodding before he used his other hand to unclasp the satchel. He pulled out a dark tunic and trousers and handed them to Jeongin.

“There’s something else. They – he sent these men to…deal with Hyunjin, so to speak. But something happened and they couldn’t finish the job last time.” Jeongin whipped his head up, not quite believing the words but Felix’s eyes were shining with emotion and honesty as he gave the younger boy a watery smile. “We’re going to find him before those assassins get to him.”

Jeongin took the clothes slowly out of Felix’s arms, thanking the prince. Even now, he was surprised the other believed in and trusted him as much as he did. It hit him then that they were really leaving.

_He could finally be free._

It wasn’t going to be easy, not by a long shot and yet, Jeongin felt brave near Felix. He was still getting used to making his own choices but he thought that maybe with time, without the constant fear of pain and being thrown out on the streets, he could learn to believe in himself too.

As quickly as he could, Jeongin slipped out of his dirty clothes, shivering as the cold air nipped at his bare skin. He bent down to grab the brown tunic but paused when he realized Felix was staring at his uncovered back.

Jeongin shifted uncomfortably and at being caught, Felix quickly averted his eyes but his eyebrows were knit. He didn’t understand why the prince looked so saddened. The scars there were old after all.

He shoved the rest of the clothes on and cleared his throat quietly when he was finished changing. Felix stared at him for a short moment before walking forward and taking Jeongin in his arms, his right hand cupping the back of Jeongin’s head in a caress similar to the one his brother always gave him. His chest constricted painfully at the familiarity.

The hug ended just as rapidly as it was initiated. “Sorry, I just – it’s been a rough week. I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

He cut off the older boy’s apology with another tight hug. For a few quiet moments, they tuned the world out and they were just two kids enjoying each other’s warmth without the complications of political corruption, power dynamics and attempted murder.

Jeongin reluctantly pulled away first. Before he could pull away completely however, Felix reached over and grasped his right hand tightly as he shifted his satchel into a more comfortable position. They tip-toed out of the cell together and snuck through the hallway until they reached the rainy outdoors. The guard still lay unconscious by the entrance.

Felix led them past several buildings. As they walked, the rain gradually increased, the mist settling around the palace thickening and both boys raised their hoods to shield their faces.

They approached a small garden enclosed by hedges. Felix pulled them both inside the heart-shaped entrance as he spoke in a hushed tone, “The gates aren’t far from here. I know the lieutenant on duty tonight – he’s on our side. Lieutenant Jung has his own suspicions about what really happened that night and he cares a lot for Hyunjin. I’ll convince him to tell the other guards there’s an emergency with Regent King Yeonsan.” He passed Jeongin the satchel and reached behind him to unclasp his swords from the strap across his shoulders, handing the blades to the younger boy as well.

“Wait here for my signal.” Felix’s expression was solemn. “When you see it, run like hell towards the gates.”

He made to leave but Jeongin stopped him. “Wh-what signal?”

Felix managed a mischievous grin. “You’ll know when you see it.” He pulled the cloak tightly around his frame and then sprinted out from behind the hedge towards the guards on duty.

Jeongin adjusted the satchel and swords in his arms before he peeked out from the garden’s foliage. Through the fog, he could vaguely make out several silhouettes across the open courtyard. A few moments passed as he watched one of the figures gesture wildly and point towards where the throne room was located; the other shadows immediately separated and ran in that direction, out of his sight, except for a lone figure who remained by Felix’s side several moments longer. Jeongin monitored their behavior, hoping the guard wasn’t going to give them too much trouble but relaxed when he saw their silhouettes embrace and the taller one move away.

Turns out, the signal was a heart: a _full-body heart_ to be exact with Felix’s arms making the curves where they connected above his head while the blonde-haired boy jumped up and down.

Jeongin giggled and started towards the older boy, struggling to carry the swords without properly attaching it to his body. Felix grinned at him when he approached, taking back the swords and securing them, then the satchel.

“Everything okay, hyung?”

“Yeah, Lieutenant Jung agreed to buy us more time. We don’t have long though,” Felix replied, unlatching the heavy doors and giving them a push, letting Jeongin slip through first.

This time, Jeongin reached out for Felix’s hand as he stared out into the white haze, rain droplets falling more rapidly before their eyes. “Where are we going?”

“Hanseong.” The two boys exchanged a nervous look as Felix slipped out of the gates too. The prince gripped his hand just a bit tighter. “If we head due south, we should reach the Han River and from there, we can find a bridge that connects to the city.”

Jeongin nodded, drawing his eyebrows as the clouds above them opened up and the heavens started pouring.

They had made it a considerable distance from the walls of the palace when they heard yelling. Unconsciously, Jeongin turned his head towards the sound and found a row of guards standing along the tops of the walls. They, along with the guards posted at the watchtowers had their bows drawn.

“—escaped! He’s taken the prince hostage!”

He saw Felix wince as the words drifted to their ears. He quickened his pace, pulling both of them into a run.

Jeongin wasn’t sure if he should thank the deities or if it was dumb luck that the rain was pounding so violently for what happened. The first volley of arrows was fired, aimed for him. But because of the poor visibility from the mist added with the sudden downpour, all except one fell short.

He stumbled as the arrow sliced his left calf and impaled itself into the ground, his hand torn out of Felix’s as he rushed to catch himself. The prince cried out in alarm, slowing to check on him.

However, Jeongin shook his head, getting back onto his feet as quickly as he could and continuing to run. He did his best to ignore the blood flowing down his leg and the spike of pain that coursed through his body every time he landed on his left foot.

More projectiles rained down around him; Felix unsheathed one of his swords and slashed the arrows that came close. Jeongin was just grateful the arrow had hit him rather than the prince – he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Felix got hurt. He clenched his teeth and urged his legs to move faster.

All they could do now was run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hard one to write. Four different points of view. Four different story lines now merging into three. Soooo much happening holy crap. It was a bit hard to keep track of all the events since they didn't take place chronologically and I hope I didn't commit any continuity issues.
> 
> 1\. Would you believe me if I told you the events of the last 3 chapters all take place in the same 48 hours? (Though not necessarily consecutively?) The characters went through so much and the plot _thickens_ ~~~ O.O
> 
> 2\. Writing that fight scene with Seungjin was challenging but really fun. I low-key walked through the actions and researched a ton on pressure points and knife work lol. My search history for this fanfic omg research on historical poisons, blood stain removal from skin, quick ways to incapacitate someone -- the struggles of being a writer lmao.
> 
> 3\. Idk if the carvings on Hyunjin's knives make any sense. They're a little cheesy but the quote _Delaying death is one of my favorite hobbies_ is from my favorite author, Rick Riordan. :D
> 
> 4\. I am so sorry Minho... ;((( Things will get better for him soon.
> 
> 5\. Jeongin and Felix FIGHTING!!
> 
> In case no one told you today, you are a strong and gorgeous person. Please take good care of yourself. I'll see you all next time.


	10. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I fear that the path you’ve chosen isn’t going to be an easy one.”_
> 
> ―Madame Gao (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember prioritizing schoolwork over fandoms and fanfiction?...yeah, I don't either lmao. Thank you guys for all the love and for continuing to read this work! ^-^

Lieutenant Jung maintained his composure as his second-in-command delivered the news. The princes, along with the servant that had escaped the prisons with Prince Felix, hadn’t been seen throughout the capital nor the surrounding villages for the past several days. To everyone in the palace, they had seemingly vanished into thin air.

He had hoped to keep it that way.

However, after a meticulous search of Prince Felix’s room, Lieutenant Jung knew King Yeonsan suspected something more. The dual blades the young prince favored were missing along with some of his most prized possessions if the man’s disgruntled slamming of the drawers was any indication.

The king sighed through his nose, the crease in his eyebrows showing his displeasure.

“Keep searching until you find the traitors. _Every. Single. One_ ,” King Yeonsan punctuated. “Dismissed.”

The lieutenant pulled himself from his kneeling position and turned to leave with his search party.

“Lieutenant Jung, I have a separate request for you.” He turned to face the king, head still dipped respectfully but dread pooled in his stomach. “I heard you’re a good shot. You can split a willow leaf in half from across the courtyard. Is that true?”

Lieutenant Jung nodded tersely, unsure why his sharpshooting skills were being brought up in conversation.

King Yeonsan hummed. “If someone were to endanger my life, would you hesitate to kill them?”

“Of course not, Your Majesty. Your safety is my priority—”

Suddenly, King Yeonsan was standing right in front of him. Lieutenant Jung wasn’t a short man but there was something about King Yeonsan’s presence that seemed to permeate the air and put him on edge.

“Then I have a special order for you. Give each of the three traitors a chance: return to the palace and face proper judgment and sound punishment.” He brought his hands from behind his back and Lieutenant Jung traced the movements where they stopped on his knees as King Yeonsan bent down to scrutinize his reaction.

He willed himself to meet the king’s gaze unblinkingly. _Could he possibly suspect?_

“If they do not comply, you have my imperial decree to use the weapons at your disposal.”

Lieutenant Jung blinked. King Yeonsan was adamant about moving on from Prince Hyunjin’s disappearance and possible death but now somehow knew the crown prince was alive. He couldn’t believe his ears. There was no way King Yeonsan was bringing death upon his own nephew and son. “Your Majesty, the princes are still members of the royal family even if they’ve made mistakes. Prince Yongbok is your son.”

“Son?” King Yeonsan’s face was filled with disdain. “I have no son, only enemies. He even refers to himself with a different name than was gifted to him.”

The king stared directly through him. Lieutenant Jung did his best not to shiver at the intensity of his gaze as if King Yeonsan was looking to his soul, picking out his flaws and laying bare every secret he had. “Lieutenant, I need you to remember that Hwang Hyunjin is _dead_ and Lee Yongbok is no prince. He betrayed us. He BETRAYED ME! That’s no family of mine. He may as well be dead to us all.”

The king paused, letting the words sink in. “If you or your men see them again, remember there is no heir to the throne. That is an _order._ ”

It was a test of his loyalties, Lieutenant Jung realized too late.

He tried not to show the horror and fear inside him as he read between the lines. If he refused, Yeonsan could have him hung for treason, for jeopardizing his safety by not ending the supposed threats that were his own flesh and blood.

_But he could never lay a hand on Prince Felix or Prince Hyunjin, let alone kill them._

***

BamBam wasn’t one for surprises. He preferred careful planning over impulsive choices.

So when he was unceremoniously yanked from his sleep by someone banging down the front door, BamBam knew he and Chan were in for a rough night. By some miracle, Chan still slept peacefully on the other side of the room while he managed to drag his own exhausted body from his bed. Staring at Chan’s sleeping frame, his features relaxed with no worry lines in sight, was a relief. At least _one_ of them was finally getting some desperately needed sleep.

The two of them could have chosen separate rooms in the house and they had at first. But years of sleeping in the same room as teenagers and then young adults resulted in one of them spending the night in the other’s room more often than not. In the end, BamBam had simply decided to move his bed and belongings to the right side of Chan’s room.

Before he could contemplate just crawling back under the warm covers, the pounding intensified as someone else joined in knocking.

He stumbled his way downstairs but stopped a few steps short of the front door. BamBam eyed the katanas he had painstakingly crafted that now hung above the mantel to their fireplace; they were mostly for décor but the blades were sharp enough.

A muffled _Hyungs!_ was shouted from outside and he blinked, eyebrows rising towards his hairline at the familiar voice.

BamBam yanked the door open and stared at the four soot-covered faces that greeted him, expressions ranging from relieved to apprehensive. Changbin had an arm around Seungmin who was leaning heavily against the door frame, face pale. Jisung stood behind them with a boy BamBam didn’t recognize. The kid had defined features with strong brows and a jawline to envy underneath the dried blood painting the lower half of his face.

He ushered them inside without question and assessed them quickly with a clinical eye, shutting the door securely. Then he jumped into action and carefully guided Seungmin towards the couch in the living room. BamBam took the stairs three at a time and entered the small washroom adjacent to the stairway. He opened the leftmost cabinet, the one Chan needed more and more frequently, and grabbed the contents inside.

By the time he returned downstairs, Changbin was sitting in a separate chair, head in his hands while Jisung and Seungmin spoke quietly – well, Jisung was doing most of the talking while Seungmin nodded, the conversation keeping him from passing out. The boy BamBam didn’t recognize was pacing the length of the living room. He didn’t look badly hurt but the blood on his face and tunic was disconcerting and BamBam made a mental note to check him over for injuries later.

Seungmin’s face was tight as BamBam removed the makeshift bandage and cleaned the laceration, briefing the older on what had happened; there was a small cut along his cheekbone, starkly contrasting his too pale complexion.

When BamBam was wrapping Seungmin’s leg in fresh bandages, the stairs creaked. He turned for a moment and saw Chan blinking blearily at everyone present, having successfully their collective attention. Subtly, BamBam side-eyed the unfamiliar pacing boy after Chan had taken in the scene, looking much more awake and staring back at him with worried eyes filled with a multitude of questions.

He watched as Chan approached the stranger, interrupting his pacing with a kind smile before leading him towards the kitchen and away from Jisung’s scowl. The boy looked back with a slightly panicked expression and Seungmin piped up.

“I’m okay, Hyunjin. It’s okay.” He mustered a bright smile. “And don’t worry, Chan hyung is nowhere near as intimidating as his shoulders are broad.” BamBam shook his head fondly as Seungmin giggled and the boy – Hyunjin – finally released the vice-like grip on his biceps, shooting the youngest a smile.

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop when he walked into the kitchen to grab a pitcher of water and a clean cloth but the whispers still traveled across the small space.

“ _People keep getting hurt because of me. It’s like I only bring misfortune and pain to the ones I care about.”_

BamBam willed the water to fill up quicker as Chan replied, not quite pushing for an answer but questioning.

He felt his chest constrict as Hyunjin started crying, his hands going up to muffle his sobs. _“I owe my life to Seungmin, Jisung and Changbin. Maybe I sh-should be dead and these are the consequences: seeing those around me suffering while I can do n-nothing.”_

 _“But you didn’t do nothing.”_ Hyunjin had opened his mouth to argue but Chan fixed him with a sincere look. _“You need to stop taking responsibility for things that are out of your control because trust me, what happened tonight with those men is not your fault.”_

BamBam frowned at that. Chan almost let slip something only he would be knowledgeable about from his nighttime activities. Did Chan know who had done this?

“He’s blaming himself for me getting hurt, isn’t he?” Seungmin asked when he finally walked back into the living room. BamBam nodded mutely.

“I wouldn’t be sitting here alive if it weren’t for him. Stupid Hyunjin with his stupid hero complex. You got hurt too!” Seungmin whispered viciously, his tone angry, but there was sorrow in his voice.

BamBam’s eyes widened as he cleaned the cut on the boy’s cheek. Seungmin was on the verge of tears for someone he had described to as a mere stranger barely a week ago. There was more to the story.

 _Explanations would come later_ , he decided against his own curiosity. He needed to ensure every unexpected guest would make it through the night.

BamBam had just finished checking over Jisung and Changbin for injuries – both thankfully unscathed – when Chan and Hyunjin re-joined them in the living room.

He listened as Seungmin explained what had happened in more detail and took Hyunjin from Chan’s arms, settling him in between himself and Seungmin before carefully cleaning the blood from the boy’s face. Without the cover of crimson, the cuts appeared less alarming and shallower than BamBam had initially believed them to be. He poured antiseptic onto some cotton swabs and gently dabbed the boy’s nasty cuts. “From rings,” Hyunjin murmured whilst thanking him quietly for allowing them to stay. The kid had manners at least – BamBam would give him that much even if he was still a bit wary.

He tuned back into Seungmin’s voice.

Changbin and Jisung had left to do something sketchy. Both he and Chan glared at them during that part, both boys wisely not making eye contact. Apparently soon after they had left, three men broke into the house. Being a light sleeper, Seungmin had been alerted immediately.

BamBam pursed his lips at that. The timing was too coincidental. It was as if the house had been under someone’s watchful gaze, waiting for Changbin and Jisung to leave. But before he could voice those thoughts, Hyunjin quietly picked up the story.

He described how one of the men mentioned a shipment and suspected them to be targeting Seungmin somehow. The way his voice hardened when he spoke of Seungmin’s knife wound didn’t go unnoticed.

Even with Seungmin’s reassurances that he was alright with BamBam thanking the heavens the blade hadn’t sliced through a tendon or a nerve, Hyunjin didn’t change his protective body language. He didn’t think the boy even noticed how he had angled his body attentively towards Seungmin, how his right arm was supporting the younger as he leaned against the sofa, his other hand placed gingerly on Seungmin’s forearm.

Turns out, the still-lit oil lamp had been knocked down during Hyunjin’s struggle against two of the men which explained the soot. Miraculously, Jisung and Changbin had come back quickly from whatever they had been doing right when things were getting worse. They had seen the building on fire from a distance and managed to evacuate Hyunjin and Seungmin before they passed out from smoke inhalation.

BamBam noted the slightly ill expression on Hyunjin’s face as Changbin finished with how Jisung took care of the men. It wasn’t hard to guess what _taking care_ meant as he watched Seungmin and Chan wince in unison.

Whether Jisung dealt the final blow or not, those men weren’t going to be finding them. Or doing anything, for that matter.

There was a momentary bout of silence. Seungmin looked on the verge of drifting off, his eyelids drooping and his body leaning towards Hyunjin’s.

“Why were you two out of the house so late in the night?” Chan directed towards Jisung and Changbin.

The two of them exchanged a look before Changbin let out a resigned sigh. “We needed money.” He wouldn’t meet their eyes. BamBam was about to brush it off and reprimand them when he noticed Changbin fiddling with the rings on his left hand, a small habit he only ever did when—

_Changbin only ever did that when he lied._

Chan scrubbed a hand down his face, his lips pressed into a line of disapproval. “You could have told us. Business has been great lately and BamBam inherited generations of family savings neither of us can even dream of using.” He frowned at them. “You know that.”

“We didn’t want to bother you,” Changbin murmured.

“It’s complicated,” Jisung said at the same time.

He and Changbin made eye contact again, a silent argument passing between them before Jisung stood up and began digging around for something in their coats. Simultaneously, Changbin reached into his tunic and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, turning towards Chan who had perched himself on the armrest next to BamBam.

“You should see for yourself, hyungs.” Changbin handed the paper over to Chan just as Jisung gave up digging around in the clothing and turned the coats upside down. They watched as gold and copper coins rained down but Jisung simply pushed the coins into a pile and looked at them worriedly.

“I think what’s important right now is getting some rest,” Chan tried to interject.

Jisung shook his head. “None of us will be able to rest tonight until we unravel whatever all of this is. Changbin and I, the money, the paper, the attack…there might be a connection.”

“Since when were you the voice of reason?” BamBam mused.

He didn’t expect for Jisung to round on Hyunjin, a vicious look on his face as he glared at the boy. “Since someone burned the house down, including half of Seungmin’s family savings. Since Seungmin was attacked and injured for the sake of violence. But honestly, since we invited a stranger home as some sort of fucked up – _charity case_.” He gesticulated wildly. “I have to be the voice of reason because everyone else seems to be off the deep end! We wouldn’t be here if the house was still standing. I wonder whose fault that is.”

Hyunjin blinked at the sudden anger, taking a few seconds to respond. “Well I wonder what would have happened if you hadn’t chosen tonight to leave on one of your missions.”

“It’s not that simple, asshole. We aren’t intending to keep any of this money. Not anymore.” Jisung gestured towards the coins, standing up. “This right here is only a glimpse of something worse, something more profoundly wrong with this kingdom. But I suppose you wouldn’t know since you grew up bathing in silk and eating gold.”

“Profoundly wrong? Stealing is profoundly wrong!” Hyunjin replied, his voice rising.

“Yeah? Tell that to the people we’ve helped – the impoverished, the abused, the homeless. The people of this kingdom are suffering every day and every night while you privileged and favored government families lavish in parties paid for by our taxes. You people sit around at the top while the rest of us try not to choke in your shit. What does it feel like knowing you’re responsible for so much misery?”

Hyunjin’s expression darkened considerably but there was a shine to his eyes. Jisung’s words cut deeper than the boy let on. “You don’t know me.”

“Exactly. Who the hell are you anyways?” Jisung paused, inclining his head in that brazen way of his whenever he knew he was close to winning an argument. “Feels like Seungmin and I wasted our energy saving your life that night. We should have left you to die.”

“Jisung! Enough! Hyunjin is not the one at fault for what happened tonight.” Jisung huffed at Chan’s admonishment but moved to sit back down, crossing his arms.

BamBam placed a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, sending the boy a small smile which he returned, though a bit wobbly. He returned his attention to the paper in Chan’s hand. BamBam felt a chill as he realized exactly what kind of information was listed on the parchment. He glowered at the last line before something crossed his mind. “Chan, this isn’t the first time, is it? That time we met Seungmin—”

Chan’s eyes widened. “Are you saying that incident is connected with what happened tonight?”

BamBam ignored the confusion on everyone’s faces, barreling on, his thoughts now racing as he found the parallels. “Hyunjin said the men mentioned some kind of shipment. Two weeks ago, didn’t those bastards say something along those lines too?”

Several months ago, BamBam had met Seungmin for the first time through Changbin and Jisung; they were friends but weren’t particularly close and never saw the other without Changbin or Jisung.

Two weeks ago was a different story.

It wasn’t under ideal circumstances that they met – the boy was in the middle of being kidnapped, pinned roughly against the wall until he and Chan had intervened. That night was one of the few times BamBam was thankful for his and Chan’s late-night walks resulting from their awful sleeping patterns.

He watched as Chan nodded and turned to address Hyunjin. “You said the leader used pressure points and the men aimed to disarm and incapacitate, but not kill. Am I correct?”

Hyunjin frowned. “For Seungmin’s case, I suppose so if you ignore the gash on his leg. I’m fairly certain they were trying to kill me when I intervened though.”

“That makes sense,” BamBam reasoned, the pieces coming together. “I mean, what they did is awful but it makes more sense now. I think we’ve narrowed down the individuals who did this and the people they work for.” He took the paper from Chan as Hyunjin and Changbin raised their eyebrows. “This connects all of it.”

Jisung finally turned his attention away from the window to level an unimpressed glare at them which soon turned into a deathly one as he made eye contact with Hyunjin.

BamBam did his best to ignore the second glaring match, continuing, “We need to verify the information with Seungmin though. It wouldn’t do us any good to waste time speculating on the wrong facts.”

He and Chan glanced at the now sleeping boy on Hyunjin’s other side, loathe to wake him. But pinpointing the perpetrators and identifying their superiors could be enough to finally tear this awful system down.

Changbin, despite his perplexed expression, walked over to them and knelt in front of Seungmin, quietly calling his name.

“Seungmin.”

At the third call, Seungmin blinked his eyes open and lifted his head from where he’d been leaning against the sofa, Hyunjin’s arm still wrapped around his shoulders even through the disagreement turned shouting match. He furrowed his eyebrows at Changbin before his expression took on a bewildered gaze as his eyes landed on Jisung and Hyunjin who were now promising bloody murder with their eyes.

BamBam leaned forward to look at Seungmin. “We’re sorry to wake you but we need to ask you about what happened tonight. The men who attacked you and Hyunjin, have you seen them before?”

Seungmin rubbed his eyes, his voice a bit rough. “I’m not sure. Their features were obscured.”

“But you mentioned three men right?” BamBam ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the room and collected his thoughts. “Did they look like the three men who tried to kidnap you a few weeks ago?”

Changbin and Jisung straightened at that, realizing what he was getting at. He felt Hyunjin stiffen next to him, eyes filled with concern.

“I-I don’t know.” Seungmin stared at him, finally understanding the reason they were asking. “Could they really be the same men?”

“It’s just too coincidental,” Chan pointed out.

“The one night both Changbin and Jisung leaves is the one night that something happens. It sounded like you and Hyunjin were alone in the house for only a short time before those men broke in,” BamBam reasoned.

He held up the piece of paper resolutely. Chan placed a calming hand on his shoulder as they both eyed the last line on the ledger with hatred. He didn’t want Seungmin to be exposed to all this because sometimes ignorance really was bliss but seeing as how the boy was now unknowingly and directly involved in this whole mess…

He handed the paper to Hyunjin who held it between him and Seungmin while Changbin and Jisung shifted to the floor, expressions apprehensive rather than joyous as they counted the coins on the floor. BamBam watched as the color drained from Hyunjin’s face the farther down the page he got. Hyunjin was the faster reader and one slim finger found the last line of the Hanseong section, directing Seungmin’s attention there too.

_Kim 18 —— Male ~~~~ Height: about 180cm ——_

Kim wasn’t an uncommon name but it couldn’t be an accident that the individual listed was Seungmin’s age and gender, even similar height, and didn’t yet have a ledger price while Kim Seungmin had experienced two near kidnappings in the past two weeks alone.

Seungmin stared at the paper with a glazed look and Hyunjin moved his arm down to lace their fingers together. The action was enough to bring Seungmin out of his daze and he heaved a breath like he had forgotten to breathe for a few moments before his fingers tightened around Hyunjin’s hand.

BamBam decided then and there to let go of any suspicions he had of Hyunjin despite Jisung’s clear prejudices. Hyunjin really was a good person, caring and emotionally attuned.

“It matches,” Changbin proclaimed.

They looked at the two boys sitting on the ground, the scattered coins now sorted into several neat and even stacks.

“Chan. BamBam.” Jisung looked a little sick and BamBam realized how much more personal this entire situation was for the boy. “The coins add up to…the sum…on the Hanseong section,” he stammered out. “Which means–”

Jisung bit his lips harshly, looking down at the coins.

_The transactions had already taken place._

“This has to end. We-we have to make sure no one can ever do this to another person again,” Changbin said desperately. He exchanged a long look with Hyunjin whose hand was clenched tightly around the piece of paper and some understanding passed between them.

Chan stood up, his easy-going demeanor morphing into a commanding one. “We have roughly two weeks until the next shipment arrives in the Hanseong market so we have time to create a solid plan, whatever that may be.” He unconsciously glanced at the swords hanging against the wall before making eye contact with everyone’s tired eyes.

“For now, we should all rest. Changbin and Jisung can take the room across from mine and BamBam’s. Hyunjin and Seungmin can sleep in the room next to ours,” Chan added with a smile.

Seungmin nodded into Hyunjin’s shoulder. Changbin moved the money onto the table as Hyunjin stood up and placed the ledger next to the coins. He and BamBam helped Seungmin up the stairs while the others grabbed the satchels the boys had brought and filed into their respective rooms.

While Seungmin sat down heavily on the floor with Hyunjin, BamBam unearthed some blankets from the closet. Jisung and Changbin’s bickering could be heard through the open doorway as he handed Hyunjin the extra sheets and bid them goodnight.

He shut the door behind him as he left, walking the few feet to his and Chan’s bedroom and closing their door. Chan’s forehead was creased where he stared at the wall, his eyes in turmoil. BamBam reached out to place a hand on the other’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out, Chan.”

Chan returned the reassuring smile. “Together,” he nodded.

The walls weren’t thin but they weren’t soundproof either. Chan’s snores traveling across their shared room was normal but BamBam found it a bit strange hearing movement and voices and _life_ in the house outside of their room.

It wasn’t like he or Chan were lonely before. But with the added noise and livelihood – seriously, Changbin and Jisung were _still_ arguing about patterns for heaven’s sake, while Hyunjin seemed to be telling Seungmin a childhood story about how a decision he made while ice skating resulted in his perfect looks and flawless posture garnering a startled laugh out of the younger boy – BamBam decided it was a good kind of strange.

It felt more like before…when his parents had been alive. The house finally felt more like a home.

*******

Jeongin stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling as the stars slowly appeared against the backdrop of the sinking sun. His leg tingled unpleasantly with every shift in position; eventually he had given up on sleeping, too caught up in the worries that plagued him.

Felix had managed to pay the inn owner handsomely for a week in their current room – the older boy had knocked out almost immediately after bandaging Jeongin’s leg, under Jeongin’s reassurances that he was _fine_ while he practically shoved Felix under the covers and demanded he sleep _._ The prince had then slept most of the day away. Jeongin wondered guiltily how tired and stressed he must be.

But this arrangement couldn’t last.

The regent king would be looking for them and Felix wasn’t someone who faded into the shadows. He never demanded respect but was respected by everyone, even those who didn’t know his true identity. There was just something alluring about his bright demeanor and the quiet charisma that lay under his thoughtful personality.

Unfortunately, that meant they would attract attention. Jeongin sighed and rolled over so he was looking at Felix. A small smile graced his face as he took in Felix’s relaxed features.

Jeongin didn’t recall falling asleep but the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes blearily and looked around the room of the inn, finally landing on Felix sitting by his side.

Jeongin scrunched his eyebrows as his sleep-addled mind fully took in the older boy’s features. Across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, small patches of dark gold glistened, becoming more pronounced when the sun shone through the thin curtains at the right angle onto Felix’s smooth complexion.

 _Freckles. Beautiful_. He marveled before realizing he had voiced the words aloud.

Felix smiled bashfully as Jeongin’s cheeks warmed.

“Why did you always cover them?” he asked tentatively.

“I didn’t always,” Felix began slowly. “Just when I returned to the palace. They’re disgraceful – apparently – at least for a member of the royal family. Eventually, it became routine to just cover them up when I was home.”

Jeongin could hear the wistfulness despite Felix’s casual, almost nonchalant shrug. He sat up and let the covers pool around his lap. “I think they make you even more unique, hyung. You should let the world see your freckles; they’re pretty.”

Felix smiled and reached over to ruffle Jeongin’s hair, the younger boy pouting at the childish treatment even if it was nice and comforting. “Come on, I drew you a bath too. Heaven knows you desperately need one.”

“Rude.”

But Jeongin’s heart warmed at the care and attentiveness. Baths were a luxury he could rarely afford. It took a bit of maneuvering but he managed to prop up his leg and dip his aching body into the water, sighing in bliss.

That afternoon, Felix found a small bookshelf in the reception area of their inn. Over the course of the next few hours, Felix slowly brought more and more books into their room, insisting that he was keeping his word.

 _“I’ll make sure to buy you so many books, you’ll be sleeping on them.”_ Felix had promised in the palace library.

It felt like an eternity ago.

The hours bled together as Jeongin stumbled through pages until he no longer needed to ask Felix how to pronounce every few words. He could visualize the protagonist in the story as it came to life in his mind so clearly it was like he was watching a moving painting. The hero was accompanied by his three non-human protectors who fought off demons and spirits alike and helped him navigate the complicated world of mystical politics and supernatural dangers as they journeyed to the west.

Jeongin was so caught up in the story, he didn’t even notice Felix leaving until the older boy returned, setting a bowl of steaming noodles in front of him.

He realized his stomach was growling as he blinked up at Felix. Jeongin reeled back in surprise when he glanced towards the window and saw that the moon had risen halfway towards its peak. It was a clear night and the stars glittered across the night sky with constellations he could identify scattered in between.

The two of them ate quietly. They were almost finished eating when Jeongin broke the silence to marvel, mostly to himself, “Polaris is beautiful tonight.”

“Who?” Felix questioned around a mouthful of noodles.

“Polaris the northern star, hyung,” Jeongin laughed. He pointed out the window at the brightest ball of light just above the roof of the neighboring building.

Felix blushed at his mistake. “Oh, I um…never learned any stars or constellations. I couldn’t keep all the names straight and the alignments were always so confusing, especially since they’re all so different abroad.” He looked embarrassed which Jeongin frowned at – he didn’t like seeing Felix without his usual confidence.

Jeongin clapped his hands, nearly soaking himself in soup at the action as he exclaimed, “I can teach you!”

The prince blinked at him before he smiled. “I’m gonna learn every constellation in the Korean sky because I have the bestest teacher in the kingdom,” Felix nodded sagely, tone playful.

“That’s not a word,” Jeongin giggled.

Felix pulled his knees to his chest as he shifted onto the opposite side of the window ledge, cracking the window open more despite the frosty air and gazed thoughtfully at the clear night.

Jeongin hurried to finish what was left of his meal and joined Felix at the window after grabbing some blankets.

“One of the brightest stars visible in the nighttime is Polaris which is there.” He pointed again, making sure they were eye level this time so Felix could pinpoint the twinkling light. “The other bright stars near it form The Hooked Array.” He drew a trapezoidal shape with a handle of several stars on one of its edges.

Felix stared at the imaginary pattern, lips parted in wonder when he was able to replicate the constellation in the air. Jeongin glowed with pride, warmth filling his chest as he moved to bundle both of them in a blanket.

“If you look over to the East, there are some really vibrant stars too. These five clustered here along with the three stars to their upper right come together to create The Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors.” He scrunched his nose, complaining, “It’s supposed to be a majestic alignment but I think some of the meaning was lost in translation; it sounds so pretentious.”

The older boy hummed in agreement as his eyes traced the constellation. “I think if you include some of the stars to its north–” Felix raised a finger to do so “–like this, the lights form the body of an animal.”

Jeongin tilted his head and settled in more snugly by Felix’s side. “Hm I can kind of see it. Would that line to its right be the animal’s tail?”

Felix pursed his lips in thought before deciding, “Nah, that’s not majestic enough.” Jeongin barked out a startled laugh. “The animal is on its hind legs, ready to defend its own like a mother hen. No wait, chickens aren’t shaped like that. Maybe like a tiger…or-or a lion!”

Both boys dissolved into laughter with Felix leaning his head into Jeongin’s shoulder as he smiled infectiously.

After that night, it became routine for them to sit on the window ledge for hours after dinner looking at the stars and galaxies. Sometimes, Jeongin would teach Felix new constellations while the prince provided snide commentary (Felix declared The Imperial Canopy brash but still chose the alignment as his favorite because he liked the zigzag pattern). Other times they would give ridiculous names to star patterns they found, fabricating their own stories behind its meaning.

Jeongin couldn’t recall a time he felt so light and carefree.

The week passed by quicker than Jeongin would have liked although he supposed being able to enjoy each day rather than dreading the morning sun really helped the time pass by.

He was buying fruit in the market square while Felix asked around for anyone who had seen his “missing brother” when he happened to glance up at the notice board and realized just how limited their time was.

Jeongin knew Felix suspected something when they regrouped but the older boy mercifully overlooked the stilted conversation. He listened as Felix rambled about how the bakery sample was delicious but cursed dejectedly that no one had seen Hyunjin in the past two weeks.

In the afternoon, Jeongin found he couldn’t concentrate on the book in his hands. His leg wouldn’t stop bouncing from nervous energy and his right hand had folded and unfolded the doggy mark at the edge of the same page since lunch. Every few minutes he would change his posture, restless, and glance at Felix. The prince had pushed the beds together against the opposite wall in favor of dancing fluidly to a beat only he could hear in the middle of the room.

Felix’s eyebrows were creased in concentration but he looked so carefree. Jeongin almost didn’t want to speak up but the morning’s knowledge weighed heavily in his heart and he couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Hyung.” Felix’s movements slowed and he ended his short choreography with a spin, dropping down on one knee and flashing the younger boy an attentive smile as his chest heaved. Jeongin accidentally slammed the book shut and flinched at the noise; Felix’s smile slid off his face as he took in his demeanor.

“This morning in the market square, I found something,” Jeongin hesitated. “I think-I think it’s better if I show you.”

He took out a piece of paper from the folds of his tunic and handed it to Felix when he walked over. Jeongin watched as Felix unfolded the material and stared at the portrait of Hyunjin’s face. The older boy let out a shaky exhale, his hands crumpling the paper where they were clenched into fists.

The poster had drawn the likeness of the prince’s jawline, strong brows and full lips. The word _Traitor_ mocked them from the headline. If it had been difficult to search the city before, it was now near impossible. Every person in the city would want a piece of the hefty price the regent king promised, even without realizing the one on the poster was the crown prince himself.

But Jeongin knew that wasn’t all that garnered the look of heartbreak and betrayal now present upon Felix’s features.

The bottom line of the poster read: “ _By King Yeonsan’s imperial orders, a worthy candidate will be chosen to bear the next heir.”_

“What—” Felix whispered. Jeongin winced as the paper ripped in his hands but Felix didn’t react.

“Lix?”

“I should have expected this from him,” he blinked rapidly, his eyes glistening. “So why does it still hurt so much?”

Jeongin put an arm around the prince’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Maybe because he’s still your father and even through all these years, he’s remained someone important to you. It’s awful but the people closest to us – they’re the ones that can hurt us the most because they know us well enough to do so.” He hated that he spoke from experience.

Felix sniffled into his collarbones and Jeongin did his best to dry the tears with his sleeves. When his breaths weren’t as shaky, he gripped Jeongin’s hand securely with both of his. “I’m glad I still have you. And Hyunjin soon.”

Jeongin grimaced. “Hyung, we’re running out of time and this arrangement – as safe as I have ever felt – it’s not a permanent solution.” Jeongin let his arm slip from around Felix’s shoulders to gauge his reaction. “We can’t keep running forever.”

Felix nodded dejectedly. “Just a few more days. I promise I’ll think of something.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, “As much as I want to find Hyunjin too, what’s to say he’s even in Hanseong? We know nothing about the people who helped him. If they were people who actually helped at all. And I know it sounds selfish, but think of your own self too. Your father is looking for you as well.”

Jeongin looked at Felix who was now worrying his bottom lip. After a tense moment, Felix’s shoulders slumped. “If we don’t find him by the end of tomorrow, then we’ll leave. I heard Jeon-ju is pretty nice this time of year.”

A sad smile flickered across his features. “Hyunjin always loved visiting Jeon-ju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Microsoft Word, this is the longest chapter I've written so far and boy was it a WILD one.
> 
> 1\. Let's be real, Yeonsan is literally one of those cartel leaders who everyone hates but is too scared of to disobey.
> 
> 2\. Now we know what _incident_ the characters were referring to back in chapter 2 (aka Seungmin's first attempted kidnapping). The plot is developing ~~ @.@ ~~
> 
> 3\. Oof Jisung and Hyunjin tearing each other apart with words was not a pleasant scene to write -- I, too, want them to get along and love each other -- but realistically, they're all incredibly stressed and it makes sense with their characterizations and experiences. On a lighter note, the entire time I was writing and editing that part, my mind kept going back to what Jisung and Hyunjin said about their petty arguments during their trainee days and how they yelled at each other for no real reason until the older members had to break them up lmao.
> 
> 4\. So BamBam's POV...I'm not super familiar with GOT7 but I remember the shenanigans BamBam and Chan would reference when they were trainees. He seems like a super sweet and caring guy who looks out for Chan a lot but also for all of Stray Kids. Hope he wasn't super out of character!
> 
> 5\. Some quality Seungjin development!! Ofc Hyunjin would tell the most ridiculous story just to see and hear Seungmin's adorable laugh.
> 
> 6\. Felix's FReCkLeS O~O
> 
> 7\. If you guessed what series Jeongin was reading, you deserve my entire DVD set of the cartoon and live action remakes. _Journey to the West_ was my childhood and the literary series is considered one of the Four Great Classics of Chinese literature.
> 
> 8\. Jeonglix soft moments uwu big time. They're so cute and not gonna lie, the fluff was definitely self-indulgent too lol.
> 
> 9\. Jeongin teaching Felix the constellations, _I CAN'T_ , he's too pure. In case you're curious about the constellations, I have them listed below 8-) I honestly wasn't sure if in Korea, they had different names for the constellations that are familiar to us in the west but I did some research and in ancient China, there _were_ in fact different names so I drew inspiration from [that](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_star_names).
> 
> \- Hooked Array => Ursa Minor/The Little Dipper (includes the North Star/Polaris)  
> \- The Imperial Canopy => Cassiopeia  
> \- The Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors (two groups of Chinese mythological rulers considered to be god-kings that ruled over ancient northern China) => Part of Leo
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourselves. Love y'all. ^_^
> 
> Until next time...


	11. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Perhaps we’re destined to follow a path none of us can see, only vaguely sense, as it takes our hand, guiding us towards the inevitable.”_
> 
> ―James Wesley (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gpa side-eyeing me like _wtf are you doing posting another chapter. You should be studying for finals so you don't fail all your courses and get kicked out of college._ Well, I haven't been great with listening to my grades since I realized studying isn't everything and that hard skills alone won't be enough in this harsh reality.
> 
> Therefore you guys get a chapter! I hope you enjoy. And as always, kudos and comments are very welcome and keep me motivated to update early lol.

It was with great sorrow that Jisung managed to drag himself from the warm covers and out the door. He and Seungmin had been sent (read: ordered) on a grocery run by one Bang Chan.

He had mostly been drifting half-asleep by Seungmin’s side when a voice cut through his exhausted haze. “Isn’t that the prince?”

Jisung turned to see a woman pointing at a poster on the announcements wall. A small group of people were gathered around her, caught up in discussion.

“Is the prince missing?”

“Which prince?”

“How would I know? The royal scum haven’t bothered visiting the city for years.”

An elderly man shook his head. “The princes were always so sweet though.”

Jisung arched an eyebrow, the prince was missing? If Jisung remembered correctly, both princes were around his age – the prime time to be married for more power and political stability. The spoiled brat was likely trying to avoid the arranged marriage.

“Why does it say there’s no heir?”

“Are both princes missing?”

“Well, there _are_ two separate portraits on the newest poster…”

“Hold on. It says here – traitor? Treason!”

Jisung startled at that. “ʻReward of the highest esteemed honor from Your Imperial Majesty, King Yeonsan, if Prince Hyunjin and Prince Yongbok are returned—”

There was some shuffling before someone in the growing crowd shrieked.

“—to face just punishment? There is no need to bring them to Your Majesty unharmed?!”

The uneasy chattering made Jisung’s thoughts run wild. _Hyunjin. Traitor. Prince?_ He supposed it wasn’t a rare name but…

Seungmin nudged him and nodded towards the fruit stand. He forced the anxiety from his features as they walked up to the only other customer, a hooded boy with a sturdy satchel who immediately stiffened.

The boy’s face was partly concealed but Jisung could make out strands of light hair and almond eyes as he glanced at them. He was openly carrying gilded swords and as Jisung scanned his physique, several well-concealed knives as well, something the untrained eye wouldn’t have caught. Despite the dull color of the boy’s clothing, he exuded an aura Jisung could feel in his bones.

Whatever the boy’s story was, Jisung’s curiosity was peaked.

As Seungmin happily chatted with the farmer, Jisung kept his eyes on the boy as he paid for a carton of fruit and walked away.

By the time Seungmin and Jisung were buying meat, the stranger had been joined by another boy with a slight build and dark hair as they stood outside the bakery. Jisung watched the newcomer dump a bag full of vegetables into the boy’s arms, laughing as the blonde-haired boy nearly dropped the entirety of the groceries.

The boy readjusted the bag and started towards the butcher’s stall, his companion turning to follow. Unlike the blond-haired boy, his sharp features were on full display. Jisung sucked in a harsh breath.

_There’s no way._

Seungmin gave him a strange look before looking towards the two approaching figures.

Jisung froze. The hooded boy noticed his staring, a hand inching towards the hilt of his swords as he slowed his walk, eyebrows drawing together in a scowl. He took a protective stance in front of his companion.

“Jisung, your weird is showing,” Seungmin muttered but there was concern laced in his tone. He glanced warily between Jisung and the stranger, eyes flicking towards the blades strapped to the boy’s back.

The boy he was shielding peeked around him, eyes full of questions as he glanced around, finally landing on them. Jisung’s vision tunneled.

“Innie.”

Achingly familiar foxlike eyes met Jisung’s stare. He saw the moment Jeongin recognized him, his jaw going slack and his chest rising and falling more rapidly.

“Sungie.” Jisung was too far away to catch the actual spoken nickname but it didn’t matter; he would recognize that nickname on those lips at any distance.

Jeongin took a step towards them but the hooded boy held out an arm. Jeongin broke their eye contact to glance at him, smiling softly and reassuring his companion.

He looked back at Jisung and there were tears in his eyes. “Hyung.”

And then he fully launched himself across the space between them, directly into Jisung’s arms, burying his face into Jisung’s shoulder. They were both crying as Jisung tightened his arms around Jeongin. The clamor of the market faded into a low buzz as he breathed in Jeongin’s hair, reeling in the significance of the moment.

_His little brother._

“Are you real?” Jisung whispered, even as he could feel Jeongin shaking in his arms. Jeongin pulled away a bit and Jisung discovered he now needed to raise his gaze slightly to look into his eyes. His voice sounded strangled as he scanned Jeongin’s frame. “You’re so big now,” he marveled, shaking his head. “I dreamed about this so many times. I’m not dreaming, right?”

“No, hyung.” Jeongin’s voice came out as shaky as Jisung’s heart felt. “I’m here. _You’re_ here. It’s real. It’s real. _It’s real.”_

_Five long years._

He yanked Jeongin back into another crushing embrace.

“What the fuck.” Jisung startled and glanced at Seungmin from the corner of his eyes, forgetting they weren’t alone. He had repositioned himself so he was able to look at Jisung whilst standing next to the other boy whose hood was yanked back marginally to expose blonde locks to the sun. While the stranger continued to stare at them in bafflement, Seungmin’s eyes were lit with dawning realization.

Jisung cleared his throat and pulled back enough to go through formal introductions but he refused to let go of Jeongin who seemed just as reluctant to step away. He gave the blonde-haired boy, Felix, a sharp bow, hoping his gratitude didn’t come out too choked. “What-How did you and Jeongin—”

Both Felix and Jeongin looked around nervously and Jisung started to understand that maybe there was a reason Felix had his hood up. Seungmin perceived their discomfort as well and quietly suggested they head somewhere else to speak.

***

Changbin was eating with Hyunjin and BamBam when Jisung burst through the doors with Seungmin and two strangers at his heels, talking so rapidly Changbin could barely make out the words. The noise was enough to make Chan tumble down the stairs with a wild look in his eyes like he was expecting the worst.

“Hyungs! You won’t believe what just happened,” Jisung finally announced after a breath. His smile was all teeth but Changbin thought there were tear tracks on the boy’s round cheeks. Jisung paused for dramatic effect before blurting out, “I found Jeongin!”

He stepped aside to reveal a kid with dark hair and sharp features, a shy smile with adorable dimples on his face. Next to Changbin, Hyunjin choked at the same moment Jisung introduced Jeongin as his brother.

Jeongin’s gaze flicked around the room, greeting them each with a small bow until his eyes landed on Hyunjin and his expression went slack. Changbin wasn’t sure if Hyunjin realized he had risen from his seat.

“You’re alive. You’re okay!” A bright smile lit up Jeongin’s face and he ran over to them.

The movement brought Hyunjin out of whatever state he had been in and he moved forward to fold Jeongin into a hug. Jeongin seemed surprised but returned the embrace, relaxing as Hyunjin laid his head against his.

“You two know each other?!” Jisung exclaimed.

 _Oh, good._ Changbin wasn’t the only one confused.

Somehow, Jisung managed to squeeze into the hug as well but Jeongin and Hyunjin exchanged a weighted look when they pulled apart.

“It’s a long story,” Jeongin said diplomatically. “Why don’t you continue telling me about what’s been happening these past few years?”

Jisung hesitated but was more than happy to oblige as he began talking animatedly, gesturing wildly as he led Jeongin into the dining room to where Chan and BamBam were standing with identical bemusement.

Changbin turned towards the door, taking in the person who had walked in behind the other three boys. The stranger had a slender frame and was a bit taller than Changbin himself but something about him sent alarm bells ringing in his head. He still had his hood up, his features drowned in shadow. Despite the slight discomfort Changbin detected, he had an undeniable presence, a sense of surety in the way he held himself. Proper and composed.

Though the stranger was speaking quietly to Seungmin who seemed relaxed while they conversed, Changbin felt something twist in his gut as he realized why the newcomer seemed so familiar.

_He reminded Changbin of Regent King Yeonsan._

He blamed that and the fearful memories that man brought up of his own father and his ruined childhood for the words that spilled out of his mouth before he could filter them in his brain.

“Who are you?” Changbin clenched his jaw, squaring his shoulders back. “And why are you still here?”

The voices in the dining room continued, oblivious, and he could hear Jisung’s ringing laughter. Seungmin looked up however, alarmed at his outburst, as he marched towards them. He couldn’t make out the stranger’s eyes but Changbin could feel his gaze lingering, taking him in and analyzing his threat level as he tensed.

“You think just because you somehow managed to find Jeongin, we can trust you? All these years he’s been missing.” Changbin shook his head, incredulous. “But then, out of the blue, you show up like some white knight with Jeongin in tow and just happen to meet Jisung and Seungmin while they’re out in the market, gaining everyone’s good favor. It can’t be that simple. What do you want in return?”

There was a long pause where they sized each other up and Hyunjin approached them, stepping up beside Changbin. Seungmin shifted uncomfortably next to them and gravitated towards Hyunjin, no doubt exchanging a worried glance with the other boy.

It was Hyunjin who broke the tension. He tilted his head before placing a hand on Changbin’s shoulder. “I’ve got this.” Changbin gave Hyunjin a warning look but moved aside.

To his surprise, the stranger took a small step back and he watched in confusion as shaky hands lowered the hood.

His surprise only magnified when instead of a man he had matched the deep voice to, a boy Jisung and Seungmin’s age emerged from under the hood. The boy’s hair was bleached, his features graceful with a splatter of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. His smile was bright and his poise remained refined. Changbin watched as he glanced upwards into Hyunjin’s face but it was the boy’s round eyes that struck a chord in his chest, telling of a completely different story than his eye smile indicated.

Tears shone at the corners of his eyes, pain etched into every drop that traced down his cheeks. Changbin almost felt bad for his verbal abuse but told himself it was justified to be careful with his trust.

That thought flew out the window when Hyunjin surged forward and wrapped the boy in what must be a bruising embrace, tears collecting on his own eyelashes and dripping onto the boy’s cloak. Hyunjin whispered a word Changbin just managed to catch.

 _Felix_.

A name. It was foreign so why did it sound vaguely familiar to him?

“H-hyung, you’re really okay?” The question was choked out in a hoarse whisper.

Seungmin tugged at his sleeve and gestured towards the dining room where quiet murmurs had replaced the previous lively atmosphere.

Before they were out of earshot, Changbin managed to catch Hyunjin’s shaky reply. “I’m more than okay. I think, I think I finally found a more honorable reason worth fighting towards, Lix.”

Changbin’s heart gave a happy, painful squeeze at the words. That’s when it hit him, as sudden and jarring as an arrow. This boy was none other than _Prince Felix._

He glanced at Seungmin who gave him a relieved smile but remained ignorant to their true identities. Changbin let the younger boy lead him to the others, giving the two royals some privacy.

Changbin liked Jeongin. He was polite, witty and honest. The kid fit in like he’d always known them – his and Seungmin’s banter almost instinctive. Changbin couldn’t say he was surprised though he shuddered at the pranks and shenanigans bound to happen.

Things weren’t as smooth between himself and Felix, however. He skirted around Changbin and when Hyunjin formally introduced him to everyone, he was barely able to make eye contact with him. It made Changbin angry that he felt just the tiniest bit of remorse and decided an apology was probably due.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day was a whirlwind as the revelation that Jeongin was in fact not dead and very much alive distracted Chan and BamBam from their respective responsibilities. Both of them always had their lunch break together and had returned from the restaurant and smithy shortly before Jisung and company arrived. They eagerly listened to the stories Jisung and Jeongin traded and being the warm-hearted individuals they were, offered a place in their home to Jeongin and the other prince of the kingdom, albeit unknowingly.

Everyone except Seungmin and Jeongin were recruited to help with the back log of orders and other business affairs in the restaurant and the blacksmith shop. Jisung and Felix – who bonded almost immediately over their mutual love of the arts and were even speaking to each other in a language Changbin didn’t understand, giggling with Chan as they walked – went to help BamBam. Changbin and Hyunjin were dragged along to help Chan.

It was there at Chan’s restaurant they found Hyunjin was absolutely helpless when it came to cooking. He was so much of a walking disaster in the kitchen that Chan switched out one of the waiters for the prince after Hyunjin burned his hand. Again. The restaurant received some hefty tips after that which had Chan grinning from ear to ear.

Towards the evening, several palace guards entered the restaurant, asking the customers questions and drastically dimming the warm atmosphere. Hyunjin immediately excused himself to help with the dishes but Changbin found it unnerving that the guards showed up at all _._

_Like someone had tipped them that the crown prince was here._

Changbin felt anger and protectiveness surge through his veins. After that ordeal, Chan sent them home to close shop alone, frowning a little at Hyunjin. Everyone was exhausted as they ate the late dinner Jeongin and to a lesser extent, Seungmin, prepared before turning in for the night.

Changbin’s decision to apologize left his mind.

He was only asleep for what felt like five minutes when he woke to Jisung frantically shaking him awake. He immediately sat up, thinking something was wrong with the look of alarm on the younger boy’s face.

“Hyung, it’s Jeongin’s seventeenth birthday today and I don’t know what to do! I don’t know if he likes the same things anymore. What do I even buy him? You have to help me!”

Changbin rubbed his eyes, the words taking several moments to register. He glanced at the window where the remnants of the night were just beginning to wear off though the stars remained visible through the slightly open window pane.

Meaning, it was too early for this shit.

“Jisung, go back to sleep,” he grumbled, words a bit slurred.

“But you promised you would help me.”

Changbin remembered no such thing. He wasn’t much of a gift giver so he wasn’t sure why Jisung was asking him of all people for advice but he understood where the boy was coming from, understood his good intentions. On the rare occasions that he spoke of Jeongin in the years they had known each other, Changbin recalled Jisung mentioning his brother’s birthday was at the beginning of the year.

If today was Jeongin’s birthday, of course Jisung, with his big heart, wanted his brother to feel loved. Though the kid hadn’t told them directly, the past few years had been long and painfully lonely as he bounced between the streets and servitude.

“Do you know how much a ring costs? Changbin? Binnie? Hyung!”

“Okay, I’m awake. You can stop screaming.” Changbin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his patience. He frowned at the first comment. “Have you thought about something that’s not so flashy? Jeongin doesn’t seem like someone who wants to draw attention and a ring would do the opposite assuming we can afford one.”

Jisung pursed his lips, considering before he let out a defeated sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. He wouldn’t want something so materialistic and superficial.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes with Changbin trying not to fall back asleep when a stray idea hit him. “What about you prepare a meal for him? Something from the coast. I get the feeling Jeongin hasn’t been able to enjoy a home-cooked meal since he was um, taken.”

Even through the shadow of night, he could _feel_ Jisung judging him without seeing his eyes. “Good idea. Let me just burn down BamBam and Chan’s house. It’s really no problem.”

“The hyungs won’t let that happen, especially not Chan.”

Changbin blinked. It didn’t have to just be Jisung either. “It would actually be pretty fun to have everyone involved.” He glanced in Jisung’s direction. “How about we clue them in? The hyungs and Seungmin are clearly in love with the kid despite only meeting yesterday and it seems Princ– uh, Hyunjin and Felix are just as charmed.” Changbin paused, thinking, the different moving parts to coordinate coming together. “We can split into three separate groups: a cooking team, a decorating team and someone who will accompany Jeongin and keep him away from the house while the rest of us prepare everything.”

“That…actually isn’t a bad idea,” Jisung said slowly. “We can let everyone know in the morning. Then, I can take Jeongin out to browse the markets or something and you guys can prepare for the surprise.”

Changbin hummed, his lips curling as he imagined the maknae’s smile. “Then it’s settled. Now go the hell back to sleep.”

When he woke again, Jisung was absent from his blankets as sunlight streamed through the window. Changbin could hear Hyunjin’s giggles echoing up the stairs and pots clanging in the kitchen.

_Right, they had a surprise to prepare for._

Changbin clamored out of his blankets and stood from the floor, shivering at the cold air as he quickly pulled on some clothes. After splashing his face with water in the little washroom, he made his way downstairs.

Seungmin, BamBam and Hyunjin were sitting around the table, laughing, while Chan and Jisung were in the kitchen. Felix and Jeongin seemed to be the only ones still sleeping.

He joined the others at the table, greeting them before he launched into the Jeongin Happiness Initiative. Unsurprisingly, they were all in favor of the birthday dinner. He swore Hyunjin and Seungmin were more excited than Jeongin was going to be, talking animatedly about what the decorations would be and where they would be placed after Changbin declared they were the least kitchen friendly and put them in charge of decorating.

Just as Jisung brought over a plate of scrambled eggs, announcing that Chan was going to close his restaurant a little earlier to make time for the surprise, the last two individuals in the house joined them.

Changbin turned only to nearly choke at the sight.

 _Red,_ his brain contributed helpfully.

Instead of the light bleached color from the previous day, Felix’s hair was now a vibrant red, just a shade brighter than Jisung’s. Jeongin stood next to him holding a bowl in one hand while the other waved a very red hand at them with a smile as bright as the mixture of henna and berries.

Noticing their stares, Felix gestured self-consciously towards his hair. “Does it really look that bad?” Changbin noted a slight accent he hadn’t noticed the day before.

The color made Felix’s freckles stand out all the more and accentuated his lips, not that Changbin was staring at them or anything. It looked really good.

He let out a breath of relief when Jisung spoke before he could do something stupid, like blurt out his actual thoughts. “We’re matching! We’re the most beautiful redheads in the kingdom.”

Jisung then proceeded to pull Jeongin aside as Seungmin and Hyunjin marveled at Felix’s hair where the boy hesitantly joined them at the table. Changbin tried not to tense as Felix sat in the only empty chair at the table next to him, like _right next to him._ They really needed more room.

BamBam left and returned to the table with more chairs. Changbin wondered what he did wrong in his past life as Felix scooted even closer to him, accommodating for the additional seating.

Changbin was quiet as he ate. While the others were too preoccupied to notice, Seungmin shot him a pointed look and glanced at the boy next to him. He glared back and tried not to feel guilty when Felix peered at them with a bewildered expression, lips pulled into a small pout.

Seungmin and Hyunjin filled Felix in on the surprise surreptitiously. Jisung pestered Jeongin into allowing the older to drag him to all his favorite places around town – there weren’t many but conveniently, none of them were close. Changbin elected to stay at the house and help with food preparations after overhearing Felix agree to head out with Seungmin and Hyunjin for decorations. Chan and BamBam promised they would be back as soon as their work permitted.

The slide of the lock accompanied the silence that descended upon the house and suddenly, the living room felt cold. Haunted even. Changbin swore he heard laughter and excited voices echoing from the walls. He shook himself and headed towards the kitchen, trying to remember the recipes Jisung had rattled off and set to work.

By the time Jisung and Jeongin returned, the inside of the house was hardly recognizable. Changbin supposed being the richest teenagers in the kingdom helped with choosing every type of decoration to hang around the house. Hyunjin had proudly carried back a huge two-tiered cake with an obnoxious amount of ribbon tied around its edges that now sat on the dining table next to the warm plates of food.

Changbin bit his cheek, all of them waiting with baited breath as the youngest stood frozen at the doorway. A dozen emotions flitted across Jeongin’s face before he settled on one.

The hours of meal prep and frantic scrambling and climbing to hang decorations in every corner of the first floor paid off as they looked into Jeongin’s eyes, huge with astonishment and delight. There were a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks and he was speechless – only able to mouth _Thank you, hyungs_ over and over as he beamed at them and took in the scene slowly, savoring the moment and appreciating the multitude of ribbons, flowers and paper cuttings.

Happiness looked good on the kid.

After the stuffing dinner and cake, BamBam somehow convinced Seungmin to sing with him. Hyunjin looked like he was in love as Seungmin’s vocals harmonized perfectly.

_Ah, Seungmin’s crush isn’t so one-sided after all._

A while later, Hyunjin and Felix dragged Jeongin into the middle of the room and danced to the songs Seungmin – and eventually Jisung – sang with all their hearts. At some point, all of them joined in dancing too, drunk from the giddy energy.

Changbin laughed at Jisung and Seungmin’s competitive sniping as they tried to follow Hyunjin’s moves. He knew Hyunjin could dance from memories of palace extravaganza but now his body moved with more confidence and power; Changbin bloomed with pride. But it was Felix that captured his full attention.

The movements of his body were captivating, sharp and synchronized to Jisung’s soft voice: adaptive but precise, versatile yet focused and in absolute control of his every move. Felix glided through the song as if it was his own, his agility and grace deceiving as he moved with hidden strength.

Just like that, the song was over. Changbin blinked the moisture back into his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he was staring.

Several songs later and Chan called it a night, leaning his body next to Changbin’s against the dining table. Seeing all of their bright smiles, Changbin felt light-headed and warm. He held the feelings of freedom and exhilaration close as he left to wash up first.

He managed to catch Felix right as he stepped out of the washroom while the younger boy was on his way to the shared bedroom at the end of the hallway.

“Felix-ssi! Uh sorry um, I was hoping to talk to you.” He rubbed the back of his neck, all bravado gone.

Felix startled a little but turned, not meeting Changbin’s eyes.

“Felix is okay,” he said shyly. “Hyunjin’s told me a lot about you. Is everything alright?” he glanced up, one hand cradling the side of his neck as he continued biting his lip.

Changbin followed the movement distractedly before forcing himself to focus.

_How hard was an apology?_

“I really should have said this yesterday but then everything was so hectic and then today was also a whirlwind too but–” He was rambling. Changbin let out a long-suffering sigh, trying to gauge Felix’s expression as he continued. “But I’m really sorry for the way I reacted. It wasn’t fair to you as an individual, regardless of status, for me to treat you with such disrespect and mistrust you so quickly, to judge you based on your family lineage and my past when you’re your own person.”

Felix stared at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted. “Is there any way we can start over?” Changbin asked tentatively and steeled himself for the appropriate scorn and ultimate rejection.

The younger boy blinked and then sent him an uncertain but genuine smile as he nodded. “It’s okay, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about. You were looking out for all of them in your own way.” His features turned despondent and Changbin had the sudden urge to make him smile again. “A lot of people have suffered at my father’s hands. It’s time I started taking responsibility for his actions and my own inaction and ignorance.”

Well, that was certainly not a reaction Changbin was expecting nor was it something he agreed with. “You are _not_ your father, Felix, and I should never have viewed you as a carbon copy of him. From the short time you’ve been here, I can tell you’re nothing like him. Just because you happen to share the same royal blood doesn’t mean you need to take responsibility and make amends for every atrocity Regent King Yeonsan has ever committed.”

Felix gnawed at his lower lip, contemplating his words. “I do want to help this kingdom though, in any way I can.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You know, Hyunjin carried the same unjustifiable guilt but the thing is: you two aren’t alone in this. It’s not your duty to resolve every problem in this kingdom.” Changbin softened his voice. “Even if you found a solution, humanity can be really shitty sometimes and certain things just can’t be fixed no matter what you do and no matter who you blame. All we can do is to try our best and sometimes it’s best to start anew, to walk a new path of your own making, separate from your past. A new path you take pride in walking.”

“Is-is that what everyone here is doing? Even Hyunjin?”

“Some of us have come to accept our pasts rather than run from it but I’d say we’re all here on our own accord,” Changbin determined after a short pause.

“What about you?” Felix gazed at him with curiosity and there was an unexpected solemnity to his expression that told of a deeper understanding.

He hesitated. “I guess I’m still running. Only difference is I’m in control now and even if I can’t embrace my past or forget the painful memories, I’m creating my own path forward with the choices I make and with the ones I care about by my side.”

“I think that’s really brave,” Felix replied timidly. He chewed on his lip, lost in thought and Changbin noted how red the skin there was, bruised from the regular abuse.

Before he could stop himself, Changbin stepped closer and gently took Felix’s bottom lip out from between his teeth. He unconsciously swiped his thumb over the blemished skin, eyebrows drawn in worry.

At Felix’s gasp, he jolted with the realization of what he had just done and jumped back, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt and stared at a very interesting patch of uneven flooring.

“Um, thank you for the advice,” Felix stuttered towards his feet. “I would like a fresh start. With my life and with-with us.” Changbin looked up slightly at that and found Felix’s eyes now on his, both of them unable to look away. “I hope you’re able to figure everything out, Changbin-ssi. Things work out eventually for good people like you.”

He smiled at Changbin, showing his teeth and he took assurance from the fact that Felix’s cheeks were flushed the same color as his hair.

Felix made to leave but Changbin added quickly before he could walk away. “Hyung is fine, Lix. To being friends?”

They exchanged relieved grins as the weird tension faded out. It wasn’t until the prince walked away did Changbin register that he hadn’t corrected the nickname.

For some reason, the conversation made him feel warm and inexplicably elated. Changbin chalked it up to the regret and guilt no longer weighing on him but deep down, he knew it wasn’t that simple.

He was in deep, deep trouble.

***

Hyunjin thought he imagined the first sniffle. But the sound was followed by another and a shaky intake of breath.

He blinked his eyes open and turned his head towards the others in the room. Felix and Jeongin were fast asleep. Hyunjin glanced at the boy lying next to him. Seungmin’s back was to him, knees curled protectively against his stomach under his blanket. It almost looked like he was just cold with the way his frame shuddered slightly.

Hyunjin closed the distance between their bodies before placing a hesitant hand on Seungmin’s shoulder. The younger boy stiffened and moved to wipe his eyes harshly with the back of his hand.

“Seungmin-ah?” Hyunjin braced himself on his forearm, hovering over Seungmin’s face; his eyes traced the tear tracks with sorrow. Seungmin was always smiling, so compassionate and vibrant, but Hyunjin was starting to learn that behind the most beautiful smiles were the most painful histories.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “Wasn’t asleep yet.” He paused as Seungmin looked anywhere but his face. “I used to think crying was an indication of weakness.”

Seungmin stared at him with a slightly guarded look. Hyunjin wanted to smack himself and scrambled to salvage the situation. He forced himself to maintain eye contact. “But you know what I realized? Even though your emotions are overwhelming sometimes and not often pretty when they’re so raw, it’s what makes you human. Crying is just an indication that you’re _alive,_ that you can still feel _,_ that you’ve been strong for too long _._ And even if it’s messy and you feel like no one understands, someone out there does.” He moved his hand to cup Seungmin’s cheek, the pad of his thumb smoothing the skin below the boy’s eye. “And they _care_ ,” Hyunjin murmured. He wasn’t just referring to himself but to this makeshift family as a whole.

Seungmin’s expression crumpled and something in Hyunjin’s chest gave a painful squeeze at the sight. Carefully, he gathered the younger boy in his arms as Seungmin’s breathing quickened into sobs and small heart-wrenching sounds. His tunic was probably a mess but Hyunjin couldn’t care less as he tightened his grip.

He wasn’t sure how long he whispered reassurances into the air between them until Seungmin’s tears dried, unconsciously rocking their bodies back and forth. The occasional sniffle punctuated the silence that followed.

“I just miss them, you know?” Seungmin finally whispered, pulling back a little so they were face to face. “So much. And seeing Jisung and Jeongin together these past few days, and you and Felix, I just-my thoughts kept going back to that last night I—” his lips quivered as more tears traced down his cheeks, “The last time I was with my parents before their passing.”

Hyunjin nodded, gently drying the remnants of Seungmin’s tears with his own sleeves. The grief of his mother’s death and his father’s death – _assassination_ , he corrected – would always remain with him but he had had years to understand the emptiness and cope with the absence.

Seungmin didn’t. He was always putting on a smile for the others, a reliable source of strength despite the deep scars. Hyunjin hoped the younger knew he wouldn’t have to do that in front of him. Not anymore.

He stretched out an arm towards Seungmin who readjusted his head more comfortably in the junction between Hyunjin’s bicep and neck, pressing their bodies flush together. Hyunjin tucked his head atop the younger boy’s and wrapped his arms securely around Seungmin’s slim waist. Their legs tangled together underneath the covers but it wasn’t unbearably warm.

Even though they had shared a bed before by Hyunjin’s insistence, this felt far more intimate, more profound somehow. Back in Seungmin’s room, he always made sure there was a bit of space between them out of respect for the boy’s boundaries plus with his bandages then, there was really only one way for him to lie on the bed without tearing his wounds.

This skin ship – with Seungmin’s cheek against his collarbone and his lips curved into a soft smile against his neck – made Hyunjin’s heart soar for reasons he couldn’t identify.

He’d always been a touchy person: _clingy_ as Felix would describe, not that his cousin was any different. Hyunjin had held himself back around Seungmin, not wanting to overwhelm the younger or make him uncomfortable.

But this felt right.

His thoughts went back to the last time they were pressed together, the walls burning around them and smoke choking their every breath and hugged Seungmin a little closer. When he was certain the younger was asleep, his breaths evening out, Hyunjin gently pressed his lips to the crown of Seungmin’s head. Turns out, his hair was as soft as it looked.

Something had changed in their dynamics. This unspoken moment, as they both drifted off pressed against each other, Hyunjin never wanted it to end.

He woke up gasping for breath, beads of sweat tracking their way down his face. Hyunjin sat up on shaky limbs and tried to blink his way back into reality. He wasn’t even sure what the dream was about, only bits and pieces flashed before his eyes, but the terrifying sensation that something bad had happened – _was_ happening – lingered in his mind.

Subconsciously, he looked over at the sleeping boy he was curled around and instantly felt calmer. Seungmin was still sleeping on his side, facing Hyunjin, as he exhaled small puffs of air. Hyunjin hadn’t even known it was possible for the boy to look more adorable.

Quietly, he lay back down on the pile of blankets spread on the floor, reaching for Seungmin’s hand. Chan and BamBam’s house was big but it wasn’t like the palace – there weren’t enough rooms for each of them to have their own. Oddly enough, Hyunjin found the rowdiness and the somewhat crowded house comforting.

Despite the short stay, the house felt lively and radiated comfort and a sense of belonging he hadn’t felt in the palace for years. Perhaps it was the people who lived under its roof. Both BamBam and Chan were the kindest people he had ever met. Now he had Felix and Jeongin too. Changbin, under his tough front, had warmed up to Jeongin quickly and smoothed things over with Felix, quietly taking care of them all from a distance. Jisung had blessedly taken to giving him the silent treatment again then surprised the hell out of Hyunjin as the boy immediately took a liking to Felix. And Seungmin, well.

The boy was the literal definition of sunshine, warm and grounding. It was scary how attached he had gotten but Hyunjin couldn’t imagine a day without Seungmin by his side; he wondered how he’d ever managed to live without the younger boy’s smile, his sarcastic wit or his gentle hands.

But there was still something off about the whole picture like a crucial piece was missing and Hyunjin sighed, frustrated at the ache of incompleteness needling its way into his soul.

His mind went back to the nightmare. He swore he saw a face in his dreams with captivating dark eyes that had been alight with fear. Shattered and a little broken but still beautiful. He didn’t know who they were but he felt like he should.

Hyunjin couldn’t shake the feeling that something – or maybe _someone_ – was still missing from their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm still missing someone? I wonder WHO it could possibly be. Look at me attempting to build plot and suspense lmao. But we've narrowed the four separate storylines into two!
> 
> I'm not super satisfied with this chapter -- I feel like things happened too quickly or too sluggishly and I couldn't find a good balance for some of the scenes. Nevertheless, a quick recap of what went down:
> 
> 1\. So Jisung and Jeongin, I'm sure absolutely _no one_ guessed they were brothers XD
> 
> 2\. Fun fact for the day: I did a bit of research on how people used to dye their hair and henna was almost always a central component for the coloring to remain. Often times, henna was mixed with a more natural dye such as berries or even crushed herbs for the actual color.
> 
> 3\. I drew inspiration from this one vlive where Jeongin talked about how Changbin made seaweed soup for him and thus, Changbin became the cook for his birthday in this story as well.
> 
> 4\. Idk why but I feel like Changbin would give amazing advice. Like he may act like a kid and have the attention span of a 5 year old but when it comes down to matters of importance and of heart and for the people he clearly cares about, we've seen that he's actually very mature and understanding.
> 
> 5\. Seungjin fluff moment UWU but also omg Changlix RISE ^_^ I feel like their [first impressions](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1266241762198122496) of each other are not entirely wrong but like clearly, it isn't the whole picture and the [reality](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1266241762198122496) is Felix is a ball of sunshine and nothing like Yeonsan and Changbin is a sweetheart who happens to love dark concepts (I love them first impression v. reality pictures).
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support and for sticking with this story. We're nearly done with ARC I O.O
> 
> Take care and see you next time.


	12. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It can’t always be light. But only when darkness comes can it get brighter.”_
> 
> ―Mixtape #2 (Stray Kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments! It's always so nice to know that the effort and work we authors put into our stories are received well - definitely talk with your favorite writers, I promise they won't find it bothersome.
> 
> Anyways, onwards with the story O.O
> 
> TW: graphic depictions of violence and abuse, descriptions of blood

There was a sense of déjà vu as Changbin woke to a dark room with Jisung shivering violently next to him, on top of his blankets.

Changbin grumbled incoherently and dragged a hand down his face. He was fully prepared to shove Jisung back into his own blankets until he took in the younger boy’s face. Jisung was awake and hugging his arms. Under the dim lighting, his complexion was ashy and his hands were curled into fists around his narrow waist.

That was enough for Changbin to sit up immediately, heart racing. “Jisungie?”

“I-it’s just a dream, hyung. I’m alright. Just felt cold and alone.”

Changbin lifted his blankets and placed one side over Jisung’s frame where he still lay curled around Changbin’s pillow. “How bad was it this time?”

Jisung’s eyes told him enough and he looked small – his expression too haunted for his youthful features. “Maybe it’s truly nothing but…” His wide eyes flitted around the room, tense and unsettled. “Maybe it’s just a bad dream,” he added weakly.

Changbin didn’t buy his argument. “You don’t sound so sure.”

“It’s the boy from that night,” he murmured. “I can’t explain it but my gut tells me there’s something fundamentally wrong, that something bad is going to happen tonight and it involves him somehow. His _eyes_ , Changbin.” Jisung shuddered and hugged the blanket closer to his body.

And okay, Changbin wasn’t superstitious but there was something different about Jisung’s expressions than the other times he would wake to Jisung curled precariously at his bedside. He was shaken to the core.

“What did you see?” When the younger boy didn’t react, Changbin made to reach out a tentative hand before remembering how jittery Jisung always was after a nightmare. “Jisung. Tell me what you saw,” he tried.

A long pause followed.

“Blood. There was so much of it. And the boy, he was just standing by the Han River, bleeding out from—” Jisung inhaled shakily “—from his eyes. Until the current ran crimson. Then-then lacerations, tears, gashes so wide you could see muscle and tendons and _bone_ – they lined his body until he was more bl-blood than flesh. But his eyes…they were tired and resigned but alive.”

A chill traveled down Changbin’s spine and he felt the hairs on his arms rise at the gruesome imagery. The dream was so disturbingly detailed it might as well be a clairvoyant vision. Changbin scooted cautiously towards Jisung, making his actions clear and deliberate and placed a hand over Jisung’s trembling ones.

“I have to act tonight or there might not be anyone left to save,” Jisung whispered, almost too quietly for the older boy to hear but definitive and unwavering.

Changbin let out a breath. “I am not letting you walk out that door by yourself.”

Jisung bristled and jerked back. “Would you rather be blamed for a probable death?”

“Jisung, I meant what I said.” He sat up and started untangling his legs from the blankets. “I am not letting you walk out that door alone. I’m coming with you. But uh, what are we gonna tell hyungs?”

“They won’t turn someone away who needs help but—” Jisung looked conflicted. “They will definitely kill us afterwards for our recklessness.”

“Well, we’re still going,” Changbin declared, moving to get dressed. “Any plans?”

It would be near impossible to execute with just the two of them but he gritted his teeth. They needed to make it work. This was one mission he knew Jisung wouldn’t forgive himself for if they failed.

Jisung snuck down the stairs first but paused midway. “Chan hyung?”

Changbin glanced over Jisung from where he had been adjusting his throwing daggers and knives and stared at their hyung who was halfway over the threshold of the front door, dressed in shades of dusk and midnight with his face partially covered. Just like them.

“What are you doing?” Changbin inquired slowly.

Chan receded his foot back into the house, closing the door behind him as he yanked aside the cloth obscuring his face. He gestured at them as his eyes scanned their attire. “I could ask you two the same question. Are you going to rob another house tonight?”

The stairs creaked as they descended into the living room. Jisung looked desperately between Chan and Changbin, trying to come up with an excuse, but ultimately clenched his jaw and crossed his arms. “Guess you’re the shadow vigilante then?”

Chan raised an eyebrow at the pseudo-name but didn’t deny it. On more than one occasion, Jisung and Changbin had seen another silhouette standing alert on a balcony or a rooftop. Who knew the three of them had more in common than anyone would have thought?

Changbin spoke, more calmly than he would’ve thought. “You’ve saved a lot of people from what could have been much more violent crimes.”

Chan looked surprised at the admiration that bled into his words while he dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Redistributing wealth and scarce resources aren’t trivial actions either.” A smirk formed gradually on Chan’s face as he spoke, gesturing towards the door at his back. “Where are we off to tonight?”

_We._

Jisung let out a breathless scoff while Changbin tried not to look too relieved.

They exchanged knowing smiles before Jisung’s expression turned serious. “Hyung, what we’re going to do tonight is completely different from what you or Changbin and I usually do. None of us have tried anything like this with so many moving parts before and I wish we had more time. You don’t have to come,” he blurted out.

“I already agreed, didn’t I?” The solemnness on Chan’s face didn’t match his joking lilt.

“Someone will be dead – maybe they’re already dying,” Jisung stated with such conviction Chan looked taken aback. “And I know this is all so messed up and, and uncoordinated and rushed but I think this person and the person hurting him are connected to the slave market.” Jisung stared at Chan with helpless eyes, the dread that blanketed the words tangible in the air.

Changbin placed a grounding hand against Jisung’s bicep. “We need to stop that from happening. He won’t need to stay here or anything – we just need to save his life. Whoever he is, he’ll have insider knowledge to take down the slave market too. It’ll be worth it.”

Chan looked more and more alarmed at their rising desperation. Although he looked slightly confused, Changbin knew the older had made up his mind the moment Jisung mentioned a possible death.

“Whatever information he may have isn’t worth more than his life. His safety is priority.” Chan directed his gaze at each of them in turn and they nodded.

He opened his mouth to speak when the steps behind them groaned.

Hyunjin stood near the top of the stairs, blinking owlishly at them as he took in their appearances. He wasn’t dressed for sleep and Changbin could read the stress lines on his face as clear as day. Hyunjin looked more awake and too aware for his presence to be an accident.

“Is something wrong?” Hyunjin looked at Chan nervously before his eyes scanned Changbin’s face. He knew with certainty Hyunjin had heard everything.

Changbin’s mind whirred. Hyunjin could see first-hand the depth of the kingdom’s corruption that lay beneath its gilded surface. The mission would also force Jisung and Hyunjin to finally get along as they worked towards a more important common goal. Knowing the prince, Changbin knew it would be a pointless argument trying to make Hyunjin stay put now that he was aware someone’s life was in the balance.

Four could work. Four people, two teams. Distraction, incursion, extraction.

“Hyunjin, you need to come as well,” he realized.

“You need my help?” Hyunjin looked surprised but if Changbin wasn’t mistaken, relieved as well like he’d been planning different scenarios on how to accompany them without their knowledge anyways.

Jisung gaped at them and then glared at Changbin like the older boy had desecrated his grave, his expression a healthy mix of astonishment and betrayal. Changbin ignored the look. “We need both you and Chan hyung with us on this mission for it to work but we’re racing against time. I’ll explain everything when we’re on our way there.”

No one spoke for a short moment, the four of them exchanging looks with one another. Hyunjin curled his lips worriedly, his brows drawn, but his gaze was steel. “I’ll grab my knives, just in case.”

***

Jisung couldn’t stop his hands from trembling, doing his best to ignore Hyunjin’s wary gaze as they turned and snuck down a side street. Chan and Changbin split off from them at the street corner and circled around to the back of the desired estate where they would enter the mansion first.

Normally, Jisung couldn’t stand being alone with Hyunjin but he was barely aware of the other boy’s presence by his side.

The nightmare sat like a veil before his eyes. Under the spectral moonlight and the mist, the red of the awnings around them seemed to drip blood into the darkness. The mist personified every ghostly shadow, moving of its own accord, lurking like predators. Jisung swore he saw the boy’s eyes and if he strained his ears and concentrated, he could almost hear the river lapping away the blood and the echoes of pained cries and gasping pleas begging for the agony to stop – he’d purposefully omitted that part when Changbin was pressing to understand. The older boy had looked disturbed enough.

A gated mansion came into view. It looked just as Jisung remembered from that night. Several torches hung along the railing and lanterns were scattered throughout the gardens in the front yard, lighting up a pristine pathway to the entrance.

Hyunjin cupped his palms together and braced his arms. Jisung forced his hands into fists to prevent them from shaking as he planted his left foot on the impromptu handhold, gripping Hyunjin’s shoulder as the boy heaved him up. He cautiously wrested the nearest flame from its torch holder before throwing it into the rose garden halfway across the yard.

Jisung hopped back down and gestured for Hyunjin to follow him until they were between the mansion and the neighboring, more humbling house. Jisung began to climb the neighboring building, the footholds easy for him to find as he scaled the wall and he smirked a little at Hyunjin’s struggling.

After a few minutes of quiet on the rooftop, the flame Jisung had thrown caught against the bottom of the bushes surrounding the rose garden with a loud crackle. Sparks roared against the night, the smoke and mist mixing together in an otherworldly manner.

Jisung looked at the house in time to see a light flicker on along the first floor in one of the previously dim rooms and then alarmed shouts echoed from inside the house. Several moments passed before a middle-aged man in a thin nightgown ran out onto the steps of the porch followed closely by a woman of similar dress and age. They stared in alarm at the growing fire. The man finally hollered for some servants and Jisung gestured towards the side entrance.

Hyunjin gave him an incredulous look and Jisung shrugged in challenge before he took a few steps back and vaulted himself over the fence, landing on his toes and absorbing the impact with a quick roll. He glanced back and watched Hyunjin do the same with much less grace.

Jisung forced the laugh down his throat and approached the door instead. If it was unlocked, it meant Chan and Changbin had made it inside to do so.

He pulled the handle and the door swung open easily but neither Chan nor Changbin were on the other side of what looked like a messy workshop. Jisung stepped over the shadows of tools strewn over the floor. Dread pooled in his stomach as muffled conversation filtered into the room, growing louder as they tiptoed towards a closed door across the room. The distinct sound of metal blades sliding out of their sheaths from Hyunjin’s general location did little to soothe his already frayed nerves.

Jisung reached for the handle just as the door burst open and he got an armful of Changbin.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hyunjin lower his knives with a sharp exhale. Jisung steadied himself and Changbin before steeping out the door with the other boy in tow.

Chan stood right outside the doorframe, a finger to his lips as he scanned them all quickly. Only then did Jisung realize he could still hear the voices from earlier.

Together, they snuck through an open seating area and around a dining room until they had nearly reached the source of the rambunctious conversation now echoing through the corridor they occupied, leading to the second story. Jisung could make out three distinct voices, two male and one female.

Their laughter died down and a different voice, farther away, could be heard yelling angrily before a loud crash echoed from upstairs.

“The hell was that? What exactly is that bastard doing to Minho-ah this time?” the woman asked, all joyfulness drained from her voice. “I can’t think there’s a good reason for his presence here while drunk out of his mind and emotional about his wife’s affairs.”

One of the men sighed dejectedly. “I wish we could help him, intervene when things are taken too far. But the last time I tried, that bastard’s men broke my wrist.”

“I wish that official had never set eyes on Minho. Seeing him walking around after a rough night, trying to put on a smile for us, hurts more than my scoliosis.” The other man sounded much older than his companions.

“Master Jong-soo is a powerful man but even he kisses Official Choi’s boots.”

As if speaking his name invoked his presence, the homeowner – Jong-soo – shouted for more servants near the front entrance, his panic clear, and ordered them to bring every bucket of water they could carry.

Chan cocked his eyebrow at Jisung and Hyunjin who merely shrugged and exchanged a smug look. They waited as the three servants thundered off in the direction of the front door.

Once their footsteps faded, Chan gestured towards the stairs.

A sliver of light was visible under the door of the second room on the right. Jisung reached the chambers first and tried to slide the door open but it, unsurprisingly, didn’t budge. He stepped back and glanced at the others.

Hyunjin didn’t pause. He walked right up to the door and slammed a foot into its frame. The now broken wood of the door fell forward with a smash and Hyunjin walked through, knives raised defensively, without a hitch in his step.

Jisung noticed the blood as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

First, in the air as the metallic scent permeated the uncirculated room, then the red splattered on the ground by the bed and then lastly, the source of the blood. The crimson dripped slowly from lash wounds on the back of the boy he had glimpsed in person and in his dreams.

He counted eight lacerations, some of the already scarred skin torn to expose muscle.

Jisung froze as the boy’s eyes – _those eyes_ – connected with his. Distantly, he felt rather than saw Chan, Hyunjin and Changbin take care of the two men standing at attention on either side of the door.

Jisung was shaken from the heavy moment as a large man gripping a bloody whip, the city official Choi himself, brought the lash down hard. The boy lurched forward as his body trembled from the force, a small noise escaping his mouth. But he remained silent otherwise, taking the abuse on his bruised kneecaps even as the blood soaked into the waistline of his pants and into the floorboards he was kneeling on.

Official Choi raised his arm again and without thinking, Jisung darted forward. He placed himself in front of the boy, determined to shield him with his body from the whip’s path and squeezed his eyes shut. The lash came down hard across his left arm, tearing through his clothing and the first layer of his skin. Jisung gritted his teeth as he felt blood drip onto his pants and tensed in anticipation for the next lash.

But it never came.

He looked up to find Hyunjin twisting the official’s arm around before planting a hard kick to the small of the man’s back and sending him sprawling. When he turned, Jisung shivered at the intensity of Hyunjin’s expression.

Though his features were covered by cloth, Hyunjin’s eyes flashed dangerously as he eyed the blood trickling down the boy’s trembling frame.

Jisung watched as Hyunjin spun back around and stalked up to Official Choi, kneeing the man so hard he slammed into the wall. A sickening crack echoed in the close quarters.

With shaky fingers, Jisung knelt and clumsily untied the ropes binding the boy to the wardrobe which seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright.

He just managed to catch the other as the ropes came free and the boy’s frame listed to the side. His body crumpled into Jisung’s like a rag doll and he grunted at the sudden dead weight, taking care to shift him so he wasn’t straining the boy’s back. Chan rushed to them as the boy’s eyes fluttered, gaze unfocused. Jisung had never felt so helpless.

The female servant had mentioned the boy’s name: _Minho._

He laid the back of his hand against the boy’s cheek, alarmed at the feverish skin and tried to keep the panic out of his words. “H-hey Minho-ssi, we’re here to help you. Just hang in there, okay?”

Jisung looked around the room to find Changbin massacring the blankets, turning them into thin cloth strips and passing them to Chan who started to staunch the blood from the deepest gashes.

Minho blinked hard at his name and his eyes focused a little on Jisung’s face. He covered Minho’s hand with his own.

_Keep talking._

“I’m Jisung. Hyunjin is the kid beating up that asshole over there–” he nodded to his left before leaning a bit closer. “The short one is Changbin hyung. Don’t let his height fool you though, he has a bigger attitude than all of us combined,” Jisung rambled. “Channie hyung is patching you up a bit so don’t you dare bleed out in his arms when we take you somewhere safe. We really are here to help you.”

_Please trust us._

He thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Minho’s face.

Another groan sounded from the other end of the room where Hyunjin had bodily forced Official Choi into an upright position. Blood trickled down the side of the official’s bruised face as Hyunjin’s hands fisted tightly in his collar.

Hyunjin yanked the cloth obscuring the lower half of his face beneath his chin, exposing his well-defined features. “Choi Soonyoung. You’re a bastard with no decency. Your face is a disgrace to this kingdom.”

Jisung flinched at the tone. He had never seen Hyunjin like this. Even when they had their disagreements or vicious staring matches, Hyunjin was always the first to walk away before the situation escalated to yelling and personal attacks akin to their first night at Chan and BamBam’s house. He seemed to always turn away from confrontation.

He hardly recognized this Hyunjin. Voice hard and commanding, eyes unforgiving, posture imposing and tone scathing, a certain gravity and conviction to his words that settled into Jisung’s bones and almost made him cow as well.

Not for the first time, Jisung wondered just who the hell Hyunjin really was.

The city official blinked languidly up at Hyunjin before his eyes widened. “You-you’re alive.” The man was on his knees in an instance, bowing down, his forehead touching the floor. “Forgive me. Please forgive me. I meant no harm to Your Highness. You know I never believed Your Majesty’s words. You’ll always have my undying support and—”

Minho made a choked sound that sent an agonized spike through Jisung’s own chest. The blood continued soaking through the boy’s ripped tunic and the cloth Chan had used to try and restrict the bleeding. Minho’s head lolled against his chest, accidentally shifting his weight onto Jisung’s bleeding arm and sending lacing pain up to his shoulder. Jisung hissed sharply.

Immediately, Hyunjin directed that intense gaze at the four of them before his eyes softened a minuscule degree. He took in the blood pooling around Minho and Jisung’s bodies then directed his gaze to Jisung’s mangled arm.

“You’re bleeding too,” Hyunjin said roughly but for once, the animosity wasn’t directed towards Jisung. “Get Minho-ssi out. I’ll take care of this mess.”

He opened his mouth to protest – _since when was Hyunjin the one to give orders? –_ but quickly shut it as he watched Hyunjin punch Official Choi in the face and look back at Jisung with an unreadable expression while Chan carefully bundled Minho from Jisung’s arms into his own. There was a vulnerability to Hyunjin’s eyes that Jisung belatedly registered was concern.

 _Strange._ You have to care for someone in order to be concerned for them.

“Where did you find Minho, Choi Soonyoung?”

Jisung stumbled after Chan out of the room with Changbin by his side, applying pressure on his lash wound. He heard more mumbling and then Hyunjin’s voice again, impatient and demanding. “Tell me the truth and I’ll consider _not_ throwing you out this window.”

The rest of the house was deserted as they descended the stairs with Chan leading them through the darkness until they neared the back door. Changbin held it open for them and they entered a huge backyard.

Chan moved towards the chairs on the patio and propped Minho on one of them, trying in vain to stop the bleeding by tightening the cloth bandages. It wasn’t a good sign that in the short time it took for them to exit the house, the boy had lost consciousness. Despite knowing that, Jisung turned back towards the door, stalling, and saw the same worry echoed in Changbin’s frame.

“We should go,” Chan said quietly but his voice was firm.

Changbin shook his head. “But Hyunjin is still in there. He—”

“Seemed to have everything under control. We’ll regroup with him off the grounds if we have to. Otherwise, Hyunjin knows where to go; the house isn’t far.” Chan wrapped Minho in his arms again, his sleeves were soaked. “We need to get Minho somewhere safe to stabilize him. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Changbin gritted his teeth, looking like he wanted to argue, but led the way into the backstreet.

Just as they were closing the gate, Jisung heard footsteps behind them and whipped his head around, heart hammering. He almost sagged in relief when he saw Hyunjin bounding towards them, his long legs traversing the distance quickly. The boy wasn’t even out of breath when he caught up to them.

Jisung nodded at Hyunjin in acknowledgment (and maybe a bit of respect too). “Let’s go.”

Jisung and Changbin walked through the front door first and were greeted with an occupied living room. Jisung winced as BamBam snapped his eyes towards them, the set of his jaw unforgiving as he stood stiffly from his seat. His posture remained tense as he took them all in, including the new addition.

Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin sat huddled together on the couch but looked up when they spilled in through the entrance. They noticed Minho the same moment BamBam ran up to Chan with his arms outstretched.

Changbin hurried to grab a blanket and medical supplies while Seungmin, Felix and Hyunjin moved the furniture to make more room. As Changbin returned, Chan and BamBam situated Minho in the middle of the room, placing him gently on the blanket, face-down.

After that, things were an orderly mess with everyone running around chaotically to fetch the things Seungmin and BamBam needed.

Cloth, water, suture needles, disinfectant, bandage strips, gauze.

Rinse and repeat.

At one point, Minho gave them all a scare when Chan found he wasn’t breathing anymore. They shifted Minho’s unconscious body onto his side while Seungmin checked his chest and pulse. There was a faint sense of irony as everyone held their breaths.

Jisung tilted his head up and panted harshly, overwhelmed by the emotions flooding his system as he saw Minho’s chest rise and fall again. Minho regained consciousness for a full minute and sucked in one lungful of air after another, staring at all of them blankly and trying to sit up despite all of their cries of alarm.

Minho’s eyes drooped before he slipped under completely again. _At least unconscious, he wouldn’t feel the pain_ , Jisung thought.

He moved to rinse out a bloody cloth in the kitchen but stumbled into the dining table. Jeongin noticed the erratic movement and was immediately at his side, guiding him down into a chair but electing to stand even though he looked as exhausted as Jisung felt.

Both siblings returned their attention to the scene in the living room. A pale-faced Hyunjin tore gauze and bandages into strips and handed them to BamBam for the next laceration as Seungmin expertly and methodically used the suture needles to puncture skin and thread together the exposed muscle. Jisung grimaced at the blood splattering on Seungmin’s hands and put an arm around Jeongin’s waist as his brother shivered at the sight. Chan was on his knees pressing a cool cloth to Minho’s feverish skin and running fingers through the boy’s sweat-soaked hair. On Minho’s opposite side, Changbin and Felix sat together as they dipped more cotton swabs in disinfectant or salve.

By the time the final bandage was secured around Minho’s gaunt frame, the first rays of dawn peeked through the windows. Seungmin and BamBam collapsed together, exhausted but triumphant as everyone standing or kneeling sat down heavily.

Jisung wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, just basking in the fact that they were all alive. When the sun rose over the horizon completely, Chan hefted himself up and told them all to get some well-deserved rest.

Jisung stood and abruptly collapsed back into the chair, his vision spotty. A hot flash of pain alerted him to his left arm and he vaguely remembered the lash he had taken for Minho. With the rush of the past few hours and virtually everyone’s hands and forearms stained in crimson, Jisung had shoved the laceration into the back of his mind and forgotten about the injury.

Now the pain begged to be felt and he winced when Jeongin grabbed his shoulder in alarm.

“Hyung, your arm!”

Seungmin was by his side in an instant, eyes alert. The gash ran deeper and longer than Jisung expected, dancing from the bone of his wrist to an inch above his elbow. Jeongin took his right hand as Seungmin stitched the skin back together. He gritted his teeth as the needle punctured the hyper-sensitized area.

Hyunjin knelt down next to them with a wet cloth. The older boy ran the warm material over Jeongin’s hands then along Jisung’s forearm and hands as well. The dried blood didn’t come off easily but Jisung was pleasantly surprised at Hyunjin’s patience as he wiped the red off in gentle circles.

Chan and BamBam sent them a tired smile as they dragged Changbin and Felix, both half asleep, up the stairs.

The bandage around his arm was bulky and a bit awkwardly wrapped but before Seungmin could insist on redoing it, Jisung slid his arm away while Jeongin draped an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders. The boy looked ready to drop as he was led away, his quiet protests tapering off as Jeongin successfully pulled him up the stairs as well.

Jisung was left alone with Hyunjin in the dining area. The latter flopped onto the chair Seungmin had occupied, all previous grace and composure drained from his body and Jisung realized he had put on a calm façade for the rest of them – especially for Felix and Jeongin. Hyunjin was shaken, maybe more so than everyone else, but he had kept a level head throughout the dire situation. Like a leader.

_Your Highness. Traitor. Prince._

Jisung’s head spun as he assessed Hyunjin in a new light. Certain things started making sense, his formality and posture for one, the terrified expression on Official Choi’s face, and the clothes he and Seungmin had first discovered him in.

Though when the wanted posters were taken into account, things didn’t make much sense. Wasn’t the royal family always surrounded by a thousand guards or something? Unless that had something to do with Hyunjin being called a traitor? Maybe he wasn’t running away on his own accord but was forced to run?

His head hurt.

“You have questions.” Hyunjin shot him a tentative smile.

This was the first civil conversation they were having and it was only after a third near-death experience. Jisung marveled at their stubbornness. He ran his fingers over the bandage on his left arm, contemplating his words, before he sighed through his nose. “Your Highness?” Hyunjin’s eyebrows rose towards his hairline.

_So it was true then._

“Not sure if I’m still worthy of that title,” Hyunjin confessed after a moment.

Jisung blinked in surprise at the self-deprecating words and regarded the older boy. Hyunjin looked crestfallen and ashamed as he ducked his head.

“You know, for someone of the upper class, you’re pretty honorable and selfless.” Jisung tried to shrug nonchalantly. “Coming along for this mission even though your safety would be jeopardized, revealing your identity to buy us time and then risking your life again to stay behind and extract information to serve justice to all parties involved. It seems quite noble to me.”

Hyunjin stared at him uncertainly. “It’s good to know I’m not completely useless.” He wet his lips and Jisung didn’t comment on the unshed tears in his eyes. “So much has changed. I wish I’d known sooner so the darkness wouldn’t be strangling this city.”

“How do you know the darkness hasn’t always existed?”

“I – don’t,” he admitted. “They only ever showed the good it seems. He always made sure Felix and I only ever heard the good too once travel outside the palace became restricted.”

“Well these past few weeks have sure been an eye opener for you, huh. Now you know why we do the things we do.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Hyunjin looked troubled though. “The attacks on government advisors and officials. You, Changbin and Chan wouldn’t happen to be involved in those, would you?”

That was news to Jisung. “What attacks?”

Hyunjin heaved a relieved breath. “I suspected they weren’t. Then that means the unrest runs far deeper than he let on. And to think I believed his words that the kingdom was flourishing when I should have listened to Felix’s.”

That peaked Jisung’s interest even more. “Whose words? Wait actually, what exactly is Felix’s relation to you?” he pressed.

“He’s my cousin.”

Hyunjin stated the words so simply. Jisung stared at him, mind going blank, before he let out a small _oh._ “Felix is Prince Yongbok?”

“Yes. You two got along so well, I didn’t want to ruin things between you and Felix with the reveal of our shared lineage.”

Jisung nodded absent-mindedly, trying to digest the information. But there was another point he wanted to clarify. “If both the princes of the kingdom are here in this house, then the one sitting on the throne is…”

“My uncle,” Hyunjin spat. “Regent King Yeonsan.” The words were spoken with such disdain, Jisung grimaced but couldn’t blame the prince. That man had placed a price on Hyunjin’s head. Even if it wasn’t an order of execution, he was tearing Hyunjin apart, discrediting him and deflecting the negative public opinion of the royal family onto Hyunjin, killing him from the inside.

Or maybe, quite literally, the man _had_ tried to kill Hyunjin from the inside.

Jisung straightened at that realization. “When we found you that first night, you had ingested poison. Then when Felix and Jeongin reunited with you – the things they said – as if there was a chance you were no longer alive—” He looked at Hyunjin unsteadily. “It was…it was Regent King Yeonsan who did all that to you, wasn’t it?”

Hyunjin didn’t make eye contact but the silence spoke volumes. Jisung’s heart stuttered in horror at the injustice.

“Does Felix know?”

Hyunjin looked uncomfortable. “He figured it out himself. Otherwise he would still be safe in the palace and not relegated to being a hunted traitor like me.”

They stared at the table until Jisung finally worked up the courage to ask, even though he’d already guessed the likely answer, “The previous monarch, King Seongjong, wasn’t it? What happened to your father?”

Hyunjin’s eyes sparked, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands together.

“No,” Jisung whispered in dismay. His stomach churned. “It was _him_ too.”

“Felix doesn’t need to know that – he _can’t_ know that.” Hyunjin’s eyes became pleading, a stark contrast from the rage a moment prior. “He doesn’t need another reason to hate his father.”

Jisung supposed it wasn’t outright lying to Felix. He glanced over at Jeongin’s sleeping form on the couch who had snuck back downstairs to wait for them in the midst of their conversation but had fallen asleep himself. He felt a stab of guilt at all the secrets he was keeping from Jeongin.

“I know what it’s like having to keep something painful from the people you love.” Hyunjin followed his gaze, eyes softening as he found Jeongin. “You’re doing it for the right reasons – protecting them and keeping them safe, sometimes from themselves. But eventually, the truth will be uncovered, one way or another, whether it’s an accident or their own discoveries. It’ll hurt much less if that truth is coming from our mouths.”

They exchanged a wordless look and for the first time, the anger and hatred Jisung harbored was no longer directed at Hyunjin. Jisung hoped his eyes conveyed the understanding and empathy to back his words but also a genuine apology.

_I’m sorry and thank you for helping._

He saw the same message reflected in Hyunjin’s eyes. They seemed to reach a mutual understanding and an unprecedented level of respect for each other.

When Hyunjin bid him goodnight and stood up to leave, the smile on his face was no longer strained and it showed his dimples in all their glory. Jisung grinned back.

There were so many things that could go wrong but for the first time in a long while, Jisung allowed himself to hope just a little as he grabbed some blankets to throw over Minho and then over Jeongin, adjusting his brother’s position more comfortably on the couch.

In whatever form it took, maybe things would turn out okay for the nine of them after all.

***

Chan knew they were in for it when he walked down the stairs to find Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung sat around the dining room table and BamBam standing over them, arms crossed like a disapproving parent. The afternoon sun shone through the windows on two sleeping forms in the living room. He raised an eyebrow at Jeongin’s frame draped on the couch, his hand itching to fix the blanket that had fallen to his waist. Chan stamped down the impulse as BamBam redirected his attention.

“Good. You’re awake. I think we all need to have a talk _._ ” An uncharacteristic harsh expression lined BamBam’s face as he sat down imperiously on the chair at the head of the table.

Chan pulled out the chair at the opposite end of the table and sunk into it slowly. Jisung and Hyunjin shot him a worried look but didn’t speak.

The silence stretched on as he and BamBam held a silent conversation, resurfacing the same argument they had been having ever since the older discovered Chan’s vigilante activities. Out of the corner of his eyes, Chan saw Changbin start to fidget and glance between them. BamBam’s features grew more frustrated until he finally let out an irritated sigh and leaned back.

“We didn’t have a better option.” Hyunjin startled a little at Chan’s sudden words, brittle and clipped, doing nothing to break the tension.

BamBam pressed his lips together. “Tell me what happened last night.”

Chan glanced at Jisung and nodded. Jisung sat up a little and started explaining with his unnerving dream. Chan watched as BamBam’s expression became increasingly alarmed at the prior night’s events, glancing towards Minho’s unconscious form in the living room with dismay, a protectiveness bleeding into his frame.

BamBam didn’t speak for a long time. Chan placed a hand on Jisung’s shoulder and waited for his best friend to process the information.

When he finally spoke again, it was without the earlier frustration. “That was one hell of a risk but I’m glad Minho’s safe with us now.” Chan thought he detected a hint of relief before BamBam’s voice hardened. “You can’t keep doing this. All of you.”

It was Chan’s turn to frown.

“I know you’re all skilled but eventually, there will be some fights you simply can’t win,” BamBam reiterated. “There are some things that cannot be changed by a few punches.”

He was referring to the bigger picture: the demoralized institutional and structural foundation beneath their feet. Chan forced himself not to snap a harsh response to the implication their work didn’t matter in the long-run because that _wasn’t the point_ – it was never the point. Even if Chan could only save one innocent life, it made a difference to him and to that individual. So what about a few cuts and bruises? He would welcome the pain if it meant just one more person could live another day, just one more little girl who didn’t cry at night, hiding from the monsters casting shadows upon the kingdom.

“That’s not why we do this. You know that.”

BamBam studied him. “What if one of these days you don’t come back?” And Chan finally recognized the fear underlying the stern tone, the fear of losing yet another.

Changbin and Jisung shifted guiltily but Chan remained resolute. “That day won’t come. We have each other now.”

“For how long? Until all the kids find out and recklessly volunteer their efforts?” Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest the choice of words but BamBam silenced him with a look.

Chan took a calming breath and forced his features to relax. “For as long as I am breathing, I will protect the weak and fight for those who are unable to fight for themselves.”

“I’m not saying what you’re doing is wrong!” BamBam began harshly before he clenched his jaw and lowered his voice. “But you can’t keep risking your life again and again. Not anymore. There’s more at stake now and––”

“Everyone in this house looks up to you in more ways than one, you know that? If something happened to you or anyone at this table…” Chan broke their eye contact and stared at the counter to his right as BamBam’s voice shook almost imperceptibly, unnoticed by anyone else. “Do you think the rest of us could live with that?”

Chan blinked the wetness from his eyes. He wasn’t the only one affected by BamBam’s words. They sat in the thick silence, all of them lost in their thoughts, in their own secrets that spun tauntingly before them – daring them to reach out and cradle it, to share the truth and bear the consequences.

A gasping breath from the living room diverted their attention. Chan scooted his chair out quickly and rushed to Minho’s side. He winced at the tenseness in the boy’s muscles which no doubt pulled at the wounds on his back but Minho didn’t seem to notice, or didn’t care enough to.

“You’re okay, Minho-ssi.” He smiled gently and carefully helped the boy sit up, pleased to find his fever had broken. “How do you feel?”

Minho’s gaze flitted between all of them from BamBam standing over Chan’s shoulder to Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung a little farther away with concern written across their knitted brows. He seemed to be assessing each of them in the same manner Chan always sized up his opponents before they exchanged blows, completely ignoring his surroundings including Jeongin still passed out on the couch, before he visibly deflated and fixed his eyes on a point in the ground only he could see.

“Can I use your washroom?” Minho’s voice was strained.

“Of course. It’s up the stairs, first door you see.” Chan moved to help him as Minho shifted to stand but pulled back immediately at the small flinch and flash of fear in his eyes.

A little lost and feeling powerless, Chan watched Minho shakily drag his injured body up the stairs. He frowned at the others before moving slowly into the kitchen.

Chan washed some fruit and vegetables while he observed Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin interact with interest, relief sweeping over him at the dynamic change. The jokes Jisung made here and there at Hyunjin’s expense no longer held the barbs of hatred and though Hyunjin looked a bit out of place standing next to the two best friends, he didn’t look uncomfortable either.

Their conversation turned more hushed and more serious – Chan did his best to give them some privacy, turning to search the spice cabinet and dancing around BamBam. Jisung and Changbin seemed to finally convince Hyunjin of something. Hyunjin’s lips were pressed nervously together and his hands were twisting uneasily at his sleeves but he nodded resolutely as Changbin placed a hand against his forearm. _“They will understand”_ he seemed to say.

Chan would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn’t peaked.

He was in the midst of chopping vegetables when the sound of breaking glass echoed down the stairs and rang through the house. Everyone froze for a moment; Jeongin sat up blearily from the couch and looked at them with bewildered alarm.

Hyunjin and Jisung jumped into action first, taking the stairs three at a time and bringing the rest of them out of their shock. Chan almost laughed deliriously. The sleep deprivation and leftover frustration definitely didn’t help.

_There really was no such thing as a peaceful uninterrupted moment with the kids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀
> 
> Wow this chapter was bloody AND I ended on a harsh note...apologies. As of this chapter though, all four storylines have collided and Arc I of the story is nearly wrapped up. Finally, **OT8 HAS BEEN FORMED! The gang is all here (feat. BamBam ^_^)**
> 
> 1\. Damn, parenting 7 kids must be exhausting...
> 
> 2\. Also Jisung, why you gotta take all those risks scaling rooftops smh. But literally they're all so impulsive and risk-takers though.
> 
> 3\. I was heavily inspired by Daredevil's reasoning of why he started and continued his vigilantism for Chan's part at the end. There's just something powerful and inspiring about the fact Daredevil doesn't acknowledge that he's a hero, and that he's just an ordinary citizen using the skills he has to improve shitty situations: _"I'm just trying to make my city a better place."_
> 
> 4\. I tried to make Hyunsung resolving their differences realistic. Like I didn't think either Hyunjin or Jisung would let go of their pride and outright apologize for all the misunderstandings and especially not with Jisung's prejudice. So instead, I had them bond over their protectiveness of the younger boys.  
> Hyunsung are on good terms: communication is key people lol ^_^
> 
> 5\. But Minho, oh dear ;;;;;
> 
> Things have been going downhill so much these past few weeks, it's been stressful for a lot of people. I hope everyone is doing alright and you all have people you trust enough to talk to. Take care of yourselves and stream the Go生 album!


	13. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Don’t you understand we’re all broken? The point is to find the person whose broken pieces fit with yours.”_
> 
> ―Vanessa Marianna (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe it's been half a year since I made an AO3 account and uploaded this story for the first time. Thank you all for continuing to read! ^_^
> 
> The first part of this chapter is pretty dark. If you're not comfortable, please don't force yourself to read it and just skip directly to the >>>  
>  **TW:** suicidal thoughts, suicide attempt

Minho barely recognized himself.

The boy in the mirror looked hollow. Empty. Staring back with dead eyes. Minho would’ve thought it was a ghost if not for the blood staining the bandages covering the lashes on his back. Discoloration trailed down his neck from old bruising, and purple handprints blossomed around his hips and along his inner thighs, a disturbing testament to remind him of things he’d rather forget.

He pressed a finger hard against a bruise on his hips and winced. This wasn’t a dream then. The people downstairs were real.

Minho put his borrowed clothes back on robotically and glanced at the reflected washroom door in the mirror. He could hear voices talking downstairs, broken occasionally by a joyous laugh.

_What if they were lying?_

Even if they hadn’t touched him like that or even looked at him in that way, this could very well be another prison where he would be used for their needs and pleasures.

_And to think he was rescued._

The desire to escape burned through Minho’s body. But just as quickly, it was gone. He had nowhere to go, he never did. He stared at the whites of his knuckles as he deflated.

There was another option though. He had contemplated it time and time again but was always too weak – too cowardly, maybe – to actually follow through. Now however, there was nothing more to lose. The pain, the violence, the bloodshed. Minho could end it all.

It sounded so nice, not having to feel anymore.

Driven by impulse, he grabbed the closest object he could reach on the counter, some sort of salve in a metal bowl. Minho paused, unsure why he was suddenly hesitant when he finally had a way out.

A heart-shaped smile and a pair of vibrant eyes flashed in his mind. _Jisung._ The boy was so earnest and he seemed to genuinely want to help. Things were a bit blurry but Minho had felt a spark of warmth in his chest when the younger boy had cradled him in his arms, gentle but sturdy – it was the first hint at something that wasn’t pain or pure exhaustion he’d experienced in…longer than he could remember. Minho frowned at the memory and hoped that at the very least, Jisung wasn’t the one to find his body. He sent the younger boy a silent apology.

Minho gritted his teeth before he could stall any longer and lose the spike of courage. Then he raised the metal bowl and brought it down hard against the mirror.

The sharp sounds of broken shards splintering and then cascading to the ground should have made Minho jump but he only felt numb, barely reacting. _No_ , what would haunt him forever were those vacant eyes that stared back with apathy as the mirror fragmented before it shattered into hundreds of reflective pieces.

The voices outside went quiet and then pairs of footsteps rapidly approached.

With trembling fingers, Minho knelt down on the floor, the pain of the shattered pieces digging into his knees doing nothing to prevent him from reaching for a wickedly curved shard of glass.

He stopped, fear suddenly washing the numbness from his mind, coursing through his body. For whatever reason, he couldn’t quite bring himself to drive the jagged edge into his wrist where his veins were visible through his skin.

He didn’t want to live.

But as Minho stared at the sharpness of the glass, watching his fingers clench tightly around the mirror shard and the warmness of his blood gather into dew drops and drip slowly onto the floor, he realized _he didn’t want to die either_.

Someone knocked on the door for several moments before it was thrown open. Minho vaguely heard his name being called but the numbness was back. The voices sounded far away as he stared at his bleeding hand, the red jarring on his pale skin. The world spun for a dizzying moment before it cleared slightly and Minho felt warm arms wrap around his torso, his head pillowed in someone’s lap as the broken mirror shard was pried from his grasp.

The last thing he remembered before his vision went black were caramel eyes, soft and round and so filled with worry.

>>>

Pain.

That was the first thing he felt.

Then snippets of conscious memories flooded his mind and Minho’s senses returned to him sluggishly, one by one.

The bare skin of his upper body was covered by something soft as he lay on his side. Someone was loosely gripping his left hand which strangely, felt bandaged, tracing indescribable shapes through the gauze and onto his palm while two nimble fingers rested lightly on his pulse point.

There was the warm smell of freshly washed clothing that stuck to the back of his throat with every inhale of breath. In contrast though, his mouth tasted dry like he had attempted to eat sandpaper. No matter how hard he swallowed, his throat still burned.

Then a silvery voice filtered quietly through the haze. It took Minho a moment to realize they were singing, the sound reminding him of sunlight streaming through the trees, of a peaceful and quiet afternoon in a field of long grass and wildflowers.

The tune was nostalgic and Minho was reminded of warmer memories and promises of love. The voice sang of the struggles of living but it promised hope. That even though living was scary and so, so painful…still there were things worth holding on for. People who were worth it.

The song hit Minho hard.

These past few months, he had been drifting in an endless sea of desperation and agony, believing he could find a sense of normalcy by giving so much of himself away that he barely knew who he was anymore. Thinking, foolishly, that if he did, if he could just endure the pain and the abuse a little more, a little longer, something good would happen to make up for his sacrifices. But as each week had passed, Minho found fewer and fewer reasons to continue hanging on. He didn’t believe in a superior power but as a truly desperate last resort, he had prayed for someone to hear his cries for help, to listen.

And someone _had_ heard.

Jisung’s face came to mind with warm irises and round cheeks, a lithe body dressed in midnight, their first meeting weeks ago. Minho would live a little longer if he could just see those bright eyes filled with wonder, that comforting smile light up the room again. Maybe Minho didn’t want to drift through his life anymore. Maybe he was done with simply existing.

He wanted to make his own decisions and dictate his own path – he wanted to truly _live._

He finally blinked heavy eyes open and slowly took in the room he found himself in, trying to identify the beautiful voice that was now singing the chorus of the song again.

The room was dimly lit with several small oil lamps placed on the tables scattered around a living room. Minho glanced around at the furniture and decorations. There was a bookcase on the far side of the room, two crossed katanas placed atop the mantel of the fireplace to his right filled with dying embers, a couch, several unoccupied chairs scattered around the room and even a harpsichord shoved into one corner.

Though everything was practically placed, the room emanated comfort and warmth that Minho couldn’t pinpoint but appreciated nonetheless.

He felt the grip on his left hand tighten but couldn’t see who was behind him. He craned his head and found a familiar face kneeling there, the song cutting off abruptly. “You. Jisung.” He cut himself off with a cough. A cool hand rested gently on his forehead. “You have a beautiful voice.”

The haziness faded to the edges of his vision and Minho admired the pink painting Jisung’s cheeks. His left arm was wrapped in bandages and he held it a bit awkwardly at the restricted movement. Belatedly, Minho realized Jisung must have been the one who interfered directly and stopped the lash.

“Oh um, thank you.” Jisung cleared his throat, voice small. “I was scared you wouldn’t wake up.”

Minho moved to sit up. Immediately, he regretted the action. He had lifted himself half a foot off the ground before pain seared down his back followed by a duller throbbing around his rib cage and thighs.

Black dots danced in his vision.

Other voices joined Jisung’s, tones frantic and talking over one another. The other people in the house must have become aware of them but all Minho could focus on was breathing through the pain. _In and out. Not that fast, stupid! In. Out._

Then someone’s hand carded through his hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp. Slowly, Minho felt himself relax, the pain ebbing away until it was just an uncomfortable but not overwhelming feeling as he focused all his energy into inhaling oxygen. This, he was used to – the soreness of his wounds as his tired body tried to heal endless abuse.

Warmth and comfort however, were luxuries Minho hadn’t experienced in what felt like eons. He blinked his eyes open again.

His head was pillowed on Jisung’s lap who was weaving his fingers through his hair and holding him with so much care like Minho was worth something more than what he could bring to the bedroom. He was perplexed but shook the confusion away.

He finally looked up the length of the hand that was gripping his left and found a boy with chestnut hair and soft features frowning down at him with his eyes shut, his fingers shifting on Minho’s radial artery.

As he looked around the living room once more, he realized six others had joined them. Minho felt mutely alarmed at the prospect of entertaining so many individuals although they didn’t quite fit the picture. Maybe this was a one-time experiment and if they were kind, they would let him leave afterwards, never to be seen again.

That train of thought derailed as he realized how young a few of the boys were, some several years younger than him by the looks of it. Even with the many questions etched on their faces, they were still sitting a respectable distance away.

One of the kids who Minho identified as the youngest – and most of them really were just _kids_ , he now realized – was crying silently as he stared at Minho’s back with wide eyes.

The blanket had shifted in his attempt to sit up and uncovered his chest and upper back; he didn’t doubt the skin there was a mess, even wrapped in bandages and gauze. Minho was relieved when he realized the discoloration across his torso and thighs were still covered by the warm blanket – the kid didn’t need to see those horrors and their implications. Next to the kid, a boy with a narrow face dressed in dark cloth was holding him close. His gaze was calculating when Minho met his eyes but showed nothing else.

“How are you feeling?” Minho looked up into the eyes of the boy who was still taking his pulse, his brows drawn with worry.

The boy, along with Jisung, helped Minho sit up more carefully. He hated how Jisung had to support most of his weight, hated feeling so weak he could only lean heavily against Jisung’s frame to take the pressure off the lacerations that stung his back with every breath.

“I’m alright,” he said, voice scratchy. Minho swept his eyes around the room and fought the urge to curl up and make himself smaller at the genuine concern in everyone’s expressions. “I’m really alright. Thank you for saving my life and I’m sorry for intruding. And the mirror, ah…”

One of the boys on the couch shook his head, his handsome features and lanky frame radiating distress but his voice was steady and soothing. “There’s nothing to apologize for and you don’t need to thank us. We wanted to help you on our own accord, Minho-ssi.”

His name sounded foreign and too formal on the boy’s tongue. Minho had the strangest instinct to correct him – to hear _hyung_ instead of the formal reserved honorific. The words finally registered though. The people in this room had gone through a lot of trouble in saving and preserving his life, without any expectation of reward, because they wanted to, because Minho was somehow someone of enough value.

Minho had a hard time processing that. These eight individuals who valued his life more than he valued it himself.

Jisung squeezed his bicep reassuringly, with enough pressure to let him know he hadn’t misheard. Someone spoke up to their left and Minho recognized the blonde-haired man as one of the people who had been physically present in saving him from Official Choi’s lashes. He looked to be one of the oldest and was apparently the de facto leader.

“You’re safe here with all of us. BamBam and I will make sure of that,” he stated while he threw an arm around another man. Turns out, the two of them owned the house.

“Let’s all go around and introduce ourselves a little. Share anything you would like to say – anything you want us all to hear. We won’t judge.” The man’s eyes flickered over to the boys on the couch before meeting Minho’s again. “I can start us off. My name is Bang Chan. I’m 24, I can hear you laughing Felix, I _know_ I’m ancient,” he bemoaned teasingly as a warm smile lit up his features. “I’ve lived in Hanseong since I was 13 where I met BamBam not long after…”

As Minho listened to their introductions and stories which ranged from dramatic meetings to shorter, more matter-of-fact descriptions, he felt himself gradually relaxing. He admired their strength in continuing to struggle and live. The bonds tying them together were strong but open and welcoming to him too – Minho allowed himself to savor the thought that these incredible people could really be worth the pain of feeling and truly living again.

***

He wasn’t surprised when Changbin, Jisung and Chan stepped forward to explain Minho’s addition and reveal their nighttime personas. He wasn’t even surprised when Chan dove into further detail on his vigilantism, on the moniker he had earned as the _Shadow of the Night_. Seungmin always suspected more in the affectionate but fierce protectiveness and near possessiveness with which he cared for all of them and in the steel he sometimes glimpsed in Chan’s eyes, uncharacteristically hard at any injustice.

No, what surprised Seungmin was when Felix and Hyunjin rose together and stepped forward after the round of introductions. They looked different with their stern looks and straight spines. Regal.

“There is another thing everyone deserves to know.” Felix’s lilt was stronger as his words took on a more formal tone. “Please hear us out and form your own judgments.” He turned to Chan and BamBam. “We will respect any decisions you end up making.”

Seungmin frowned and pulled the blanket more snuggly around Minho’s body just for something to do with his hands. He watched as Hyunjin exchanged a significant look with Changbin and Jisung then looked back at Felix and nodded. Seungmin felt strangely left out.

_What hadn’t been brought to light?_

But then Felix began, his voice quiet and methodically slow as he explained his, Changbin’s and Hyunjin’s backgrounds, their lineage and legacies, and the path they had now chosen to walk upon. Hyunjin spoke up here and there to illustrate the story with his experiences but otherwise remained pensive; Seungmin caught the older boy casting anxious and uneasy gazes his way but always looked away first when Seungmin caught his eyes. Felix walked around the couch to where his satchel lay, having brought the bag downstairs, and took out a silk bag.

He handed the bag to Hyunjin who slowly took out the object within. They all stared as a gold crown, embedded with red jewels, glittered under the lights. Hyunjin cradled it but made no move to place the crown on his head.

So it was all true. The poison was an attempted assassination, the wanted posters an execution – they were all connected to Regent King Yeonsan and his closest advisors’ greed with Felix, Jeongin and Hyunjin caught in the crossfire as collateral damage.

Seungmin’s mind was blank for a blissful moment. Then the questions and the voices began screaming in his mind. Even as he glanced around the room in an effort to ground himself, Seungmin scarcely processed everyone’s faces.

While Minho and BamBam appeared shocked speechless, Chan had a smirk on his face like he’d known for some time. Jisung had seemed a bit disoriented at the revelation of Changbin’s legacy but, along with Jeongin, seemed aware of all the other…information as he spoke to Hyunjin faintly, reassuring the older boy who continued staring at the crown with a helplessness to his expression – a complete contradiction to his previously cold behavior towards Hyunjin just the day before _._

Jeongin managed to break through the heaviness with a few choice words about the royal advisors much to Changbin’s mirth before he thanked Felix ( _or_ _Yongbok?_ ) and Hyunjin for saving his life.

A weak smile appeared on Felix’s face before it was replaced with something darker, graver. “We don’t want any of you treating our lives as more valuable than your own out of some duty or obligation. Please don’t do that.”

Hyunjin inclined his head slightly though his face remained obscured in shadow. “Around all of you, I felt more human than I ever have. So please, even if we are no longer welcome, please don’t throw away the memories we made together,” he murmured.

Felix nodded. “Here, we’re not princes. We’re just—” he glanced over at Hyunjin. “We’re just two lost boys trying to find what trust and family means again,” he pleaded, voice a near whisper. “It was the happiest we’ve ever been in a very long time.”

Seungmin saw the others nod, gazing at Felix and Hyunjin with sympathy. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression was on own his face but the maelstrom inside his head was deafening, muting the voices of reassurance going around the living room. Before his mind could catch up with his body, he was leaning heavily against the wall adjacent to the stair railings. Seungmin barely remembered climbing the stairs.

He wasn’t sure where to begin processing. Not even really understanding why his heart was thundering, why he felt unbearably cold, why he could hear his blood rushing with every breath.

 _Okay, start from the top,_ he told himself. Seungmin had always prided himself on his perceptiveness. He knew Hyunjin was someone important from the minute they first met.

He just hadn’t known _how_ important Hyunjin was.

Hyunjin who had helped Jeongin and saved Seungmin’s life and Minho’s life without a second-thought to his own simply because he wanted to – because in his own words, it was _the right thing to do_ – and valued their lives over the kingdom’s future. Seungmin rubbed a stressed hand across his forehead.

What was that idiot thinking? Putting all of them, insignificant citizens with no substantial influence or status, above his own safety like they were on the same level, like somehow their lives were more valuable than his own. Didn’t Hyunjin understand the kingdom needed him? Now more than ever?

Seungmin tried to turn it around in his head. It was true that he and Jisung had saved Hyunjin from the assault and the poison, so maybe the prince was just returning the favor. A life repaid.

But that wasn’t right either. Hyunjin didn’t know how significant Jeongin and Minho were to Jisung. Seungmin shook his head. _So what if Hyunjin was the crown prince?_ Hyunjin’s bloodline, his title and lineage and status, none of that was what mattered.

The royalty reveal wasn’t in itself ground shattering. He understood why it needed to remain a secret with the entire kingdom hunting for both Felix and Hyunjin. No. Instead, it was Hyunjin’s selfless actions, kindness and modesty despite the royal blood in his veins, not expecting of any future return for his generosity and continuing to respect them all as equals. That confused the hell out of Seungmin. Royals didn’t act like that. They didn’t ever need to. Hell, even those privileged few in the upper classes would rather cut off their tongues than speak with commoners and risk disgracing their dignity and precious image.

Still, none of that could explain the fear that had settled, freezing, over Seungmin’s skin.

He shivered and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. That was how Felix found him. “Are you doing alright?”

At Seungmin’s nod, Felix continued hesitantly, “Hyunjin’s really worried. He thinks you’re um, unhappy, he kept all of this a secret but he understands if you need time, if-well, you never see him the same way anymore.”

He flinched at Felix’s words. Yes, it was a big secret but did Hyunjin really think things would change so drastically between them?

Seungmin nearly face palmed. Well of course Hyunjin would think that with the abrupt way he simply removed himself from his vicinity.

“No!” He nearly shouted but then added, quieter. “No, it’s not that. It’s just a lot to take in.” Seungmin took a moment to organize the typhoon of thoughts. “It’s not easy telling the truth and being able to stay true to yourselves while the world works to dismantle you. I really admire the strength you and Hyunjin have.”

Felix studied him for a moment as if Seungmin could possibly be insincere about his words before he smiled that disarmingly pure and vibrant smile that showed his teeth and made his eyes curvy. “Then let Jinnie hyung know.”

Hyunjin didn’t look up from his lone perch on the couch when they entered the living room. The crown sat on his lap but Hyunjin seemed barely aware of its presence. He was fiddling with a loose thread on a blanket Jeongin was half wrapped in though the youngest was on the ground speaking with Changbin.

Seungmin took a deep breath before walking over and sitting himself down right next to Hyunjin, knowing the older boy took comfort in physical closeness. Hyunjin looked at him in surprise and trepidation, but Seungmin smiled and placed his hand against the older boy’s forearm. “You’re an idiot, you know that? The strongest and most selfless idiot I know,” he scolded but there was no heat in his words, only fondness. Seungmin added, quieter. “And Hyunjin-ah? I’ll always stand by your side, no matter what.”

 _Thank you for everything. I could never be unhappy by your side._ It was a testament to how well Hyunjin knew him that he heard the words left unspoken and relaxed under his touch.

Seungmin gestured at the crown in his lap. Hyunjin seemed at a loss. “It’s Felix’s crown actually.” He traced the edges of the jewels. “I don’t deserve the title – I, not now. I want to be just Hyunjin for a while longer.”

Seungmin placed his other hand over Hyunjin’s. “Never _just_ Hyunjin. Your courage, your values, your soul…you are so much more than that crown,” he said firmly.

His heart jumped as Hyunjin’s dimples deepened and that’s when he finally identified the reasons his veins still felt like ice: he was scared for Hyunjin.

No matter how unworthy Hyunjin claimed himself to be for the throne, Seungmin knew it was only a matter of time before circumstances and power-hungry individuals would force Hyunjin’s hand lest he be kill – Seungmin tamped that thought down harshly.

He was scared for Hyunjin. Not the Crown Prince but Hyunjin himself – scared of losing him to the darkness of other’s ill intentions, to the power of the crown that had corrupted so many monarchs before. He was scared to lose the Hyunjin who he could hardly imagine a life without. The Hyunjin with a tender heart and righteous honor, an unswerving stubbornness towards the people he loved, playful eyes that held more sorrow and wisdom than anyone his age should, and those lips that gave way to endearing smiles and contagious giggles.

 _He_ mattered and Seungmin was scared of what the world would do to him.

Hyunjin _,_ with his selflessness, his disregard to his own life if it meant another’s stability, his brightness despite the sufferings he had faced from the ones who swore to stand by his side and the depth of his loving heart even after all the pain and hardships.

The fear in his veins was born from something deeper than friendship, this warmth that had been spreading in his chest for a long while and that he finally, finally acknowledged and could tentatively give a name to. He could almost hear Changbin’s _“I told you so”._

Seungmin entertained the possibility that his feelings might be mutual before scrubbing the ridiculous thought. Hyunjin was someone who cared and loved with unparalleled devotion and who remained stubbornly loyal to those closest in his heart. Add on his self-sacrificing tendencies and endless compassion and—

There was no way. As far as Seungmin could tell, Hyunjin was always there as a pillar of strength and support for anyone. He didn’t treat Seungmin any differently than the others.

 _It’s okay,_ Seungmin told himself. _It’s an honor to be Hyunjin’s friend._ It would have to be enough for his stupid heart. He wasn’t sure what he would do if it wasn’t.

“What are you thinking about with your eyebrows all scrunched up?” Hyunjin’s voice cut through his thoughts, teasing. “You better not be thinking about pouring salt in my tea again. You should be treating your friend and Crown Prince with more respect than that.”

Seungmin laughed, a little surprised that it was genuine considering his inner turmoil. Before he could say something stupid like _“I wish I could treat you as more than a friend”,_ Jisung made an offended noise, joined in by protests from Jeongin and Changbin.

“Leave?!” Chan’s outburst was the only coherent one Seungmin registered. The blonde-haired man stood with Felix and BamBam, looking incredulous. “Why would we want you two to leave?”

Felix dipped his head, sounding unsure. “We don’t want to overstay our welcome. Keeping such a big part of ourselves from all of you – I did not think you would still accept us. And the whole kingdom is no doubt out for our blood now. All of your lives would be in danger if the palace discovered your association with us.”

Seungmin tightened his grip on Hyunjin.

“Let them come,” BamBam said fiercely. “I’d like to see them try and tear you and Hyunjin away from us.” Everyone bobbed their heads in agreement and Felix looked torn between crying his heart out and tearing his hair out in frustration.

A soft smile graced Chan’s lips as he looked at Felix and Hyunjin in turn. “You’re people first and foremost. Incredible people who look unfairly more handsome with a crown.” His eyes glinted with amusement as Felix flushed before he pulled the younger prince into a tight hug. “You’re part of this family now, whether you acknowledge it or not.”

The atmosphere of the living room felt lighter when they reconvened. Jisung had adjusted himself and Minho so Jisung was leaning against the wall and Minho was propped up beside him, still swallowed by a blanket. Felix joined Jeongin and Changbin on the ground, pulling Jeongin’s blanket over the three of them while Chan and BamBam returned from the kitchen with water.

All it took was a small wince from Minho when he accepted a cup of water for Seungmin to stand from the couch and rush over to check his bandages.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Hyunjin hovered nearby, having followed him.

Seungmin hummed worriedly as he stared at bloody lines where a lash wound had reopened. “Could you grab some more bandages?”

Minho shifted and moved to rest his head against the hard wall but Jisung murmured something too quiet for Seungmin to catch. Whatever it was, Minho allowed Jisung to guide his head to rest upon his shoulder.

To everyone’s relief, the stitches hadn’t torn but blood had soaked through the gauze and cloth.

Seungmin was in the midst of changing the third bandage when Hyunjin growled in frustration. He didn’t jump, too focused on cleaning and disinfecting the lacerations, but Minho and Jisung visibly flinched and Seungmin gave Hyunjin a reproachful look.

It went largely ignored. “I can’t believe I’ve been so _blind._ All these years and I did nothing to help. I never questioned a thing.” Hyunjin slumped down next to them, staring at Minho. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. “I will personally put an end to this in a few days. It’s the least I can do.”

Minho blinked slowly at Hyunjin and shook his head. “Not your fault. None of this is your fault.” He frowned. “What do you mean by ‘in a few days’?”

Hyunjin pulled back and looked at Jisung, then at Changbin across the room who was watching them nervously. Chan walked over and placed a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder as if saying _not now_.

“You need more rest, Minho-ssi. You’re probably already overwhelmed with all the introductions and well, enlightening identity reveals of the past hour,” Chan stated. “This matter isn’t something you need to involve yourself with. We can’t ask that of you.”

Minho frowned deeper and much to Seungmin and Jisung’s alarm, sat upright without their support. Jisung reached out to steady the older boy while Seungmin moved to finish reapplying the bandages. Minho looked between Chan and Hyunjin defiantly. “Seems pretty serious. And I’m not going to break with more information, especially when it sounds like I could help.”

Chan drew his lips into a thin line while he studied Minho’s stubborn frame. Seungmin noted the spark of determination in Minho’s eyes as he met Chan’s gaze head-on – so different from the empty expression that had greeted them in the few moments he was conscious before he finally woke to Jisung’s obnoxious singing. Apparently seeing what he was searching for, Chan exchanged a long look with BamBam then swept his eyes over the rest of them. His gaze felt heavy as they landed on Seungmin and he felt like he was missing a critical detail.

Chan shifted through a small storage box by the mantelpiece and produced a piece of paper. Seungmin’s stomach sank when he recognized it, the pieces of the puzzle that was Minho’s rescue and Hyunjin’s vow falling into place.

“You said your last name is Lee?” When Minho nodded, Chan passed him the piece of paper.

Wordlessly, Minho took the ledger and scanned the page. Jisung and Seungmin glanced through the Hanseong section over his shoulder.

_Lee 20/21 —— Male ~~~~ Height: 172cm —— Profits: XXX_

Seungmin’s ears rang and he swore he saw red. A few pieces of gold and Minho had been sold off like a slab of meat. He shuddered at the implication that he very well could have ended up in Minho’s situation, maybe even worse, had his hyungs and Hyunjin not been by his side. Minho hadn’t been so lucky. Most others on the list hadn’t been either.

This time, Seungmin noticed a date written in the margins of the ledger and realized what Hyunjin was referring to. “This is the next shipment date, isn’t it?”

But Minho shook his head to everyone’s surprise. “This is the date of the next market. The shipments never arrive later than a week prior to a sale. They like to break you before you’re displayed on the stand.” His expression was carefully blank but his voice was heartbreaking.

Seungmin exchanged a horrified look with Jisung who shifted closer to Minho as if the older boy would be taken from them if he didn’t hold on.

“How-how long were you there?” Jisung whispered.

“Three weeks.”

Seungmin heard Hyunjin suck in a sharp breath.

Changbin spoke up. “Then, the owner of the house we pulled you from attended the market and made an…illegal transaction?”

“If you mean he bought me, then yes.” Changbin frowned at the bluntness while Felix and Jeongin looked between them, horrified. “I was at that house for four, maybe five months. Jong-soo thought I was pretty enough to be used as more than just free labor around the house though.” Minho laughed humorlessly, tinged with acid, and Seungmin’s heart clenched. “That’s where Official Choi comes in.”

Jeongin flinched at the name and they all turned to look at him but Jeongin’s eyes were a thousand miles away. “He-he really became an official in the end.” His hands drifted towards his upper back and he clutched his biceps so his forearms formed a tight X across his chest, curling in on himself. For some reason, Felix’s eyes widened and filled with ill-disguised rage.

Minho gasped and Seungmin quickly looked back, medical bandages ready but the older boy was looking at Jeongin with raw understanding.

_Oh._

Jeongin may not have been exploited the same way Minho had been but he had nonetheless suffered at the hands of the kingdom’s corrupt framework too, under the same individuals even. Seungmin glared at the ground and for the second time that night, wished pain and suffering on people he had never met.

“It might be slightly comforting then that Official Choi will be out of commission and eating through a straw for the next month. Hyunjin didn’t go easy,” Jisung added with conviction and no one doubted it. Seungmin had spent a good half hour bandaging the torn skin of Hyunjin’s bloody knuckles; they weren’t covered by bandages now but still heavily bruised.

“He deserves worse,” Hyunjin replied mildly. “But I did manage to beat a name out of that bastard. _Chang Myeung_.” He glanced at Minho. “Does that name mean anything to you?”

A flicker of recognition danced across Minho’s eyes and he looked sick. “He’s the chief manager of the Hanseong market. He coordinates and oversees the attacks, the kidnappings, all the shipments and sales.” Minho looked down and leaned unconsciously closer towards Jisung. “He was my first customer when I arrived at the market. That name means everything to me.”

Seungmin read between the lines. This man was relegated to break Minho.

“We’re going to end it.” Seungmin blinked at Hyunjin’s change of tone, all warmth gone. “I’ll make sure each and every perpetrator is put behind bars or in the ground.”

Minho regarded the prince. “I want to come.”

The room exploded in chaos as each and every one of them tried to convince Minho that was a terrible idea, that he was _injured,_ goddammit, that the hyungs could handle it themselves. Seungmin noted that Hyunjin and Jisung remained silent as if anticipating this sort of response and reaction.

When the living room quieted enough, Hyunjin spoke again, his voice holding no room for argument, “Minho-ssi has the biggest personal stake among everyone in this room. He deserves to come with us.”

Seungmin bit the inside of his cheek, knowing this was probably dumb. He cleared his throat anyways. “Then I’m coming too.” His hyungs directed an incredulous look at him. Chan and Changbin opened their mouths, probably to berate him, but then—

“I’m coming as well.” Felix stared them all down, daring them to stop him.

“I want to help too,” Jeongin piped up.

BamBam gaped at the three of them before letting out a long-suffering sigh. “Well, I can’t leave Chan alone with all you kids.”

Seungmin thought he saw a tender smile light up Minho’s face but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “Then I hope you’re all taking notes.”

**End of Arc I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap for ARC I XD This chapter felt crazy with all these reveals and secrets coming to light (don't worry, there are still plenty of secrets and tea that haven't been spilled yet) and if there's one thing the beginning of this chapter warned me about writing after an anxiety attack***...it's that I maybe shouldn't lmao.
> 
> ARC I was bringing Stray Kids OT8 together as well as setting up the overall, big picture plot of where this story will end up. Minsung is starting to develop UWU meanwhile, Changlix and Seungjin are still pining t̶h̶e̶y̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶g̶e̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶d̶a̶y but the relationships aren't the only focus of the story so please be patient. I've mapped out the basics of ARC II and I'm really excited (but also kinda scared cause like what if it's actually shit lol) at what I have planned for the _finale_.
> 
> For anyone who's curious of everyone's ages within the story:  
> BamBam__24  
> Chan__24  
> Minho__20  
> Changbin__20  
> Hyunjin__19  
> Jisung__18  
> Felix__18  
> Seungmin__18  
> Jeongin__17
> 
> *** _~On a serious note though, the struggles you go through are legitimate and valid but sometimes, they feel all-consuming like you manage to overcome one thing and you can breathe for one giddy moment and then the whole world just shoves your head underwater again. We sadly live in a society that doesn't let us take many breaths of fresh air...it's always go, go, go. Go to school. Go to work. Go get married and start a family. It feels like there's no settling down until the world has drained you of everything._
> 
>  _And sometimes, that feeling just stays and things feel awful, like they'll never get better. But they will. Taking your life robs you of it ever getting better. So don't. There are people worth holding on for and you never have to bear the burden alone. Just like you're there for the people you love and care about, they are there for you too. Talk to someone you trust or a[professional](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)._  
> Remember: You're worth it. You're valuable. You matter.  
> 
> 
> Until next time.


	14. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How much more do I have to wander until I can look at myself and smile?”_
> 
> ―Mirror (Stray Kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and all the lovely comments for Arc I!! ^_^ Even if you're just a casual reader, I still want to thank you for your time. I hope everyone is doing alright <3
> 
> Now, onwards with the story...

They all stared at Minho, trying to process the words _._

Minho had given them the basic run-down of how the slave market operated the day before but everyone could see how exhausted he was. After a weak argument with Seungmin that he could just rest on the couch, extra bedding Hyunjin and Felix had bought were laid out in Jisung and Changbin’s room where Seungmin basically bullied Minho to lay down and sleep. The rest of them had decided to push the planning to the following day and with only half of them present so Minho would be more comfortable.

Now Chan, Jisung, Minho, Changbin and BamBam were sat around the office table of his blacksmith shop, listening to a much more detailed account of everything Minho had to say about the slave market.

There was a part they thought they’d heard wrong, hence the staring.

The boy only mentioned it off-handedly, as if it was no big deal, while he roughly mapped out the location of the slave market in relation to Hanseong along with the different access points.

_People were placed in cages._

From what Minho described, it couldn’t even qualify as a prison – at least prisons legally required a certain amount of space, some means of waste removal and periodic food and water delivery. Cages were for rabid animals and were exponentially smaller enclosures of stone and metal with bars. It wasn’t ever meant to hold people even if it was about the size of a bed; it was still beyond inhumane.

Next to him, Jisung and Changbin looked as sick as BamBam felt.

The table was silent, only broken by the brush Minho was using to sketch until he finally noticed their stiffness and glanced up at them, confusion and concern painted in his eyes.

“Like a cage?” Jisung confirmed with one hand over his mouth, voice small.

“They break you in every way they can. Until you stop fighting,” Minho replied quietly. He pressed the brush back into the paper, ink blots spreading across the white as he continued outlining his map with more pressure than necessary. “Broken goods can’t resist and some can never be fully repaired but there’s always someone out there who will find a use for them.”

“You’re not a means to an end, Minho.” Chan shook his head. “You have choices and the freedom to choose safely. You owe us nothing so don’t feel obligated to stay with us or help us.”

Minho glanced up with a guarded expression before his eyes returned to the paper, continuing in the same quiet voice. “Mending broken pieces may be more trouble than it’s worth though. Sometimes, it’s better to just throw them out and start over completely.”

All BamBam heard was, _I’m broken beyond repair._ His heart panged uncomfortably against his sternum. He watched as Jisung shifted a little closer to Minho as if he could transfer some of his warmth to the older boy.

“But sometimes, it is worthwhile,” Changbin asserted.

Jisung pulled his lips into a thin line and nodded. “Living isn’t about never falling apart. It’s-well, it’s about breaking over and over again but stooping down to pick up those shattered pieces with the people you trust by your side who can help you gather them close together…where you can grasp them tightly enough to stand up again.”

Minho’s brush strokes faltered for a moment. BamBam carefully looked away when he saw a few stray tears streak its way down Minho’s face and stain the edge of the sketch, blurring the ink.

After a few minutes, the brush was set down as delicately as it was picked up and Minho spun the sketch, pushing it towards them.

BamBam ignored the wet edge of the paper and looked over the sketch with Chan and Changbin. He scanned the hills surrounding the slave market but only a vague sense of direction cropped up in his mental map. “How far south is this from Hanseong?”

Minho furrowed his brows. “I can’t be sure. When Jong-soo brought me to Hanseong, it wasn’t a long ride by wagon. Maybe about twenty minutes?”

“So walking would take approximately an hour,” Chan calculated. He regarded Minho. “We’ll probably be out most of the night. It will be physically taxing.”

“I know. I can do it.”

BamBam admired the way Minho could make the simplest words paired with a blink of his eyes so indignant without raising his voice. He laced his fingers together on the table and leaned forward. “That place will hold a lot of memories, some you might not even be aware of. It will be more than just physically challenging.” There was no judgment, only facts.

People coped with trauma differently. From what BamBam could gather Minho wasn’t one to share personal details, let alone the horrors he had experienced. Back when he was a kid and his parents were still alive, BamBam remembered encountering a patient at his mother’s clinic being treated for wounds only for his mother to find old scars that never quite healed right. His mother carefully asked the patient about their family and home life and if there was any strain that affected their relationships but the patient couldn’t recall anything alarming – just that they were no longer connected with those individuals.

BamBam had asked his mother why she was so worried. Clearly it meant nothing bad had happened. _He_ always remembered all the bad things that happened to him like when Cherry passed away and they had to bury the little dog and had said that much while frowning up at her. His mother patiently explained to him, in the terms of a ten year old, that some memories were so bad people sometimes completely wiped them from their conscious mind in order to cope.

She called it _repression._

But sometimes, his mother cautioned sadly…certain people, objects, even smells could trigger those very bad memories and the person could be overwhelmed by the flood of experiences they had locked away. It took a few more years before BamBam fully understood that concept, the same time he became acquainted with grief.

He expected Minho to push back against him but the younger only looked pained. “Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it.”

They all collectively winced. Next to Minho, Jisung placed a hand on his shoulder, a reminder that he need not suffer alone.

Jisung frowned and removed his hand, eyes widening in shock and alarm. Bright blood stained his palm and they all froze for a moment and stared at Minho who looked slightly guilty. BamBam swallowed his panic and stood while Chan carefully took Minho’s hand and checked his pulse. Changbin inhaled a sharp breath and rounded the table to join them.

None of them knew how long Minho’s wounds had been torn but his lips still had color so BamBam crossed his fingers that he hadn’t lost too much blood. After all, there were no medical supplies in his blacksmith shop and he was barely half as qualified as Seungmin.

“Is it okay if I take a look?” Minho dipped his head in consent and helped BamBam lift his tunic. Most of the bandages remained intact from when Seungmin had changed them that morning before they headed out.

Blood soaked through the bandage nearest Minho’s right shoulder. BamBam stood and looked around his little office, eyes landing on a small bottle of antiseptic he occasionally used to clean. It would have to work for Minho’s wounds as well. He snatched it off the windowsill and returned to the table.

Gently, he peeled the wet bandage off before realizing he had no clean cloths. Before BamBam could debate whether his own tunic could soak up the blood properly, Jisung pressed his scarf into his hand.

“Jisung.” Minho looked startled. “You don’t need to.”

“I want to,” Jisung replied, his smile genuine.

BamBam didn’t think he could ever fully understand the significance of that gesture. He didn’t come from a humble background but he knew cloth was a scarcity for those individuals who were not as privileged. He had a feeling this was Jisung’s only scarf and possibly one of the few things left in his possession that came from his childhood home.

Minho blinked several times, looking as though he didn’t know how to convey his gratitude with the proper gestures or the proper words. In the end, Minho bowed as far as he was able to.

BamBam stepped in and nodded at Jisung. “The scarf will work.” Then to Minho, he warned, “This is going to burn.”

Minho’s face was blank again and BamBam hated that he felt the need to be inhumanely strong in the face of pain as if to prove to the world that he remained perfectly unbroken. “It’s fine. I’ve had worse.”

They all knew the implications behind the words but it didn’t make them any easier to hear.

BamBam cleaned the laceration in silence, filtering but not fully processing the small talk Changbin was engaging the others in, trying to distract Jisung and Minho. By the time he was done, Jisung’s scarf was wrapped tightly around Minho’s body underneath his tunic which restricted his movements in a way they all hoped would discourage Minho from straining himself yet again.

He fixed Minho with a stern look. “Rest. If you tear your wounds, say something. Asking for help is a perfectly human thing to do so don’t brush off the pain. Besides, Seungmin will see right through you and trust me, even I don’t have the power to stop Kim Seungmin from ordering you to bed rest for the rest of the year.”

It was only a slight exaggeration.

Jisung nodded. “He won’t hesitate. When Seungmin is in medical mode, he’s just like a real physician.”

“The other kids though,” Minho trailed off, eyes fixed on his hands. “They have enough to worry about.”

A beat.

“Fine. We won’t let them know what just happened,” Changbin sighed, resigned. “But only because you’ve promised you will let one of us or Seungmin know should something come up.”

“We’re here for you,” Chan assured warmly. “You three should head back. Changbin, make sure the others know they’ll be needed tomorrow. I’d also appreciate it if you could grab some stuff for all of us.” He handed him a list before turning to address the other two boys. “Jisung. Minho. You have the most important task.”

They looked at Chan with identical confusion. “Sleep. We’ll all feel better once the dark circles under your eyes fade,” Chan chided, a reprimanding eyebrow rising.

BamBam didn’t have the heart to point out they all had dark circles.

Once Changbin, Jisung and Minho left, BamBam flipped the sign hanging at the entrance. Chan’s expression finally took on his full worry that BamBam knew was reflected in his own eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay," he reassured Chan as his best friend slipped outside, meal break over as well. "They will all be okay. We'll make sure of it."

BamBam hoped his words held the truth.

***

Felix flipped between the two pages of Chan’s neat handwriting, squinting at the second to last line. “It says here that we need to add some salt.”

Seungmin continued stirring the vegetables in the pan but nodded towards the cabinet on the far right. “I think that’s where hyung keeps the spices.”

Felix put the recipe book down and opened the said cabinet door. He grabbed the first container of white he could see and walked back to Seungmin, pouring a little bit of salt on his palm and sprinkling it on top of the vegetables.

“See, Seungmin? Making lunch isn’t so hard. We just need to follow what Chan wrote.”

He spoke too soon.

Felix moved to grab some plates from Seungmin’s left and it would have been fine if the other boy had stayed where he was standing. His foot caught on Seungmin’s heel and Felix lurched forward, towards the counter.

He tried to catch himself but somehow managed to upend the entire salt container and dump half of it over the counter while the other half spilled across the floor. The salt exploded into powdery dust upon impact and Felix coughed as he inhaled a whiff. Unfortunately, part of the salt cloud was near the fire of the unlatched stove.

In Felix’s opinion, the explosion wasn’t _that_ loud and besides, Seungmin had everything under control.

The moment Felix had slipped, the other boy jumped back from the pan and when the salt combusted and went up in smoke, Seungmin quickly threw a bucket of water over the firewood and then latched the opening. Jisung and Hyunjin were overreacting; there was no need to thunder down the stairs like the house was on fire or something.

Felix told them as such.

“Overreacting?” Hyunjin stared incredulously at Seungmin and then Felix’s disheveled state where he was currently sprawled over the ground. “You’re covered in white powder and stained with soot. The kitchen is a disaster. And the entire first story of the house smells like that one time Minseo noona tried to make osmanthus cake, forgot it on the pan, and set it on fire. It’s a miracle Minho is still asleep at all with the noise level.”

Jeongin, who had followed the others at a less frantic pace, walked forward and plucked a veggie from the pan, shoving it into his mouth before any of them could stop him. He shrugged, “At least it still tastes pretty good.” Jisung face palmed while Seungmin smiled smugly. “It’s sweet though. What did you guys put in it?”

Felix finally clamored off the floor and gestured at the white everywhere. “Just salt. Maybe the veggies weren’t as fresh as we thought they were.”

Jisung frowned at him and walked over to the counter. Felix watched as he swiped a finger through the spilled salt and stuck it in his mouth. He was about to jokingly nag Jisung about the unsanitary action when Jisung frowned further and peered carefully at the white substance. He picked up the now mostly empty container and read the label.

“This isn’t salt.” He leveled a look at Seungmin and Felix like they couldn’t figure out the last piece of a puzzle when they were holding the last piece. “You idiots added sugar.”

Felix stared at Seungmin sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with powdered hands. He forced a laugh and looked up at Hyunjin and Jisung. “Don’t tell the hyungs please?”

The nine of them crowded around a replicated map Jisung had drawn with clearer visual details of landmarks and exit points from Minho’s original sketch that was currently covered with infiltration and escape routes they had scrapped.

“There are two essential things we have to do,” Chan reiterated. Felix looked towards the head of the table where Chan was leaning forward over the flat surface. “The preeminent matter is to rescue everyone in the prisons. The second matter is to gather the incriminating paperwork from the auctioneers so this never happens again.”

Beside Felix, Changbin scowled. “I still don’t understand the second part. What use is the paperwork if there’s no one we trust enough to hand the investigative responsibility to?”

At this, Felix blinked in surprise. “The Podocheong was established to promote peace across the kingdom and protect the safety of the citizens. They wouldn’t let something this serious and of tremendous implications continue happening once they’re aware.”

“Felix.” Chan’s voice was soft. “They are aware of the violent and organized crime happening throughout the kingdom. They have been aware of these issues for years. But rarely has anything ever been done. Do you know who funds the Podocheong?”

“Each regional official and sometimes city official creates a budget for their branch.”

“Yes. And do you know the kinds of actions Official Choi of Hanseong has been involved in these past few years?” Chan glanced at Minho briefly and shifted a heavy gaze onto Jeongin before he looked at Felix like he was trying to make him connect the dots except Felix had always been terrible at piecing things together.

His stomach churned. “I’m guessing something more than participating in the human trafficking business,” Felix said slowly.

“Lix,” Hyunjin called gently. “Do you remember why Advisor Jang was dismissed?”

Felix frowned and thought back a few months. “He was the head of international trade but he was let go because—” The man had worked in the palace since they were kids until Yeonsan and a few government officials discovered Jang’s involvement in insider trading on top of other private and unlawful transactions. “He failed to disclose information concerning the medical sector which contributed to a huge spike in prices for medicine, a shortage of medical supplies and a lot of deaths that could have been prevented with proper access to treatments and cures. Oh, and to make matters worse, he was also accepting bribes to import more agricultural goods than the quotas permitted, disregarding the public interest for his personal gain.”

Hyunjin nodded and made a hand motion for turning something around. Felix startled as the pieces came together. “But in this case, Official Choi’s financial position is flipped from Ex-Advisor Jang’s.”

Jeongin looked alarmed. “So what you’re saying is—”

“The Podocheong officers within Hanseong are in Official Choi’s pocket,” Seungmin stated, disgust evident in his tone.

Despite the grimness on his face, Felix thought Chan looked pleased with their intuition. “Yes and no,” he started cryptically.

“More than that,” Minho inserted. “He sponsors the Hanseong sector of the human trafficking ring and receives a proportion of their profits in return. Although with recent events, he has likely pulled his monetary _generosity_.”

BamBam winced. “There are still a few good officers that we can entrust with the information and who will ensure the survivors’ safety and protection. Officers Park Jinyoung and Kim Yugyeom are our close friends and have helped Chan and I in the past,” BamBam asserted. “The thing is the Podocheong were never well financed to begin with.”

Chan nodded. “Most officers turned to other means in order to support themselves and their families. I’m not trying to defend or justify their actions but there is no reality where complex decisions can be drawn in black and white without all the moral greyness. These officers are still very human and we need to work with that fallacy and greed regrettably ingrained in our blood as human beings,” Chan emphasized, looking at all of them in turn. “We need to gather enough evidence so even the Podocheong Chief Officer cannot overlook this issue.”

“We can also use their very human emotions to our advantage,” Hyunjin spoke up.

Felix blinked at him curiously, hoping he didn’t look too lost.

“When we free those individuals, all of their first-hand accounts of the suffering those bastards forced them through along with the financial accounting ledgers and trade papers will be enough to convince even the most cold-hearted officers. Besides, they no longer have any financial or political incentive to turn a blind eye.” There was a ferocity in the smirk Hyunjin shared with Changbin and Jisung that held secrets and masked a more profound anger at the institutional systems they lived in.

_Since when had Hyunjin grown up so much?_

“Minho hyung said the market isn’t too far from Hanseong; it’s walkable.” Felix noted Jisung’s change in honorifics and raised an eyebrow at the boy when their eyes met. A small blush tinged Jisung’s cheeks and Felix made a mental note to pester him later.

Minho inclined his head, eyes tight around the edges. Felix had gotten better at reading the older boy over the past few days and it was easy to see the stress lines now. “The transactions themselves take place at ground level but the prisons are elevated and need to be accessed a different way. The tents of the auctioneers are also separate.” Minho traced each of the three places on the map, all of them labeled simply but clearly, before pulling back. “I…am unsure how we will accomplish all of this without being caught.”

Quiet fell around them as everyone studied the map once more.

“We walk there,” Chan began. “I know the quickest way to exit Hanseong unseen in the shadows. It’ll be dark enough that our clothes should blend in just fine. Walking will take more time but will attract less attention than if we rode and arrived on horseback like high-ranking officials.”

 _How ironic,_ Felix thought. Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix technically were high ranking but to no avail. They were among the most wanted throughout the kingdom.

Seungmin frowned. “Then are we escaping on foot too? What about the prisoners after we free them?”

Hyunjin shifted forward from his position against the wall and placed a slender finger at a point on the map between the tents and the prison. It read _Stables_. Hyunjin sure was thorough in tearing something down. They stared at him as he concluded resolutely, “We can’t let the guards or the customers follow the men and women once we free them or chase after us once the market is brought down for good.”

BamBam cleared his throat, “About that last point. How will all nine of us not raise any alarms?”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows and traced lines between the market, the prison and the superiors’ tents with his fingers. “There needs to be three different teams…”

Felix marveled at Hyunjin as he took the lead in strategizing. He looked like one of those war generals with his hands spread across the map, a piece of charcoal drawing escape routes and plans. Maybe it was the way his voice seemed to drop a little lower when he was serious. Or maybe, it was his confidence and conviction as he walked them through his plan. Felix felt a spark of pride and knew that if King Seongjong could see Hyunjin now, he would be glowing. Felix always knew his cousin was better suited to command than himself, had glimpsed the raw leadership potential through their teenage years, but this was the first time he felt awed and a little intimidated by Hyunjin’s presence.

Three teams: Team Chaos, Team Rescue and Team Extraction.

“BamBam hyung, Seungmin-ah and Jeongin. You three will rescue the people being held prisoner and evacuate them safely. Chan hyung, Minho-ssi and Jisung. You guys will take charge in extracting the necessary information and any materialistic evidence that is even remotely incriminating.” Hyunjin clenched his jaw and paused.

Felix exchanged a weighted glance with Changbin. The older boy appeared unfazed but Felix could read the worry in his slightly knitted brows. Chaos Team would be at the epicenter of the slave market operations. While the other teams had at least one fighter, they had three of the most trained. Felix knew it wasn’t an accident. Their mission was the most dangerous after all, especially if something went wrong.

He could almost predict the next words from Hyunjin’s mouth. What would surely be a statement that they stand guard for him while he stupidly risked his life alone.

Felix sat up straighter, still holding Changbin’s gaze, and tilted his head slightly in Hyunjin’s direction. Changbin understood immediately and Felix forced down the weird giddiness he felt at how easily they could read each other.

“Hyunjin, stop that train of thought. We will all buy the other teams some time. Together.” Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, challenging Hyunjin to change his equally stubborn mind. “I’ll punch you if you suggest going alone or some shit.”

Only Seungmin didn’t look concerned as the tense moment played out. In fact, Felix would say his expression was one of relief and considering all the selfless idiocy Seungmin had no doubt witnessed from Hyunjin, he also knew Hyunjin would sign himself up for the hardest and riskiest task – would do it alone without protest.

“As if you could ever punch me.” Hyunjin sighed through his nose as he lost the staring contest but his eyes were warm. “If you get hurt, I’ll punch myself.” It was Hyunjin’s roundabout way of saying he cared for the both of them, cared enough that he was willing to sacrifice his own safety as long as they remained unharmed. Felix wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with that knowledge except by vowing to remain by Hyunjin’s side tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that, for the rest of their lives until his body could no longer stand.

Chan picked up the map. “Then it’s settled. Tomorrow, we continue preparing and finalizing the strategy. In two days, we destroy this system for good.”

Felix was staring. In his defense, the sword work _was_ insanely precise and beautiful.

It’s just, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the swords and the forms, Felix’s attention continuously shifted to the boy wielding the blades with a look of furious determination. Felix’s own blades lay still by his side, forgotten in his distraction.

Changbin moved with a grace that contradicted the strength behind his strikes. His advances lacked ornamentation and elaborate footwork – Changbin almost never incorporated spins, opting for the quickest disarming or incapacitating moves of attack. The practice swords they had borrowed from BamBam’s training room cut through the still air, concise and succinct, and spoke of true and harsh experience though Felix knew the older boy preferred knives and throwing daggers.

As much as finishing positions were satisfying, Changbin seemed to view them as an unnecessary expenditure of time and energy. He progressed smoothly through different sets with only a slight shift in posture – like he was in a real and messy fight with people who wouldn’t stick by the rules for a fair battle.

Just as Felix was admiring the older boy’s profile silhouetted in the sunlight, Changbin paused, breathing harshly. He looked up and met Felix’s eyes.

His ears burned but he held the gaze shamelessly. _Changbin’s skills deserve admiration_ , Felix told himself. “Can you teach me that?”

Changbin tilted his head a little to the right. “Teach you what?”

“The last move you completed. Where you slashed like this.” Felix tried his best to mimic the move with his swords, the blades starting above his head and ending apart, pointing in opposite directions. His left arm ended the move directly forward with the sword pointed straight. His right forearm ended perpendicular to his shoulders, the sword flat against his skin as a deadly extension to anyone behind him.

Maybe Felix was being optimistic but he swore Changbin looked impressed which meant Felix hadn’t screwed up the move too badly. He cheered internally.

He lowered his swords as Changbin stepped towards him and raised his own swords above his head for the beginning of the offensive move. “You’re close. For the next part, step farther out with your left foot and twist your hips more.”

Felix followed Changbin’s lead as he walked through the footwork and sword moves methodically. Then Changbin set his practice swords aside. “Try it on your own.”

Changbin’s full attention was a bit nerve-wracking. Felix raised his swords and moved through each slash but stumbled towards the end, his blades faltering as he overstepped. Changbin moved to his side and reached out as if to catch him but Felix steadied himself and tried the move again.

A few times through and Felix was moving fluidly and confidently. The individual slashes blended together like a song rather than barely threaded notes. Felix grinned and turned towards the older boy, ready to ramble enthusiastically but the words died in his mouth when he took in Changbin’s face. A small smile curled his lips and his eyes were doing that soft thing Felix only ever glimpsed a few times directed at Seungmin or Jeongin.

All of Changbin’s sharp edges seemed milder, softened in the winter sun. Felix couldn’t believe he ever thought Changbin was anything but soft.

The moment was broken as Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin entered the training room, laughing and talking. They both jumped at the sudden intrusion and Felix cleared his throat, turning away and half-heartedly practicing a defensive blocking move. Out of his periphery, he could see Changbin nod in greeting at the newcomers and ask Seungmin for Jisung’s whereabouts before slipping through the training room door.

Felix’s face felt too warm, his chest too tight. There was that weird sensation in his stomach again which he couldn’t pinpoint. Maybe it was the food from last night disagreeing with him now or maybe he was coming down with something. _Yeah, that must be it._ Felix just hoped it wasn’t something bad.

***

“Widen your stance.”

Hyunjin watched as Jeongin shifted his right foot out and brought loose fists up with hesitation. He circled the younger boy and placed a hand on his upper back before shoving hard.

Jeongin stumbled forward and caught himself on his hands and knees, the floor thankfully padded lightly. “Hyung! What was that for?”

“You’re unbalanced. You need to plant your feet and shift your weight closer to the center of your body.” Hyunjin moved into a defensive stance to demonstrate, his feet a little farther than shoulder length apart and bent at his knees. “Try to mirror my movements.”

Jeongin stood up and did his best to copy the stance. Hyunjin lifted his fists so they partially shielded the lower half of his face but made sure to keep his elbows tucked and close to his torso. The younger boy followed his lead though his posture was awkward. Hyunjin lowered his own arms and adjusted Jeongin’s body, bringing his arms higher and angling him until Jeongin’s stance was more stable, his body a smaller target.

“Can you throw a punch?”

“I-I think so.”

“Show me your fist.” Jeongin held up his right hand and Hyunjin shook his head, looking at the rookie mistake. He gently took Jeongin’s hand and smoothed it out. “Never place your thumb inside your fist. Instead tuck your thumb along your fingers like this.”

Hyunjin held up his own fist and let Jeongin imitate with both his hands. “Yes! Exactly like that,” he encouraged. “You never want to trap your thumb inside your fingers. You hit anything that’s not springy and you’ll break your hands.” Jeongin stared up at him with wide eyes but nodded resolutely.

“When you punch, make sure to keep your forearm straight and your wrist locked.” Hyunjin guided the younger boy’s arm until he was satisfied. “Good. Now that you know how to make a fist, punch me.”

“What?” The word came out like Jeongin had been punched.

“Punch me.” At Jeongin’s panicked look, Hyunjin shot him a grin. “Have more faith in my skills, Jeonginnie. I won’t let you hit me.”

Jeongin still looked uncertain but moved to hit Hyunjin at an imaginary point above his left shoulder – Hyunjin didn’t even need to move in evasion. He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards his torso, encouraging Jeongin to try again.

The next punch was aimed at his gut but Hyunjin easily caught the weak hit, yanked Jeongin forward by the wrist and spun him, trapping Jeongin’s arms while his shoulder blades dug into Hyunjin’s chest. Jeongin wiggled in his grip until Hyunjin released him and pressed his lips into a thin line. “I know this isn’t real, Jeongin, but you still need to put some pressure and strength into your hits. Otherwise, you’ll be less prepared for a real fight.”

“I just-I don’t want to hurt you,” Jeongin mumbled.

Hyunjin clenched his jaw in frustration. “How about I fight back? Don’t imagine me as a hapless target. Pretend I’m someone you don’t like.” He paused then tacked on, “Pretend I’m Official Choi.”

Jeongin’s eyes narrowed, a drastic change from the doe-like innocence previously on his face. The next punch he threw at Hyunjin was still easily blocked but he was pleased to find it held actual strength.

At the fifth solid punch, Hyunjin began shouting instructions as he started retaliating.

_Duck._

_Shift right!_

_Keep your hands up._

_Hit my palm._

_Back up! Aim for my jaw._

Once he was satisfied with Jeongin’s reactions and aim, he moved on to slightly more complicated offensive and defensive sets.

Hyunjin showed Jeongin how to block a punch with his arms, emphasizing his core and stance while he adjusted the angle of Jeongin’s arm for maximum power – always an obtuse angle to block properly, never less than a right angle or the blow could be just as devastating. Jeongin was a quick learner, improving immensely on his precision and stance and incorporating the blocking into their sparring.

It was all an extra precaution but Hyunjin would be damned if Jeongin was forced to use what he had just learned in two nights’ time.

He was in the midst of a compliment, reaching out to pinch Jeongin’s flushed cheeks when a crash sounded from the other end of the room.

In the opposite corner of the weapons training room, Felix and Seungmin were sparring. Emphasis on _were._ Now their practice swords lay forgotten near the wall while both boys complained about how their tower of sparring pads had fallen, ignorant to the mess of spears the makeshift tower had knocked over in their haste to rebuild it.

Hyunjin sighed and turned back to Jeongin who was holding back a laugh, little dimples prominent on his face. A spike of worry shot through him as he took in Jeongin’s mirth, uncertainty swirling in his gut.

_What were they doing?_

Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix were just kids in every sense of the word. Jeongin and Seungmin didn’t have the best childhood but, like Felix, there was an innocence and carefree air that surrounded their words and actions. Apart from the second attempted kidnapping two weeks prior, Seungmin was just as unaccustomed to the violence and bloodshed of greedy men vying for power as Jeongin and Felix. Hyunjin wanted them to remain optimistic and snarky and protected from the corruption and immorality. They shouldn’t be accompanying the older ones on an operation to take down a cruel slave market.

He backtracked.

_Yeonsan had done that too: hid the true reality beneath pretty lies and empty words._

Maybe not for the reasons Hyunjin wanted to but how different were his own thoughts from Yeonsan’s? Who was he to keep Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin from the truth? No matter how harsh or how painful it was?

“Hyung,” Jeongin started. “Is something wrong?”

Hyunjin realized he had stared too long, zoned out and lost in his head. Felix and Seungmin had approached them, the former hugging a sparring pad like a pillow against his chest. They looked concerned and Hyunjin vaguely wondered what expression he was wearing.

He forced a smile on his face. “Just hoping I don’t get drawn for dish duty tonight.”

Felix scoffed and punched his shoulder but his eyes were searching, an indication he’d picked up on Hyunjin’s lie. “Stop thinking with your laziness,” he announced. Felix shoved the sparring pad into Hyunjin’s arms. “It’s your turn to teach Seungminnie some self-defense moves. I’m stealing this cutie for now.” He abruptly looped an arm through Jeongin’s, leading the boy towards the half-stack of sparring pads.

Hyunjin slashed diagonally at the practice dummy, blade not quite touching, testing his control. He stepped back and eyed the target placed against the wall, readying himself for the four-step routine.

He took a deep breath and gripped his knives tighter, recalling the pointers Changbin had given him on angle and aim. Stepping forward with his right foot, Hyunjin slashed at an imaginary target with the knife in his right hand. Using the momentum of his swing, he spun quickly to the left and as he planted his left leg down, threw the knife in his left hand at the target.

He watched as the knife sank into the third ring from the middle. Not ideal but a definite improvement from a day ago when he had completely missed the target. Thankfully only Seungmin had been there to witness his failure and he hoped BamBam never found the hole in the wall that he and Seungmin had attempted to hide by dragging some boxes in front of.

Hyunjin approached the target and yanked his knife out, turning to shoot a thumbs up only to find Seungmin asleep.

His head was pillowed on his arms, lashes brushing his cheeks. Hyunjin’s heart stuttered at the softness of the scene, loath to move him despite knowing the position would likely make Seungmin’s back sore in the long run.

He sheathed his knives at his belt. Tenderly, he placed a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder and knelt beside him.

“Seungmin-ah.”

Hyunjin watched in amusement as Seungmin’s eyebrows scrunched up. Instead of waking however, he latched onto Hyunjin’s hand and hugged it like a lifeline against his chest. Hyunjin felt his face heat up. There was something intimate about watching someone sleep, a level of trust to watch over them in a vulnerable state.

Knowing he wouldn’t get his left hand back anytime soon, Hyunjin rearranged his arm so it was curled around the younger boy’s back while he wrapped his right arm under Seungmin’s knees.

Trying not to jostle the boy too much, Hyunjin stood and smiled fondly at the way Seungmin automatically leaned against his chest.

The sun cast long shadows across the floor of the blacksmith shop when Hyunjin walked into the main room where BamBam was closing for the day. Minho seemed to be helping him while everyone else sat on the floor in a messy circle, taking bites from paper-wrapped sandwiches Chan was handing out.

“—long day and night tomorrow. Everyone needs to be prepared for the worst and that means getting enough rest.” Chan gave Hyunjin and Seungmin a pointed look as Hyunjin entered with Seungmin asleep in his arms.

Hyunjin blushed again. He hadn’t realized how thin the walls were that their prior night’s conversation had been heard by Chan.

He settled down next to Changbin and Felix, gently guiding Seungmin’s head down into his lap as he leaned against the wall. Hyunjin moved to wake him but Felix placed a hand against his forearm. “Let Seungmin sleep. I saved him a sandwich for later so don’t worry. We pushed him and Jeongin pretty hard yesterday and today.”

They both glanced in Jeongin’s direction. The maknae was nibbling on his sandwich with his head against Jisung’s shoulder, eyes droopy.

BamBam and Minho joined them soon after and Hyunjin shot them a tired smile. The quiet dinner was only broken occasionally by the crinkling of paper and murmured conversation.

Chan, like always, was right. The man observed all of them with equal parts fondness and worry. They couldn’t keep pushing themselves to the limit – there needed to be a tradeoff between more practice and training, and being at the top of their game for the infiltration and takedown of the slave market.

Chan quirked his lips up as they made eye contact and Hyunjin allowed himself to relax just a little. There was something about Chan’s easy charisma, care and staunch determination that gave Hyunjin hope and strength. Things would work out.

_They have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat slower chapter but at the same time, so many things happened. I love exploring the different dynamics between all the members LOL
> 
> 1\. Minho...he's still closed off and wary but he does trust Jisung and hyung line to a certain extent, which is a good start.
> 
> 2\. Seungmin and Felix -- what are we gonna do with those two lmao. Seungmin is smart and rational and Felix knows how to cook and bake but somehow, the two of them together in the kitchen is just **a mess** (they just recently ruined more pancakes on their vlive lol). Well honestly, the two of them together is just a mess.
> 
> 3\. YES Hyunjin taking the lead :D And ofc I couldn't resist name-dropping Kim Yugyeom and Park Jinyoung.
> 
> 4\. Changlix being dense AF *sigh* Felix, honey, you have a big fat crush...those heart eyes can be seen from miles away lmao.
> 
> 5\. Hyunjin and Felix training Seungmin and Jeongin in self-defense and hand-to-hand combat. Hyunjin teaching Jeongin and feeling protective of the younger boys ^.^ 
> 
> 6\. SEUNGJIN XD I wanted to expand that fluff scene more but my word count was already pretty long and I thought it best to save some cute scenes for later too when the characters will definitely need them more.
> 
> Next few chapters will be the slave market takedown sub-arc. Look forward to it!
> 
> Take care everyone :D I'll be back soon...  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a psychologist by any means, only someone who has a lot of interest in that field of study, so I am not certain my take on repression and its lasting effects on human memory and perception are 100% accurate. However, I do know enough about trauma and how memory is processed, stored and retrieved to say it's not as simplistic or model-like as many people make it out to be. What is traumatic for one person may not be for another and one person's way of coping may not be the same as another's. I will try my best to portray trauma as realistically as I can in this story based upon my knowledge and research.


	15. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I can’t change the past, but I can stop making the same mistake.”_
> 
> ―DareDevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with a new chapter LOL I have a backlog of finished chapters (that are still in the editing phase so not quite complete) but that means I can hopefully update a little more frequently!
> 
> With that promise, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^-^

Jeongin grumbled as Hyunjin fixed his dark attire and Seungmin tugged his hood lower over his face. He clutched the slender dagger BamBam had given him uncertainly before he shoved it into his pockets to stop his hands from fidgeting with the weapon. It was just another precaution but Jeongin couldn’t help worrying even more – if it came down to a fight, Jeongin wasn’t very confident he could walk away unscathed. Or alive.

_They were really going to do this._

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. The uncomfortable feeling of regret churned in his stomach.

Jeongin pinched himself at that. People were suffering out there, just as he had. _Alone. In pain too. Not many of them were lucky enough to meet people like Felix and Hyunjin_ , Jeongin thought _._ They all had the power to stop further suffering now – this wasn’t a time to be selfish.

The pep talk didn’t change the fact that Jeongin was still scared though, feeling hopeless at his uncontrollable worrying and insecurities. He clenched his teeth and looked around at his hyungs before he lost himself inside his head. Felix was helping Changbin strap a sword around his waist, his own dual swords already in place against his back and bright hair covered by a hood. By the front door, whatever disagreement Jisung and Chan were having ended with Jisung throwing his hands up and padding over to Minho.

BamBam walked back down the stairs with a curved sword tucked in his belt and a sheathed double-edged sword in hand. He approached Seungmin and handed him the sword in his hands. “It’s a little old but trust me, this sucker will still cut,” BamBam said matter-of-factly before turning to speak with Chan.

Seungmin looked pale as he stared at the blade flat in his palms. Hyunjin squeezed his shoulder before helping him secure it around his waist. The prince’s own knives were strapped tightly to his thighs under his cloak.

“If anyone needs to use the washroom or grab some water, this is your last chance,” Hyunjin said, raising his voice.

“You sure you’re not talking about yourself?”

Hyunjin glared half-heartedly at Jisung as he trudged into the kitchen.

“Does everyone have a flare?” Chan asked, not looking up from where he was binding his knuckles with hand wraps, tearing them with his teeth as he finished. “Make sure it’s easy to access.”

Jeongin patted his tunic for his flare, feeling only slightly better at the little lump beneath his fingers. Chan and BamBam yanked their hoods up as Hyunjin returned.

Cloth obscured everyone’s features and with the hoods in place, everyone’s features were drowned in shadows. Jeongin shivered, his hand brushing Seungmin’s by his side. The older boy said nothing but his hand curled around Jeongin’s.

Hyunjin took a deep breath and Jeongin mirrored him. “It’s time.”

Though BamBam led the way out of the house, it was Chan who led the way out of the city. This part of Hanseong prospered without the fear of violent crimes and consequently, there was more of a night life – the streets weren’t exactly filled with couples and families but it was far from empty despite the late hour. They stayed in the shadows as much as they could, hearts in their throats whenever someone passed by.

Jeongin wasn’t sure how long it took for them to sneak to the southern city outskirts but the moon had visibly changed positions in the night sky by the time they approached the wall, avoiding the southern gate where there were guards.

The city wall was laughably easy to climb from the inside as it sloped out with barbs embedded on the outer side, curving down like hooks to make it challenging but not impossible for unwelcome visitors. Darkness was an old friend but Jeongin’s neck tingled unpleasantly at the silence of their surroundings as they successfully dropped down onto the grassy side outside the walls. He leaned a little into Seungmin’s side as they treaded rapidly to Minho and Chan’s lead.

And if Seungmin gripped him just a bit tighter…well, he wasn’t going to complain.

Jeongin shivered as they neared their destination. A few off-putting tents sat along the hill but within the shadow of the summit, a crowd of several dozen individuals were gathered before a raised platform. The space was enclosed by sharp rock on three sides and metal gates on the right with a single entrance and exit point towards the middle of the crowd, just as Minho had described.

Beyond the stage, roughly thirty feet above the crowd and not far from the tents, a metallic structure had been built into the hill with the light from the torches reflecting off its smooth surface. A pathway formed a rough semicircle from where they were standing to the end of the metal prison. The rest of the pathway they were standing on led down into the enclosure below.

Chan and Minho stopped walking; it was their separation point. Jeongin glanced at his hyungs’ eyes, all that was visible of their faces – nervousness and anger shone but determination and grit reflected back as well.

Chan stepped forward and they gravitated around him. “Stick with your teams and watch out for one another. Is everyone clear on their missions?” When they all nodded, he continued with a grim light to his eyes. “We follow Hyunjin’s plan as closely as we can. The quicker we succeed the more people we save. The less time we spend here, the smaller the possibility of standing out and jeopardizing our own safeties.”

Jeongin inhaled a shaky breath and wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. Chan looked around at all of them, his gaze steady; it was enough to calm the erratic beating of Jeongin’s heart just a little.

“Try not to leave any permanent damage,” Chan said firmly, addressing Hyunjin, Changbin and Felix.

Hyunjin squared his shoulders back and nodded. “We’ll do our best.” He wrapped an arm around Felix and another around Changbin. “See you all soon.”

Then Hyunjin turned with Felix and Changbin and continued down the pathway towards the single entrance and exit point of the metal gates where four guards stood at attention. Jeongin followed the others as they skirted in the shadows surrounding the market, slowly ascending the hill on the curving pathway.

Team Extraction accompanied them until Jeongin could hear voices carrying through the first tent flap as they approached. Jisung gave him a quick hug before they parted.

Jeongin followed BamBam and Seungmin as they continued towards the glinting metal in the summit. The three of them snuck around the tents scattered along the hillside but made sure to stay in the blind spots so those in the crowd below remained oblivious to their presence.

It felt like a painstaking hour but was likely only a few minutes of tense shuffling and coordination before they reached a crowded stable with grazing horses and a couple of wagons.

BamBam stepped up slowly to one of the horses with his palm up, body language relaxed and nodded at Jeongin and Seungmin to keep going. Jeongin nearly jumped when something brushed his hand but warm fingers encased his own reassuringly. He squeezed Seungmin’s hand and they continued forward, edging along the narrow path until they reached the gleaming silver embedded into the hill like a rough diamond in a sword’s hilt.

The metal enclosure was enormous with steel bars running vertically five inches apart. A place large enough to house at least fifty individuals – a human cage – built into an otherwise barren hill.

It was one thing to hear Minho describe the prison and an entirely different matter to see it up close with rust-colored stains Jeongin didn’t want to dwell on.

He willed himself to start breathing again and moved forward for a better glimpse of any living soul behind the vertical bars of metal. At his side, Seungmin sucked in a sharp breath, his hand so tight around Jeongin’s own that the older boy was cutting off his circulation.

Shadows moved behind several bars. Jeongin estimated fifteen of the prisons were occupied as he focused his eyes on any movement behind the bars. He noted a steep flight of stairs on the far side of the metal behemoth, cast partly in darkness and impossible to see unless the viewer knew where to look.

 _That must be how the traders walk the victims down to the auction_. Jeongin trembled at the thought, feeling even colder inside as the wind blew.

He stepped forward carefully and Jeongin’s eyes landed on a spear near the path’s edge. Or more specifically, what was attached and dangling recklessly on the tip. Seungmin noticed the keys as well and being the taller out of the two of them, tiptoed over and slowly lifted the metal assortment from the spearhead.

The action drew attention from the prisoners nearest to them and a voice spoke up from the shadows, almost causing Jeongin to yelp. “Who are you?”

When they simply stared at the shadowy bars, unsure where the voice was coming from, a girl around Jeongin’s age stepped up to the first caged door from the left. She studied them through the bars of her cell under the dim torchlight from the crowd below. “You’re not with them, are you?” She looked too thin, her hair ratty but her eyes shone with fire.

Jeongin slowly lowered the hood and cloth covering his face, putting a reassuring smile on his lips though his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. “We’re not with them,” he confirmed needlessly.

Seungmin shuffled through the keys. By now, a few other individuals had shifted towards the metal bars of their cells and were staring at them with interest, or possibly desperation. “We’re here to help,” Seungmin seconded, lowering his hood but not his mask. He tried to slide a key into her lock but it didn’t fit.

“Try the silver one. That’s the one I see them using to unlock this door when I need disciplining or whatever.” Her tone was far too blasé for the situation and Jeongin wondered idly if her attitude contributed to the dried blood smeared on her cheek and the dark stains littering her clothing.

It was indeed the silver key and the girl smiled as she stepped out of her cell and closed it behind her. Jeongin found that there were only a few particular keys on the key set small enough to fit into the currently locked doors with the locks following a sequence, making Seungmin’s job or pairing key-lock combinations much easier. (If the previous door was unlocked with the rusty bronze key, then the next door would be unlocked with the blue-imbued metal key, and so on.)

Somewhere between the sixth and seventh cell, the crowd became more raucous and then the sounds of fighting reached their ears. Jeongin tried not to think about how they were barely halway through just unlocking the cells, let alone leading these people to a safe place.

Seungmin jiggled the blue-imbued metal key several times before finally unlocking the ninth cell door. The young man inside moved to step out when his eyes widened as he stared at something over Jeongin’s shoulder. Before he could turn and assess whatever situation was going on, the young man yanked him and Seungmin forward and gestured at the other individuals to enter his cell quickly. He shut the prison door most of the way as they all stared at him incredulously, squished as they were against each other.

A few moments of silence passed with the young man putting a hand over his own mouth, all of them thankfully too shocked to question loudly, before a group of well-dressed men brushed past the cell followed by several guards drawing their swords.

They were heading toward the hidden staircase Jeongin had spotted not long before and into the chaos below. He could hear indistinctive screaming echoing from the enclosure and several of the young men and women around him shrank in on themselves. Jeongin looked towards Seungmin’s silhouette and locked eyes with the older boy, both of them thinking the same thing: timing was critical if they were to succeed; they needed to hurry.

***

The first thing Hyunjin noted about the slave market was the noise. There were maybe sixty well-dressed men and a handful of upper class women clustered in groups, some with their facial features covered like them, talking and laughing as if this was a social gathering rather than the site of an illegal human trafficking ring.

Most of the individuals were openly flaunting their money bags. Hyunjin scoffed.

Next to him, Felix lowered his hood and gestured for him and Changbin to follow suit. They needed to blend in while they waited for their opportunity. If there was something all three of them had been drilled growing up, it was the ability to feign interest and belonging anywhere their attendance was deemed a necessity.

They walked along the sidelines and several individuals turned to stare at them with curiosity, their heavy gazes prickling. _Right. New faces._ And the three of them were far younger than everyone else present – people would have questions.

Hyunjin swallowed his discomfort and walked up to a group of middle-aged men who were eying his clothing with interest. He engaged in polite conversation while Changbin and Felix received the attention of a lady with electric blue jewelry, smiling with disinterest but amiable enough that only Hyunjin noticed their agitation.

After a few minutes of empty talk, deflecting personal questions and faking attention to conversation he hadn’t bothered processing, Hyunjin dismissed himself with a cordial smile before regrouping with Changbin and Felix off to the side.

Felix grabbed his elbow and leaned in. “There are ten guards lining each side of the stage, none in the back. There are the couple at the front entrance which we passed the note to and a squad of them up on the stage.”

Hyunjin nodded while Changbin gestured back towards the entrance. “Any minute now, the guards should find the message while they’re counting our entrance fees.”

 _“Official Choi has been removed from the equation. You are next_ _J_ _”_

It was actually Felix’s idea to issue the simple ultimatum thinly disguised as a threat. Official Choi’s absence of financial support to the market in the past week was probably enough to alert Chang Myeung and the other auctioneers of the Hanseong branch that something had happened. But the guards wouldn’t have realized. Hyunjin had never seen a smiley face so threatening.

A clamoring came from behind them. Without turning his head, Hyunjin knew one of the men guarding the entrance was heading briskly to the stage to report to his superiors.

He watched as Changbin jerked his wrist quickly, a blink and you’ll miss it action. The coin bag from a man Hyunjin had just spoken to now rested in the palm of Changbin’s hand. Hyunjin directed their seemingly leisure walk to intercept the guard rushing towards the stage. When they were close enough, Hyunjin stumbled into the guard.

As he apologized briskly, Changbin loosely attached the silk money bag onto the guard’s belt, just as fluidly as he had taken it while the clueless man distractedly accepted Hyunjin’s apology and dashed past them.

Hyunjin was a little concerned at the nimbleness of the theft as if the move had been practiced and put to use many times to the point it became almost second-nature but he tamped those thoughts down. He trusted Changbin’s judgment and moral code.

Changbin turned back towards the man who remained oblivious to his missing wallet.

“Excuse me, sir?” The stout man, whose name had already fled Hyunjin’s mind, turned towards them. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked Changbin and Felix up and down, no doubt taking in Felix’s well-crafted swords and their youthful appearances. Changbin held out a piece of gold. “I was wondering if you could spare a few copper coins in exchange for this.”

The man’s eyes lit up with a predatory glint as he scanned Changbin’s eyes and physique, then Hyunjin and Felix standing at his side. He seemed to shove them into the _no threat_ category in his mind as he smirked. “Only a few copper coins?”

With the current exchange rates, one gold coin was worth roughly 400 copper ones. It was an offer no logical citizen would resist.

Hyunjin couldn’t quite contain his laughter at the man’s incredulous expression when he reached for a money bag that was no longer there. They watched as the man turned to the people around him and questioned to endless use before approaching a different group of individuals and inquiring as well.

Unknowingly to those who stuck with the man, the group was being guided closer and closer towards the stage with Changbin and Hyunjin’s suggestions to ask this person or that – “She seems observant, I’m sure she will know”. Their original group of six had garnered a crowd of over ten others who walked with them to try and help the frazzled, honestly pitiful man. They slowly approached the guard near the front of the stage where Felix was already in position. Felix’s message had been delivered from the looks of the guard’s empty hands but the guard stood at attention while the man continued to ask if anyone had seen his coin bag, only a few feet away from the stage.

Out of the corner of Hyunjin’s eyes, he saw Felix all but body slam the hapless guard who lost his balance and collapsed against one of the women in their group. The stolen money bag tumbled onto the ground from its loose place on the guard’s waist, coins spilling and scattering around their feet. The woman recovered first, smoothing out her clothes as she stood and glared at the guard still sprawled on the ground.

“You imbecile! Watch where you’re going. Don’t you know who I am?” She looked seconds away from wringing his neck when her eyes caught on the money bag. “Wait, isn’t that––?”

“That money bag is mine!” The stout man bent down to snatch the silk bag from the ground and slowly scrambled to gather his spilled coins.

Another man in their group spoke up with an edge. “You dare steal our money?”

Hyunjin took Felix and Changbin by their forearms and extracted them from the circle of people that had formed around the guard. Their eyes were hungry, itching to see a good smack down, a very brutal one. A few guards by the stage had noticed the formation and began to move towards the group.

“Told you it would work,” Felix whispered smugly.

“I never said it wouldn’t, Lixie.” Changbin crossed his arms. “For someone who couldn’t tell salt from sugar, it was a brilliant idea.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at the new nickname, glancing between his cousin and Changbin as they bickered comfortably. He wondered absently when the two of them had become so close, feeling a little strange as he herded them the last few feet to the very front of the stage.

Hyunjin glared up at the raised platform and scowled at the two individuals standing to one side, discussing logistics for an illegitimate trade over a piece of paper as they gestured occasionally towards the metal prisons thirty feet above their heads. His hands glossed over his sheaths before they rested on the hilts of his dual knives.

For justice he knew would be delivered, Hyunjin found his patience dwindling. But waiting games were familiar – Yeonsan had taught him _something_ , he supposed, always testing his patience and self-control and the iron restraint around his anger. Hyunjin smirked as the inevitable brawl finally broke out behind them and he fixed his eyes on his targets.

He unsheathed his knives and let the familiar weight of the blades press against his palms for one peaceful moment. Then, Hyunjin let one blade fly across the stage and find its target in an auctioneer’s thigh while he simultaneously vaulted himself onto the platform with his other knife raised.

Tonight, he would give in to the anger simmering in his veins.

***

He held his breath as the shouts below increased in volume before the inevitable sound of metal against metal resonated off the surrounding hills. From behind the flaps of the tent, the conversation stopped.

Jisung, Chan and Minho jumped back just as the billowing opening of the tent was thrown aside and several men and a handful of guards stepped out, took one look at the scene below and rushed towards the prisons.

Jisung’s heart stuttered but as they watched, the men’s silhouettes didn’t pause as they ran the length of the metal prison and disappeared down a set of stairs none of them had noticed before. BamBam, Seungmin and Jeongin’s covers weren’t blown.

They snuck inside the tent.

It was bigger on the inside than it had seemed from the outside. A long table greeted them at the entrance, taking up the majority of the tent. Several stacks of paper and books were piled across its surface. Two oil lamps held down the curling corners of a huge sheet of paper in the middle of the table that looked to be in good condition despite the obvious fold marks.

Along one length of the tent, parallel to that of the table, notebooks filled four boxes. A curtain was hung up on the far side, obscuring the rest of the tent past the table. Jisung happened to shift a glance at Minho and found his face as white as a sheet.

Before he could reach a hand out to the older boy, Minho seemed to steel himself and circled the table to take a look at the uncovered centerpiece. Chan moved to examine the stacks of books there as well leaving Jisung to frown as he knelt down to inspect the notebooks, eyes flicking between Minho and the books in his hands.

The first notebook he opened was filled with accounting journal entries of money inflows and outflows. He flipped through several more notebooks before finding an interesting pattern.

Every two weeks, a ledger labeled _Donations_ was recorded as cash inflows to cover _Legal Maintenance_ with plenty of leftover funds added into _Profit._ Once a month, a set outflow of that money was also written for _Post #2._ This, the bribing, must have been Official Choi’s doings but the post number didn’t make sense.

The only thing Jisung could think of for the post numbering were the city guards placed throughout Hanseong and _Oh, shit_ …it made sense. Who better than the posted city guards masquerading as scouts who identified potential targets? They were in the best position to walk among the streets without raising any suspicion among the citizens – could track their intended victims home without anyone noticing.

Jisung stared at the paper in disgust before he folded those pages roughly and stashed that notebook into his tunic. He walked back towards the table.

Chan was shifting through several sheets of paper and opened books. Minho, face still a little ashen, glanced up from where he was scanning what looked like a spreadsheet and followed Jisung’s gaze towards the center paper. The kingdom of Joseon was drawn out crudely upon the large map with specific geographical landmarks and messy blots for the largest cities. Bright red brush strokes encircled four cities, including Hanseong.

“These are the cities with human trafficking rings,” Jisung realized. “Just like on the ledger we confiscated.”

Minho nodded grimly. He handed Jisung the paper he was studying and moved to the far side of the table to dig up more dirt.

The spreadsheet contained all the financial transactions starting from half a year ago. There were individuals whose last names were listed along with basic biological information similar to the ledger he and Changbin had found in that library. Hopefully the Podocheong would be able to match missing person’s reports with the young men and women on the paper and rescue them somehow. It was wishful thinking at best though.

Jisung eyed the bottom quarter of the spreadsheet with interest. The financial transactions recorded there were simply cash outflows. They didn’t look like transactions. The notebook suddenly felt heavier against his heart.

The bottom part of the paper looked like the monetary outflows were compensation for the individual (individuals?) bribing the Podocheong and the city guards helping Chang Myeung _._ Always a proportional cut of the profits. Different percentages went to several different individuals labeled in rudimentary code. Or at least it was rudimentary to Jisung, knowing that Choi Soonyoung was one of the assholes who received part of the earnings. The names were written in reverse order and Official Choi’s was at the top of the spreadsheet; the others were easily deciphered though those individuals might not have utilized their actual names like the idiot Choi was.

Jisung folded the paper carefully, seeing Chan mirror his movements with several sheets of parchment and tuck them inside his tunic.

_How much time had passed?_

He hoped the other teams were doing alright but either way, he doubted they had much time left. Jisung glanced around for Minho and found him standing by the curtain, the partition drawn enough to glimpse the shadowed side of the tent.

“Minho hyung?” Jisung frowned at the lack of response. “Uh, Minho?”

Jisung walked up to him and placed a hand on Minho’s bicep. The older boy jerked violently and shoved Jisung’s hand off hard enough for him to stumble back.

“Hyung,” he almost shouted, taken aback by the gesture before stepping closer and actually looking at Minho.

The older boy stared right through him, unblinking, his face blank except for his eyes. They always gave him away. Over the past few days, Jisung had noted that whenever the two of them interacted or someone said or did something amusing or stupid, a certain brightness would settle into Minho’s round eyes.

That brightness there was sharper now, bordering mania – the raw memories enough to cut glass. It was the kind of brightness that held so much pained weight, it hurt to see in anyone’s eyes, speaking of a torment scarring beyond the body.

Jisung drew the curtain back, expecting the worst but was greeted by a couple of stained makeshift beds. He blinked at the little space and turned to Minho who had angled his body towards him. Despite his unfocused eyes, he still seemed to be partially aware of Jisung’s presence which was good, _great_ , better than complete disassociation. Probably.

He hated this. Jisung wanted to hunt down every person who had put that _look_ into Minho’s eyes and watch them burn to ashes.

_Okay, so shoulder area is off limits._

Jisung gently settled a hand over Minho’s colder fingers. A flicker of confusion flashed across the older boy’s face and his eyebrows pinched slightly but he didn’t shy away. Jisung took that as encouragement to continue tracing circles across Minho’s palm and turn them away from the beds. He glanced back a moment to tug the curtain back into its original place when it finally dawned on him what exactly was staining the sheets.

‘ _They break you in every way they can’._ Minho’s words echoed in his head. His stomach dropped through the floor.

Bloodstains.

Chan peered at them from his spot flipping through and folding papers when Jisung guided Minho towards the exit. The man took one look at the ghostly pallor of Minho’s skin and stood up straight, eyes crowded with care and worry. “Don’t let go of his hands, Jisung. Your presence seems to be grounding him. Maybe try talking as well. Minho may not process anything you’re saying but the cadence of your words and your voice will help.”

Jisung nodded mutely and Chan sent him a look tinged with concern too. “I’ll join you two as soon as I gather the paperwork on every auctioneer’s name and identity.”

The cold air slapped Jisung into focus the moment they stepped outside. Minho winced a little at the biting wind. It wasn’t much of a reaction – his eyes were still blazing with horror – but it was _something_. He tightened his fingers around Minho’s hands and started rambling on no particular topic.

Jisung swore he had been trying his best to enthusiastically discuss this one childhood song he loved without crying over all of this when he felt Minho squeeze his hands a little. The older boy’s face remained impassive but the haunted brightness of his irises seemed to have dimmed.

He continued speaking, quieter now and somehow the topic turned to family and he found himself telling Minho everything about his childhood, the coast, his parents, Jeongin of course and then the streets, Hanseong and meeting Changbin, just as battered as Jisung was but several times stronger and several times angrier at the world. He kept talking and talking until Minho blinked several times like he did when he was confused.

“Jisung?” Minho asked unsteadily. He stared at their hands but made no move to extract his own.

The tears streaked down Jisung’s face as relief flooded his body and he managed a watery smile, showing his teeth. “Gosh, I really thought I needed to detail exactly what Changbin and I had to scavenge for to eat before we met Chan and BamBam.”

Minho’s lips curled slightly and he let out a sharp exhale that might have been a laugh. Reaching up, he swiped his thumbs underneath Jisung’s eyes as Jisung sniffled.

“We’re outside,” Minho finally realized as he tore his eyes from him, his hands returning to Jisung’s. Minho took a few deep breaths before he frowned, stiffening. “Why is it so quiet?”

Now that the older boy pointed it out, Jisung noticed the absence of combat and yelling. The relieved smile slid from his face.

Together, they edged closer to the other side of the path with Minho’s grip on his hands tightening with every step. They crouched down to take in a scene that chilled Jisung to the bone.

Team Chaos was compromised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Idk what that is...
> 
> OMG so my lovely friend [Vivi](https://shoutsprout.tumblr.com/) drew fanart for this story!! She's awesome and skilled and maybe her fanart can make up for the cliffhanger I left y'all with (don't kill me please lmao).  
>   
> 
> 
> Take care everyone! I'll see you soon. ◕‿◕


	16. Miscalculations and Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We never lose our demons…we only learn to live above them.”_
> 
> ―The Ancient One (Doctor Strange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, guys! This is a very dark chapter so proceed with caution...once again, it's all in the tags but I'll include the trigger warnings as well.
> 
>  **TW** : blood, implied sexual assault, violence, blood, emotional trauma, death, did I mention blood? (Yeah, please be careful)

If there was something that would remain unchanged for as long as Minho lived, it was probably his pride. Even through all the pain and all the shit, he still hated admitting he was wrong and wasn’t great at acknowledging his faults and shortcomings.

But standing here, staring at seemingly innocent bedsheets, Minho knew BamBam was right.

_He really shouldn’t have come._

It felt like drowning. One moment he was completely aware of his surroundings, of Chan and Jisung just a few feet away, and the next his head was submerged in memories, his senses flooded with the sounds and the vicious grips around his arms and the helplessness constricting his lungs like fingers around his throat. Minho was dimly aware of Jisung calling out to him but all he could feel was being physically restrained, being forced to watch whatever innocence he had left shatter at his feet…

_Haewon reached for him, screaming as she was dragged towards the bed despite fighting back with all her strength. Minho yelled too and tried to stand against the guards holding him down on his knees._

_A hand grabbed his jaw tight enough to bruise and yanked his head up until he was staring into Chang Myeung’s dark eyes._

_“You thought you were so clever, didn’t you?” The man’s eyes glinted as he spoke. “You should have known it’s not you who will bear the consequences of your actions.” He turned towards the two auctioneers who were holding Haewon down. “Do it.”_

_Minho jerked forward and slammed his head into Chang Myeung’s nose. The man growled as blood spurted from his nostrils. He pulled back to stand and Minho flinched as a few droplets of the warm liquid landed on his face. The backhand stung but he forced his gasp down. Haewon needed his help._

_Except he could barely move and Chang Myeung knew it too. “Watch. This is what happens when you cross me.”_

_Haewon managed to smash a foot into the groin of one of the men but the other auctioneer grabbed her hair and bodily threw her against the headboard. When she managed to push herself upright, blood was trickling down one side of her face, her struggling sluggish._

_“Your fault, Minho. All your fault,” Chang Myeung taunted. “If only you hadn’t tried to escape. If only you had been a good little prisoner like everyone else before you gave them false hope,” he said in a growl. “Maybe your friend wouldn’t be in this position.”_

_Minho screamed and tried to lash out at the man but the guards yanked him back._

_Haewon’s top was ripped in half, one of the men holding her down shoved a hand over her mouth to muffle her frantic protests while the other brought out a knife. The blade hovered an inch over Haewon’s heart._

_“No. Stop,” Minho choked. “STOP!”_

Something warm and slightly rough gripped his hands gently but securely through the haze. Minho latched onto the lifeline.

_The auctioneer sneered at him but paused his actions at whatever look was on Chang Myeung’s face. “Something you want to say, sweetheart?” Chang Myeung asked, his tone saccharine and voice dripping with false pretense._

_“I will-be good. I won’t try to incite an escape again. Just let Haewon go,” Minho pleaded._

_The man pretended to think it over before he smirked. “Not good enough.” He turned back towards Haewon and Minho cried out in desperation._

_“Do whatever you want with me but let her go!”_

_A pause and then Chang Myeung turned back towards him. “I was hoping you would say that.”_

_Haewon was thrown off the bed while the guards holding Minho shoved him forward. She was crying, shaking her head at him as she tried to cover her upper body with her ripped top. “What-what are you doing?”_

_“Saving you.”_

Minho tightened his grip on the calloused hands in his own as if he could prepare himself for a nightmare he may never stop having.

_The guards holding him down grabbed Haewon instead and started leading her away even as she twisted her body and dug her heels in. “Minho! I won’t forgive you if you die! We have to meet again, we have to—”_

Distantly, he thought something cold brushed his face – completely out of place as it was the end of the summer months when he saw Haewon last.

_Minho went sprawling as he was flung on the ground by the bed. He painfully righted himself onto his knees while the curtain was slid back into place and Haewon’s hysterical shouts faded into the distance. Chang Myeung approached him and shoved him back down when he tried to stand._

_“No, I think this position will be good.” The man’s fingers fumbled to loosen his own pants. “Remember, Minho. You willingly volunteered.”_

Minho blinked hard and a biting wind brought chills to his body.

“—it was the first time I saw Changbin hyung smile.” Jisung paused and shuffled even closer to Minho until all he could see were Jisung’s wide eyes…wide with tears?

“Jisung.” The younger boy leaned back a little but was still close enough that Minho could feel his warmth. It was Jisung’s hands in his. He blinked at their surroundings and finally realized why he was so cold.

Jisung continued talking in that rapid fire way of his whenever he was excited or nervous, his genuine and relieved heart smile lighting up Minho’s vision as he focused on breathing and watching Jisung’s lips move without really concentrating on the words.

The ruthless, almost inhuman smile on Chang Myeung’s face would probably stay with Minho for the rest of his life. But at the very least, he would have Jisung’s smile seared into his memory too. He reached over and brushed Jisung’s tears away with trembling hands.

It took him several more heartbeats before he realized something wasn’t right. “We’re outside,” he murmured, hands finding Jisung’s again. Minho forced himself to breath calmly. “Why is it so quiet?”

Jisung seemed to come to the same realization and shuffled towards the edge of the path, tugging Minho along. If the younger boy noticed Minho leaning into his side, a step behind him, he was kind enough not to comment on his fear of heights.

“I’m not seeing things, right?” With each word, Jisung’s voice filled with panic. “That’s-hyung, that’s Hyunjin.”

Minho stared at the stage in horror and then searched the crowd below. A flash of red caught his eye and he almost sighed in relief at finding Felix and Changbin until he noted the loose semicircle of guards surrounding them. “We need to get Chan hyung.”

Jisung nodded but didn’t stand immediately. He studied Minho with calculating piercing eyes, an expression beyond his eighteen years. “You’ll see that man again.”

 _Are you sure?_ Jisung was really asking.

“I’m not leaving your side,” he replied vehemently.

Jisung looked at him with so much warmth and trust it was like they had known each other since birth. Minho filed that new look into his exponentially increasing folder of Han Jisung as they ran back towards the tent, their hands still clasped together.

“Chan!” Jisung shouted the moment they burst through the entrance. “We gotta go.”

Minho tugged the cloth up to cover his features when Chan stared at him in particular. “Trouble,” he affirmed. “I’m not staying behind.”

Chan took a deep breath, still worried but resigned he couldn’t change their minds. He scooped the paperwork he had been looking through and shoved them into his tunic. He snatched one of the oil lamps from the table but paused after he removed the lid. To Minho’s surprise, Chan rounded the table and handed the open light to him. “It should be you.”

So much power rested in such a small flickering flame. Minho approached the curtain partitioning the table and the beds, pausing to empty the bad memories that came to mind. In his head, Minho extricated those memories and metaphorically held them to the flame before he lifted his hand towards the hanging linen.

The fire caught and began spreading.

He felt better.

Minho watched as the sheet began to smoke before bursting out in reds and oranges. The blaze spread to the roof of the tent and burning pieces of cloth began falling onto the floor, sending papers and notebooks up in flames. Minho turned and walked calmly out to join Chan and Jisung. Despite the danger they were about to charge into, his soul seemed lighter, more at peace.

He took Jisung’s hand, his eyes the only thing visible now that the younger boy’s mask was back in place. Chan took the lead, running along the curving path towards the stone stairway. They nearly smashed into BamBam and Jeongin with a group of young men and women when they ran past the stables.

Chan only managed a breathless _Trouble_ as they sprinted by. Minho gritted his teeth as he felt the healing lashes on his back strain from the effort but kept pushing his legs to run faster and to widen his strides to keep up with Chan.

Up ahead, Seungmin was helping a couple of individuals who were limping badly. Chan paused to help one of the girls off the ground which allowed Jisung and Minho to close the distance.

Seungmin’s pupils were blown wide with adrenaline and terror. Minho hated the new look of fear on his innocent features. “What’s going on?” Seungmin asked frantically.

Jisung bent down with one hand on his knee for several precious seconds while Minho caught his breath enough to gasp, “Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix. Compromised. No time.”

Then he yanked Jisung upright and they scrambled after Chan.

The stairs opened up before them. Chan was already several steps below and gestured for them to stay on the left side of the stairway when they approached. Minho did his best to focus on Jisung’s hand in his and block out the jeering voices echoing up the stone enclave. The shadows faded as they descended but Minho couldn’t help feeling like the true darkness was where the light was.

***

“We’ll be back,” BamBam had reassured, patting Seungmin’s shoulder while Jeongin nudged him. Though Seungmin couldn’t see his smile, the younger boy’s eyes had been comforting nonetheless.

He had watched as BamBam and Jeongin slowly made their way around the curve of the pathway with the larger group, their pace still several times faster than the limping Seungmin and the more injured individuals were trying to accomplish.

Seungmin winced as the young man to his right cried out and nearly went sprawling from the uneven paving. One of the girls behind him collapsed on her knees as she tripped over his rags. Seungmin was already supporting someone else but he managed to help the fallen girl off the ground, wrapping her arm around his shoulders when she nearly listed sideways.

He wished, selfishly, that Chan or Jisung or even Minho had stayed with him. He knew it was a greedy thoughtless wish. The fact that the three of them had been sprinting towards the hidden stairs and down into the fray below could only mean the worst was happening.

Still, as Seungmin and the others around him struggled, he wished anyways. The injured individuals looked more dead than alive, some of them hadn’t eaten in days and could barely speak. He felt useless to their plight, wanting the comfort of someone who might know how to help them and relieve their pain immediately, someone he could lean on too.

BamBam and Jeongin were leading the ones who were still in relatively good shape to evacuate first while they grabbed a wagon for those under Seungmin’s watch but that didn’t mean they could stay put at the end of the prison. It would be easier on all of them if Seungmin’s group merged with the larger one somewhere in between their current location and the stables.

Seungmin and the people he supported brought up the rear of their party of five. The young man who had been using his left arm as a walking cane gradually loosened his grip until Seungmin was left with only the young girl who was barely dragging her broken body even with his help. The young man was putting his full weight on his sprained ankle like he knew it should hurt but couldn’t actually feel any pain.

He wanted to reach out towards him before he caused permanent damage but he was already out of arm’s length and didn’t respond to anything Seungmin said. The young man who had tripped earlier was a good ten feet in front, oblivious to them as he did his best to support the other injured girl who looked younger than all of them under the blood.

A shout sounded from distantly behind them and he turned to find an armed guard running towards them, freshly emerged from the stone stairway. Somehow, their escape hadn’t gone unnoticed and everything was _not_ going as planned whatsoever. Seungmin tried not to panic.

Far ahead, Jeongin and BamBam had reached the stables with the larger group. He hobbled a little faster, the girl he was supporting didn’t complain despite the clear strain on her injuries, both old and new.

It wasn’t enough. The footsteps caught up to them quickly and then the guard was right behind them, sword raised.

The girl by his side reacted surprisingly fast, far quicker than Seungmin did when the man attacked them. She shoved Seungmin to the side with a burst of strength and stepped directly into the blade aimed at her heart.

She was dead before she hit the ground. The guard retracted his blade, now dripping wet. Seungmin choked on a sob as he watched her body fall limply. He didn’t even know her name.

Something hard slammed into his temple and Seungmin stumbled backwards onto the ground, trying to blink stars from his eyes. Distantly, he heard another shout from the stairway. That wasn’t good; the guard must have called for backup.

When the world stopped blurring so much, Seungmin looked up to see the armed guard turning towards him. He blanked. Instead of unsheathing his own sword, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the flare BamBam had handed all of them. The man charged him and Seungmin didn’t think.

He aimed the spark at the guard and triggered the flare. It exploded upon impact and the red crackles lit the guard’s clothing on fire under his light armor; the man let out an excruciating scream, dropping his sword and stumbling away from Seungmin and the stragglers.

Except as he looked around, painfully pushing himself upright, all Seungmin saw were bodies. The girl he had been supporting lay to his right in a dark circle of blood. Three other bodies were spread in various positions a few feet in front of him – the other individuals who could barely walk let alone defend themselves, just _gone,_ between one blink of an eye and the next.

Tears slipped freely from his eyes as he stared at the bodies, at the bloody injustice.

Seungmin nearly jumped out of his skin when a gloved hand clamped down on his wrist and began dragging him backwards. The new guard had no weapons and one of his arms hung limply but for a solid five seconds, Seungmin froze and failed to twist his own arm free.

‘ _The secret is in your core,’_ Hyunjin had said as the prince guided him through a basic self-defense set.

He dug his heels into the ground, shifting his weight into a defensive stance like Hyunjin had taught him. Seungmin yanked his right wrist up to his right shoulder and stepped back with his left foot.

_‘It’s all in the hips, in the twist.’_

Seungmin curled his left hand into a fist and twisted his hips to the right as he extended it. The punch stung his knuckles and fingers, more than Seungmin thought it would as the pain spread throughout his hand and wrist, but the guard yelled with a wet crack and dark red replaced his previously unbroken nose. The fingers around his wrist loosened and Seungmin pulled himself free from the man’s grasp.

_‘Make sure they can’t hurt you again.’_

He slammed a front kick into the guard’s abdomen, landing forward on his left foot. Seungmin tried to put more force into his next punch as he aimed for the jaw. He made sure the man dropped before he turned and sprinted towards Jeongin and BamBam.

Most of the individuals had managed to mount horses. Jeongin, likely with help, had successfully dragged a wagon from inside the stables and was trying to attach it to one of the horses himself. Seungmin almost screamed for him to stop as he approached. _It was too late_.

“GO!” He directed the command at the mounted horses. “Hurry!”

BamBam seemed to notice the absence of Seungmin’s group first, his eyes distressed as he took in Seungmin’s wild look, body tense. He slapped the flanks of the occupied horses and they rode off with a start, carrying the young men and women to a far safer place away from the market with instructions to report directly to the Podocheong.

However, one last young woman was still struggling to mount and Seungmin noticed the girl favoring her left hand. BamBam gave her a boost into the horse’s saddle while Seungmin steadied her frame. With a gratuitous smile, she rode off in the direction of Hanseong, following the others to freedom.

But it wasn’t enough to wipe the broken bodies of the few who weren’t lucky enough to escape with their lives. Jeongin approached Seungmin in alarm when instead of the fifteen they had freed from the prisons, he’d counted eleven. Seungmin could only shake his head, unable to hold the questioning gaze. More tears dropped onto the ground as he trembled silently. The only comforts being BamBam’s steady presence, his hand on his shoulder, and Jeongin’s constant weight against his side as he leaned his head on Seungmin’s other shoulder and hugged him tightly.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed until he was calm enough to breathe evenly again, feeling utterly drained. Seungmin forced himself to turn back towards the bloodshed where the two unconscious guards lay by the bodies.

“We can’t just leave them there. They deserve a proper, a proper farewell,” he forced out.

BamBam nodded in agreement. “Stay with Jeongin.”

The next few minutes were tense as they watched the older successfully hitch the wagon to two of the horses and lead it towards the bodies. Seungmin thought he had no more tears left but found more running silently down his face even after the young men and women were moved from the path and onto the soft grass of the empty stables.

There was nothing they could use to dig into the ground and give them a burial but Seungmin clasped his hands together and wished them a safe journey to the afterlife where they would be free from any suffering.

Jeongin and BamBam huddled around him and Seungmin was grateful for their quiet comfort – he didn’t think any words could make the situation any less tragic. They led the remaining horses to the place where all nine of them had separated.

Seungmin stared hollowly at the entrance of the slave market, filtering the sounds of commotion within. He wanted to look for the others, pull them out and away from danger as quickly as he could so there would be no more bloodshed. Seungmin didn’t think he was strong enough to see another person die in front of him tonight. Let alone someone he considered family.

“Don’t. We wait for them to come to us.” BamBam shot him and Jeongin a warning look despite the obvious displeasure with his own words.

Seungmin felt the reins of the two horses under his watch dig into his skin as he gripped them tighter and waited.

***

Felix winced as one man punched the guard they had framed so hard the guard dropped his sword. And then chaos ensued. By his side, Hyunjin unsheathed his own blades.

Punches were thrown left and right, knives and daggers ripped out from clothing, and more guards spilled into the enclosure from their places on the sidelines, attempting to do damage control on the increasingly violent crowd.

Before either he or Changbin could shout a warning, Hyunjin launched himself at the stage, immediately engaging one of the auctioneers in combat. Some of the guards there and another slave trader turned their attention towards the audience, eyes catching on Changbin and Felix.

He slid his swords out of their scabbards and stood shoulder to shoulder with Changbin while the guards approached. Felix had never used his swords in a situation that was life or death and his inexperience showed in the clumsy way he crossed his swords to block the first vertical strike.

He stumbled back at the force of the hit and the guard attacking laughed.

Felix clenched his jaw and gripped his swords tighter as he struck back.

He slashed at the guard’s sword with his left blade. As the metal connected with a resounding clang, he let his right arm follow suit at a different angle – his blade cut through the armor on the guard’s thigh and the man staggered backwards. Felix spun, shifting to avoid more blades.

He circled Changbin so they wouldn’t be forced to literally fight back to back. Space was essential in defense and a disadvantage for those on the offense. He stepped back to evade a horizontal slash but hissed as the sword sliced a thin line an inch above his collarbone.

Felix growled, more out of frustration than from pain, before lashing out as well. He snapped a kick at the man’s head and he crumpled, unconscious. Felix let himself pause for a small breath before the next guard was on him.

Behind him and sometimes beside him, he was acutely aware Changbin was holding his own but also guarding Felix’s back. They gave each other enough room to attack and defend themselves but never danced too far from the other. It was Felix’s first real fight, one where the people standing opposite him wouldn’t hesitate to harm him. He supposed he wouldn’t know but Felix couldn’t have asked for a better partner than Changbin.

The older boy complemented his fighting style and skills so naturally, it was like they had been fighting together for years. While Felix spun and slashed with his blades, going on the offensive, Changbin jabbed with precision and sharp controlled movements, mostly in defense.

Felix’s right blade moved quickly to block a strike meant for Changbin’s exposed back. He readjusted his hold on the sword in his left hand so he could grip it backwards. Felix twisted his body to the right and brought his left arm up in a deadly arc that knocked that particular guard to the ground.

He had just slammed the hilt of his sword into the head of another guard when a chill traveled down his spine and settled in his bones.

He turned in time to watch in horror as Changbin slammed his sword into the ground and sank down on one knee, his left arm curled against his chest.

The slave trader who had singled them out stood above him, grin sadistic, and raised a bloody knife. Felix swiftly swung one sword in a wide arc over Changbin, uncaring that he was leaving his own back wide open and clipped the man’s side with the blade. The trader stepped back with a snarl as Felix rushed forward to stand between Changbin and the bastard.

He noted with a sinking heart however, that he and Changbin were surrounded as two of the still conscious guards closed in around them and _Changbin is injured and bleeding out and what were they supposed to do?_ He couldn’t possibly defend the older boy and hold off three men for long. Felix looked around for Hyunjin but outside of their small standstill, everyone else continued to fight viciously – more for the blood and violence than any actual justified conflict.

Changbin’s breathing was coming out in raspy pants as he shakily straightened, much to Felix’s alarm. His tunic was soaked in blood and Felix eyed his arm worriedly but Changbin maintained eye contact with the guards, holding up his sword with his uninjured arm.

“Nine grown men and it still isn’t enough to take us down.” Changbin’s voice was surprisingly steady but there was a certain tightness in the way the words were spoken. “And you call yourselves men?”

The guard to their right flared his nostrils and stepped forward but was firmly stopped by the trader. The man held his bloody side where Felix’s blade had caught him and eyed them condescendingly. His eyes lingered on Felix, uncomfortably heavy and dark, and a smirk spread across the man’s lips.

A sharp sustained whistle tore through the crowd and the fights gradually broke apart as someone on stage shouted for attention. The guards and the slave trader pulled back and strangely left them alone. Felix watched them walk onto the stage to stand next to several well-dressed men who hadn’t been there prior to the bloody skirmish.

One of the men with a too big nose stepped forward and stared them all down. “We are here today for the greatness of power and dominance. Luxuries for those of us who are worthy. Chang Myeung and my colleagues did not grace you with our presence to be welcomed by uncivilized violence akin to peasants and barbarians…”

 _Be quick,_ Felix pleaded silently to the other teams as the man droned on.

They were only able to buy the others a little time to find the information necessary and evacuate the survivors. Felix hoped it was enough time as he glanced around for Hyunjin, searching the crowd in vain. He still didn’t see his cousin after a second scan of the crowd and tried to fight the growing agitation in his stomach.

Changbin swayed out of the corner of his vision and Felix immediately snapped his attention to the older boy. He sheathed his swords and placed an arm around Changbin, then began backing them clumsily towards the exit. Changbin was unsteady on his feet, his eyes clouded with pain as he leaned into Felix’s side.

The metal entrance and exit came into view as did the guards that remained outside. They were still struggling towards the exit, going against the throng of the crowd, when there was commotion on stage. Both he and Changbin looked back and froze.

Hyunjin had been forced on his knees at sword point in the middle of the stage with armed guards on all sides. The slave trader holding the sword to his neck – the same one who had stabbed Changbin with that disgusting smile – tore off the cloth obscuring Hyunjin’s face, putting his features on full display. To his credit, Hyunjin didn’t flinch or shy away. His lips were set in a harsh line, expression apathetic and unforgiving despite the line of blood streaking down the side of his face from a head injury that no doubt hurt like hell.

The slave trader stared at Hyunjin with the same unnerving interest he had given Felix though Hyunjin met his gaze head-on with his own intense rage. Felix’s skin crawled at the predatory twist on the man’s face who after a moment, raised his hand. Two guards, more decorated than the ones Felix and Changbin had been fighting, stepped forward, grabbing Hyunjin’s hands and binding them together. From his periphery, Felix saw four guards drift towards him and Changbin, not quite surrounding them but close enough that there was no easy escape out of the clearing.

The slave trader began speaking, still holding the sword against Hyunjin’s throat, taunting but cold and with the air of someone who was used to the attention his authority exuded. “It’s so nice of you to volunteer, darling. We’re always in need of new faces, new bodies. If you had a problem with the merchandise, my men and I could always find more suitable candidates.” He ran a finger down Hyunjin’s jaw and laid a deceivingly tender hand against his cheek. “You didn’t need to throw yourself so generously onto the stage.”

This man was none other than Chang Myeung. Felix clenched his hands, wanting nothing more than to break the man’s wrists for daring to touch Hyunjin, for daring to hurt Minho and rip the livelihood out of hundreds of individuals without a second thought.

Changbin growled but it was cut short with a pained hiss and a gnawing worry replaced Felix’s anger. The knife had carved a long cut into Changbin’s bicep and there was a weird greenish tinge to the edges of the laceration. Chang Myeung must have dipped his blades in something.

_This is bad._

“…so sorry I couldn’t personally welcome your presence in a less tattered fashion,” Chang Myeung smiled apologetically, gesturing to his tunic that was stained with blood. “But without further delay, why don’t we start with our first auction?”

The man removed the sword from Hyunjin’s throat only to kick him in the ribs. Seeing the sadistic delight cross the man’s face as Hyunjin instinctively curled in on himself was almost enough for Felix to unsheathe his swords and charge onstage himself, no matter how suicidal that would surely be.

But then Chang Myeung looked up and pinned Felix with a knowing look.

Felix sucked in a breath, his limbs suddenly feeling like lead because he _knew_. Chang Myeung somehow _knew_ about Hyunjin and him.

“I’d say with a face like that and a good build to top it off, it’s fair to set the starting bid at 200 copper coins.” Chang Myeung paced the stage and leveled a victorious smile at Felix. “Any takers?”

There was a momentary lapse in whispered and disgruntled conversation before, “Here.”

“I’ll take two hundred fifty.” A second man spoke up immediately.

“I’ll take three then.”

“Fine. Four hundred copper.”

“You peasants.” A woman’s voice in the crowd cut through the men’s bidding. “Five pieces of gold!”

A dozen voices joined the cacophony but Felix barely registered the noise through the blood pounding in his ears.

_This is really bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty... **heavy**.
> 
> I promise this chapter sees the last of Minho's traumatic flashbacks though! I was especially trying to go for realistic action and it's just not possible to be able to plan everything and every variable out beforehand (plus this is their first vigilante thing as a group) nor is it possible to remain completely unscathed in an all-out fight, physical or psychological. Still though, I'm so sorry, Seungmin and Felix and Hyunjin and Changbin ◕︵◕
> 
> 1\. So I really want to scream about **sword-fighting**. It's something I've always wanted to learn and I'm super interested in the technique, the footwork and the different kinds of sword forms and fighting styles. I watched this one video of a master swordsman who critiqued action sequences in movies and tv shows and basically -->
> 
> 2\. As much as they look badass in movies and tv shows, wide sword arcs are extremely risky in reality because they leave you undefended and if your opponent is skilled enough, much easier to deflect, disarm and even kill. So when Felix swung his sword like that while defending Changbin, it basically means he threw years of training out the window, threw his safety to the wind in his desperation to save Changbin…not smart but super selfless.
> 
> Also just like random stuff I wanna ramble about lmao
> 
> 3\. The flares are red from Stray Kids' Victory Song MV (yup, I'm not original about that lol).
> 
> 4\. The self-defense set Seungmin used on that second guard is called the _Striking Talon_. The goal of it is to make your opponent release their hold on you and distance yourself from them so you can get away (it's legit one of the only things I remember from mixed martial art classes oofs).
> 
> 5\. Changlix fighting though, hell yeah! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Please take care of yourselves ^_^ until next time.


	17. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The wheel constantly turns. We must adapt to its position, or be crushed beneath it.”_
> 
> ―Madame Gao (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and coping alright (if you seek to, I have found that both Acetone and [Concealer works wonders on erasing a certain face in old albums and old photocards](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3/status/1304637531397390339/photo/1)). For older STAYS, don't blame yourself, there is absolutely no way we could have known any specifics. Moving forward, let's believe in one another and give each other strength as well as continue supporting and believing in Stray Kids as 8 🥺

Chan held out an arm near the bottom of the stairs, halting Jisung and Minho’s movements behind him. A couple of steps below, two guards stood at attention.

He scanned the mock stage. The men they had seen leave the tents stood on the far side. A couple of unconscious guards were scattered across the platform but there were still four guards with their swords drawn, facing two central figures, one kneeling in front and the other towering over everyone present with a sword by his side.

Minho sucked in a breath behind him. “Chang Myeung has Hyunjin.”

The crowd pressed forward eagerly, forcing the guards on stage to break formation as they tried to mitigate the individuals attempting to climb onto the platform. Chan finally registered the bidding prices filling the air and scowled as he leaned back.

Jisung pressed his serrated knife into Minho’s palm. Chan watched as the younger boy unsheathed his sword and Minho unsheathed his new blade in tandem.

The sound, otherwise quiet in an open space, reverberated around the tight stone of the stairway and the two guards below turned. Jisung and Minho darted forward between them and dove onto the stage before the guards could draw their swords.

Chan wasn’t so quick.

He dodged under the first sword and barely evaded the second as he flipped their positions to stand at the bottom of the stairs. The taller of the two guards gestured towards the metal prisons above, exchanging a look with his partner. They stared at Chan like he was an inconvenient rat in their way before turning and jogging up the stairs.

His heart skipped a beat. They were heading to attack the freed individuals. _Jeongin, Seungmin and BamBam too._

Chan leaped into action and tackled the shorter guard to the ground ten steps up. The taller guard, farther up, ascended the stairs more rapidly.

Chan grappled with the guard’s sword arm and twisted it harshly. The man groaned in pain and the blade clattered onto the uneven stone. He pinned the guard’s wrists to the ground with his knees then punched the man behind his right shoulder.

A wet snap sounded and the guard screamed. The noise rang in Chan’s ears as the breakage made itself known. He pulled the knife from the man’s belt and scrambled off his back, snatching the fallen sword as he stood.

The taller guard was nearly at the top of the stairs. Chan aimed and threw the knife hard.

The blade sliced through part of the guard’s pants but the man only stumbled. He rounded the corner of the stairway and disappeared from sight. Ten feet below, the yelling onstage increased threefold and Chan thought he heard Jisung shouting.

He was torn.

On one hand, Jisung could handle himself. But he couldn’t protect both Minho and Hyunjin at the same time too. On the other hand, Jeongin and Seungmin only knew the bare minimum of self-defense moves and had never seen real combat against a skilled and trained professional.

A yell of pain cut through the air – _Jisung_ – and Chan made up his mind, flying down the stairs and adjusting the stolen sword in his hands. His swordsmanship was rusty but he thanked the heavens for his and Bambam’s occasional sparring sessions, testing out weapons over the years.

Bambam would make sure Seungmin and Jeongin made it out. Chan needed to make sure Jisung, Minho and Hyunjin did too.

The moment he reached the bottom of the stairway, a knife embedded itself next to his face, hard enough that it cracked the stone wall of the hidden passageway. Chan let out a shaky breath at the close call and took in the chaos.

Some attendees and a handful of guards from the crowd had forced their way onstage while in the clearing below, similar violence unfolded.

Either Jisung or Minho had freed Hyunjin. Though blood leaked down his face from a wound concealed in his hair, Hyunjin was fighting off two guards with only his fists towards the far side of the stage. A few feet beside the prince, Jisung and Minho had their backs to the stone wall and were trying to hold off four guards. Jisung was limping slightly and Minho’s face was whiter than a sheet.

Chan shoved his way through the mess, pushing both attendees and guards aside where they were swapping blows and profanities. Interestingly, he noted the crowd wasn’t mindless. Bloodthirsty maybe, but not heedless of their actions. As Chan wove through the skirmishes, he noticed a cohesiveness among the bidders, some protecting each other’s blind spots against the guards – he watched as one man even dragged a guard off of Hyunjin and proceeded to beat the guy senseless.

Chan raised the sword in his hand and smashed the hilt hard into a guard pinning Minho to the wall. “Chan hyung!” Jisung breathed, a look of relief crossing his features before his face contorted in pain as he blocked a downward slash with his own sword.

“We need to regroup with the others,” Chan shouted over the melee. “Do you have eyes on Changbin and Felix?”

The question was lost in the flurry of metal, however. For the next few minutes, the three of them slowly fought their way towards Hyunjin.

Chan wasn’t used to this sort of combat.

When he fought, it was a logical tactic to never stay in one place and to constantly shift his body weight. Chan had worked unorthodox dodges and rolls under his belt, the more unconventional the moves, the less predictable they were and the more he was at an advantage over his opponents.

He suppressed the instinct to duck or evade the blades aimed at him, shifting to counter, deflect or parry the swords instead. The movements were unfamiliar as he only ever fought alone.

Now though, if he dodged a blow, it could land on Jisung. If he evaded a diagonal strike, it could kill Minho or Hyunjin.

They were at the edge of the stage when an explosion sounded in the distance and a spray of gravel showered them from above. For a few moments, the fighting ceased a flash of red lit up the night sky.

“That’s our flares,” Hyunjin exclaimed, breathing heavily and a little unsteady on his feet. “Seungmin and Jeongin…”

Chan tried not to think about what else could have gone wrong. Taking advantage of the temporary standstill, Chan leapt off the stage and helped the three boys down.

“Hyungs!” _That’s Felix’s voice._ Chan looked around for the younger prince.

“Felix!” Hyunjin shouted desperately.

Minho grabbed a nearby bidder, a woman in her forties, “Have you seen a boy with red hair?”

The woman startled, lowering her sword and taking in Minho’s masked features. She angled her chin towards the metal gates. “Last I saw him, he was trying to save his friend.”

 _What?_ The cold seemed to press in closer as Chan exchanged alarmed looks with the others.

“LEE MINHO!” A bloodied man, the same trader Minho had identified as Chang Myeung, crawled to his feet onstage with fresh bruises adorning his face. It made his features more twisted. “Did you come back for more?” The smile slipped into something demented. “Breaking you was difficult but so entertaining. Although, I clearly left the job unfinished. I’d love to see the light go out from your eyes until you’re broken and sobbing once more.”

“The only broken one here is you,” Minho replied frigidly. He turned to Chan, eyes flashing. “Let’s go.”

They began shoving their way through attendees and guards alike who mostly parted before them at Chan’s thunderous expression.

“Stop them!” Chang Myeung roared. “I don’t care who you kill but bring them to me alive so I can kill them slowly, intimately, until they beg for mercy that won’t be given.”

The guards around them moved hesitantly but raised their swords nonetheless at the command.

“Hyungs!” Felix’s voice sounded closer this time, strained too.

Chan and Jisung raised their swords as Minho and Hyunjin stepped up beside them but a balding man moved in front of the guards. “I want my money back for this bullshit.”

Around them, murmurs of assent echoed in the tension filled night.

“We didn’t pay for entry only to receive nothing!”

“You’re a dishonorable man, Chang Myeung!”

Chan almost laughed out loud at that comment. Anyone who would attend such an auction was more than dishonorable and had no right to judge that psychopath.

Onstage, Chang Myeung seemed taken aback at the resistance. “Those kids are the ones who disrupted your evenings, instigating fights and ruining the auction. You should be going after them!”

“If they’re kids, how come you got your ass handed to you?”

Laughter. Chang Myeung looked like he was having an aneurysm.

“You’re so incompetent. You don’t deserve our hard earned gold!”

“Return our money or we’ll make you!”

A woman with electric blue jewelry shifted forward and planted her feet beside the balding man, standing between them and a line of guards like a human shield. “These kids actually helped my husband find his stolen money bag which was found on one of _your_ guards. Now I’m wondering what else you’ve stolen from us, bastard.”

“You’re despicable, Chang Myeung!”

“We should just end him and be done with it!”

The guards now had a completely different matter to worry about as they turned to suppress the crowd once more. Minho and Hyunjin stalked ahead and dodged waving swords and sharp objects. Chan wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist and followed while the crowd began demanding Chang Myeung’s head.

“KILL CHANG MYEUNG! KILL CHANG MYEUNG!”

They shoved through a group of bidders by the exit. Metallic clanging could be heard faintly over the shouts.

Chan heard Hyunjin yell up ahead and he and Jisung pushed past a pair of individuals to reveal more guards, one was knocked out on the ground while three others surrounded Felix and – Chan sucked in a breath – Changbin.

Felix’s swords were locked against two of the guards as he stood over Changbin, determined to protect the kneeling boy who was shivering but still holding a sword and lashing out, deadly, when given the opportunity.

Hyunjin pried the sword from the guard lying on the ground and smashed the flat of the blade against a guard’s abdomen who was trying to sneak up around Felix. Minho punched the man in the face twice in quick succession and the guard’s knees buckled.

Jisung gaped at Minho. Chan probably had a similar expression on his own face but he shook himself and made quick work of the second guard still attacking Felix relentlessly.

The vicious high kick caused the guard to stumble and Chan leapt onto his back, bringing his elbow down hard on the man’s skull. He rolled into a somersault as the guard collapsed onto the ground.

With his dual blades, Felix blocked the last guard’s strike and trapped the man’s sword wrist before kicking his chest. When the guard stumbled back, drawing breath with difficulty, Felix smashed a bloody hand into the man’s torso.

Without pausing, Felix spun in a tight circle and roundhouse kicked the guard hard enough Chan heard the man’s teeth slam together in his mouth.

Felix turned to them, chest heaving, sporting several bleeding cuts across his shoulders and neck. He lowered his swords and scanned them all with a shell-shocked look. “Saw you guys onstage,” he said unevenly, near hysterics. “I was so scared. And Minho, shit, you shouldn’t have had to be here to help us. It’s enough that you even came. Now that man will haunt you again.” His lips quivered. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect Changbin or Hyunjin or myself without your involvement. I’m sorry—”

Hyunjin dropped the sword in his hand and pulled Felix gently into a hug as the younger boy began sobbing. “It’s my fault for charging the stage so recklessly. I always lectured you about keeping your anger in check yet I let my rage get the best of me. You should be blaming me.”

Chan knelt down next to a barely conscious Changbin and checked his pulse as Jisung grasped the boy’s free hand. Changbin’s heartbeat was erratic even as he passed out, dropping his sword and leaning into Chan. He shifted Changbin into his arms as the crowd went wild behind their small group and the fighting reignited.

“Hyunjin. Felix,” Minho began, barely heard over the shouts. “Chang Myeung is the one at fault. It’s not alright to blame yourself for things out of your control. Don’t apologize for someone else’s wrongs.” His voice was quiet but there was steely resolve in his lilt and Chan would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed as the words stopped the multitudes of _“I’m sorry”_ spilling out of Felix and Hyunjin’s mouths.

His heart panged heavily as he took in Felix’s fragmented gaze, the innocence gone as shattered tears filled his eyes. But the fire within wasn’t any dimmer as Felix straightened shakily. It seemed Chan had underestimated Felix’s strength.

Chan stood with Changbin against his chest. Panic coursed through him even as Changbin managed to murmur, “Chan hyung.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

***

Whatever victorious feeling they might have celebrated for successfully taking down the slave market was crushed and chopped into a million pieces when they finally made it back to Hanseong, gave the horses to the frazzled guards after convincing them they were also victims of the human trafficking ring (and damn did they look believably bloody and traumatized enough), and began assessing the damage as they walked the remaining distance from the city perimeter to the house. Bambam and Jeongin were the only ones unscathed both physically and psychologically. They helped Minho support Jisung as the latter limped, both of them bleeding and pale.

It was even more sobering just seeing Seungmin’s stricken face as he clutched Hyunjin tightly, the older boy leaning just as heavily on him. _“Not everyone made it out. How can people be so cruel?”_ Seungmin had pleaded with unfocused desperation.

And it was all the more nerve-wracking when Felix and Chan had to practically carry Changbin between them home.

Felix blinked as they entered the dark house. Perhaps he was too quick to call it home and yet, the relief and comfort that washed over him just by stepping over the threshold was unparalleled. BamBam ran to grab some light, leaving Jeongin to help Jisung and Minho. There was a lot of stumbling and some grumbled complaints before the living room was finally illuminated.

Felix and Chan laid Changbin down on the couch while everyone else fell into chairs or collapsed on the floor. Felix glanced worriedly at Minho but the older boy seemed alright in everything except the physical, mostly just tired and wincing from tearing his wounds because he had felt compelled to throw himself into the chaos to help them.

_Stop. Minho said self-blame is pointless when the situation is out of control. Besides, it does nothing to help with the aftermath._

BamBam shooed Felix away from Changbin, forcing him to let go of Changbin’s hand, and Felix felt at a loss. Once again, someone he cared about was poisoned and he couldn’t do anything to help.

He crawled his way towards Seungmin and Hyunjin, whose head wounds were being cleaned by Jeongin. Seungmin sat with his knees tucked under his chin, eyes haunted but managed to focus on Felix’s face when he approached.

He slipped his right arm around Seungmin and the other boy turned towards him, burying his face in Felix’s neck and throwing an arm around his waist to yank him closer. Felix blinked in surprise, the action uncharacteristic as Seungmin rarely ever initiated physical contact but he only held the other closer. He felt something warm slide down his collarbone and soak into his tunic. Felix reached up and placed a gentle hand against the back of Seungmin’s head. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re all okay.”

The grip on his waist tightened so much it hurt. “But they weren’t. I couldn’t save them, Felix. They _died_ because of me,” he whispered.

“No. Seungmin, no,” Felix murmured forcefully. He may not know the exact details but he knew Seungmin wasn’t at fault. “You were not the person who ripped them from their livelihoods, you were not the person who locked them away like animals and I know for a fact you were not the person who ended their lives.”

Seungmin sniffled and Hyunjin reached out for both of them as Jeongin finished wiping the blood from his face. “Pointing fingers, blaming ourselves. That’s easy. But it doesn’t change anything.” Hyunjin’s voice was raw.

“It is not you who should live with the guilt,” Felix added, rubbing Seungmin’s back, though he was unsure who exactly he was addressing now. Maybe Hyunjin. Maybe himself and his own guilt at Hyunjin and Changbin’s pain. There was a long pause and he frowned, pulling back a little only to find Seungmin asleep.

Felix let out a tired sigh and looked over at Hyunjin. His cousin’s beautiful features were marred with reddened marks and angry cuts; he winced every time he shifted, a hand holding his ribs.

Hyunjin pressed himself against Seungmin’s right, leaning against a soft cushion propped against the wall. Across the room, Jeongin was cleaning Jisung and Minho’s injuries until they could be properly taken care of with appropriate medical supplies.

Sometime after Chan and BamBam thankfully announced Changbin was stable – the poison removed, albeit messily while cataloguing a list of the boy’s other injuries – and both Seungmin and Hyunjin were passed out next to him, Felix moved to shift the three of them into a horizontal position. Jeongin applied disinfectant and salve to the cuts littering their bodies and wrapped their torn hands.

Felix thought that with all the injuries and the emotional mess and turmoil, his brain would let him sleep. But he lay awake for a long time with his eyes closed, the house quieting, before he finally drifted off in a haze of incoherent dreams and unfamiliar faces.

Felix woke to the late afternoon sun, sore and exhausted despite sleeping the day away. Seungmin still laid curled half on top of him and half around him. The spot where Hyunjin had been sleeping was empty while to Felix’s left, Jeongin snored softly with his face tucked into his shoulder.

Someone had covered them in a thick blanket and it was warm enough to lull him into a half slumber. Felix wasn’t sure how long he dozed before Seungmin stirred and extracted himself from the blanket. He turned towards the movement and snagged Seungmin’s hand. “How are you holding up?” he asked quietly.

Seungmin gave him a small genuine smile though his eyes remained troubled and drained of its usual shine. He squeezed Felix’s hand in reassurance. “Better. I don’t think I’ll be okay for a while though,” he answered truthfully.

Felix doubted any of them would be okay for a while.

He watched as Seungmin disappeared up the stairs before turning towards Jeongin. If possible, Jeongin looked more innocent in the fading daylight, his sharp features cherubic. Felix smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from the boy’s eyes then quietly got up. He tucked the blanket tightly around Jeongin and looked around the living room.

Changbin was asleep on the couch, facing the room on his side with his bandaged arm outside his blanket cocoon. Felix carefully tugged the blanket higher and placed a hand over Changbin’s bare forearm – it was alarmingly but unsurprisingly cold – and maneuvered the limb underneath the blanket. The older boy furrowed his brows and then blinked his eyes open, glazed with sleep.

“Felix.” Changbin’s voice sounded absolutely wrecked and his name on the other’s tongue sent a shiver down Felix’s spine.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered and glanced down. “How much does everything hurt?”

“Not too bad. It’s more like my whole upper body is a little bruised.”

_So in Changbin speech, it’s fucking painful._

“BamBam and Chan said you’re lucky none of your ribs were broken with all the shoe-sized bruises they found,” Felix echoed. He shuddered at the feeling of hands tearing Changbin out of his grasp and then having to fight through men twice his size just to see them hurt the older boy more…Felix took a measured breath and placed a hand on Changbin’s shoulder. “I’ll grab you something to drink.”

He walked the length of the kitchen until he found the match box and lit an oil lamp to place on the table by the couch. Only then did he notice several bowls surrounding a huge pot filled with broth along with a hasty note explaining Chan and BamBam’s absence. The two of them had gone to work despite everything. The note also spoke of delivering the incriminating paperwork to the Podocheong. Chan ended the note with short instructions on how to reheat the soup.

When Felix finished filling all seven bowls, Jeongin stirred and sat up sleepily in the living room. The youngest noticed Changbin trying to prop himself up against the armrest and immediately scrambled to help. It probably wasn’t smart but Felix balanced three bowls in his hands and carried them over to the living room, placing them on the corner table next to the oil lamp.

“Can you help me carry the rest upstairs for the others?”

Jeongin nodded.

The stairs were dark in the fading light but miraculously, they didn’t trip. Hyunjin and Seungmin were awake and seated next to each other on the floor, in front of a small desk, the former writing and the latter reading. They exchanged tired smiles. Jeongin stayed a bit to speak with them while Felix knocked quietly on the other occupied bedroom door. He slipped in after a few moments of silence.

Contrasting the light flooding out from his shared bedroom down the hall, Felix opened the door to darkness. He blinked until his eyes adjusted and carefully stepped over the two lumps on the floor that were Jisung and Minho, curled around each other and swaddled in a pile of blankets Felix had bought not even a week ago. He set down the bowls of broth on the table pushed up against the opposite wall and hoped they were in clear view for Jisung and Minho whenever they were to wake.

By the time he was back downstairs, Jeongin was eating on the floor and complaining to Changbin about Seungmin’s nagging and Hyunjin’s protectiveness.

Felix immediately noted Changbin’s untouched broth but didn’t comment. When Jeongin finished eating and announced he would go wash up and pester Seungmin some more, the younger boy gave him a knowing look as he stood; Felix tried not to react.

_Was it really that obvious he wanted to speak with Changbin alone?_

Felix stirred his leftover soup, the meat and vegetables already eaten before he let out a slow breath and placed his bowl on the table. “Hyung, you need to eat.”

Changbin frowned down at his lukewarm bowl. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he trailed off.

“It hurts to move, doesn’t it?” Changbin gave him a wide eyed stare, caught, and Felix shook his head. “Changbin, it’s okay to ask for help. You’re not invincible.” Felix took the bowl from the older boy’s hands and spooned a piece of meat.

He lifted the spoon to Changbin’s lips which were pulled into a pout. “My right arm isn’t the one injured,” he complained petulantly but ate from the spoon anyways.

Felix smirked. They didn’t make conversation while he spoon fed the older boy though he giggled at Changbin’s puffed up cheeks whenever he chewed a particularly large piece of meat. When there was only soup left, Felix shifted onto his knees and leaned in to lift the bowl to Changbin’s lips.

They were so close he felt Changbin exhale after he drained the soup, his breath warm as it fanned across his face.

Their eyes locked.

Felix found himself unwilling to look away from the older boy. His gaze flicked lower to Changbin’s lips, shiny and wet from the broth, then back to the brown of his irises. His heart was racing and his face felt a little too warm.

“Felix, I—” Changbin cut himself off but now Felix’s attention was back on his lips. They were parted slightly, small and pretty. He wondered if they were soft.

Distantly, he heard the jingle of keys and then the front door opened. Felix jerked his head towards the movement but didn’t move his body where he was still hovering over Changbin, empty bowl in one hand while the other rested on the back of Changbin’s neck.

Chan and BamBam walked into the living room, looking worse for wear. BamBam noticed their predicament first and with amusement dancing across his eyes, cleared his throat loudly. Chan turned towards them and raised an eyebrow. “Did we interrupt?” he asked, too amused for Felix’s taste.

Changbin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “Just kill me please.”

“And undo all of our hard work in keeping you alive? I’ll pass,” BamBam scoffed quietly as he walked by and made his way up the stairs.

Chan put some bags into the cabinets as he updated them, ending with, “The Podocheong said they’ll handle the loose ends.”

“You don’t sound confident,” Felix pointed out hesitantly.

Chan shrugged, seemingly nonchalant but his shoulders didn’t lose their tension. “I guess only time will tell,” he yawned, stretching, before he fixed them with what was probably supposed to be a stern look except it was too fond. “I’m heading to bed. No funny business, you two.”

“Ugh, we weren’t even doing anything!” Changbin yelled after him.

Felix laughed. He finally moved the empty bowl away and collected his own. Before he could stand though, a hand circled his wrist. He blinked at Changbin who had pulled his lower lip between his teeth. “Can you…stay? Just until I fall asleep.”

His lungs felt weirdly compressed at the slight panic in Changbin’s tone. “Of course, hyung. I’ll stay as long as you need. Let me just put these back.” Only then did Changbin’s grip loosen enough for Felix to take the bowls into the kitchen.

He eased Changbin down despite his protests of _“I’m fine, it’s just a little poison and bruising”._ Felix huffed and dragged his previously shared blanket off the ground, draping one end over Changbin’s blanket and the other end over his own shivering body. Leaning slightly, he blew out the oil lamp on the table and they were drowned in darkness.

After a moment of silence where Felix worked his teeth into his lips, he finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”

It was quiet except for the distant chirping of a bird. And then a warm hand found his cold one where it was placed on the couch. “What for?”

“I-I don’t know. The injuries, the poison, the pain. Everything. I should have been more aware, I should have been guarding your back more, I should have—”

“Do you blame Hyunjin for what happened to me?” Changbin interrupted softly.

Felix stared at the vague outline of Changbin’s face and shook his head fervently. “Of course not. How could I ever blame him? He didn’t wield the knife,” he insisted.

“Exactly. So why are you blaming yourself?”

Still, Felix felt somewhat responsible. “Well, I was right by your side. I could have—”

“Been slashed to death instead?” Changbin sighed and Felix could imagine the frown on his face. “That knife came towards you so quickly and I couldn’t—I can’t bear to see you hurt. I could only hope to absorb most of the impact with my sword and lessen the rest of the blow. The one who did wrong was someone else.”

Felix mulled over the words as he stared at their joined hands with sad eyes. “You’ll have to wear another scar,” he said eventually, voice a whisper.

“We did a lot of good back there,” Changbin murmured back. “As long as an innocent life is saved, as long as all of you are safe, I don’t regret wearing another scar on my body as sacrifice.”

Felix gripped Changbin’s hand harder. “I don’t want you to be a sacrifice.”

He felt Changbin’s thumb brush across his bandaged knuckles. “Then you need to promise me the same, Lix.”

A stray thought crossed his mind and Felix swallowed down the laugh, opting to keep a straight face. “Are we gonna seal the promise? Hyunjin always insisted that meant a promise couldn’t be broken.”

Wordlessly, Changbin tugged their hands and to his surprise, linked their pinkies and pressed his thumb to Felix’s. He didn’t let go afterwards and Felix smiled, his chest warm though he felt the slightest bit of guilt because he truly wasn’t certain if he could keep that promise.

_Because if it ever came down to it, he knew…he knew he wouldn’t hesitate to take a blade for Changbin too._

“Jinnie hyung and I probably made a hundred promises to each other,” he said instead, stamping down the unease. “I’m pretty sure most of them were me swearing to save dessert for him and then breaking that promise a few minutes later.”

Changbin laughed, making Felix grin wider. “I bet he was pissed.”

“Oh yeah, he would beat me up during sparring and insist it was _realistic_ practice,” Felix deadpanned.

He told Changbin the most embarrassing stories about Hyunjin that he could think of, including the window incident that had them both laughing until they couldn’t breathe. Partway through a story of a failed hide and seek game, Changbin’s breathing evened out. Sometime while he was regaling the older with warm memories and shenanigans, Felix had laid his head next to Changbin’s on the couch. It had given him a burst of anxiety but also flooded his heart with excitement for a reason Felix was beginning to identify.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed in that position, unwilling to move even as his neck became stiff, until the stairs creaked and he lifted his head towards the sound.

Hyunjin walked into the living room, carrying an oil lamp and something else in his hands. They blinked blearily at each other before Hyunjin tilted his head inquisitively and gestured towards the dining table. Felix glanced down at Changbin, his features bathed in orange light and felt another tug in his chest as he reluctantly stood and untangled their fingers.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” he asked Hyunjin when he slid into the seat next to him.

“Too much on my mind and—” The older boy placed the object in his hand between them. Felix recognized it immediately as the only memorabilia other than his crown that he had taken the night he and Jeongin left the palace. The facial profiles of his mother and Hyunjin’s mother stared back at him. “You didn’t tell me you brought them here.” Hyunjin’s tone was wistful and far from accusing but Felix felt a little bad all the same.

He stared at his mother’s features – familiar in the sense that it was something he had glimpsed somewhere but not familiar in an intimate sense. “Is it strange to miss someone you barely remember?” he whispered after a moment.

Hyunjin shook his head, his eyes shiny in the light with unshed tears. Felix reached over and gently extracted the portrait from its frame, intending to hand it to Hyunjin.

Something else slid out from behind the portrait and dropped heavily onto the table. They stared at the thick paper before Felix picked up the folded parchment, turned it over and smoothed out the pieces of paper upon the table.

“ _Hyunjin, my beautiful little jade. If you are reading this, then it is already too late for me…”_

Felix stared at the unfamiliar handwriting, confused at what he’d just read out loud and flipped through the pages until he got to the last few words. A name.

_Love, Lim Hyunsook_

He recognized the name but couldn’t place it immediately. Felix glanced up to ask Hyunjin only to find the older boy’s eyes blown wide as he stared at the letter. “Mother.”

***

“Your Imperial Majesty.”

King Yeonsan ignored the messenger as he stayed half bent in a bow, opting to catalogue the gold for several more minutes. The man finally circled a total and smiled to himself, pleased. The budget for the current fiscal year seemed to be looking up.

Finally, the king inclined his head an inch in the messenger’s direction. “Speak.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. There is a visitor who claims to have crossed paths with the princes—um, pardon me, the _traitors._ ” The messenger eyed the king nervously at his Freudian slip but King Yeonsan didn’t show any visible displeasure nor did he bother glancing up at him. “He seeks your counsel. Should we let him in?”

King Yeonsan, eyes still on the paper before him, raised an eyebrow in interest though his attention remained on the gold in the chests. “I suppose it’s been a bit boring lately. I could use a little amusement. Bring him in.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The messenger bowed, walking backwards with his head dipped and hands clasped before him until he had backed out of the throne room completely. Only then did he dare lower his arms and angle his face upwards. He spoke to one of the servants standing quietly at attention outside the throne room and she hurried off.

After an indeterminate amount of time, a man with a bruised right cheek and jaw sauntered up towards the throne room, escorted by two guards and the servant. One of the guards announced their presence before all four of them entered the throne room. The servant bowed politely to the king and took her leave, moving back to her post outside the entrance.

King Yeonsan pushed himself onto his feet, studying the somewhat disheveled man standing before him. The man had a small smirk on his face and wasn’t on his knees or bowing before his imperial ruler – neither was his gaze averted from the king’s eyes.

“It is impolite to greet your king in such an untimely manner and with such disrespect,” King Yeonsan droned with irritation.

The man tilted his head as his face gave way to a slightly pained and forcefully calm smile. “Apologies, Your Majesty,” he proclaimed as he lowered his head and bowed. Straightening, he continued with an amiable expression. “My name is Chang Myeung. Several night ago, the princes and their…companions attacked my business in Hanseong causing widespread destruction of my merchandise, workers and finances. I am hoping that in exchange for my knowledge and information about their whereabouts, you would be so kind as to help me rebuild my business.”

The king stepped around the table and down the steps until only a few feet separated him from Chang Myeung. “Need I remind you that you are not the one with power here,” King Yeonsan stated simply. “You are in no position to bargain.”

A frown nearly slipped onto Chang Myeung’s face before the man reigned in his anger at the last second and bowed instead. “I understand.”

“Why should I believe you have factual information on the traitors and their locations? Do not lie. I will know.”

“Of course I would not lie. I have evidence of my honesty.” Chang Myeung reached for something in his tunic and the guards on either side of him immediately drew their swords.

King Yeonsan lifted a hand and the guards stepped back but neither sheathed their blades. Chang Myeung eyed them nervously as he produced an object wrapped in cloth about the length of his forearm. He carefully brought it before him and removed the cloth.

In his hands were two curved knives with elegant but used handles. Dried blood was still caked on the edges of the twin blades. “These were taken from the older prince when my men disarmed him. They are his, are they not?”

“They are not princes!” King Yeonsan snapped, clenching his jaw at the man’s casual tone. “The blades _do_ belong to one of the traitors, however.”

Chan Myeung nodded, a smirk beginning to form on his face again. “I thought so. He and the other pr-traitor are working together with several other comrades to wreak havoc upon my trade and cause further unrest in the city. I was under the impression that the traitors would increase their distance from the palace but who knew that they would be right under your nose, in Hanseong of all places and—”

“You do not know their exact location,” the king observed, his voice cold.

The man faltered. The self-satisfied expression slipped from his face. “I do know they and their compatriots are in Hanseong. They are likely—”

“Likely,” King Yeonsan repeated with disdain. “Is the likelihood of your knowledge concerning their exact whereabouts absolutely certain?”

Chang Myeung hesitated, his smile no longer reaching his eyes. “Well, you see…”

“Not only do you visit at such outrageous and disrespectful hours of the night but you deceive me with no valuable information and waste my priceless time.” King Yeonsan turned to the side. “I find that being locked away for a few days without food has always done wonders for those who choose to lie. It is a fair atonement for such a sinful act but I am feeling rather merciful. Guards, see him out.”

The guards moved to grab the man in question but Chang Myeung shook them off, glaring at the king who looked his age but treated him like a child of lowly status. “Your Majesty.”

“You have determined your worth to me and that is nothing. We are done here. Get out of my sight.”

Chang Myeung curled his lips. For a moment, all was still. Then Chang Myeung lunged for the king, both confiscated knives clutched in one hand, ready to strike.

King Yeonsan caught the man’s wrist without shifting his stance, barely straining, not giving Chang Myeung the pleasure of exerting any more effort than necessary. “Attempted assassination. That is punishable by death.”

Chang Myeung’s eyes widened as the king continued. “The executioner will be pleased to do such an honor for the kingdom.” Here, King Yeonsan shoved the man back and the guards immediately slashed at the man’s hand. A scream and the sound of something wet dropped to the floor along with the sharp clang of metal blades hitting the marble. “You know what to do. Same as those useless assassins who had failed to bring me _his_ body. Not a trace. Dismissed.”

The guards pulled the screaming man out of the throne room. When the yells became incoherent to his ears, King Yeonsan ascended the throne once more. “Servants!”

The two women standing at attention moved into the throne room. “At your service. What do you need us to do, Your Imperial Majesty?”

“Clean up this mess and send for Lieutenant Jung when you’re done.”

“Of course.”

Both of them were pale faced as they wiped the blood from the floor and disposed of the bloody appendage. They handed King Yeonsan the dual knives, now covered in both old and fresh blood.

When Lieutenant Jung entered the room and bowed to the king, the floor was as spotless as before. Only the metallic scent of blood remained. “Your Majesty.”

King Yeonsan exhaled and leaned back against the throne, lifting the knives to study the patterns adorning its hilts. “Starting tomorrow, you and the other soldiers along with any guards that can be spared will check every house in Hanseong. _Every house._ The traitors are hiding somewhere and everyone who colluded with them deserves nothing but death. If the traitors resist being brought here, no one has to know how they disappeared – just that they are permanently missing. Do you understand all of my instructions?”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty.” Lieutenant Jung bowed again though his eyes filled with horrified recognition as he stared at the curved blades in the king’s hands. “I will not fail you.”

“That’s what I like to hear. You’re dismissed.”

The lieutenant exited the throne room a little shakily but King Yeonsan paid him no mind. To him, the young man was just another very skilled pawn in his game. Fear was sometimes more reliable than money when it came to loyalty. The public cremation of the incompetent duo who couldn’t even subdue his irritatingly resilient nephew was proof of that.

The king reached up to skim his fingers over the crown on his head. “Ah Seongjong, did you really think you could win?”

He gripped the former crown prince’s treasured knives in one hand and ran a finger down the blades. Stray droplets of blood glided, mesmerizingly, down the length of the knives and splattered on the floor in front of the throne.

King Yeonsan smiled. “So you’ve both chosen death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing for this chapter honestly gave me whiplash lmao it's all _action and rushing and hurry! time is of the essence_ then it transitions to some good _hurt/comfort, fluff and recovery_ and then it ends with _yikes...shit_.
> 
> 1\. I love writing Chan's action sequences -- he so badass XD -- Chan honestly could have taken on five guards himself but I tried to make it more grounded since he's fighting in a group, something he isn't used to, and is also holding back in favor of protecting Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung.
> 
> 2\. Ah I love me some good hurt/comfort and maknae line cuddling **uwu**
> 
> 3\. CHANGLIX let's gooooo <333 (Changbin finally getting meat though lmao I couldn't not)
> 
> 4\. Ruh roh...Yeonsan knows, gotta love that good Dramatic Irony™
> 
> 5\. Writing 3rd Person Omniscient POV was very interesting. I didn't want to delve into a psychopath's head (ie. Yeonsan) so I took a more detached perspective for what went down at the palace -- karma be like bye bye Chang Myeung _*evil smirk*_
> 
> Please take care of yourselves and stay safe. Please support one another as STAYS and have faith in our 8 boys as we move into the IN生 era.
> 
> Until next time ^_^


	18. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“No matter what darkness you walk in, even if there’s a blocked road, remember these words I say: I won’t let go of your hand. I promise you.”_
> 
> ―Promise (Ateez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this new chapter update finds everyone doing alright (I am so ready for 2020 to be over lmao this year just keeps giving 🤦)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support and hits for this story <3

Chan shifted onto his side and stared unblinkingly at the barely visible wall. His eyes burned but they failed to slip peacefully into sleep.

The house was eerily quiet this time of night, midnight conversations and the telling of ghost stories having passed in the other rooms. Chan sighed inaudibly before he carefully lifted his blankets and got dressed.

_Better to be productive than continue staring blankly at the shadows._

The bitter cold and sleet outside with expected snow within the week made running basically a death sentence. The _Shadow of the Night_ would remain off the streets for a while longer.

Chan padded over to the desk and felt around for the rightmost drawer where he kept his restaurant’s financial statements. He’d already computed the taxable amount and was finished preparing the financial report but if he double checked the numbers now, it would save him the trouble of having to finalize it later.

He tiptoed out the door with the papers in hand and made his way down the stairs, gripping the railing. Only when his brain processed that the papers were visible did Chan discover he wasn’t the only one having a sleepless night.

Seungmin sat at the dining table with a book, burning the midnight oil as he read. Except as Chan approached the table, he realized the book was closed.

He slid into the seat across from the younger and opened the papers on the table, fingers grasping the piece of charcoal inside. Seungmin jerked his head up before lifting a shaky hand to open the book in front of him. Chan didn’t say anything – if Seungmin didn’t want to initiate conversation, he wouldn’t push for an explanation. Talking didn’t always help and some things weren’t any easier to carry after sharing them.

Chan lost track of time as he re-calculated the numbers before him on a piece of paper already covered with equations. He corrected some slight numerical discrepancies while flipping through the pages and pages of his restaurant’s financial statements until he finally reached the bottom of the ledger and came to a slightly smaller number than the one he had computed before, a mistake he corrected quickly.

He finally glanced across the table where Seungmin was a third of the way through the book though the boy’s eyes were glassy. Chan frowned in concern but concentrated on shuffling his papers together.

“Thank you, hyung.” Seungmin’s unexpected statement of gratitude made him startle.

“For what, Seungmin-ah?”

“For not asking questions,” Seungmin responded. “For just staying with me and keeping the regret at bay and the nightmares away.”

Chan stopped shuffling his papers, understanding washing through him. “The nights are always the longest when you’re alone in your head. The regret demands for you to do something.” He pressed his lips together. “But there’s nothing you can do to change what happened.”

“I know. I know I can’t change anything but there’s a part of me that says I could have.” Seungmin looked tired beyond his years.

Chan nodded but pushed a little more. “Do you feel guilty?”

He knew the helplessness and the regret of not being faster, of being absent, better than anyone. What happened to his mother, witnessing that…it had taken a hold of him – choked him – for a long time after.

And then, he realized there were others out there like him. Different in their experiences sure, but no less different in finding themselves in desperate situations. This city needed help. But those in power turned a blind eye to the pain and people kept getting hurt. Chan couldn’t reverse the tide of corruption sinking its claws into the city; however, he realized he could still help, even if it never seemed like much. It wasn’t a fix – for him or the city – but the helplessness he was so familiar with was something he wanted no one to experience.

The remorse didn’t necessarily become easier to deal with. Sometimes, Chan was too late and other times, there was nothing he could do. But that remorse became a fuel. Chan let it power his actions and motivate his often bruised and bloodied body to stand up over and over again to continue the fight and help yet others.

So regret wasn’t always a bad thing.

But guilt was something else entirely. It festered and tore from the inside. And misplaced guilt, blaming oneself for an immoral action committed by another, could sometimes be so self-destructive as to a point of no return or recovery.

That’s why Chan needed to know. “Do you feel guilty?” he repeated after a moment of silence.

“I don’t…know.” Seungmin looked conflicted, several emotions warring to be expressed on his face. “In my head, I know Felix and Hyunjin are right. That you’re right too. That I can’t take responsibility for what happened,” he trailed off before shaking his head. “It’s not really guilt. I just feel _heavy_.” His voice sounded like lead.

“Like you know it in here—” Chan tapped a finger against his head. “But not in here,” he finished with a fist over his heart.

Seungmin smiled mirthlessly and nodded. “Does it get easier? To deal with?”

Chan let out a long breath. “Given enough time, yes.”

Seungmin must have seen something flash across his face in that moment because he narrowed sharp eyes at Chan. “Perhaps you should take your own advice as well.” Seungmin placed his hand on the table between them, palm up. An invitation for comfort. Chan reeled at how quickly the roles had been reversed as he slowly took the proffered hand. The younger stared Chan dead in the eyes, all his previous doubt gone. “I know you’re blaming yourself for those deaths too and for all of our injuries, down to the smallest scratch.”

Chan glanced away, unsure what to say as Seungmin read him as easily as he had read the book by the edge of the table. Chan was older than all of them. They were all his responsibility. He should be looking out for them, ensuring their safety and happiness, protecting them—

“Stop thinking that,” Seungmin ordered, fingers squeezing Chan’s hand. “This may not be what you want to hear but we’re not yours to protect. Don’t tear yourself apart trying to take responsibility over all of us. We don’t need someone superhuman, hyung,” he said softy. “We just need _you_.”

His throat was closing up and Chan was pretty sure he sounded like he was asphyxiating but he managed to swallow down a sob. “How are you so wise?” he returned with a watery laugh.

Seungmin smiled that small upward pull of his lips, tinged with bittersweet comprehension. “I think I understand a little better now too. The world doesn’t need superheroes. It needs good people who try even in the face of failure. People like you.”

Chan wasn’t crying. The room was just a bit blurry. It was probably because he was so near the flame of the lamp.

Quiet stretched out between them but it was no longer tense and agitated.

Seungmin broke the silence after a long pause, pulling Chan out of his thoughts. “Hey, hyung?” Chan hummed in acknowledgement. “Have Hyunjin or Felix been acting kind of weird lately or is that just me?”

He blinked at the question and mentally ran through the past couple of days. Chan had only interacted with everyone minimally after returning from work, exhausted, but he vaguely remembered how quiet Hyunjin, along with Felix, had been during dinner a few hours prior. “They do seem more reserved lately but maybe they’re just tired.”

“Maybe.”

Chan didn’t need to see Seungmin’s face to know the younger didn’t believe his words. “Best thing to do is speak with them directly. They trust you.”

“I have,” Seungmin sighed. “But Hyunjin just shuts down when I try asking what’s wrong and Felix isn’t much help, saying the explanation can’t come from him.”

At that moment, the flame flickered on the table before going out, the oil depleted. Chan’s vision was nothing but midnight. He tugged the younger gently and stood. “I think that’s our cue to try and rest.” He squeezed Seungmin’s hand. “If it eases your mind, I’ll try asking the both of them. I’m sure it’s nothing much.”

The reassurance fell flat and Seungmin probably knew it too, both of their minds running through possibilities as to what exactly the princes could be hiding this time.

***

BamBam smiled at the scattered snowflakes falling from the slowly lightening sky, several inches already stuck to the uneven patches of the backyard from the snowstorm overnight.

“Hyung, look!”

In front of him, Chan turned only to be met with a mouthful of snow. He spluttered, wiping futilely at his face to find the culprit.

BamBam laughed at his dripping expression and took in Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix’s antics to team up against Hyunjin and Changbin who had taken shelter behind some trees and were currently constructing a multitude of snowballs.

BamBam reached out towards Chan to brush some snow off the man’s shoulders as they observed the shenanigans, searching for Minho and Jisung. When he spotted them, he elbowed Chan and used his chin to point to their right.

Minho stood a few feet from the back door with his face tilted towards the sky, eyes closed. For once, his posture was at ease and a small smile curved the boy’s lips – painting a sweetly innocent expression on his face. He looked so at peace that BamBam almost face palmed when Jisung ran up to the boy, nearly slipping and sending them both to the ground when he skid to a stop in front of Minho.

 _Almost_.

Because instead of being startled, Minho’s face broke into a huge grin as he took in Jisung’s flushed cheeks and what the younger boy was holding in his hands.

He couldn’t hear their conversation but when Jisung spread his palms and revealed the small snow heart within, transferring it to Minho’s ungloved hands when he reached out, BamBam let out a breathless laugh.

Chan hummed, murmuring, “It’s good to see the kids so happy. They needed this.”

They turned their attention back to the snowball fight which had, unsurprisingly, devolved into a free-for-all. Felix’s entire back was coated in snow where he sat on the ground – BamBam identifying the reason as the human-shaped snow angel a few feet to his right. His clothes must be soaked through but he was too busy laughing at Changbin’s indignant screaming as he tried to shake out snow from inside his tunic while yelling about how Hyunjin and Seungmin had ganged up against him.

Jeongin knelt to Felix’s left, attempting to build a snowman but he was laughing so hard that the base he was patting together kept falling apart as he dissolved into giggles.

 _Maybe we need this too,_ BamBam thought.

In one swift motion, he bent down and scooped some snow into his hands before smashing it into Chan’s face. Chan recovered from his surprise quickly enough, smirking as gathered up freshly fallen snow and began molding it into a snowball.

“Didn’t know you had the guts to declare a snowball fight with me,” Chan raised his head in challenge. “I never go easy.”

BamBam nearly died heading to work the next morning. The afternoon sun of the day before had melted the top layer of snow but the subzero temperatures overnight had frozen that melted water into slick ice.

He managed to take three steps into freezing air before he almost ate pavement. BamBam groaned as he pushed himself off the slippery ground. He limped back indoors to Chan’s curious gaze where he was also dressed, finishing an early breakfast to a mostly sleeping house.

He managed an impressively reassuring smile considering the blooming bruises on his left hip, knee and elbow and miraculously didn’t limp his way through the living room to the dining table. “No work today,” he forced cheerfully.

For several seconds, Chan only leveled an unimpressed critical side eye as he scanned his physique before standing up and rounding the corner of the table to stand in front of him. “How purple are the bruises?”

“What bruises? I’m fine.” BamBam tried to brush past the other man but Chan caught his shoulder and yanked his tunic up to expose the blue and slowly blackening bruise painting his hip. He sighed at Chan’s knit brows. “There’s not much you can do about bruises, Chan. I’m really okay – nothing broken,” he reassured more forcefully. “Besides we deserve a day off, don’t we?”

Chan’s shoulders slumped. “It’s just…work was a distraction so I didn’t have to think about well, everything that happened.”

BamBam frowned at the younger, hating the defeated expression painting his friend’s features. He pursed his lips before a different solution formed in his mind and he smirked. “I have just the idea.”

One full jar of wine later and they were giggling on the couch together, not drunk but definitely tipsy. BamBam didn’t remember falling asleep but the next thing he heard were voices whispering.

“Should we wake them?”

“Nah, it’s fine. They deserve some peace without us kids interrupting.”

“But sleeping like that can’t be comfortable for their necks. I wonder if they’ve eaten.”

“How long have they been there?”

“Not sure. They were asleep when I came downstairs a few hours ago.”

_Hours? He and Chan had been passed out for hours?_

BamBam finally blinked his eyes open and found himself staring at the ceiling in a decidedly painful angle for his neck. Chan slept next to him, head tilted back in a similar position. A blanket covered both of them.

Seungmin, Jisung and Changbin stood huddled a few feet away. The stove was on in the kitchen and chopping noises could be heard. Two other figures stood by the dining table with their backs to the living room.

Chan stirred, brows drawing together as he let out a groan before he blinked his eyes open. “What the—Where—”

BamBam laughed as he sat up and turned towards the three boys. “It’s creepy to watch people sleep, you know.”

Jisung sputtered, feigning offense. “Excuse me for caring but if you really don’t want lunch, I can eat your portions.”

“What kind of offer is that?” Chan scoffed as he fumbled out of the blankets and stretched.

“The only kind of offer he ever makes,” Changbin stated drily then yelped at the ensuing jab in the stomach.

BamBam shook his head as he and Chan made their way to the dining table where Felix and Hyunjin immediately stopped talking and shot them neutral smiles that BamBam didn’t trust. But the suspicion melted when Minho and Jeongin joined them from the kitchen with pots and pans of food to his and Chan’s pleasant surprise.

Three knocks interrupted them towards the end of lunch, startling everyone and cutting off Hyunjin’s hesitant statement about something he wanted them all to know. He and Felix were immediately on edge while Changbin’s hand drifted instinctively towards his waist to a knife that wasn’t there. BamBam exchanged a look with Chan before he yelled, “Be there in a minute!”

He turned back towards the kids who were looking at each other with obvious unease and hoped his posture remained open and at ease. “Head upstairs and don’t leave your rooms until we come get you.” BamBam laid a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder and brushed a red strand of hair from Felix’s forehead. “You two, especially, need to lay low while Chan and I take care of this.”

They all nodded and BamBam turned to help Chan stack some dishes and place them on the counter, out of sight, creating the illusion they were the only two who had been eating.

He set his shoulders back and plastered a pleasant expression on his face before he opened the front door, Chan hovering behind him. Whatever smile he had on his lips slipped into open-mouthed shock when he took in who was at the door.

His cousins, Misook and Junghee, stood outside, looking half frozen despite their expensive wool. BamBam stared at them a moment longer, waiting for his brain to wake him up.

He didn’t wake up but he did step aside to let them in and brushed aside their quiet gratitude.

His cousins were in Hanseong. They hated Hanseong. In all the years BamBam had lived in Hanseong, they had never visited though they had kept in touch, communicating through periodic letters that spanned the length of a short story. The two of them being here now could only mean one thing.

There could be nothing but bad news.

He was right as he closed the door and Misook immediately yanked him and Chan into a rib-crushing hug despite her petite frame. Junghee glared at nothing in particular, her uneven short hair falling into fiery eyes dimmed with a sheen of tears.

Misook spoke first and with every word, BamBam’s heart sank a little more.

“…thought they were getting better; it’s why we didn’t write to tell you, thinking it would bring unnecessary worry. It had been a while since they had coughed up blood too but then Mother started losing her voice, then the strength in her body – Father followed soon after. The doctors said they have a week, maybe two at most, before their lungs collapse,” Junghee finished. “That was three days ago.”

His aunt and uncle were dying.

BamBam sat down hard, admiring how Chan, Misook and Junghee had the strength to remain standing. He felt the same emptiness and helplessness settle into his bones as the day his own parents were told their days were numbered. He had only known Chan for a few years by then, his mother all but adopting the younger teenager when they had found him wandering the streets – even taking him with them to their hometown for every holiday and family reunion they had like Chan was her own son, and he knew how hard this must be for the other man too.

Chan walked over and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Go with them,” he spoke tightly but with conviction. “For the time being, they need you there more than we need you here.”

He stared at Chan with misty eyes. “But the kids,” he whispered.

“We’ll miss you but everything will be okay.” Chan’s smile was watery.

BamBam let out a trembling breath before nodding at Misook and Junghee. “I’ll prepare to leave immediately.”

***

Now was Hyunjin’s chance. It would be much easier to persuade one overprotective adult than two.

BamBam had left an hour ago with his cousins, packing while scrambling up and down the stairs. He’d given each of them a quick embrace and then he was gone.

The atmosphere was muted in his rapid departure. Chan didn’t partake in the conversations during dinner and immediately excused himself when he was finished.

Hyunjin knew it was a bad time – the older was stressed enough – but he needed to speak with him. Even if Chan didn’t approve of the conclusion he and Felix had reached, at the very least he wanted to inform Chan of their plans. But no matter how long Hyunjin paced the living room, he couldn’t bring himself to walk up the stairs and knock on the door to Chan and BamBam’s room.

Right when Hyunjin had finally plopped himself on the couch, losing whatever adrenaline filled anxiety he had hyped himself up to speak with the older, Chan walked down the stairs with his lips pulled downwards, looking lost in thought as he flipped through a notebook in his hands. Hyunjin cleared his throat and flinched when Chan jumped, nearly losing his balance on the stairs and blinking at him with wide eyes.

 _Not a great start._ But Hyunjin couldn’t be deterred. Chan needed to know – he deserved so much more than just a few truthful statements but for now, honesty was the only thing Hyunjin could give him.

“Can I speak with you for a bit?”

Chan lowered the notebook from his face where he was almost holding it like a shield, nodding slowly. If the circumstances had been different, Hyunjin might have laughed but his gut only twisted in time with his hands as they curled into fists around _the_ letter.

He stood as Chan stepped into the living room, worry painting his expression darker in the lamplight. Hyunjin opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out. He wondered if Chan could hear his racing heartbeat.

“Hyunjin.” Chan tilted his head and met Hyunjin’s lowered gaze. “You know you can talk to me about anything,” he said, voice firm but gentle.

Something in the man’s tone alerted Hyunjin immediately that Chan was aware and had noticed something was off. It should have made Hyunjin more nervous but he felt oddly relieved. Chan who was endlessly considerate and impossibly good, who cared and loved deeply but was willing to sacrifice so much for the people around him, for complete strangers, even if it was just to lend an ear. It was why Hyunjin…no _, all_ of them…looked up to Chan so much.

He took a deep breath even though his lungs still felt constricted and started from that sleepless night with Felix only a few days ago.

The portrait of a happy moment between their mothers over a decade before. Then, fortuitously finding his mother’s letter hidden inside the frame. And then the days that followed. How he and Felix had wracked their brains before finally connecting the Advisor Lim in the letter to regional official Lim Youngsik of the eastern coast.

Hyunjin folded the letter neatly again and tucked it inside his tunic. “There’s more to my parents’ untimely deaths. I’m certain my mother’s passing is linked to Yeonsan as well,” he finished in anguish. He was pacing again but the tightness in his chest still left him tense, like a compressed spring, only able to store the frustrated desperate energy without a healthy release.

“Wait, hold on.”

He barely registered that Chan had spoken. “If there’s a chance, just a slim possibility, that this man knows more. It—” Hyunjin scrubbed a frantic hand through his hair. “It could change everything. My mother pointed me in his direction and maybe _he_ is the missing link. Whatever information he has could implicate Yeonsan – reveal his true colors as a credible unbiased source unlike Felix or me.”

“Hyunjin, slow down. Hold on—”

“That’s why I have to speak with Official Lim. Not immediately and Felix and I would only be gone for a short time, of course, but I wanted you to know the reasons behind us leaving.” Now that those words were finally off his chest, Hyunjin took a breath that actually reached his lungs. “You’ve done so much for us but it’s time we pulled our own weight in the bigger scheme of things,” Hyunjin said simply before he smiled, expression bittersweet as he stopped pacing and looked at Chan. “I can finally have answers.”

But Chan wasn’t smiling. His mouth was set in a flat line and his eyebrows were curved in what Hyunjin recognized as disappointment. “Hyunjin, the past will not change regardless of what you manage to uncover,” he stated carefully. “You of all people do not have the luxury of living in the past.”

The smile dropped from Hyunjin’s lips along with the little courage he had managed to build up. “I’m trying to find answers, hyung. And there’s a possibility this man, this informant, knows something crucial. Maybe even something that can take down my uncl–Yeonsan.”

“And if he doesn’t? If he’s working with the regent king now? How many years have passed?” Hyunjin stared at Chan’s eyes as they softened just a little. “You are the only person who can take back your rightful place on the throne. No one else has the power to take that man down.”

Hyunjin grimaced. Yeonsan didn’t deserve to be king after all the suffering and pain he had caused the kingdom through his willful ignorance of its issues and his preoccupation with money and power.

But Hyunjin certainly didn’t believe he himself was the one qualified to wear that crown either. “This isn’t about the throne,” he said, pleading for Chan to understand. “I just need answers and if this official knows about what happened between Yeonsan and my parents, it could be a way to discredit Yeonsan.”

Chan groaned. “You don’t get it, do you?” Hyunjin frowned at the tone. “It doesn’t matter if the letter is truthful through and through. It doesn’t matter if that official knows every minute detail of what happened. It’s been years. These things are in the distant past. With no proof, people will just believe them to be baseless rumors of a colorful past, made up stories and scare tactics, not actual truth. Will you really be as short-sighted and inconsiderate as to risk the future of this kingdom for the _possibility_ of finding an answer to your parents who have been gone for over a decade?” He gripped Hyunjin’s shoulder. “What matters is the now. It’s time to start living in the present and for the future.”

“Hyung.” Hyunjin gritted his teeth to hold back his frustration. “If our positions were flipped and you found out you might not be alone in the fight for truth, that there’s someone out there who has the answers to all the questions about your lineage and legacy, even possible insight into what you could do to help this kingdom…wouldn’t you seize that opportunity?”

Chan leaned back and just stared at him for a moment. “I thought you weren’t alone,” Chan said and his voice was strained and _Oh, that’s pain in his voice_. “Hyunjin, think about this. Really think about this. Do you not understand the ramifications of your actions if something goes wrong?!” Chan ended in a near shout.

Hyunjin detected movement by the stairs and knew their rising conversation had attracted attention but he didn’t care. He shoved Chan’s hand off his shoulder and took a measured step away, the bubble of carefully trained patience breaking. “I’m not sure why I bothered speaking with you. I wasn’t looking for a lecture,” he snapped. “My life is my own. I don’t need permission to walk the paths I’ve chosen.”

Chan let out a humorless laugh. “You really think your life is your own?” He shook his head at Hyunjin, patronizing in Hyunjin’s mind even if in reality, it likely wasn’t meant to be condescending. “The citizens of this kingdom depend on your survival for a hope of real change, for a chance to lead better lives. Unless you want to put all of that pressure and responsibility onto Felix’s shoulders? Who wishes he wasn’t even born into royalty?” Chan paused and took a deep breath. “I can’t believe the future of Joseon rests on the shoulders of a kid who for all his heroic selflessness, is just as selfish.”

Something inside Hyunjin cracked and his vision tinged black around the edges, Chan the only thing he processed in clear definition as everything else faded into the background.

“KID? Kids have a childhood! They’re allowed innocence and temper tantrums and-and safety and dependence!” His voice broke and silence stretched for several seconds before Hyunjin continued, quieter and strained, his throat burning with the force of holding back his tears. “I never really got that. I had to grow up so quickly. If anything, I’m one of the oldest here.” All the rage seeped out of him in that sentence, leaving him exhausted. His arms felt weak as his shoulders slumped.

“Out of everyone here,” Hyunjin swallowed hard. “I thought you would understand me the most. The pressure, the responsibilities, the doubts and the failures.” He shook his head, refusing to meet Chan’s gaze. “I was wrong.”

Hyunjin turned briskly and yanked the front door open, ignoring Chan’s rushed concern and the voices (Changbin? Jeongin?) calling after him. He stepped into the dark, arms tight against his body to shield himself from the freezing temperatures as he pulled the door shut behind him. It wasn’t late by any means, still dinnertime really but the sun had already set.

His breaths puffed white and it was torturously cold but the pain grounded him, however awful that sounded. Hyunjin sighed and turned down another snow-turning-ice covered street, replaying the last sentences he and Chan had basically screamed in each other’s faces. Neither of them was strictly wrong but both of their arguments were flawed to a fault. He tugged the sleeves of his tunic over his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I hurt Chan,” he whispered aloud. That was a fact. But the words the older spoke pierced his skin – he might as well have driven knives through Hyunjin’s heart.

_Just a kid. Selfish. Immature. Irresponsible._

He never seemed to be good enough.

“Who goes there?”

Hyunjin jerked and realized he had walked into a blind alley, the road ahead punctured by the rising metal gates of a mansion. But the voice came from behind.

He turned and his heart sank. At the entrance of the street, four guards blocked the path. Hyunjin cursed his luck, ducking his head and angling his face away when two of the guards approached. They both had hands on their swords.

“I asked you a question, sir. It would do you well to answer––”

Hyunjin lashed out at the guard on the left, catching his chin with a harsh undercut. He hissed as his knuckles tore and winced further as the guard’s head snapped back with a clash of teeth – he looked only a year or two older than Hyunjin. He weaved away from the sword aimed at his neck and grabbed the second guard’s wrist, taking advantage of the wide swing.

He twisted harshly and planted a foot into the guard’s spine. The man stumbled forward, sword clattering onto the ground as he caught himself on all fours.

Hyunjin turned and in that momentary blindness, someone slammed him against the wall. He gasped and choked against the forearm pressing down on his throat, dimly grateful his head just managed to avoid smashing against the wall as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

Lieutenant Jung stood before him, eyes wide, and Hyunjin’s heart clenched. He never imagined they would meet again on opposite sides of the battlefield.

There was movement at the corner of his vision, the third guard helping the others stand in their clunky armor and Hyunjin knew he was nearly out of time; he couldn’t fight all of them.

He pressed forward but Lieutenant Jung shoved him back and leaned in, obscuring Hyunjin from the other guards. “He knows you’re in Hanseong. You and Second Prince Felix.”

Hyunjin didn’t outwardly react to the news. He brought his knee up into the man’s stomach, trying not to pour his full strength into the move and elbowed his way out of the chokehold. Before Lieutenant Jung could recover his balance, Hyunjin tackled him and yanked a knife from his belt, placing the metal against his throat.

To the other guards, it was a stalemate. If one of them dared attack this stranger whose features they couldn’t clearly glimpse from any angle, their Lieutenant would be killed and they would be severely punished for their incompetence and for bringing the regent king unpleasant news.

To Hyunjin and Lieutenant Jung however, it was all just show. The knife wasn’t even touching the man’s skin and most of Hyunjin’s weight was on his left elbow where he leaned over Lieutenant Jung.

“How does he know?” He breathed.

“Some businessman, I think. Said you and several others ruined his merchandise,” Lieutenant Jung whispered with a frown. _Chang Myeung._ “He’s dead now because he didn’t know your exact whereabouts and then tried to kill the regent king when he refused to help his business. However, he did confirm you and Prince Felix are in Hanseong before his last breath.”

 _Shit._ Hyunjin’s head spun with the information.

“We’ve been ordered house to house in search,” Lieutenant Jung murmured. “There’s no time, Your Highness. You and Prince Felix have to leave.” The man yanked Hyunjin’s arm sideways and the knife sliced thinly into his collarbones.

Hyunjin gasped and tried to yank his arm free but the man held on and used the knife to slash another bloody line along his shoulder. The other guards yelled in alarm but Lieutenant Jung barked out an order to _“Stay back!”_

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin choked out, horrified at the blood slowly staining the only role model he really had in his life before meeting Chan. He shakily dropped the wet blade.

Lieutenant Jung hooked his ankle and flipped him. His eyes held a different light now that his features were hidden from his subordinates, warmer but with no less worry within them. “I have to make it believable,” he grunted, his expression twisting into a grimace as he moved his arms and Hyunjin stared at him through tears.

“Hyung…”

“Hyunjin-ah, focus on my eyes.” Hyunjin blinked hazily at the lieutenant and did as he was told. “Do you understand everything I’ve told you?” Lieutenant Jung pressed and Hyunjin jerked his head in a nod. “Then go _. Run_. Take your companions with you and leave this city for the time being.”

The man shuffled sideways off of him and knelt heavily on the pavement while Hyunjin scrambled to his feet. The wounds must have been deeper than they seemed and Hyunjin, against his better reasoning, moved towards him to help but Lieutenant Jung looked up at him with clear eyes and winked, making an indiscriminate gesture with his hand towards the alley exit. _“I’m alright. Go!”_

The other guards drew their swords and made to give chase as Hyunjin backed away, hands over his mouth as he stared at the lieutenant remorsefully. “We have other matters and imperial orders to attend to. He’s not worth the trouble,” Lieutenant Jung tossed over his shoulder. He gave Hyunjin one last heart-shaped smile before standing and turning to address the other guards once more.

Hyunjin ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't worry, things are fine. Or uhhh, things _will be_ fine for everyone heh
> 
> Happy Birthday to our puppy Seungminnie -- welcome to the 20's club (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> 1\. OT8 was kinda always the plan...but I'm still sad to see BamBam go. To this day, I still CANNOT believe he almost debuted with Stray Kids, that would have been intriguing to see O.O
> 
> 2\. I'm so soft for Chan and Seungmin's scene uwu
> 
> 3\. I legit wrote that snow scene ages ago back when it randomly snowed and I stayed up until ass o'clock procrastinating on homework just to capture the snow falling just right under the streetlights LOL
> 
> 4\. Hyunjin and Chan oomphs I don't know how to not include angst it seems lmao
> 
> 5\. Lieutenant Jung you wholesome bean ;;;;;
> 
> 6\. Also yes @the summary quote, I am a fan of ATEEZ ^_^ They and Stray Kids have such a beautiful friendship, I love all of their interactions.
> 
> Best wishes to all of you in staying safe and looking out for one another! You are strong and beautiful and you can do this: one day at a time.


	19. Trust Me, Trust Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Doing nothing isn’t a solution.”_
> 
> ―Tyrone Johnson (Cloak & Dagger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it October...time is seriously relative but I digress. Thank you for continuing to read this monster of a fanfiction because woah, 100k words with this update!! (✿◠‿◠)

The front door slammed open so suddenly Jisung fell off the couch onto Jeongin. Amidst the loud protests coming from the floor, Felix rushed to the entrance and barely caught Hyunjin as he collapsed against the door frame.

Felix reached over to shut the door and assessed Hyunjin’s broken expression. His eyes looked a bit swollen and he winced as he slid down to the ground, hands freezing cold on Felix’s wrists. The older boy’s knuckles were torn again.

The others formed a worried semicircle around them, close but not suffocating. Chan knelt down on Hyunjin’s other side, looking like he wanted to reach out but ultimately didn’t.

“Hyunjin.” Felix tried for a smile. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Hyunjin let out a shaky breath, eyes glistening. “He knows about us. About all of us. The royal guards are conducting house to house searches,” he whispered, distress bleeding into the quiet of the house like ink staining paper.

Several intakes of breath were heard. Felix swore colorfully.

“We have to leave then?” Jeongin pressed.

“Felix and I need to leave,” Hyunjin corrected, a little stronger. “If my estimates are accurate then by midday tomorrow, they will be searching this street.” He squeezed Felix’s wrists and there was guilt and fear in his irises. “Felix, I _hurt_ him. Lieutenant Jung bled so I could get away.” His voice wobbled. “I can’t…if you-if something happens to any of you—”

He choked and released his grip on Felix’s wrists to cover his face as he ducked his head. Felix’s heart dropped when gasping sobs became audible, moving forward to pull Hyunjin against his chest. It took a while but Hyunjin’s shoulders gradually lost their tension as Felix rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades.

Felix looked over Hyunjin’s trembling frame at Chan. “Hyunjin and I will leave tonight then.” Chan stared at him with wide eyes. “You know it’s the only way to keep everyone safe, hyung.”

“Wait, wait.” Jisung stepped forward and crouched down next to Felix with searching eyes that bled concern. “Go? What-where would you even go?”

“The eastern coast,” Felix replied steadily despite the rising panic in his bones. “We would have told all of you when we had confirmed everything. It was our plan to have gone for answers, for information that could help Hyunjin and our…situation. But it seems the plan has to be shifted forward now.”

“Those roads are sparsely traveled,” Chan cut in. “As I told Hyunjin, the informant can’t just be blindly trusted, if he’s even alive at all.”

“Who?” Changbin asked but the question was lost among the other queries.

“He’s alive. I’ve met him before. I’m not stupid enough to search for a dead man,” Hyunjin directed at Chan with a tight voice as he pulled back slightly from Felix. “The way I see it, Felix and I have two choices. Either we can stay and wait for them to come knocking on the door and put all of your lives at risk too or we can leave now and keep all of you safe and far away from this mess.”

Minho cleared his throat. “I have a question.” When they turned to him, Minho blinked calmly. His stoicism almost masked the turmoil in his eyes but Felix knew better. Like everyone else, Minho was bewildered and more than a little alarmed. “What’s going on?”

Hyunjin leaned on Felix as he got to his feet. “Maybe we should sit down for this,” Felix suggested.

Hyunjin paced as he delivered the news. Somehow sitting down, everyone looked tenser than they had been before. Hyunjin explained the situation as clearly as he could. His sentences becoming steadier as he spoke but his eyes failed to lose its rawness. “—Felix and I have to leave; if not tonight, then early tomorrow morning. It’s no longer about finding answers. It’s to protect all of you.”

An anxious silence fell.

“I don’t think we should split up,” Jeongin whispered, breaking through the quiet. “And I’m not just saying that because Yanghae, our hometown, is right by the regional office there,” he glanced at Jisung quickly, hands twisting together before settling in his lap, knuckles white. “Well, I mean, maybe a little but we all want you to be safe as well, hyungs. Separating would likely do the opposite for all of us.”

“Jeongin’s right,” Changbin cut in before Felix could argue. “If that asshole knows you’re in Hanseong, then security has been tightened at every point along the city wall.” Changbin leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as his tone eased slightly. “Think about it. Every guard will be on the lookout for the two of you no matter how much they hate the current crown wearer. Fear is a strong motivator. The chances of leaving the city without raising suspicions – two boys the same ages as the princes – are next to nothing.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t leave,” Seungmin implored, reaching over to take Hyunjin’s hand in his own and stopping his pacing. “It’s risky but you and Felix can hide somewhere when they search the house and you’ll both be safe.”

“No, they won’t be.” Minho tilted his head and uncrossed his arms. “The guards will have questioned the neighbors and they’ll know the numbers don’t add up. Whether you two leave or not, we would still be in trouble and both of you would be taken from us here or at the wall.”

Felix bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and tried not to cry at the hopelessness. Every scenario seemed like a death sentence on everyone in the room. “We can’t leave but we can’t stay…” He fixed his eyes on the ground as the silence pressed closer and the dread thrummed through his body.

“None of us can stay,” Jeongin said after what felt like an eternity. Felix looked up at his voice and found the youngest boy with a thoughtful expression, a light to his eyes as he glanced between Hyunjin and Felix. “But can’t we all leave with both of you?”

“How is that any less suicidal?” Chan spoke up for the first time, the words a bit scornful but spoken with clear restraint.

“No, listen to me. This might work.” Jeongin stood up abruptly before plopping himself down next to Changbin on the couch. “They only know us as the princes’ companions but nothing detailed. Not even our exact numbers. I also doubt they know anything about Changbin hyung and his relation to Advisor Yi.”

They all stared at the maknae with varying degrees of open confusion until Changbin’s eyes widened. “The guards would know Advisor Yi without a doubt. My father made sure every willing and unwilling ear knew he had a legacy in a son. I bet aside from the royal family’s knowledge and a few select others, he was too prideful to reveal his one and only precious heir hated his guts enough to run away.”

“So we leave Hanseong under the guise that Binnie hyung here has an urgent matter he must meet with Advisor Yi, his dear father, to discuss,” Jeongin declared enthusiastically.

Felix nodded slowly. He shared a look with Hyunjin and was relieved, internally pumping the air, when he saw hope beginning to shine in the older boy’s eyes.

“There are so many holes in that plan,” Seungmin sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand as he guided Hyunjin to sit next to him with the other. “But it’s the one with the least number of holes.”

Minho nodded his agreement.

Felix looked around the room. His gaze lingered on Chan and Jisung who were wearing matching expressions of disapproval though the latter wore a mask of anger to cover…nervousness coupled with remorse – neither of which made any sense. He leaned forward, directing his words at Chan and Jisung. “As much as majority vote is important, this is something we need a unanimous cohesive decision upon.”

“I don’t like this,” Chan began after a pause. “But I’d rather be doing _something_ than be sitting ducks. Traveling in a larger group will be safer as well and you’ll need every fighter in case things go south.” He exhaled swiftly. “I’m in.”

Jisung looked conflicted, his eyebrows turned down and posture rigid. He hadn’t spoken since they sat down. He didn’t speak now either but he gave a terse nod before immediately excusing himself. Jeongin frowned as his eyes followed Jisung’s disappearing frame.

“Okay. Okay, good.” Hyunjin tilted his head back and Felix turned his attention away from Jisung. “We should get a few hours of sleep. Lix and I will figure out everything we need for the journey and what everyone’s preparations are at dawn tomorrow.”

“I’ll leave BamBam a note in case he’s back before we are,” Chan said, getting up to do so.

“I can help calculate the supplies we need and organize everything,” Seungmin offered and Felix reached over to place a hand on his shoulder, grinning in relief.

An exhausted but grateful smile rested on Hyunjin’s lips. He dragged a hand through his dark locks as he warned, “We cannot afford to leave later than an hour after daybreak.”

***

Jisung never believed in fate. He hated the concept of not being in control of his actions, that whatever he did was preordained by some higher power.

Jisung also never believed in karma.

But now in the orange light of the rising sun, walking back from the nearest market with his arms laden with imperishable and dried foods, Jisung felt his stomach sink as he realized they might both be very real. Sometimes, there were things that were just completely out of his control.

 _‘Eventually, the truth will be uncovered,_ _one way or another, whether it’s an accident or their own discoveries. It’ll hurt much less if that truth is coming from our mouths.’_

He wished he wasn’t so bad at taking his own advice. Jisung squeezed his eyes shut as a memory of desolation and the smell of death swept through him, back when he was still searching and searching for Jeongin.

He needed to tell him. All of it.

Jeongin would probably hate him.

Jisung shook his head against the doubting voice telling him he didn’t have to open his mouth at all – simply not saying anything wasn’t lying, the little devil smirked on his shoulder – but it was splitting hairs.

_Just think about what Jeongin would say if he didn’t find out from you._

That thought sent a flood of ice through his veins. Jisung steeled himself and did his best to clear his mind as he took several deep breaths to calm the thoughts.

The front door came into view all too soon, still mostly drowned in the lethargic shadows of a dwindling night. Moving shadows. Jisung squinted and quickened his pace down the street. The silhouettes of several horses came into view along with a half-filled wagon attached to two of the horses. He could make out Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and Changbin’s frames.

“Hey, I got the food,” Jisung announced when he was within earshot. “Should I place it inside the wagon or—?”

Minho came stumbling out of the house, arms full of bundles of blankets and tightly wrapped clothes, and all but collapsed over the side of the wagon. Seungmin rushed to properly settle the bundles in the area he’d apparently designated as Jisung approached them with the food. While they situated the food away from the clothing and blankets, Jeongin walked out of the house with a familiar sturdy satchel in hand followed closely by Chan who locked the door behind them, his own bag over his shoulder.

Felix took his bag from Jeongin’s grasp with a smile. Jisung stared as Chan looped the securing ropes around the wagon load, somehow managing to wedge all of their supplies into the front half of the wagon, leaving the back half for roomy seating.

“I call _not_ being first shift,” Changbin said, putting a finger on his nose.

Jisung caught on quickly enough and placed a finger on his nose the same instance Minho did. “Not it.”

He looked at Seungmin and Jeongin who glared at the three of them. His brother had an impressive pout but Jisung wasn’t caving. When Hyunjin, with Felix and Seungmin's help, had calculated all the supplies they needed for the four-day journey to the coast, it was agreed that Chan who had the best reflexes would bring up the rear while Hyunjin and Felix would lead the way – the three of them would get their own horses. Add on the wagonload of supplies meant at least another two more horses were needed.

Having cleared out the nearby stable, Seungmin and Changbin had managed to borrow seven horses which meant the rest of them had to share the wagon and two horses. Minho and Seungmin had never ridden a horse so the two of them would be switching between the wagon and riding with Changbin, Jisung or Jeongin on the two remaining horses so as not to exhaust any one animal. Technically, only one person had to ride in the wagon but by some unspoken agreement, they’d all deemed it too lonely to be in the wagon alone.

“If you’re done losing the staring contest against Jisung,” Chan raised an eyebrow at Seungmin and Jeongin before fixing a look at Changbin, “We’re ready whenever you are.”

Changbin clenched his jaw and nodded, eyes draining of its prior amusement and Jisung shivered at the blank guarded expression that replaced his smile, so similar to the empty look Changbin had put on as a front when they first met and so utterly not his best friend who was loud and dramatic and endearingly annoying.

Hyunjin turned towards them, palms splayed in front of him. “Unless absolutely necessary, we don’t engage with the guards. Everything should be alright and Changbin hyung will pull this off but if, for whatever reason, the plan falls apart—” Hyunjin gestured to the hilts of Chan and Jisung’s swords and eyed them all in turn, other blades hidden beneath their sleeves or strapped out of sight. “We will handle it with the least amount of injury possible.”

They nodded and got into position. For now, only Changbin, Jisung and Chan would be riding on horses. Jisung found himself gripping the reins so tightly they cut off his circulation as he rode a few steps behind Changbin, in pace with Chan as Changbin’s “bodyguards”. It took them a half hour but they finally made it to the edge of the city.

“Halt!” One of the guards marched up to Changbin. “What business do you have leaving the city?”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential information,” Changbin replied cordially but firmly.

“Then I’m afraid you cannot leave.”

“You don’t recognize me?” Changbin pursed his lips and clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Must I always name my father to receive a hint of respect?” Something dangerous settled into Changbin’s tone and the guard dipped his head, looking sheepish.

Jisung was happy his mask hid his smirk.

Changbin sighed with exaggerated annoyance. “Advisor Yi isn’t going to be happy you delayed his son for so long, especially on such important business. You wouldn’t want him to know, would you? I never forget a face.”

The guard’s eyes widened comically behind his helmet. “Oh of course, Royal Advisor Yi! He must have mentioned this before he left the city.” The man laughed awkwardly. “My apologies, sir. Do you need any supplies? Would you like me to send some guards to accompany you?”

“No, I have everything I need and my personal security.” At that, Chan who was masked cut a sharp look to the guard as if daring him to say otherwise. “You don’t want to cross them,” Changbin said airily though his demeanor remained stern.

“Just be careful, sir. A couple nights ago, one of the royal officials was attacked. He hasn’t woken yet.”

To Changbin’s credit, his expression remained cold and mildly disapproving. “Thank you for the information.”

Changbin coaxed his horse into a trot for the remaining fifty feet towards Hanseong’s northern gate. Jisung kept his eyes from straying as they passed the other guards, hand tight on his own reins. Changbin held his chin high, the near perfect image of an upper class gentleman. The only flaw, unnoticed by the guards but all too clear to Jisung was Changbin’s fingers twisting the single ring on his left hand – the only one he never took off like the others he owned. A last gift from a motherly figure the older boy couldn’t remember.

Three minutes of tense silence and several hundred feet beyond the Hanseong wall, Changbin broke the silence with a startled laugh, losing the ramrod stiffness of his posture and slouching. “I can’t believe that actually worked,” he exclaimed, relief evident.

They laughed.

“That was pretty badass,” Seungmin stated with a grin.

Changbin framed his face with his hands and smiled triumphantly. “Did Seungminnie just compliment me?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to it.”

Jisung dismounted. He swore his heart was still threatening to claw its way out of his throat but the feeling of impending doom was definitely subsiding. At least, until he looked at the joyful smirk on Jeongin’s face where he was teasingly rubbing the victory in everyone’s faces – “You should be complimenting me! It was my idea and it worked.”

_Would that smile still be there after he was finished explaining?_

“Hyung. It’s time to mount our designated horses.” Jisung startled and glanced at Jeongin who gave him a bemused expression. “Or wagon, in my case. We’re far enough out that they can’t see us clearly enough to know.”

Jisung didn’t immediately reply which had the younger boy furrowing his brows and stepping closer to him. “You gotta help Minho hyung. I need to make sure Seungmin doesn’t find a way to fall through the open wagon back.” Jisung rolled his lips and Jeongin’s stilted giggle evaporated in the air between them. “What’s wrong?”

Jisung took a deep breath, feeling the eyes of the others on them as he stalled for just a little more time. He reached out a hand and placed it on Jeongin’s shoulder then forced himself to make and maintain eye contact.

Liars had a hard time with eye contact. Or something _._ He had heard that somewhere though he wasn’t sure if the information was true.

“Jeongin, just-just be prepared. Brace yourself,” he rushed. Jisung fought the urge to face palm at his lack of eloquence when Jeongin stared at him blankly. “You deserve an explanation from start to finish but I don’t know how to explain it right now, where to even begin explaining really. I can only promise to find the right words soon and everything will be clear.”

His voice sounded foreign even to his own ears and he could see worry on Jeongin’s face where only confusion had been before. Jisung forced himself to turn away in an effort to avoid the stab of guilt in his chest, guiding Minho to step on the stirrups so he could mount the horse they would be riding together.

There were no right words for Jisung to say and perhaps, subconsciously, his mind conveniently drew a blank each time he attempted to speak to Jeongin after that morning.

The words wouldn’t come until days later when things felt broken beyond repair.

***

He had never ridden a horse before. Three hours into their four-day journey to the coast while he continued to cling to Jisung’s waist, Minho realized _why_ he had never ridden a horse before.

His thighs burned with how hard he clenched the saddle in an effort to not fall and break his neck but the most immediate pain was the increasing soreness in his hips and back, every jolt shooting flares up his spine. Minho almost envied Jeongin and Seungmin’s turn in the wagon with their supplies until the wheels hit a rough patch of dead earth and the youngest two clutched at their necks in pain, glaring at the two horses pulling the wagon as if they had purposely delineated the wheels’ direction.

He sighed in relief when, after another rough hour, Hyunjin and Felix called for a break and circled back towards them from far ahead, looking unfairly elegant.

Minho slid off the saddle onto shaky legs. Jisung followed suit, fading red hair tousled and messy, and Minho grabbed his arm when he saw the younger boy’s knees buckle upon landing.

“We’re making good time,” Hyunjin announced as he dismounted in one fluid move. “If we keep up at this pace and there are no altercations, we can reach the coast early.”

Jeongin plopped down on a patch of fresh grass that signaled the end of winter, the random green starkly contrasting the mostly dead earth around them. “If we keep up at this pace, I won’t have a spine left to enjoy the coast, let alone Yanghae village or the city,” he complained before reclining onto his back with his hands behind his head.

Jisung murmured something under his breath, staring at Jeongin, but didn’t repeat it louder. Minho noticed the glaze of anxiety clouding his eyes become murkier.

Seungmin threw a flask of water at Jeongin’s stomach from the wagon, snickering when the youngest glared at him from the ground. Minho caught the flask thrown at him and let Jisung drag him onto the wagon as Seungmin distributed food.

Chan and Hyunjin conversed quietly by their grazing horses – something about navigation and when to split from following the Hongchon River – Minho tuned them out and focused on adjusting his posture so the wagon wasn’t digging painfully into his bruised tailbone. He glanced at Jisung and tried not to laugh as he found cheeks stuffed full of food. Minho may or may not have found the now regular sight adorable.

The break ended too soon. Jisung helped Jeongin onto the horse they had ridden before clambering back into the wagon with Minho. Seungmin rode with Changbin and along with Jeongin, kept with the wagon’s pace, conversing with Minho and Jisung.

Aside from the constant bumping of the wagon and the new bruises Minho could almost _see_ forming on his body, it was actually really nice.

After a while of gossip and banter, Changbin and Jisung participated in some sort of game where they fired snide comments at each other until they were exchanging rhyming disses along a flow so fast, Minho could barely distinguish between syllables. Changbin finally drew a breath after a lengthy verse, eyes glinting with a bright fire and lips pulled into a victorious smirk as Jisung, instead of swapping an equally vicious verse, protested loudly at Changbin’s choice of adjectives and attempted to throw peanuts at the older boy.

Jeongin laughed freely while Seungmin concurred the word choice as perfect in describing Jisung. Minho, his body shaking from breathless laughs, half-heartedly held Jisung back from where he was readying to haul ass over the wagon to beat both Seungmin and Changbin. The laughter eventually faded to the occasional leftover giggle while Jisung pouted, sulking by their supply of dried jerky.

Minho didn’t remember the last time he had laughed without the poison of fear, unstained by dark images or nightmares. So unrestrained and carefree.

He glanced back at Jisung and found his gaze already on him, his lips quirking upwards. “I like it when you do that,” Jisung said, quiet enough for Minho to know the words were only meant for his ears.

Minho raised a lazy eyebrow at the younger boy. “What? Stop you from doing dumb things like jump out of a moving wagon?” He chuckled, voice light. “I highly doubt anyone could take the stupid from you.”

But Jisung only grinned. “You did it again. You laughed.” He shifted so he was facing Minho fully. “Did you know your eyes get all scrunched up like a kitten’s when you’re laughing? It’s really cute.”

_Did Jisung just call him endearing?_

“You should stick with disses, not compliments, Sungie,” Minho replied smoothly but he had hesitated a few seconds too long.

Jisung could see past his teasing now, could read him beyond the snarky remarks he always hid behind when things were too heartfelt for his liking. Minho had never been vocal about his feelings growing up, never attempted to put his emotions into words and it became an advantage for his survival later on, for his bleeding heart, so no one could ever get close enough to hold that sort of power over him and break him for good.

But Jisung…Minho realized Jisung now had that power. He wasn’t sure when it happened or if it was even a conscious decision but his heart was no longer locked away in a crude cage of sarcastic deflection and defensiveness.

Not to Jisung. Not anymore…That realization terrified Minho. He trusted Jisung with more things than he had ever trusted anyone. And his heart? Whether he had been ready or not, it was becoming alarmingly clear Minho trusted enough.

It was curious and frightening. This unknown that stretched out before him. Except unlike their current journey, he couldn’t know the end of any path he chose – the possibilities were limitless and Minho had never been brave. Jisung was the one with the fiery courage. Minho was just a calm that masked a hurricane of pain and choking doubt. He was afraid, beyond what he’d felt when he saw the demon of his nightmares manifest in that sick twist of Chang Myeung’s mouth, because while that man may have broken his body, he never had the power to shatter his heart.

Jisung did.

But weirdly, it was a little relieving too, knowing he didn’t need to hide quite so much because he was already as vulnerable as he could be. In that sense, it was freeing. And maybe Minho could never trust completely again but he trusted Jisung enough.

“—listening? Minho hyung?”

He looked up at Jeongin’s voice and nodded, hoping he didn’t just agree to larceny before returning his eyes to his flask of water. Jisung was studying him. He could feel the younger boy’s gaze, heavier than before as if he had read all of Minho’s thoughts.

When he finally worked up the nerve to meet Jisung’s gaze, he was met with a gentle encouraging smile and bright eyes. Something warm trickled through Minho’s body.

“So basically the goal is to embarrass Changbin hyung as much as possible,” Seungmin summarized with an angelic smile that didn’t match the devious light in his eyes.

Changbin hummed affirmatively then paused. “What.”

Minho couldn’t help the giggles that escaped at the flatness of that one word. “I already love this game.”

He ignored Changbin’s betrayed look which turned onto Jisung as the younger boy sat up impressively straight in the wagon. “You would never know this by looking at him but Changbin is obsessed with skin care, like _obsessed_ …”

“I feel like I should be offended but I also want to hear whatever weird shit Jisung comes up with,” Changbin directed at Minho with a grin.

Minho smiled back, knowing Changbin spoke so he wouldn’t feel left out as the only one who didn’t have any prior connections to any of them.

The game, if it could be called one, took an enlightening turn when Seungmin began a story on Changbin’s failure to speak with a girl he had liked. “He was so embarrassed, he didn’t leave his bed for two days and two nights because, and I quote, ‘She always seemed shorter from far away’.” Seungmin raised his eyebrows and smirked, disarmingly innocent, as if Changbin wasn’t blushing darker than Felix’s hair and looked ready to commit bloody murder.

Jisung cackled. “I remember that!”

On the wagon’s other side, Jeongin wrapped an arm around his torso in an attempt to stem his own shaking laughter. Minho shook his head, snickering, though his thoughts turned speculative. He could have sworn there were stolen glances between Changbin and Felix _—_

“At least you’re not completely hopeless when speaking with Felix hyung,” Jeongin interjected between his giggles.

“Even though you’re shorter than him too,” Seungmin tagged on before he wrapped his arms tighter around Changbin’s waist so the older boy couldn’t throw him off. Jisung’s quieting chuckles turned into shrieking laughter.

It seemed Seungmin didn’t pull any punches, speaking bluntly without wasting his breath. After that particular tease, Minho found himself speaking with the younger boy more throughout the day even as they switched places with the others periodically. He saw the blazing part of himself that had been dimmed from his experiences shining brightly and energetically within Seungmin.

Perhaps speaking wasn’t quite the right term. The way they conversed was more of a battle of wits and snark accompanied by teasing undertones and backed with intellect. It was never boring and Minho wished he had genuinely spoken to Seungmin much earlier, a sharp tongue hidden behind soft features and a good heart.

When they finally stopped for the night, some of them sore and limping (read: everyone except the princes), Minho’s only regret was that Seungmin had gotten the last word in whatever competition they had started and before he could reply, Seungmin was already gone, walking up to Hyunjin and Felix and settling on the ground beside Hyunjin who almost immediately melted into his side.

The two of them couldn’t be more obvious and Minho sincerely hoped they would talk it out soon and just be a _thing_ already.

“Listen up.” Chan waved for attention that was instantly given despite the singular oil lamp only faintly illuminating his figure. “I know we’re all tired but we can’t let our guards down. At least two of us need to watch the camp while everyone else rests.”

Around the loose circle, nods were exchanged. Minho was exhausted but he found himself volunteering to take the first shift; he would be paired with Chan for the first two hours before they woke Jisung and Felix for the next shift.

Ten minutes after finalizing the shift arrangements, everyone was either asleep or getting there.

Minho turned at his name and pinpointed Chan a few feet to his left. He sat down carefully beside the man, neither of them speaking as Chan tugged a thick blanket around their bodies.

“Are you doing alright?”

Minho glanced at Chan from the corner of his eyes, the question unexpected, not its source exactly but its timing. “I’m fine,” he replied, a little surprised it was genuine. He hesitated a moment. “What about you?”

A wolf’s cry shattered the incessant chirping of insects and Minho tensed but the howl wasn’t followed by another.

Chan didn’t speak for a long time. Long enough for Minho to assume he didn’t want to talk and the first question was just concern, not being sociable. Then Chan sighed and his shoulders slumped in a way Minho had never seen – defeated almost.

He turned and studied Chan’s face, seeing only worry etched in every line of his strong features and apprehension in every shadow of his tired expression.

“I don’t…know,” Chan whispered to the ground. “There’s something in my gut that keeps insisting everything will go wrong and I can’t help but be on edge. There are too many uncertainties, too many variables and unknowns to account for.”

“Then don’t account for them.” Chan gave him a strange look and Minho shrugged. “There are too many things in this world to worry about every single one. So don’t,” Minho said simply. “Trust that things will be okay. And if somehow, they aren’t, then we worry about fixing them.”

Perhaps that made Minho reckless. He rarely planned because there were so many things to consider which often resulted in impulsive decisions. But he had found that worrying got him nowhere, it gnawed from the inside out like a burrowing insect seeking fresh air, doing more harm than good by imagining possible scenarios that rarely ever occurred and detracting from dealing with a current one.

Chan looked pensively out the plains and hills they had traveled before nodding slowly, shoulders slumped now in relief rather than in defeat. He shot a quick smile at Minho and bumped their shoulders together.

Few words were spoken during their shift but it was far from unpleasant. Despite the chilling wind, Minho felt warmed knowing Chan wasn’t carrying yet another burden – maybe the man wasn’t stress-free but his eyes were lighter, his smiles a little quicker.

The night only became colder when they moved to wake Felix and Jisung. Minho felt bad but he and Chan desperately needed sleep as well. Chan instructed both boys to wake him first if something happened before he lay down in Felix’s spot a few feet away from Jeongin’s curled frame. He gestured for Minho to lie down in the space between them where Jisung had been. The bedding spread below them was still heated from Felix and Jisung’s bodies but Minho didn’t complain when Chan shifted closer and pulled the blanket over them both.

Trust took on many forms.

Minho decided, as he drifted off, that he didn’t mind relearning every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slower and sweeter chapter for y'all with some moments between Minho and all of the members uwu as well as some developments in everyone's dynamics, both platonic and romantic ^-^
> 
> \--- _@Jisung's claim about liars not making eye contact._ This is kinda random but I researched it and maybe someone is curious lmao. When someone lies, they don't necessarily have a hard time with eye contact. In fact, it's not the amount of time they're able to maintain eye contact but rather the deviations from their normal eye movements while speaking that matters. Other signs of lying can be found in body language, especially the hands (like playing with one's fingers or with one's jewelry), as well as in what they're saying such as underusing personal pronouns because of a lack of relatability. Anyways, the more you know LOL---
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to Bang Chan! One of the best -- if not **THE** Best Leader out there <3
> 
> Take good care of yourselves! It's okay to take breaks and remind yourself you're doing just fine where you are. I'll see you all soon XD


	20. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Words cut deeper than knives. A knife can be pulled out but words are embedded into our soul.”_
> 
> ―Shuyuriee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes are kicking my ass but you guys get another update because apparently my one solid skill in life is procrastination lmao.
> 
> Buckle in for this chapter -- it's a pretty wild ride and the chapter summary...well, you'll understand why I chose the quote by the end of this chapter.

Looking back, it should have been obvious _something_ was off.

The mountain passes were hard going. Under Seungmin’s suggestion, the eight of them had redistributed the wagon’s supplies more evenly onto all the horses with most of them walking to lighten the animals’ burdens further. A small clearing opened up by the path several hours into their travel through the Taebaek Mountains but the air remained disconcertingly still, no cries of seagulls as they neared the sea, not even a butterfly in sight.

The first sign was something jagged in the ground Felix tripped over near the front of their group.

Felix barely kept himself from face-planting into the earth, the only thing keeping him upright being his grip on the reins of his horse. Seungmin laughed at his clumsiness, the others joining him when Changbin stumbled too but wasn’t so agile and went sprawling in the same area.

Felix and Jeongin helped him stand but Seungmin noticed the way Changbin’s spine went rigid and quickly caught up to them, Minho by his side. Changbin unsheathed a knife from his calf and gently shook Felix off. The prince finally seemed to register the shift in atmosphere and knelt down next to Changbin.

Chan and Jisung caught up to them as Hyunjin circled back from the side and dismounted. The six of them formed a standing circle around Felix and Changbin. Seungmin crossed his arms, unease spreading through his body as Changbin continued stabbing his knife into the dirt, slowly unearthing a white object.

“What is that?” Hyunjin mumbled next to Seungmin, mostly to himself.

After a few more minutes of digging with the horses grazing off to the side, Changbin shoved his hands into the dirt and pulled out a round object caked in brown.

Seungmin inadvertently took a step back as Changbin, with a stricken expression, held up a bashed-in human skull for everyone to see, the whereabouts of the rest of the skeleton unknown. Seungmin shuffled a little closer to Minho by his side while Hyunjin reached out and put an arm around Felix where the younger boy turned and hid his face against Hyunjin’s collarbones.

That dampened the mood significantly.

Hyunjin didn’t let go of Felix and stayed within arms’ reach of Seungmin and Jeongin when they continued walking. Changbin made sure to properly bury the skull and brought up the rear with Chan. Jisung seemed lost in thought, the only thing keeping him from stumbling over his feet being Minho’s arm linked through his. Seungmin walked next to Jeongin who wore a hard expression but his eyes betrayed a quiet terror as he clutched the reins close to his chest.

The second sign was the deathly emptiness.

As they neared Yanghae, there was no indication of human life. For a coastal village, they should have seen a couple of people making the trek up the knolls towards the nearby city for work and other errands as per their daily routine seeing as it was the middle of the afternoon…but the only sound that greeted them was the distant roaring and retreat of the waves.

They had gotten glimpses of the sea the entire day through the Taebaek Mountains. Nevertheless, the sight of the endless blue – connecting with the lighter tones of the sky – as the eight of them transcended the last peak was beyond breathtaking and a view Seungmin would always remember. The crystalline blues and vibrant golds and emeralds were truly a panoramic sight to behold.

However, it wasn’t what attracted everyone’s attention. The already muted atmosphere of their usually lively group devolved into unsettled silence. Really, Seungmin wasn’t sure why he was so floored; all the signs had been there.

Jeongin let go of the reins and walked forward in a trance while the rest of them pulled back, knowing it was hardest for the youngest who had looked forward to visiting the coast for years. Jisung brushed past him and chased after Jeongin. Seungmin stepped up to Hyunjin and Felix, laying his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and feeling his lips curl slightly as the older boy tangled their fingers together.

They exchanged worried looks but despite the concern they radiated for the two siblings, Seungmin knew it wasn’t their place. They could only be there for when Jisung and Jeongin needed them.

Because built partly on the beach was what looked to be a small port town. Only ghostly traces of the village remained, long destroyed.

Yanghae was gone.

***

Jeongin scrutinized the expression on Jisung’s face. Grim resignation instead of horrified surprise. It didn’t make sense.

As he stared at the older boy, something ugly curled in Jeongin’s stomach. He grabbed Jisung’s arm and yanked him until they faced each other. Jeongin searched his face desperately and found guilt written in between the lines of pain and lies.

“You—” That was the only word Jeongin could gasp out, his eyes burning.

_‘Jeongin, just be prepared. Brace yourself.’_

Jisung looked away, unable to hold his gaze and that action spoke volumes, telling Jeongin everything he had overlooked in the past few days of preparations and travel: Jisung’s acute reluctance on visiting Yanghae. Jisung constantly being on edge during the journey. Jisung’s stilted conversations with him, _avoiding him really_ , when Jeongin thought about it.

He shoved the older boy back. When Jisung stumbled but didn’t fall, Jeongin shoved harder and watched with dark satisfaction as he collapsed on his hip.

“Did you know?” Jeongin pressed forward though voices were yelling at them to stop.

Jisung stared up at him with wide eyes, speechless.

The others ran up to them and Seungmin helped Jisung to his feet. A wince passed over Jisung’s face as he stood and Seungmin frowned at Jeongin. _As if he was really the one at fault here._ Jeongin clenched his fists and glared at both of them. He felt hot and trapped but managed to keep his voice even, “Did you know this whole time?”

“Jeongin,” Jisung started helplessly, reaching for him but Jeongin backed up and shook his head in disbelief. “Please, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Jeongin laughed at nothing, voice rising despite the tightening in his throat. “Well, it’s a little late for that.” Even as his voice wobbled, he pressed for answers – pressed to understand. He felt cold. The kind of cold that couldn’t be chased away with a hug or a warm blanket. The kind of cold that reached his soul. Jeongin wrapped his arms around himself as he scanned Yanghae, or, what remained of it. “How long have you known?”

Jisung shut his mouth and looked away again.

“Why aren’t you speaking?!” Jeongin screamed and the first tear streaked its way down his cheeks. He marched towards Jisung but Seungmin and Minho moved in front of the other boy while someone gripped Jeongin’s bicep, holding him back. He ripped his arm away and planted his feet instead, forcing words out with clenched teeth. “Tell me.”

Jisung licked his lips. “I didn’t think we would ever come back.”

“So were you ever going to say anything? Were you planning to carry this to our graves, hyung?” he accused quietly, venom in every word. The honorific was nothing short of scathing.

“The truth hurts, Jeongin. For as long as I could protect you from that pain, I would have kept it a secret,” Jisung whispered.

Jeongin huffed breathlessly, not sure whether to focus on his rage or his heartbreak. “So you would have kept lying.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Why, Jisung? What’s the point?” He didn’t wait for an answer, barreling on, “Who are you to decide what hurts me? Who are you to decide what I should or shouldn’t know? Who are you to keep away the demons and the pain when you haven’t been in my life for the past five years? When you have no idea the extent to which I’m familiar with it all. The desperation, the bitterness, the struggle to keep smiling through an endless darkness. I had to do it all _alone_.” He stared at Jisung with a mirthless smile. His agony reflected back at him through the older boy’s wet eyes. “The loneliness was suffocating.”

Vaguely, Jeongin felt the others staring at him with varying degrees of dismay and sympathy. Jisung took a step towards him but Jeongin took two steps back.

“Stop treating me like a little kid who doesn’t yet know how the world works. I’ve changed more than you think.” Jeongin inhaled a much needed lungful of air. “So why, Jisung? Why didn’t you SAY ANYTHING?”

A long pause followed. “Because I didn’t want to see you as you are now,” Jisung confessed quietly.

“What? Hurt?!” Jeongin laughed bitterly. “Then you should never have left that day five years ago.” He immediately regretted the words as soon as they were in the air between them.

Jisung’s face crumpled. “I never wanted to hurt you—” The last few words dissolved into less coherent cries. “Jeongin, wait!”

Jeongin swallowed hard and continued towards the path he knew led down to the main street of Yanghae. His heart ached at the familiarity, vision blurring as the tears came down in torrents. Behind him, his name was yelled desperately and the sounds of a struggle ensued but Jeongin heard no footsteps following him as he stumbled his way along the rocky path.

 _Good._ He didn’t think he could look at Jisung right now without wanting to close his hands around his throat for all the lies and then punch himself in the face for the spiteful words that had spilled out without thought and put that heartbreaking expression on Jisung’s face.

He wasn’t sure how long he walked, lost in memories, when the ground beneath his feet gave way to softer dirt mixed with sand. Jeongin slowed his brisk pace and mutely took in his surroundings though he knew it wouldn’t be pretty.

The park was still there.

Jeongin wandered past the decrepit little fountain in the middle of the rotting town square buildings. He stood his ground once his feet found themselves on soft newly grown grass and pulled in a salty breath. _It seems there is still life after death._

He stood there, just inhaling and exhaling and staring at the waves rushing onto the sand and greedily yanking everything back into the sea. He stood there long enough for his knees to ache from being locked for so long and for the sun to nearly finish its pathway of descent, slowly being hidden inch-by-inch behind the mountains, his shadow casting longer and longer until his head reached the yellow-green blur of new grass and golden sand of the beach beyond.

Jeongin had missed this: the sea and the walks he would always take to sort his thoughts with clarity. There was always an indescribable feeling observing the endless waves and being mesmerized by the silent beauty of the line where the sky met the sea.

All at once the sea held a majestic and trembling power which made his heart soar and his mind race with possibilities but at the same time, the sea was humbling and all-encompassing and it made him feel insignificant like he was simply a small thread in a tapestry that stretched beyond human comprehension, folding and weaving time and space itself.

_The world aches._

Jeongin closed his eyes to the white spray of waves. The grief of loss and the pain of betrayal still shrouded him like a nebulous cloud but it wasn’t as suffocating anymore. He didn’t feel lighter but his heart and mind were cooler, calmer.

Jeongin sucked in another lungful of humid air, held it for as long as he could, and then released it. He repeated the action, his body loosening with each breath until his chest no longer felt so tight before he turned and began the slow trek through the ruined village.

He was grateful for the others’ consideration. After all those years alone, he craved the affection and the emotional and physical closeness his hyungs provided.

But this was different. Too personal and too private. It was something Jeongin had to struggle through without outside interference. No matter how much he craved the support he would undoubtedly receive, his hyungs could unknowingly influence what he needed to process and understand, tinged as they were with human bias from their own experiences.

He wasn’t ready to forgive Jisung but he thought he understood the intent behind his behavior now. Those years of happiness _before_ had long been tainted with heartbreak and loathing and anger as his life was ripped from his fingertips. The melancholy and the choking bitterness Jeongin had associated with their parents and held onto for so long felt subdued.

Now that he knew what their hometown had become, the weight of his past no longer felt so heavy in his heart and mind. He could finally stop clinging to a past wrought in pain and grief. It was a sick kind of closure but closure nonetheless.

A sign he could truly start anew.

As Jeongin walked through the tattered remains of Yanghae, those memories of a tainted _before_ seemed to shed from him and empty into the curling shadows. With every pace, Jeongin felt another weighted memory fall from his body until he felt emptied, face-to-face with the rocky path leading up the hill.

Jeongin shuffled onto the path and blinked with realization. He _had_ already started anew.

With each step, he drew closer to the top and vibrant memories filled his mind. Images he had come to associate with warmth, safety, empathy, trust – family.

Chan’s generous heart and his sincerity…

Minho’s inspiring tenacity and sarcastic wit…

Changbin’s endless determination and soft affections… 

Hyunjin’s selflessness and heartfelt actions…

Jisung’s bravery and that annoying heart smile…

Felix’s earnestness and his giving nature…

Seungmin’s genuine care and hidden resilience…

Jeongin had spent so much time living in the past and worrying about the future that the present had almost lost its meaning. He vowed that wouldn’t happen again. Despite all odds, despite the thousands of ways everything could go wrong, in this moment, in the sharpened clarity of his mind, he finally felt at peace.

Jeongin walked into a camp of restless energy and worry. Seungmin and Minho sat with Jisung in the wagon. Under the dimming light, Jeongin could just make out Felix and Chan’s figures standing off to the side while Changbin paced alongside Hyunjin, conversing minimally.

Changbin spotted him first and the shout he unleashed could have woken the wolves. He and Hyunjin reached him first and Jeongin felt his numb face being pressed against Changbin’s shoulder while Hyunjin encircled his arms around them both, sturdy and comforting.

When Jeongin reluctantly extracted himself from their combined warmth, Chan and Felix’s worried faces swam into view.

Chan’s brows smoothed over as he glanced over Jeongin’s features. He reached out to ruffle Jeongin’s damp hair, moist from the sea breeze. “Are you feeling better?”

Jeongin nodded with a small smile. “I’m alright.” And it was true. Even if things weren’t really okay, as long as they were all together, Jeongin was alright. He bit his cheek as he glanced at Minho and Seungmin who were still with Jisung, staring at him with relief but not approaching. “How’s Jisung?”

Chan winced. “Blaming himself.”

Jeongin figured that much. “I think we both just need some space apart. I’ve come to terms with…all of it. But I’m not ready to forgive him for everything just yet,” he said, a little sad but the remnants of anger seemed to have swept away with the parting waves.

The smile on Hyunjin’s face went beyond basic sympathy. His understanding expression and pained eyes made Jeongin’s mind wander even as the older boy spoke. “Then if you’re ready to leave, the city isn’t far.”

“Yeah.” It came out in a slow exhale.

Jeongin let out a smaller sigh and looked over his shoulder at the ruins of Yanghae. His heart clenched but it was no longer the painful breath stopping kind…it was more bittersweet as if he was bidding a last farewell to someone he once knew. He glanced up at the skies then. Polaris was starting to become visible, the star that had guided him through his darkest times.

In the city, the constellations would still be visible though without their normal shining luminosity. But even if they weren’t visible, as he walked alongside Chan and Changbin and Hyunjin and Felix with Minho and Seungmin and Jisung behind them, Jeongin realized they were his new light in the shadows, more treasured than the stars and the sound of the sea.

***

The inn didn’t get many visitors but they were in luck, the owner declared, when Chan asked for accommodations. There was a room with enough beds for them all with some sharing. Changbin stared at the surprisingly spacious sitting room, the miniature kitchen and bathroom, and the parted cloth separating the beds. The curtains wouldn’t do much for privacy but none of them minded, simply wanting to sleep in a warm place.

Changbin should’ve known being exposed to the elements for so long would have its consequences though.

When Seungmin had turned in early for the night, no one thought much of it. There wasn’t much of a fight over who would be sharing beds either with Hyunjin following the younger boy soon after.

It wasn’t until morning when Changbin padded into the stiffening silence of the shared sitting area that he realized things weren’t quite right. He was never the first to rise but somehow, he had managed to set that record.

The signs were all there that their streak would run out. Changbin had counted their lucky stars there were no unpleasant or worse – violent – encounters while the eight of them were traveling the barely-trodden roads so of course, the first real rest they finally received wasn't really a break for any of them.

As Changbin set the kettle to boil, the door of the bathroom creaked open. Jeongin walked into the room with an arm wrapped around his torso, looking a little ashen. When their eyes met, he opened his mouth to greet Changbin and promptly threw up on the floor.

He rushed to the younger boy as Jeongin emptied his stomach and dry heaved. Changbin rubbed his back in a hopefully soothing manner before he reached out to brush Jeongin’s sweaty bangs from his forehead only to nearly recoil at the burning temperature of the younger boy’s skin.

“Let’s get you back in bed,” Changbin stated, tenderly pulling Jeongin to his feet and guiding him back towards his shared room with Felix. “I’ll clean up and get you something warm to drink. Hopefully Seungmin knows what medicinal herbs are needed,” he muttered the last part to himself.

Jeongin nodded tiredly and didn’t fight his hold. He passed out as Changbin tucked him in. On the bed next to them, Felix stirred.

There was a solid five seconds where Changbin just admired the soft carefree sleepiness that painted Felix’s face as he hazily blinked his eyes open to stare at Changbin, an almost smile on his lips. _Unfair. No one should look that breathtaking first thing in the morning._

He felt a surge of protectiveness. Felix radiated an aura of innocence and pure honesty coupled with a beautiful heart. The boy wasn’t ignorant by any means and could clearly hold his own but that didn’t keep Changbin from wanting to wrap Felix in blankets and use everything in his power to protect him from the darkest parts of humanity that Changbin knew all too well, that haunted his sleepless nights and manifested in the demons he carried with him.

Felix’s attention shifted to where Changbin was smoothing a hand against Jeongin’s cheek and sat up immediately, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes in a clear effort to wake up.

“Is something wrong?” he croaked out, voice even deeper than normal.

“Jeongin has a fever.” Felix’s eyes grew round and he shifted out of his blankets and moved to sit beside Changbin, the back of his hand coming to rest on Jeongin’s forehead. “And I think he has some sort of stomach bug. He just threw up in the kitchen.” Changbin grimaced at the reminder. “I should go clean that up.”

When he returned, Felix was dressed and had a damp towel pressed to Jeongin’s forehead. An empty wash bin had been placed on the ground by the bed. Changbin set two cups of tea on the nightstand, seeing his own agitation reflected in Felix’s eyes.

“Hyung, we don’t have any medicine with us,” Felix pointed out quietly, worrying his lips.

Changbin forced himself not to stare at the habitual action, looking at his hands instead. “Seungmin will know what Jeongin needs.” His frown deepened. “He’s usually awake by now, no matter what time he slept.”

“Not everyone has your talent of sleeping through an explosion only to wake at the smell of food.” Changbin found a tired smirk on Felix’s face and reached out to swat him. Felix evaded the half-hearted movement with ease. “In any case, we can go to the clinic together. Maybe we can grab some food for everyone.” The concern in the redhead’s voice eased a little with excitement, “I can’t wait to try all the street food.”

Hyunjin burst into the room right at the word _food_ , whipping the curtains violently to the side and startling both of them. “Seungmin’s really sick. He can barely talk and he’s burning up.” Hyunjin’s eyes caught on Jeongin’s prone frame, the cloth over his forehead and his flushed cheeks and his expression dropped further.

Well, that explained Seungmin’s absence.

Felix cursed while Changbin ran a frantic hand through his own hair and gave himself a few seconds to panic. “Okay um, is there any way we can move Seungmin here? Felix and Jeongin’s room is closest to the kitchen and bathroom.”

“Right.” Hyunjin nodded and Changbin was relieved to see some of the younger boy’s nerves melt into determination.

“What about medicine?” Felix looked between them, agitated. “Should we wake the others?”

“Even if you didn’t want to, I’m awake,” Jisung voiced as he pulled back the dividing curtains between his and Changbin’s room and the bedroom they were in now. Any other time, Changbin would’ve found it comical how quickly Jisung snapped awake but the worry on his face drowned out any sort of amusement. “Jeongin…”

Jisung reached out to brush his fingers over Jeongin’s fringe but paused before he made contact and seemed to forcibly pull his hand back down to his side, staring at his brother with wide sorrowful eyes. Hyunjin stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently explaining their plan to relocate Seungmin who also needed their help. Jisung left with Hyunjin quietly, the drop of his shoulders obvious.

“I wish there was something more we could do for the two of them,” Felix admitted. He stared at the billowing curtains where Hyunjin and Jisung had exited and somehow, Changbin knew he wasn’t referring to the fevers.

“They’ll be okay,” Changbin reassured. Felix turned to him with sad eyes and Changbin sucked in a sharp breath as it hit him. “Families are rough but Jisung and Jeongin…they genuinely care about one another even though they’ve been apart for years and bicker every chance they get.”

_They are not your father and Hyunjin’s father._

Felix nodded. He didn’t look like he believed Changbin’s words completely but his eyes lost some of its pained heaviness. And Changbin, not for the first time, wanted to take that pain away.

Seungmin stumbled into the room with a weak grimace before Changbin could fulfill the sudden urge to reach out and cradle Felix’s face. Jisung and Hyunjin hovered beside Seungmin as he blearily climbed into the empty bed Felix had been sleeping in, hardly wincing when his knee knocked into the nightstand. Changbin crossed his fingers that Chan and Minho didn’t awaken where they slept in the farthest bedroom.

Hyunjin went to grab another hand towel while Changbin turned to Felix. “It might not be safe for you to show your face. Jisung and I can grab the medicine and some food.”

“Actually, I didn’t notice any wanted posters last night when we walked by a notice board,” Jisung challenged.

Changbin bit back an immediate snap, knowing Jisung tended to be confrontational when he was anxious. “There could be other notice boards though,” he pointed out, trying not to sound patronizing.

“It’ll be okay, hyung _._ ” Felix was looking at him so softly. “The coastal regions have relatively more autonomy and they don’t care enough about the palace to do more than pay attention to gossip they don’t really believe in. Word may have travelled that there’s unrest in the capital but I doubt anyone knows any specifics except the Official Lim here who supposedly hates the current crown bearer anyways.”

Changbin could feel his will crumbling as both Jisung and Felix stared at him with pleading eyes.

Hyunjin reentered the room and glared at them. “Are you guys going to just stand all day? Chan and Minho are clearly exhausted from taking care of all of us. The least we can do is give them another hour of sleep.”

“Fine, Felix can come,” Changbin sighed. “But we make this a business-only trip. No detours.”

The moment they approached an open-air market, Felix immediately ran up to a food stall while Jisung ditched Changbin for the bakery. _So much for no detours._

Changbin’s stomach grumbled traitorously though. Perhaps food detours were absolutely necessary too and he didn’t complain when Felix and Jisung came back with paper wrapped treats and sweet bread. He asked for directions to the closest clinic from an elderly woman with a kind smile. To their dismay, there were only two clinics in the coastal city. The closest one was near the eastern outskirts as their inn was located in the northern part of the city.

As they walked through another market square, he felt Felix tense next to him and hunch his shoulders. A loud conversation in front of a wine house drifted to Changbin’s ears.

“What else would Seo Yi be showing up for?”

Ice trickled down his spine. Changbin forced his legs to continue moving where they felt like lead as they approached the wine house, hoping the wide berth he was giving the place wasn’t too unnatural and his breaths didn’t sound as panicked as they felt.

“There have been a lot of attacks on officials. Maybe there was another and the advisor visited to warn Official Lim.”

Someone scoffed loudly, “Who would attack Official Lim? Seo Yi might as well have sent another petty letter. Official Lim doesn’t take shit from anyone and he hates and is hated at the capital for all the reasons we like him.”

“Personally, I think it’s related to the unrest in the palace. Maybe that psycho of a regent king is throwing a fit about his successor.”

“Huh, I think you make a better point. Crown Prince Hyunjin’s twentieth birthday and subsequent coronation is soon. Not that it makes a difference to us but I do recall he’s around the same age as my son.”

Felix was probably fine but subtly, Changbin shifted in front of the prince as they passed the building. With every step, he circled Felix’s periphery so anyone in that group who chanced to glance up would only see Changbin and Jisung.

Changbin didn’t let his guard down through the many streets that followed – on edge from the implications that his father was here and from the curious glances they were drawing, especially Felix. Jisung stuck to Felix’s other side like a very orange berry, the dye in his hair having faded significantly in the past week. By the time they finally found the clinic, Changbin’s skin was itching and his lungs hurt with how often he’d held his breath every time someone looked at them for more than a casual second.

Instead of entering, Jisung knocked on the little window to the left of the door. A few moments later, a girl Jeongin’s age appeared and yanked the window up.

“Sorry for the wait! There’s this old grandpa who always drops by to get his blood pressure checked in the mornings and he was telling me about how his golden retriever just gave birth to a whole litter of cute puppies,” she said giddily before she paused and shot them an apologetic smile. “I’m Haewon.” She grinned amiably. “What can I help you with?”

Changbin relaxed a little. Haewon spoke in a way that was immediately likeable – an excitement that was contagious and a tone that was welcoming.

“Oh uh, do you have anything to treat fevers and stomach bugs?” Jisung asked, a little taken aback from the girl’s exuberance.

Haewon’s eyes brightened. “Cinnamon bark would help greatly with upset stomachs. As for the fever, I can grab the right medicinal herbs to help,” she explained before turning and shuffling around inside. After a while, Haewon handed a small pouch of herbs to Jisung while he handed her a few coins but her expression turned despondent. “Unfortunately, we don’t have cinnamon bark in stock but I know the market square you just passed through to get here has a merchant who sells all sorts of spices and herbs.”

Felix nibbled on the last of his bread thoughtfully, in a way only he could pull off and still look both refined and adorable. “What does cinnamon bark look like?”

“Oh! Well, let me just show you.” Haewon disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared triumphantly with a little square of parchment. “It’s rolled like this and has a red-brown color.” She curled two sides of the paper towards the center and held it out for them. “Look for something with this shape that’s—”

A yell tore through the air down the street from them, away from the market square and down the eastern path leading out of town. Changbin stared at the paved ground that ended a few hundred feet to their left, opening up to fields and a sandy path.

His heart sank. The voice was familiar and not in a pleasant way.

Haewon leaned her head out the little window, eyes round. “That can’t be good,” she said in a small voice.

Changbin smiled at her reassuringly. “Thank you for your help. We’ll go check it out but you should stay inside for the time being.”

The second he made sure Haewon had closed the window, Changbin began a dead sprint down the street, drawing the knife inside his tunic and cursing himself for not being more prepared. He stopped short as the roads changed from paved to sanded, staring numbly at the sight before him and lowering his knife.

Felix and Jisung caught up to him and took in the scene. Advisor Yi, his _father,_ knelt beside a carriage, pointing a dagger at anything that moved with a wretched expression. Two guards stood by him, defending his useless life. Changbin counted seven, maybe eight, masked attackers and a dozen guards but it was clearly skills over numbers. Half the guards already lay unmoving on the ground while every masked attacker still remained standing with flashing blades.

If he had been alone, Changbin would have turned around and left. It was the least his father deserved. Before he could do just that however, Felix leaped forward, snatched a sword from a fallen guard and engaged one of the masked men in combat.

Jisung gestured his chin to Changbin’s right where they had gained unwanted attention from both Changbin’s father and the men attacking him. He curled his lips in disdain – how poetically tragic, saving a tormentor from being tormented – but followed Jisung into the fray, unwilling to sit idly by as his friends risked their lives, even if they were risking it for an unworthy son of a bitch who was an abusive and corrupt advisor.

Their presence turned the tide and soon, only five masked men were left standing to combat the three of them alongside three guards (and his father but he was incompetent so Changbin didn’t count him).

Changbin grunted as he caught an attacker’s sword with his knife. His wrist twisted at the pressure the man poured into his strike but Changbin planted his feet. He angled the sword away, switched his hold backwards on the knife and punched the guy in the face with metal knuckles.

His father yelled for help and he glanced over. One of the masked attackers easily disarmed the advisor’s flimsy dagger waving and raised his sword, the metal glinting. Changbin sliced his knife against his own opponent’s side to clear a path towards Advisor Yi.

He threw his knife. The blade clanged crisply against the man’s sword and knocked it off balance, giving Changbin the few seconds he needed to close the distance to his father.

The attacker responded alarmingly quickly to his presence and Changbin immediately found himself on the defensive, just barely dodging the sword strikes that rained down on him. He stumbled back again as he sidestepped a diagonal slash. The masked man shoved forward and then dropped low, sweeping his leg out.

Changbin yelped as he landed roughly on his dominant arm, the breath rushing out of him in a _whoosh_. Twenty feet to his left, Jisung screamed his name as the man pulled his arm back but Changbin knew in his heart, Jisung was too far away to make it in time.

A blur of red appeared between him and the masked attacker. Felix used his borrowed sword to intercept the man’s blade in time for the sword to be redirected but there was too much momentum and power…

Time slowed.

Changbin watched in horror as the sword entered Felix’s body, right beneath his ribs.

Felix went rigid. The sound of something dripping onto the ground reached his ears. Changbin didn’t remember scrambling to his feet but he clearly recalled the alarm on the attacker’s face as he stared at his own blade.

The blade that was _in_ Felix.

The masked man cried out again but didn’t move his sword, his hands frozen in shock. Blood dripped down the length of metal, nauseatingly slow and as bright as its owner’s hair.

Around them, the fighting seemed to have ceased but Changbin didn’t care about the implications of why, all he could see was Felix and the sword and his blood. _There’s so much blood. There’s so much blood. There’s too much blood_.

Changbin shoved a palm strike into the masked attacker’s chest. The sword slid out cleanly as the man fell back.

Felix let out a breath and a line of thick clotted blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. He swayed forward, dropping the sword in his hand, and Changbin caught him, lowering the younger boy slowly onto his knees.

“Shit! Felix. Hey, come on. Stay with me,” he pleaded. The scent of blood was overwhelming.

Felix’s features twisted again in pain and his shoulders trembled as he pressed his small hands against his torso. Changbin placed his own hand over Felix’s and watched in helpless agony as the blood continued to flow out between their fingers. Distantly, he heard Jisung approach them.

“I’m fine,” Felix choked out.

“You-Your Highness!” The masked man crawled towards them on his hands and knees, his now crimson sword discarded and eyes wide with panic and self-reproach. “I didn’t know, Your Highness. I really didn’t know.”

Without looking in the man’s direction, Jisung flicked his serrated knife and the man went silent, gurgling up blood instead of empty apologies to a deed already done.

Off to the side of Changbin’s vision, Advisor Yi was slowly climbing to his feet. Years had passed but his father’s eyes lit with recognition. Maybe the hatred in Changbin’s eyes gave him away. “Changbin. You’re really—”

Before the advisor could waste his breath with pointless sentiments, Felix started coughing. Changbin stared as the younger boy lurched forward and threw up blood, painting his lips a haunting vermillion. The red contrasted sharply with the dead grass, taunting their impotence with every drop of blood that stained the ground.

Felix righted himself momentarily, blood dribbling down his chin and staining his tunic, before he collapsed against Changbin and stilled against his chest.

Changbin’s heart stopped, vision blurring as tears lined their way down his face. He moved shakily to check Felix’s breath and pulse. Only when both were found, faint and fluttery, did Changbin breathe.

Jisung knelt down to shift part of Felix’s weight onto himself but Changbin tightened his grip on the younger boy. Some kind of understanding crossed Jisung’s face and he nodded, standing up instead and glaring at anyone who moved. The attackers had disappeared, except the one who had drawn the cursed sword who lay bleeding in a pool of his own blood but that hardly mattered to Changbin.

He adjusted Felix in his arms and stood carefully, wrenching his gaze from Felix’s pale face to send one more loathing look at his father before he turned.

 _Don’t leave us. Please don’t leave us, Felix_.

There were still so many things left unspoken between the two of them. They were supposed to have so much more time. He would trade their positions in a heartbeat if he could. He would give his life over and over if it meant catching a glimpse of Felix’s smile of sheer joy now, shining and beautiful and brimming with love.

He knew now that Felix held his heart – Changbin wished he hadn’t been so cowardly before, had told Felix before it was too late.

 _‘What if one of these days you don’t come back? Do you think the rest of us can live with that?’_ BamBam’s warning from weeks before rang in his ears. He had brushed it off. They knew what they were doing. They knew the risks and the consequences of their actions. Up until now, Changbin foolishly believed it could never turn out like this.

Instead, Felix lay limp in his arms. Heavy and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **. . . . .**


	21. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Wind blows the hardest the closer you get to the mountaintop.”_
> 
> ―Leland Owlsley (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! (especially last chapter -- they were fun to read lol)
> 
> Onwards to what happened after the cliffhanger...

Ironically, the worst morning of Chan’s life started off enjoyable.

Chan actually woke feeling refreshed rather than exhausted and found Minho in the kitchen, looking through cupboards filled with nothing but packets of dried tea leaves. They sat at the dining table together in sleepy and comfortable quiet, warming their stomachs with hot tea and basking in the serenity of the inn.

Hacking coughs suddenly resounded from the nearest bedroom and then the peaceful image collapsed as someone dry heaved. He and Minho exchanged an alarmed look before getting up and drawing the curtains to the bedroom in question.

Jeongin leaned over the side of one bed, gasping for air as Hyunjin rubbed a hand down his back. Seungmin lay on the other bed, a cloth placed on his forehead, seemingly asleep until Chan brushed aside some of his bangs and the younger blinked his eyes open with difficulty.

Hyunjin helped Jeongin lay back down and Chan felt his chest constrict at the pallor of his skin and the dullness in the youngest boy’s eyes. Despite his obvious fever and nausea, Jeongin still sent them a little smile as his eyes slid shut. Minho sat down by Seungmin’s side, reaching out for his hand as quiet comfort.

Chan remained standing and assessed Hyunjin’s drooping frame, the tightness around his full lips and the worry in his eyes. “Where are the others?”

“They went to get food and medicine,” Hyunjin answered solemnly. He lifted the blankets slightly and placed Jeongin’s arms underneath before tucking him in tighter. Seeing Chan’s alarm at the words, he quickly reassured, “No one here will recognize Felix. Everyone still believes we’re in Hanseong. The coastal regions would rebel and declare autonomy at any clear weakness in the royal government so I’m certain any details have been kept tightly under wraps. Don’t worry.”

Chan couldn’t not worry.

Minho grasped Seungmin’s hand tighter. “Do you know when they’ll be back?”

Seungmin coughed. “They left maybe an hour ago.” His voice was scratchy and it sounded painful to speak but he continued anyways, “They should be back soon.”

Chan clenched his teeth and nodded as Seungmin closed his eyes again. Like Minho had told him though, worrying helped no one. He circled the beds to Hyunjin’s side where a bowl of water sat on the nightstand. “Here. Let me replace the water and rinse the cloths.”

He had just returned with said items and passed them to Hyunjin when the main door in the living room burst open.

“Hyungs!”

Jisung’s desperate yell immediately had Chan on edge and he turned just as Jisung yanked the curtains aside. His eyes immediately latched onto the bruise on the younger’s cheekbone that definitely hadn’t been there the night before. More alarming was the stricken look on Jisung’s face and Changbin and Felix’s clear absence.

A chill went down Chan’s spine. “What happened?”

He expected a rushed explanation as Jisung often did when he was nervous or panicked but nothing came out of Jisung’s mouth for a good minute. He swallowed and handed a small bag and a cloth package to Minho.

“The…bag for fevers and…cinnamon for stomach,” Jisung forced out between breaths, voice tremulous.

“Jisung.” Hyunjin’s voice was stern. “Where are Changbin and Felix?”

Chan wasn’t sure what he expected but the tears that began streaming down Jisung’s cheeks were definitely not on the list.

Minho stood and wrapped an arm around Jisung, letting the younger boy lay his head against his shoulder until Jisung’s shaky cries turned into hiccups. Chan placed a solid hand against Jisung’s back while Hyunjin paced, hands gripping his biceps.

“Hyunjin, you have to come with me,” Jisung said thickly. He took a measured breath. “Changbin and Felix are at the clinic.”

The room blurred a bit as Chan felt his heart drop.

“What-what happened?” Hyunjin echoed.

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut. “We interfered with an attack on Advisor Yi.” He opened his eyes, pressing his lips together as he saw their questions. “Yeah, Changbin’s father. I guess we know why Hanseong’s guards let us go so easily now,” he whispered, frowning deeply. “The attackers recognized Felix after he…after he took a sword meant for Changbin who was trying to protect the advisor.”

Hyunjin sat down hard on the floor.

“Changbin and I took him to the clinic but not before he lost a lot of blood,” Jisung trailed off. “Hyung shouldn’t be left there alone with Felix though. He’ll worry himself sick too.”

Chan glanced back at Seungmin and Jeongin and bit the inside of his cheek. No matter how much he himself wanted to go immediately, he knew Hyunjin was the one who should.

He moved to help the prince off the ground, the boy’s face completely drained of color. “Go with Jisung.”

Hyunjin nodded with unfocused eyes. Chan guided him towards Jisung who gave Minho one last squeeze, the latter putting on a brave smile for the two younger boys.

“Jisung,” Chan called. The boy looked at him with puffy eyes. “Take care of Hyunjin, okay? And Changbin too. Come back and get either Minho or me in a few hours.”

Jisung nodded and then he and Hyunjin were gone.

Minho’s smile evened out into a flat line. He reached out towards Chan, palm up. “Felix is strong. He should—he _will_ make it.”

Chan swallowed hard, taking Minho’s hand and sitting down next to him by Seungmin’s sleeping form. He willed himself to believe the words.

“Changbin, Hyunjin, you two need to eat,” Chan pleaded for the third time.

Changbin finally shifted his gaze towards him and the weary shine in his irises, so filled with pain, almost made Chan wish the boy hadn’t met his gaze. “Eat?” Changbin’s voice was thin, almost papery. “Do you think Felix is getting to eat?”

Chan let out a quiet breath. “Felix will wake. And when he does, he will get to eat. His body just needs to heal before he can. Doctor Song and her assistant said Felix should wake in about two days if there are no further complications on his road to recovery.”

Hyunjin finally moved, placing Felix’s arm gently by his side before he looked up at Chan, eyes a little clearer. “How are Seungmin and Jeongin?”

“They’re sleeping through their fevers.”

“Minho and Jisung?” Changbin asked.

“Jisung is taking care of Seungmin and Jeongin and Minho is um, taking care of all of them.”

Changbin nodded absentmindedly and Chan suspected he hadn’t really processed any of it. The boy released his and Felix’s intertwined hands and walked out of the room without another word. Hyunjin followed him soon after.

It was going to be a long day and night.

Delivering the news to Seungmin and Jeongin drained the last of Chan’s energy. Somehow, voicing it aloud made the situation all the more daunting.

“Where are the others?” Seungmin croaked when he’d awoken after Chan had assigned Jisung the task of making sure food passed through Changbin and Hyunjin’s lips.

Chan froze and looked at Minho for support and away from Jeongin’s hopeful eyes, knowing he couldn’t bear seeing that hope slip away.

“Jisung, Changbin and Hyunjin are with Felix right now,” Minho stated tonelessly.

Seungmin, too smart for his own good really, immediately latched onto the way the sentence was structured. “What’s up with Felix? Is he alright?”

Despite his best efforts to hold back his tears, a salty droplet slipped down Chan’s cheek anyways. Minho’s hand found its way onto his shoulder and through choppy sentences and too long pauses, the warmth of Minho’s presence grounded him enough to tell the two youngest boys what had happened.

Not once did he glance up from the floor or the blankets. It didn’t matter. He knew panic was written across their faces, felt the desperation and helplessness mirrored in his own heart.

Sleep only came in rare moments.

Chan was slipping. He could feel himself sinking. It became harder to delineate his dreams (nightmares really) from reality. Either way, Felix was unmoving in both, his eyes never opening and his body so, so _still_.

By the second night, Chan could feel his body shutting down and yet, he only glimpsed a few quiet moments of unconsciousness.

Hyunjin woke him in the middle of the night trying to use the bathroom and tripping over the footrest as a result. Chan couldn’t even summon the energy to be irritated that his sleep had been interrupted, simply getting up to check on Minho who was huddled in one bed, then Seungmin and Jeongin. He sighed in relief when he found Seungmin and Jeongin’s temperatures matched his own – he’d been unsure whether their fevers breaking earlier that day had been real.

Jeongin’s digestion remained sensitive but he was able to stomach solid food the next morning and Chan was thankful at least someone was recovering quickly.

Hyunjin remained restless the entire time he was with them. They found conversation nearly impossible with the prince. Seungmin was the only one who could ground him for more than a few minutes but they all knew Hyunjin was beating himself up over Felix’s situation.

“I’ll go visit Official Lim the day after tomorrow. See what I can find, I guess,” Hyunjin informed them quietly after the second night. Chan had nearly forgotten that was their original intention.

“You shouldn’t go alone,” Minho cautioned.

“Well originally, I wasn’t going to!” Hyunjin huffed angrily before he pressed his lips together and looked at his feet, eyes heavy. “I’m sorry. I just wish Felix were here with us.”

“He _is_ with us. Felix will be back on his feet before you know it, hyung.” Jeongin’s smile was almost perfect if not for how quick the display flashed across his features.

“I’ll go with you,” Minho said. “Changbin is glued to Felix but I think that has less to do with guilt than whatever had been going on between the two of them before. Jisung, on the other hand – this could be an opportunity for him to feel something other than regret.”

Chan nodded, unable to feel anything except the pressing weight of worry.

There was a small good that came after three days of endless waiting, even if Chan was only a bystander to it.

The third evening, after Seungmin’s voice was mostly back and Chan made sure neither Seungmin nor Jeongin did anything strenuous all day like pick up an empty bucket – _they could strain their backs, even pull a muscle, no, he wasn’t overprotective_ – their group of five arrived at the clinic, bringing along two bundles of blankets and hoping Doctor Song would allow them to spend the night in or near Felix’s room.

Doctor Song’s assistant opened the clinic door with a frown. Despite the late hours, her eyes carried the light of the sun. “Visiting hours ended, oh! It’s you guys,” she cut herself off with an accommodating smile as her eyes passed over Hyunjin and Chan with recognition. “I see you brought friends.”

“Haewon?”

She looked up at Minho’s voice and did a double take. Her face flashed through surprise then grief then joy and a multitude of other expressions before she stepped forward and wrapped Minho in a crushing hug.

“You made it,” Haewon breathed, voice wet.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Minho pulled away with a smile but kept her at arm’s length. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Turns out, Haewon and Minho had been kidnapped and brought to Hanseong’s slave market around half a year ago. They had stuck together and looked out for one other as much as they could given their circumstances. Minho had saved her life though he gave no details of how. They parted ways at the ensuing auction, both believing the other dead for good.

The woman who brought Haewon here was the one who actually bought the girl her freedom. Clothed her, fed her and took her up as an apprentice at this very clinic.

“Hyeri noona or wait, Doctor Song to you all, is one of the kindest people I’ve ever met,” Haewon said with a vibrant grin. She glanced around at their faces. Her gaze lingered on Chan’s for several tense moments, examining him with sharp eyes until she apparently found what she wanted and the hardness in her eyes faded into a soothing warmth. “I’m happy Minho has all of you now.”

She patted Chan’s arm with a firm hand and led them to Felix’s room.

It was a generous space for three people. The eight of them there was a tight squeeze but they made it work.

All of them breathing, snoring, _alive,_ eased Chan’s heart enough for him to slip into a light but restful sleep for the first time in days.

Hyunjin left with Minho and Jisung the next morning. Chan tried not to count how many days it had been since Felix was supposed to wake. The hours crawled – each one feeling like a lifetime – the worry etched new lines in all of their faces.

 _Felix will make it,_ Chan repeated like a mantra even as the renewed hope from the night before began to dwindle again, his heart slowly sinking with another rising sun. If something didn’t change for the better soon, Chan feared this could be what broke all of them for good.

***

“Jeongin?” Jisung poked his head out of the crowded room after he glimpsed Jeongin tiptoe out into the brighter hallway beyond. He called the boy’s name again and probably would have continued to if not for the shifting of blankets beside him and someone grumbling.

Jisung extracted himself from under Minho’s arm, tucking the older boy under the blankets before he straightened. He followed the sliver of light to the door and slipped through. Jeongin sat at a table off to his left, partly concealed in shadows.

When Jisung settled into the empty chair, Jeongin flicked his eyes over momentarily before staring at the wall again.

“Can’t sleep?”

Jisung was met with silence. He hadn’t expected anything more but the cold shoulder still stung. Jisung craved the easiness of reaching over to ruffle Jeongin’s hair and pester him when he was bored and just talking, period.

He leaned forward and tried again. “I know I screwed up. I should never have lied about Yanghae and I shouldn’t have kept something this important a secret. But it won’t happen again. I promise. Please just talk to me. It hurts to see you pulling away so much, distancing yourself like this.” Jisung sucked in a breath so his lips wouldn’t quiver as much. “I’ve lost you once, Innie. I won’t be able to live with myself if I lost you again.”

Jeongin sighed heavily, finally meeting his eyes. He looked exhausted, the usual brightness of his irises gone but he was looking at Jisung which was better than the non-responsive apathy.

“Please say something.” Jisung internally cringed at the desperation in his voice. “Tell me what I need to do so you won’t hate me anymore.”

“I don’t hate you,” Jeongin whispered. “But forgetting you lied isn’t going to happen. You’ll have to earn back the faith I had in you.”

His brain took a moment to catch up with him because Jeongin was _actually_ speaking to him and they were having an _actual_ conversation. “Whatever it takes, I’m more than willing.”

Jeongin studied him long enough for Jisung to start fidgeting with the collar of his tunic and to tug at his sleeves self-consciously.

“I need you to treat me like an equal.”

Jisung blinked and then his mind raced. “What do you mean? Am I condescending? Oh shit, I’m too protective right? You need room to breathe, of course, and independence to develop your mind and cultivate your personal growth as well—”

“Treat me like an equal and trust in my judgment,” Jeongin interrupted, unfazed by his rambling. His gaze cut, somber and unyielding. “That means no more secrets, Jisung. Even information you don’t believe is of life-changing importance. We have to be honest with each other. Completely.”

Jisung held the sharp look as long as he could before glancing away. “You’re right,” he whispered. Mostly, he was relieved Jeongin was finally speaking to him again.

“This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you yet,” Jeongin reminded ruthlessly as if Jisung might have misinterpreted his earlier scowl and current glare as forgiveness. “But now that you’ve agreed to never lie to me _ever again_ …” Jeongin’s voice remained rigid but the harsh tone was perceptively diminished.

Jisung looked back up and almost did a double take at the sudden mischievous twinkle that softened his brother’s features. Jeongin leaned forward and laced his hands beneath his chin. “Tell me what’s going on between you and Minho hyung.”

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked slowly.

“Well it seems like you and Minho have gotten pretty close.” Jeongin lowered his head but kept his hands in place so his fingers covered his mouth. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“And how does he look at me?” At this point, Jisung wasn’t sure if he should be suspicious of Jeongin clearly trying to stifle a smile, his dimples appearing, or if he should be concerned about the implications behind the seemingly innocent question.

How _did_ Minho look at him? _Is it in a bad way? Is he too annoying? Too noisy? Too much in general? What if Minho only put up with him due to courtesy? Forced politeness?_

Jeongin cleared his throat, interrupting Jisung’s snowballing thoughts.

Jeongin held his gaze with an unreadable expression for a frigid moment before his lips cracked into a smile and then he was giggling. It was such a refreshing sound to Jisung’s ears after days and nights of worry that the anxious thoughts faded momentarily. “You’re so dense.” Quieter, he continued, “He looks at you like you’re the only thing that matters in this world. You really don’t notice his longing stares?”

“His…what now?” Now Jisung was just dumbfounded.

His brother scoffed, shaking his head but his lips were still curled into a dimpled grin. “Open your eyes a little, hyung. You’ll thank me for it later,” Jeongin declared matter-of-factly.

And, the feelings of suspicion were back. But the surge of comfort, of fondness, that Jeongin had called him _hyung_ without any spite overpowered the suspicion.

Jisung smiled, the action pulling his cheeks a little – _had he really not smiled in days?_ He stood slowly. “I’m gonna turn in for the night. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow with Hyunjin and Minho.”

Jeongin mouthed Minho’s name with a raise of his eyebrows and Jisung smacked his shoulder. The younger boy was undeterred but his expression regained some severity. “Be careful.”

Things weren’t entirely smoothed over and their dynamic was different now and they would have to figure out what that really meant for them as siblings and how that may affect their makeshift family and…There were so many things around them that were shifting and changing but Jisung curled up in his blankets squished between Changbin and Minho, reassured the bond between him and Jeongin remained unbreakable.

***

Not for the first time that morning, Hyunjin wished Seungmin was with him because at least _he_ was subtle. After the third person they asked for Official Lim’s whereabouts gave them a suspicious look and made a beeline for what appeared to be the Podocheong’s office for the city, Jisung pointed out their complete lack of foresight and good planning.

Hyunjin wanted to snap at Jisung but found he didn’t have the energy. “Where do we find people who aren’t so uptight?” he muttered in frustration.

“More like where do people gather to let go of their worries and loosen their tongues,” Minho mused after a moment, his eyes trained on a point past Hyunjin’s shoulders.

Jisung seemed to latch onto Minho’s train of thought immediately. “And the people who would know all the gossip and latest news.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Minho and scarily in-sync, they both declared, “Wine houses and waiters!”

Ten minutes later, Hyunjin found himself seated with Minho and Jisung in a sprawling but modestly decorated establishment. They were all a little tense as they waited for the drinks they’d ordered, listening in on a nearby table’s lively conversation as it took a more sober and far more intriguing turn.

“—Jisoo, seriously, if you’re traveling down to Busan next month, don’t go alone.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hyunjin glanced over to see a woman in her mid-twenties but with youthful, childlike features leaning forward with an unimpressed expression. “Is this another one of your failed pick-up lines?”

Another woman at the same table placed her hand flat on the table. “No, Seungkwan is right. My niece’s most recent letter spoke of more disappearances. Whoever is behind it is targeting young men and women in their late teens to early twenties.”

“Sounds like a possible slave market.”

“Another one? I swear—”

“How can people be so awful as to participate in those?”

Hyunjin froze. The Podocheong hadn’t finished the job – they hadn’t collaborated with the other branches – nothing was resolved. Chan had hinted that it wasn’t so easy but Hyunjin thought things would take care of themselves.

Instead, nothing had changed.

He fought the impulse to march over and demand information on where these people were disappearing from.

 _‘Another one.’_ The older woman had said it with such resignation. Hyunjin curled his fingers over his knees under the table as he forced himself to continue inhaling and exhaling air.

“How can those officials do absolutely nothing? Those citizens pay all these ridiculous taxes and they can’t even guarantee basic security.”

“Ah, reminds me of that poor Yanghae village a little ways north of here. We were lucky to have Official Lim but they weren’t and by the time Mr. Lim found out, it was too late for everyone who hadn’t managed to flee.”

Hyunjin was aware that now Jisung was sitting as ramrod straight as Minho, frowning in tandem.

“Such an unspeakable tragedy. Official Lim grew the Podocheong branch significantly after that and extended its reach into the surrounding villages.”

“Since then, nothing even close to that sort of violence has happened around here.”

“We really are lucky, huh?”

Hyunjin sat reeling from the earlier conversation point – nothing they did seemed to make a permanent difference.

Even as Chan bloodied his fists trying to keep the streets of Hanseong safe, even as Changbin and Jisung risked their lives trying to bridge the gap between the privileged and the impoverished, even as they all banded together to take down an organized crime ring, it just didn’t seem to be _enough_.

And maybe, Hyunjin always knew it wasn’t enough but the bluntness of that realization still slammed him into the ground. Permanent change meant passing the right legislation and enforcing those regulations. It meant purging the system of its corruption and its loopholes with proper divisions of power, a comprehensive and merit-based hiring system, and incorporating the needs and opinions of the people. It meant…

It meant separating Yeonsan from the power of the crown. It meant giving that power to someone who would uphold the voice of the people, who would protect the weak and fight for those who could not fight for themselves.

Hyunjin didn’t feel remotely ready to accept that responsibility.

But if not him… _who?_ If not now… _when?_ Hadn’t this kingdom suffered enough?

“Here’s your tea,” their waitress, Jieun, announced as she placed the teapot and three teacups onto the table. “Will that be all today?”

“Actually, we were hoping you could help,” Jisung began. “You see, we need an audience with the regional official, Mr. Lim. There have been some troubles in our coastal village down south.”

“Do you know where we can find Official Lim?” Minho asked and Hyunjin swore he widened his eyes a little, appearing more amiable and far more innocent.

Jieun pursed her lips, hesitating. “The official likes his privacy and since today isn’t a weekday, he won’t be in his office.”

“Then tell us where to find him.” Jieum swung her head to stare at Hyunjin and he swallowed, turning the somewhat demanding tone into a pleading one. “Please. Our village cannot wait another day.”

The girl pressed her lips into a thin line, debating with herself but it took her only a minute of deciding before she caved and gave them the directions to Official Lim’s estate.

Hyunjin thanked her. Before Jieun could leave, he made sure to press a piece of gold into her palm even though her slack-jawed stare garnered a few curious gazes their way.

The door opened to a man in his sixties who looked vaguely familiar. Hyunjin knew they had met previously but he couldn’t place when or where. The man held himself with a confidence that spoke of a life in a position of authority.

“Sorry for the intrusion. May I speak with you, Official Lim Youngsik?”

“Depends on what your business is.” The tone was cordial.

“There have been some suspicious happenings and violent assaults in this county recently that point to organized crime,” Hyunjin began smoothly but the official glanced down at his hands where Hyunjin was pulling at his fingers. He forced his hands to still. “May we come in and speak with you privately?”

He was half expecting the man to slam the door in his face for catching the lie but the official cracked the door a little wider. “Only you. Leave your friends outside.”

Hyunjin tried to hide his momentary panic by turning towards Jisung and Minho. The art of subtlety was not a strength either of them had though as Jisung glared daggers at the official over Hyunjin’s shoulder and Minho narrowed his eyes, stepping forward.

“So he can be kidnapped for ransom or assassinated?” Jisung snapped.

Hyunjin cringed, smiling awkwardly at the official before grabbing both Jisung and Minho and dragging them a few feet to the side. “It’ll be fine. Official Lim is an ally.”

“You don’t know anything for certain, Hyunjin,” Jisung argued.

“No, but I do know whatever unfinished business my mother had with him was personal.” Hyunjin stepped back. “Trust me on this. It’s something I need to do alone.”

Neither of them looked happy about the new arrangement. Minho crossed his arms and sighed, saying, “Just be smart and scream if you need help. We’ll be…around.”

Hyunjin nodded and walked back to the official. “Sorry about that. My friends are protective.”

Official Lim cocked an eyebrow but remained silent, stepping aside to allow him in.

The house appeared lived in but there was a notable absence of personality or pretentious expenditures that often filled the homes of the upper class. Only two portraits hung above the mantel; it felt lonely. Official Lim himself seemed to fade into the house’s dreary background.

The man came back with a kettle of hot water and sat down heavily in a chair at a small table for two. He poured the water into a small teapot. “My county is the safest in the kingdom in regards to crime and violence. I would have heard about anything that’s amiss. I have made sure nothing like the slaughter of Yanghae can happen again,” he stated, delicately calling out Hyunjin’s dishonesty without so much as a glance in his direction.

Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have lied.”

Official Lim finally looked up at him. “Then tell me why you are really here, Hwang Hyunjin.”

His heart skipped a beat. He should have known the official would recognize him even if he couldn’t recognize the official. Hyunjin stared at the man warily, his hand drifting towards his forearm where a small dagger was strapped, hidden underneath his sleeves. Official Lim eyed Hyunjin’s movements but made no move to threaten him.

Instead he spoke quietly, “You have grown so much.” A simple statement but it left Hyunjin winded all the same, his suspicion slowly bleeding out of his frame. Official Lim didn’t seem to care that Hyunjin still hadn’t taken a seat, staring straight ahead at the portraits on the mantel with a faraway look in his eyes. “The last time I visited the palace, you only reached my chin.”

“You attended the yearly bureaucratic conferences before they were cancelled altogether,” Hyunjin confirmed. “It’s been almost seven years. I’m afraid I don’t remember you much.”

“Good.” His face was completely blank again, a clean slate. “The less you know about me, the better it is for both of us.”

Hyunjin frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“My hands are hardly clean. I have enemies. I have spent the past fifteen years trying to make up for my wrongdoings,” Official Lim said morosely. The gray hairs on his head seemed more pronounced as the worry lines around his mouth deepened. “But no matter how far you run, no matter how much time passes, the past still finds a way to haunt you.”

Hyunjin couldn’t read his expression but he pressed forward. “Then share the truth.” He finally took a seat across from the official. “I was told by a credible source that you mentored the children of the royal family and those of high ranking government families with their studies.” He paused for confirmation before continuing, “Among those students were my late father and my uncle. You went on to become a royal advisor to King Seongjong until his passing. The truth about my visit here today is to gain some insight into my father’s past and my lineage.”

Hyunjin pulled his mother’s letter from his tunic. Small loopy handwriting covered each piece of the somewhat crinkled parchment. The sides were frayed and torn with age but the paper was still in good condition and the hangul readable.

He tried to hand the lengthy letter to the official but the man only leveled him with a cautionary look, shaking his head minimally. “Hyunjin, do not. It is all in the past.” The familiarity to which the man said his name was a little strange. “Let this go. Sometimes, the truth can do nothing but give you grief. You have to know when to stop digging to protect yourself and the ones you love before they are hurt too.”

Hyunjin placed the paper on the table instead and fisted his hands into his clothes underneath the flat surface. “It’s too late for that. The people I love have already been hurt because of my ignorance and inaction. I need to know the truth and if you know something – anything – that could help, there could be real change across the kingdom. There’s a reason why your county has the lowest rate of crime and violence. It’s because you stay true to your duties and responsibilities. Now I’m asking for your help to stay true to mine.”

“You want real change?” Official Lim asserted sternly but his expression was gentle when he glanced up. “Then stop running and sit on that throne like you were always meant to do. It does not matter who you once were or what your background is. What matters is who you are now and who you want to be.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath and collected himself for a moment. “I will. But I can’t wear that crown and occupy that throne with a veil of lies before my eyes and a chasm of painful truths beneath my feet,” he articulated before gesturing towards the letter. “Official Lim, my _mother_ directed me to you for intuition. She said you could help me and because she trusted you, I trust you too. I need to know what happened all those years ago. All the secrecy with the letter, all the cover-ups when my father died, it’s all connected to how Lee Yeonsan ascended to the throne, isn’t it?”

Official Lim didn’t respond but he looked like he’d aged five years by the time Hyunjin had stopped talking. In a low voice, Hyunjin asked tentatively, “What really happened to my father?”

The official stared at him and for the first time since they began speaking, Hyunjin glimpsed the first sign of raw emotion flit across the man’s face. _Sorrow. Regret. Misery. Anguish._ The kind of heartache that ran far deeper than Hyunjin could ever hope to understand. He felt immeasurably young next to the official who finally let out a pained breath, “I think you should be asking what happened to your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I don't know how to like not angst...at least there's a little bit of hope this chapter though? XD
> 
>  _"Chan couldn't not worry."_ \-- I feel this sentence in my bones. Whenever someone tells me not to be anxious, not to be concerned or not to be worried, my mind immediately jumps to the worst conclusions and my anxiety spikes so much lmao  
> (Breathing exercises don't work for me but I've found that listing things -- literally anything from fictional characters I love to movies I've seen -- helps me from slipping into an attack so maybe if breathing exercises don't work for you, try something hands-on that's similarly grounding {◕◡◕} and remember, you're strong and you're amazing...wherever you are, **you're doing well!** )
> 
> Take good care of yourselves. I'll see you guys in the next update ^_^


	22. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We are all lonely…sometimes that is all that life is. We’re just fighting not to be alone.”_
> 
> ―Karen Page (DareDevil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter sees everyone doing well! I've been dying under coursework and internship obligations and just life in general lmao but here's an update anyways because wtf is sleep.
> 
> Without further ado...

_"I think you should be asking what happened to your mother."_

Hyunjin blinked.

He swallowed down the questions threatening to spill from his mouth and nodded in encouragement instead, opening up his previously stiff posture in the hopes that it came off as more welcoming. It seemed to work. Whatever dam containing the official’s words splintered and the memories he had borne alone for so long spilled out.

“Your mother was a force to be reckoned with…unconventional in all the ways that mattered. One of my best students. Hyunsook was hot-headed but intelligent, elegant but strong. She had an affinity for weapons and her peers made sure to stay on her good side. She was very vocal about her opinions too but never arrogant. It’s no wonder your father fell for her.

“Seongjong was always looking for an intellectual match like his brother and a sparring partner like his father but only Hyunsook saw through to his giving heart and slowly broke down the walls he had crafted against those who sought to take advantage of his title.” Here, Official Lim smiled fondly and the worry lines across his brow softened.

“Seongjong and Yeonsan had an unbreakable bond. It was hard to see sometimes with their constant bickering but they supported each other in their endeavors, whether it was in their studies or the training grounds or in women. But then your grandfather passed away and the future was suddenly uncertain. Seongjong was barely seventeen and Yeonsan a mere fifteen. The officials and advisers pushed for your father to marry and bear an heir to ensure a continuation of the royal line. No one was surprised when he chose your mother and she proved herself a worthy and valuable queen, one of the best strategists to ever live. I became a trusted adviser to your father in those early years.

“But the marriage and the ascension to the throne divided Seongjong and Yeonsan. The love that had once been so strong between them deteriorated to envy and detachment and then spite and something much darker but just as passionate as love. The constant comparisons and whispers might have been bearable.

“However, when no heir was born after three years, rumors began circulating that Hyunsook was unfaithful to her husband with his own brother.

“Of course they were just rumors. It was obvious the envy and hatred Yeonsan felt was not due to unrequited love but from the wedge that had been driven between the two brothers throughout the years. Even a bystander could see how much your parents adored each other…It did not seem to matter. People wanted something to gossip about and it only made the animosity between Seongjong and Yeonsan worse when still no heir came of the royal marriage.

“The kingdom’s finances had been in shambles when Seongjong first ascended the throne and it took some time before things settled down. Once they did, four years after his coronation, you came to be on the eve of the cherry blossoms blooming. A true spring child.”

Official Lim’s expression twisted from a delighted fondness to a dark grimace. “Unfortunately, things had already begun to unravel in the months before you were born. One of the royal advisors counseled Yeonsan on his best moves to stop the misinformation from spreading further. Following his advice, Yeonsan entered a marriage with a girl who loved him but one he only ever treated as a friend. A year and a half after you were born, Second Prince Lee Yongbok was born in the dying heat of the summer. Two parts of a long shattered brotherhood, seemingly fated to follow their father’s paths, to contradict the other. Forever.”

Hyunjin shivered at the words, imagining Felix standing at the other end of a sword pointed at his heart.

“Your father and your uncle got into a disagreement one night, soon after your fourth birthday. At the height of his rage, Seongjong hinted he had the power to banish Yeonsan from the palace. It was not what he really meant nor did he have the heart to actually follow through with the threat but Yeonsan took it word for word and he began to plan.

“Hyunsook caught wind of his designs to dethrone Seongjong and to put you in danger. She confronted Yeonsan, her favorite knives in hand, and threatened to end him if he ever made a move on her family. I only found out about the confrontation much later through a servant’s loose tongue. Your mother and I sought out your father. He believed us with little hesitance, already suspecting, but we needed hard evidence in order for Seongjong to banish Yeonsan. I helped your mother for months and months, digging harder, deeper, to uncover Yeonsan’s plans but to no avail – he made sure to leave no paper trail.

“I should not have left Hyunsook’s side that fateful day. Your mother wanted to work off her anger and requested one of her personal guards to spar.” Hyunjin’s stomach plummeted at the first tear that dropped freely from Official Lim’s eyes and braced himself, though he knew how it would end.

“I should have _known_ Yeonsan would not dare to directly interfere in our search. No. Somehow, he convinced Hyunsook’s personal guard who had followed her for years to slip up while sparring. Made it seem like a believable accident. By the time I heard the shouts, your mother was beyond saving. When your father heard the news, it was all I could do to prevent him from attacking Yeonsan then and there. I told him we had to be smart, that we needed to bid our time.

“A year passed and we were close. There were multiple advisors and several government officials that Yeonsan had wronged in some way or other who agreed to come together after Seongjong finally received a confession from the guard who took your mother’s life.

“But that winter was a harsh one and Yeonsan’s wife fell fatally ill. She almost made it – her body was fighting hard and her health improved marginally over a month – but one night she inhaled and never exhaled again. Yeonsan, out of his mind with grief, blamed Seongjong for her death. There was one advisor who encouraged him to externalize the blame, the same one who pressured him into a marriage, and the same bastard who always sided with him, playing all of us in the background.

“He encouraged Yeonsan to talk to Seongjong under the pretense of grief and mourning, reaching out to reconnect and regain trust for his ultimate goal. It must have been hard, putting on a kind and honest face while planning your brother’s death, no matter how much your paths have diverged. A couple of months passed and though your father was still wary, he let his guard slip down a little too far at a small conference with some other bureaucratic officials. The advisor pulling Yeonsan’s strings poisoned Seongjong’s drink. But it was Yeonsan who served him the poison.”

On the table, Official Lim’s hands shook and Hyunjin stared at his own hands in his lap. “I was in the same room and didn’t even notice. It wasn’t until Seongjong collapsed did anyone realize something was wrong. They brought in the medic but it was already too late. Your father had ingested several cups of the poison and it reached his heart right when the medic identified the substance.”

“Thallium,” Hyunjin breathed, his heart beating an erratic rhythm in his chest. Official Lim stared at him in shock. “Advisor Nam and Regent King Yeonsan used the same on me. But I was lucky. I only ingested a little and there were good people who saved me and who have stayed by my side since.”

“Nam Ohjoo. The advisor behind Yeonsan – still pretending to back him even now when his true goal has always been the crown.” There was venom in the official’s voice. “Nam and Yeonsan. Truly despicable. As vile as they are though, they had enough conscious not to murder a six-year-old child. I didn’t want to leave you behind but I couldn’t stay without risking your life either. I knew it was only a matter of time before they found out my involvement. It was a lose-lose until I found the letter Hyunsook had written as if in anticipation of her own death. You were so young then, I considered keeping the letter until you were older and giving it to you then. But I was afraid I wouldn’t live that long.”

“So you hid the letter.”

Official Lim nodded. “Yeonsan would never know to look within the palace walls and that way, you would remain safe for some time. If ever there was a personal interaction between us or you were to suspect Yeonsan, he and Nam would have found a creative way to be rid of you,” he explained somberly. “I knew Yeonsan would never let your heart beat past the age of twenty and I wanted to come back for you in all these years but there was never really a way that would not endanger your life too.” The man clenched his jaw and another tear traced his face. “I never expected for you to find the letter after all this time but even though you did, as you can see, I failed. And because of my failures, I nearly lost what remains of my family.”

Hyunjin did a double take, a breathless question passing his lips. “What—?”

“Seongjong was like the son I never had. And Hyunsook…Hyunsook was my daughter.”

Hyunjin replayed the official’s words in his mind. Certain parts of the story made more sense then, notably how Official Lim had been much closer to his parents than a royal mentor had any right to be and how he referred to Hyunjin without formalities. The feeling that the ground was yanked out beneath him still remained though. It was a lot to process.

“Hyunjin-ah, you have your father’s voice and your mother’s smile,” Official Lim – Lim Youngsik – _his_ _grandfather_ , laughed wetly. “You clearly inherited their stubbornness too.”

The man smiled warmly before he circled around the table to pull Hyunjin into a loose hug. “You have grown so much. Seongjong and Hyunsook would be so proud of your intelligence, your strong will and your bravery. You are truly their son.”

Hyunjin slowly lifted his arms and placed them against Official Lim’s back. This man wasn’t his grandfather yet, hadn’t earned that place in his heart. But perhaps with time, that would change.

“Someone once told me I can’t blame myself for things out of my control and I think I finally understand,” Hyunjin said quietly. “What happened to my parents isn’t your fault in any way. I don’t blame you for anything.”

The official pulled back shakily and looked at Hyunjin carefully, trying to find a lie that wasn’t present. “Thank you. It is good to know the future still has hope when there are people like you who are so resolute in finding the truth and righting wrongs.”

Hyunjin dipped his head in acknowledgement. He didn’t feel heroic but if it inspired others to do good and effect good change, then perhaps he wasn’t as unprepared for the crown as he thought.

“I do have another question. With a much shorter answer I hope,” Hyunjin said in an attempt to break the emotional tension.

Official Lim nodded for him to continue.

“For the past few years, there have been an indeterminate amount of attacks on a selective handful of royal advisors and government officials. Some of the attacks even resulted in death but there was never any clear motivation or any clear connection between all of the violent assaults. Would you happen to know what’s going on?”

The man shook his head slowly. “I was attacked on my way back from Hanseong after the last conference I attended at the palace years ago. Thankfully, my swordsmanship held its ground and my guards quickly took care of the situation.”

Hyunjin pursed his lips and tried not to look disappointed at the lack of a definitive connecting point. “I see. With some of the other officials, general unhappiness with their policies and leadership could be used to explain the behavior but that doesn’t apply to you at all,” he frowned.

“You know something more?”

“Not really. I just feel like there’s a pattern in all of these attacks that hints at a plausible connection. For one, the targets are all carefully chosen and there’s definitely intent that runs deeper than dissatisfaction of the crown. What doesn’t match is the fact that Felix, I mean, Second Prince Yongbok – the attackers recognized him when he and some of our friends intervened to help Advisor Yi.” He sighed and pressed his hands to his temples. “I suppose it’s yet another thing for me to figure out.”

Official Lim scratched his neck and shifted almost uncomfortably. “Actually, I have had my own suspicions about these attacks.” Hyunjin stared at him and gestured impatiently for him to continue. “I believe there might only be one person who harbors that malicious intent and it is someone with substantial social and political standing as they know the whereabouts of these advisors and officials to order attacks. Perhaps another advisor or a regional official which would make their assassins well-versed with the royal family as well.”

Hyunjin mulled over the words and it made sense. “Those attackers recognized Felix which means they’re from the palace or around Hanseong. Along with the methodical pattern of where the attacks are located and how each attack is carried out, I think your suspicions are substantial.”

 _Could it be Advisor Nam?_ Except that wasn’t right, he had been assaulted as well. But maybe that was to throw off any suspicions anyone harbored against him.

“Hyunjin.” Official Lim’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Be careful. This might be one thread you do not want to pull for the time being.”

Hyunjin nodded slowly.

Official Lim smiled at him kindly. “Do know you are not alone,” he reprimanded in that gentle way of his. “You need not do everything yourself. That is one thing I will not be proud of if you follow in your parents’ footsteps.”

 _And wind up dead, bloody and alone,_ Hyunjin finished.

“I—it’s hard to trust and not keep people at arm’s length. But I’ve learned a lot over these past few weeks. I know my skills and my limits. And I know that my friends and I – all of us – we work best together.”

Official Lim smiled with pride, it was small but it made Hyunjin warm. “Good. You realize the love, support and strength you give and receive must be willing for it to mean anything of importance.” He looked Hyunjin directly in the eyes. “That pertains to this kingdom’s people as well. Your people.”

Hyunjin nodded. The gears in his mind churned before clicking into place as an idea, a partly forming plan, sprang into place. “But right now, that support for this kingdom isn’t so willing,” he exhaled, flexing his fingers as he began pacing. “Public opinion of the current crown is definitely unfavorable with begrudging respect for Yeonsan. I can use that but only with your help.”

“I am not sure I follow.”

“Most individuals already doubt Yeonsan’s abilities and way too many have suffered at the hands of the political corruption and negligence of his rule. We could weaponize that sense of disillusionment.” Hyunjin brought a hand up to his mouth and paused in his pacing. “Of course, we would have to start small with only a few articles in the papers about the plethora of issues Yeonsan’s administration has created or exacerbated. Then over the course of a few weeks, we increase the quantity of the articles published along with the magnitude of the issues presented.”

Official Lim nodded, eyes lighting up with understanding.

“With our combined connections, we can get first-hand accounts to back our claims and support the hard facts with emotional appeals.” Hyunjin’s thoughts raced as he formulated the strategy. “We turn the public’s opinion against every corrupt advisor and official within Yeonsan’s administration which results in their diverted attention from me and my friends, giving us the opportunity to strike.” Hyunjin exhaled sharply and then winced. “It could also do absolutely nothing or completely backfire.”

“I have a feeling that will not be the case. Scorn is pretty high and tolerance is running low,” Official Lim argued. “It could really work, Hyunjin-ah. I will begin implementing your idea right away. It is about time my decades of connections came into use and I called in some old favors.”

They exchanged a triumphant grin. The man reached out and patted Hyunjin’s shoulder then paused. “There is one thing I would like for you to have before you leave. It is only fitting.”

Hyunjin tilted his head but followed the man through a corridor and into an organized bedroom, similarly sparse of decorations like the rest of the house. Official Lim knelt beside his bed and slid a wooden chest lined with golden dragons from underneath. The man took a deep breath as if steeling himself before he opened the chest.

From within, the official carefully extracted two beautifully carved knives. The metal caught the sunlight streaming through the windows, glinting dangerously despite the slender curving of the blades. Hyunjin’s hands itched to hold them.

As if hearing his wish, Official Lim held the handles out for him to take. The craftsmanship was remarkable and the knives practically glowed despite the wear in the soft leather of the handles that revealed its age. “I-I can’t accept this.”

“They were your mother’s,” the official said gently. “She would be more than happy knowing her favorite knives are in the good care of her son.”

Hyunjin haltingly took the knives and ran his fingers along the flat of the blades. His vision was a bit blurry but he managed to choke out, “They’re stunning. I don’t think I can voice my gratitude enough.”

The man smiled. “Use them well. That is gratitude enough. Do you have somewhere to store them safely?”

“I do actually,” Hyunjin replied after a beat. It was a bit pointless but he’d continued carrying his empty sheaths even after his knives had been lost in the scrimmage of the slave market infiltration – it felt like he was carrying a part of Felix with him everywhere he went, now more than ever. His mother’s knives didn’t fit into the sheaths perfectly but the curvature was enough that they wouldn’t slip loose.

“ _Brave is the heart ~ that is not afraid to feel._ ” This time, Official Lim’s smile was less watery and more indulgent. “Wise words.” He led Hyunjin out of the room. “Now I do believe I have kept you from your friends for long enough. They must be worried.”

They reached the front entrance but the official paused with his hand on the handle as he turned to meet Hyunjin’s eye. “Make sure you have a clear conscious and a clearer heart. Stay true to yourself and trust your loved ones. Make sure you are worthy of that crown.”

“I will.”

Official Lim opened the door and Hyunjin stepped through. He looked back and bowed low. “Thank you.”

His grandfather’s eyes were fond and filled with warmth. “There is no need to thank me but do come visit after you have your rightful title. Farewell, Hyunjin-ah.”

It didn’t feel like a farewell, more like a promise. A promise that the official would be there to support him if, no, _once_ Hyunjin took his proper place upon the throne.

***

His stomach hurt and everything was sore and stiff, down to his fingers. Felix wondered if he had contracted one of those awful stomach bugs like Jeongin’s and groaned.

He blinked his eyes open with difficulty, his eyelids feeling like they had been sealed shut, and winced from the light that immediately assaulted his senses. Felix grumbled again and a dark head of hair by his shoulder shifted.

Changbin.

The older boy lifted his head and stared at Felix for several quiet seconds of half-lidded consciousness. Felix traced his eyes over Changbin’s features, eyebrows drawing together at what he saw. His skin looked pasty, his eyes a little sunken and his lips were visibly chapped. Changbin appeared exhausted to the bone, more drained than Felix had ever seen him.

Then Changbin blinked hard and sat up so suddenly Felix winced for his neck.

“Lix?” Only when Felix felt his hand being squeezed did he realize their fingers were laced.

He opened his mouth to ask why Changbin looked so torn, his free hand reaching to smooth out his frown, but only managed to cough dryly at his parched throat. The coughing sent waves of wracking pain through his abdomen, especially his left side. With shaky hands, Felix clumsily shoved the blankets aside, not caring that his upper body was unclothed.

He lifted his head enough that his torso burned and stared at the bloody bandage on his stomach. The memory slammed through his mind.

_He saw Changbin collapse on his side with a muffled shout, saw the sword being drawn back and he didn't think as he rushed forward. All he knew was that he needed to protect Changbin at all costs._

Felix’s head fell back onto the pillow and he worked to clear his vision, taking greedy raspy gulps of air.

Chan’s face suddenly swam into view and Felix blinked hazily at him. Chan held up a bowl which he slowly began spoon feeding from. Once his mouth stopped tasting like sandpaper, Felix gritted his teeth and spoke through the remnant taste of blood in his throat. “The others?”

“They’re okay,” Changbin reassured.

“I can get Seungmin and Jeongin if you want to see them. They’re outside helping Haewon,” Chan offered.

_Haewon? So they were in the clinic he, Changbin and Jisung had visited for medicine._

“Hyunjin?”

At this, Chan’s lips dipped down slightly. “Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung are checking the informant from his mother’s letter. I encouraged him, perhaps a bit forcefully, to leave your side. He was most unwilling.” The playful tone fell flat under Chan’s grim eyes.

Felix’s stomach rolled uncomfortably. “How long have I been asleep?” He asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Neither Chan nor Changbin responded immediately though they had some sort of silent conversation with their eyes. Chan finally sighed, his features lined with pain, “Three full days and three full nights.”

Felix stared at Chan blankly. That was… a long time.

He would never voice it aloud but honestly, Felix was surprised and exceedingly grateful he had woken up at all – not many people lived through abdominal wounds. Still, he wished he had woken up earlier from his body’s self-induced coma.

He bit his dry lips in an attempt to drive out the pessimistic thoughts. “When will they be back?”

“They haven’t been gone long.” Changbin seemed to unconsciously bring their connected hands to his chest as he smiled in reassurance. “Don’t worry, Jisung and Minho won’t let anything happen to Hyunjin.”

Felix nodded. He felt exhausted already and his stomach rebelled against the thin broth Chan was feeding him.

His blinks bordered full seconds when Chan suggested he sleep, reassuring him he would let the others know he’d woken before he slipped out of Felix’s periphery.

Despite how much his body protested, Felix shifted over as much as he could on the clinic bed amidst Changbin’s agitation. “Stay,” he murmured, tugging their laced fingers to his body.

Changbin was either too tired to object or too weak to his pleading eyes because he gingerly crawled under the covers without much resistance. It was a tight squeeze but they made it work and Felix drifted off with his cheek pressed against the crook of Changbin’s neck, the older boy remaining a constant presence by his side as the darkness took over.

Felix woke to hushed voices and pleasant warmth.

He opened his eyes to a now familiar ceiling. Moonlight streamed in from the windows, casting the organized room in silver. It felt like a dream.

Then he shifted and the pain in his stomach flared white hot. Felix couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, hands cupping the thick bandage at his side.

The voices cut out and then began again. Felix curled into the warm body by his side as he rode out the pain – _Changbin_. An arm pulled him in tighter and a warm hand laid protectively over his own, covering the wound under the blankets.

“Jisung, can you get the others?” Felix felt the vibrations in Changbin’s chest as he spoke. “And maybe something for the pain too,” he added to Felix’s relief.

After staying still for a moment and making absolutely certain he stopped tensing his stomach, Felix pulled back slightly to look at Changbin. He didn’t look as exhausted anymore but pain was etched into his eyes as he stared at Felix like he could disappear at any moment.

Felix despised that expression, wishing he could take away the emotional pain. He untangled one hand from between their bodies before carefully brushing some bangs from Changbin’s eyes. They were only a couple of inches apart, he realized – Changbin’s face shone more brightly under the light of the moon and the stars.

Warmth rushed through Felix’s body, filling him with strength and comforting familiarity. He felt bigger than the world as he lost himself in the older boy’s eyes, even as the poignant realization dawned on him that he had nearly lost all of this, that he nearly lost Changbin and whatever they were and could become.

“Can I maybe kiss you?”

A faint smile lined the older boy’s lips and he answered the question by closing the last few inches between them. His lips were chapped but still incredibly soft as they pressed against Felix’s. Changbin moved his mouth against his, slow but warm and solid.

One kiss turned into two turned into seven.

Changbin pulled back after skimming Felix’s lower lip with the barest trace of teeth and Felix made the mistake of chasing his lips. He gasped at the movement and did his best to school his features into a not-wince. It didn’t really work.

“Shit, are you okay? I’m so sorry, Lix. Did you reopen the wound? Should I get Haewon or Doctor Song?” The older boy rambled as he pushed his shoulders down against the sheets, hands hovering over Felix but not touching as he glanced over his body in a panic.

“I’m okay. I don’t think so and no. Just um, it kinda hurt. Not the kiss!” Felix rushed to reassure when he saw the beginnings of a dejected look descend on Changbin’s features. “Just when I moved.” He lifted the blankets and glared at the gauze bandaging covering his wound.

Changbin’s eyes widened. “We can try again?” At Felix’s look of surprise, the older boy hurriedly finished, “When you’re better! We-we have time.”

Felix bit his bottom lip but it didn’t stop the fond smile blooming across his face. He felt dizzyingly heated at the promise of a next time.

“Here.” Changbin leaned down. It was the only warning Felix received before the older boy planted a gentle kiss on the bulge of the bandages before pulling himself up to sit by his side. He took Felix’s hand in his own – the unrestrained softness in Changbin’s eyes made him melt – Felix was probably grinning stupidly.

“All better,” he teased. “If hyung gives Felix kisses every day, Felix will get better in no time.”

Changbin snorted but the sweet smile remained on his face. “Whatever Your Highness wants, I will deliver.” He lifted Felix’s knuckles to his mouth and planted butterfly kisses on each one.

“Ah, if I had known I could just pull the royalty card earlier, maybe we wouldn’t have taken so long.” The words were meant to be light but they’re tinged with a heavier melancholic edge.

“We’re both idiots,” Changbin said with a serious expression.

Felix burst out laughing but quickly stopped when it pulled at his stomach. He placed his free hand against the wound and bit back the pain.

“And yet, despite it all, you have my heart and I have yours.” Changbin shook his head fondly.

Unsure how to respond, Felix intertwined their fingers and squeezed. He liked the way his hand fit in Changbin’s.

He would have been perfectly content with spending eternity basking in the quiet comfort and the solid presence of Seo Changbin but sadly, the moment only stretched on in memory.

The door burst open and Hyunjin and Jeongin tumbled through, followed closely by Minho, Jisung, Seungmin and Chan. They crowded around the small bed with weird mixtures of concern and glee as they glanced between Felix and Changbin.

“Guys, give him a little space,” Changbin grumbled.

“I think you mean give _us_ a little space,” Minho corrected with a devilish smirk. Felix felt his face heat up when Minho gave them both knowing looks.

Hyunjin stepped forward with a cup in his hands. Changbin placed an arm behind Felix’s upper back to prop him up. To be frank, the herbal pain relieving concoction tasted disgusting but as he pulled a face after the first sip, Chan was quick to remind him he would regret it more if he didn’t drink its entirety.

“It’s good to see you awake.” There was a small shake in Hyunjin’s voice. “How are you feeling?”

“Physically or emotionally?”

Hyunjin gave him a look as he knelt down and Felix extracted a hand from the blankets, extending it towards his cousin. The high from the kiss he had shared with Changbin died down to be replaced by the reality of what had happened.

“I feel—” _awful, useless, like a burden_. Felix sighed and went with “—not great.”

“We were worried sick,” Jeongin said, kneeling down next to Hyunjin. “We weren’t certain whether or not you were…”

_…going to make it._

Felix smiled weakly. “A puny sword can’t kill me.” No one looked convinced and Felix thinned his lips, eyes downcast. “I’m okay. Really.”

He tried to push himself up more and couldn’t quite hold back the groan that escaped. Hyunjin and Changbin immediately maneuvered him to lean against the headboard. Felix looked around, taking in Jeongin and Jisung’s knitted brows, Minho’s carefully composed expression that did nothing to hide the dark circles under his eyes, the tight lines surrounding Seungmin’s lips, and Chan’s disheveled frame. They all looked thinner too.

_Had they all been eating alright? Sleeping at all?_

Three days and three nights. It had felt surreal until now. Now that Felix saw the toll his absence had taken on all of them, the full weight of his actions crashed into him. His heart beat heavily with lead; guilt hooked around his lungs.

He almost died. He almost died without ever telling Changbin…everything. He almost left his loved ones with another scarring grief on their hearts and minds.

“I’m sorry,” Felix choked out. “I—he went for Changbin and I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.”

Changbin cupped his cheek and Felix met his eyes through a blur of tears. “Felix, you scared the shit out of all of us but don’t apologize for what you did. You saved my life and countless others. You’re alright now. We’re all together. That’s what matters.”

Felix nodded through the blur, leaning into Changbin’s touch. After a long moment, he remembered why they had traveled to the coast in the first place and swiveled his head towards Hyunjin, voice slightly strangled as he asked, “Official Lim. How did the visit go?”

Hyunjin hesitated and averted his gaze, hunching his shoulders up.

“Did something happen there?” Seungmin asked quietly.

“You’ve been closed off since you returned, hyung,” Jeongin pointed out.

“He was closed off the entire way back too.” Minho shifted when Felix frowned at him. “The official wouldn’t allow me or Jisung inside.”

Jisung crossed his arms, jumping to Minho’s defense even though Felix was certain his own gaze hadn’t been accusatory. “The guy was paranoid. He had every possible peephole filled and all the curtains drawn tightly. We stayed near the house in case he tried anything with Hyunjin but the entire time we were stuck in the cold, all we heard was conversation.” Jisung turned to Hyunjin with a concerned look. “It was just conversation, right?”

Something like a block of ice settled in Felix’s sternum, temporarily overriding the sharp but now constant pain in his torso, as his mind went through multiple worse case scenarios that involved manipulation, brainwashing and straight-up torture. “Jinnie?”

Hyunjin was quick to reassure, “It’s nothing you’re thinking of, Lix.” He pursed his lips. “I really don’t know how to phrase this. Believe me when I say I was speechless for a solid minute and if I’m being completely honest, I’m still processing,” he said with a flustered waving of his hands. Hyunjin took a deep breath and they all leaned forward. “Official Lim is my maternal grandfather.”

Felix swore his brain short-circuited. And then everyone was speaking over each other, excited chatter and bewildered questions pouring forward. Chan managed to calm them down and allow Hyunjin to start explaining.

If Felix was being truthful himself, he was still pretty shocked after Hyunjin recounted both their parents’ histories.

“Why would your mother send you to him?” Chan asked skeptically. “How is any of this information relevant to taking down Yeonsan when it happened years ago?”

Hyunjin glared at the older. “Because he’s my blood relative. My mother’s father, in case you weren’t paying attention.”

Felix cleared his throat before another argument could occur. “Hyunjin may be dense sometimes, hyung, but he’s rarely wrong when it comes to gauging genuine emotional responses. Besides, everything Official Lim said about Hyunjin’s parents and my mother matches down to the months of their deaths.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Hyunjin said with a small pout. “All the conversing was mostly because I was starving for answers and pushed him to understand. He helped me pinpoint a possible perpetrator behind the attacks on officials and advisors and agreed to help further too.” Hyunjin flexed his fingers. “There’s more. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and after well, recent events and after speaking with Official Lim, it’s become clear that…” Hyunjin sighed. “No matter what we do, nothing really changes. Vigilantism is not real change.”

Felix agreed. Chan, Changbin and Jisung reluctantly nodded as well.

Seungmin reached out to take Hyunjin’s hand in his own, prompting the older boy to continue though his eyes had a knowing glint, “So what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to take back the throne,” Hyunjin affirmed and Felix shot his cousin an encouraging smile. “We’re going to take back this kingdom.” He took a long breath. “I have a plan but I’ll need all of you. Are you with me?”

A chorus of positive statements answered. Jisung shifted forward. “So what is this plan?”

“That’s the best part.” This time, Hyunjin’s smile reached his eyes and dimpled his cheeks. “We’re going to start a revolution.”

***

Around late morning the day after Felix finally awoke, Chan stepped into the room only to see the boy climbing out of bed, trying to stand. By himself. With no support.

“How do you literally have no sense of self-preservation?”

Felix startled and whipped his head up to stare at Chan with wide eyes.

Chan sighed, walking over to the bed. He placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder and eased him back into the covers. “Doctor Song and Haewon are very adamant you are not supposed to be up for at least another two days and then another week before you’re allowed to do anything as strenuous as jumping. If it were up to me, you wouldn’t be walking for the rest of this month.”

Felix’s eyes were clouded with pain but he somehow managed a steady tone. “We can’t afford to stay here so long. The plan needs to be set into motion and waiting here means losing valuable time. I’m making _Hyunjin_ lose valuable time.”

“No time is more valuable than the time it takes for you to heal,” Chan retorted.

“I’m fine. I can just lay down in the wagon while we travel back. It doesn’t even hurt that much.”

Chan squinted at Felix, making sure he’d heard the words right. “Even just lying still, your body is suffering indescribable pain as it repairs – let’s see, stomach lining, internal organs and tissue, skin, blood, iron – should I go on?” Felix remained silent. “Being jostled in a wagon so soon could reopen the wound along with causing nausea and a list of health concerns I can’t even name.”

Felix was silent for a while, staring at the ceiling, before he nodded to himself. “Then I’ll stay here and recuperate. You and Hyunjin should go back to Hanseong with everyone else. I’m not needed,” he said earnestly.

And if that wasn’t the most ridiculous and infuriating thing Chan had ever heard.

“I’m not leaving you behind. Felix, none of us are leaving without you.” Chan reached out and grasped Felix’s hand, trying to get through his dense mind. “And you want to know why?”

Felix blinked at him, lips parted uncertainly.

“We aren’t leaving you behind because you’re basically family,” Chan stressed. But even as that sentence left his mouth, he knew it didn’t even begin to encompass how much these boys meant to him. “We _do_ need you. We need your swordsmanship and insider knowledge just as much as we need your smiles, your brightness, your unconventional way of thinking, your bravery, your everything, Lix. You’re so much more than you make yourself out to be. We need you.” Chan scrunched his face up as he felt the tears building in his eyes. “And-and you need us too, right?”

He finally tore his gaze from their hands and immediately shot up in alarm.

Shiny lines dropped down Felix’s face, the tears gathering at the edges of his eyes and falling towards his ears. Chan dabbed them away once it became clear Felix wasn’t going to.

The younger heaved a shaky breath before turning towards Chan and grasping his hands where they still rested on his cheekbones, whispering, “How are you like, not a god?”

Chan let out a startled laugh.

Felix cracked a smile, voice still tight, “You know exactly what to say in our worst moments.” He paused and the smile widened on his face. “And yeah, I need you all too. I don’t–I _can’t_ picture a future without all of you there with me.”

The two of them sat there, tears falling quietly but with comforted smiles resting on their lips until Haewon knocked twice and stepped over the threshold of the open door.

Chan quickly swiped his tears away as Haewon approached. He was thankful when she didn’t comment.

They managed to negotiate for three more days of rest, as in, Haewon and Chan were forced to compromise with Felix and, as reluctant as Chan was to acknowledge it, the shrinking opportunity of their time window to which Hyunjin needed to enact his part of the plan in Hanseong.

Unfortunately, each day leading up to their return to the capital was a losing battle against Felix’s clear determination of trying to break himself.

Not even three hours after Haewon had warned the boy, Felix had managed to drag himself to a window and gotten quite the lecture from Minho and Hyunjin when they caught him. The next day, Chan heard Changbin screech from the confines of Felix’s room. He and Seungmin rushed in to see Jisung wrangle a sword out of Felix’s hands where his feet were planted in an offensive stance while Changbin threw caution to the wind and hoisted Felix into a bridal carry to dump him onto the bed. Asked later _“what the fuck was he thinking”,_ Felix only replied with, “Keeping in shape so I don’t need physical therapy.”

After that incident, Jeongin volunteered himself as the babysitter for the rare moments none of them were plastered to Felix’s side and keeping him company. No amount of whining or pouting or emotional appeals could make Jeongin let his guard down around Felix and they all rested a little easier.

The day of the departure couldn’t have come soon enough. They thanked Doctor Song and Haewon while padding the wagon with blankets and pillows and shoving their provisions to one side. One other person would ride alongside Felix for supervision and for the sake of Chan’s graying hairs.

 _Kids are not easy,_ he complained to the wind as they finally bid farewell to the coastal city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, some quality backstory dumping of the royal family and Hyunjin and Felix's lineage LOL In other words though, we're now officially in the Finale Arc, the last subplot of this monster story ^_^
> 
> Lots of resolved hurt/comfort and soft moments in this chapter, the boys deserved it (and all of us too after these past few angsty AF updates lmao like I can write so much angst but I'm also like lowkey/highkey crying watching them suffer? yeah... _also Felix bby, you're so important, never downplay your skills and unique characteristics_ 🥺)
> 
> Take care! I'll be back soon ≧◡≦


	23. Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Before I met you, I never knew the sky was this clear. I only knew that the warm sunshine would sting. Thank you for coming to me…for creating the same shadow as me from the approaching light.”_
> 
> ―You can STAY (Stray Kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, I'm still alive lmao been drowning under so much stuff lately and sleep feels like an illusion at this point but uhhhh, here's an update!
> 
> Enjoy~~
> 
> [small update: included the decoded messages XD]

The return journey to Hanseong was thankfully smooth though it was slow going.

They returned their borrowed horses with little difficulty. Between the seven of them, they were able to carry their supplies and the rest of their provisions along with Felix (Chan allowed him to walk but only with one of them as support) back home. Chan hoisted the bag around his body to dig for the key when Seungmin suddenly dragged him back from the door, startling everyone. Chan opened his mouth to protest but Seungmin put a finger to his lips and knelt down by the door, pointing to the area underneath the handle.

Chan frowned and looked closer. A nearly imperceptible dent sat in the shadow of the door frame. Ice crept down his spine.

“Someone’s been inside,” Minho whispered in realization, almond eyes blown wide.

“Maybe BamBam hyung returned?” Jeongin suggested.

“BamBam has a key though,” Chan murmured back.

They all exchanged nervous glances until Chan gestured for all of them to step back from the door. Minho flattened himself on the wall to the right of the door frame with Seungmin and Hyunjin, the latter drawing his mother’s knives. On the other side of the door, Changbin pulled a throwing dagger from his forearm while Jisung flicked his serrated knife into his palm, shoving Felix and Jeongin behind himself and Changbin.

The door opened with an audible creak – unlocked as they had guessed – and Chan pressed his lips together into a thin line. He crept over the threshold into darkness and for several minutes of quiet shuffling, he checked the living room area, the kitchen and the rooms upstairs.

No one.

But Chan couldn’t shake the feeling that there had clearly been an unwelcome presence inside the house. He lit an oil lamp while he walked back towards the front door and tentatively declared it was safe.

It wasn’t until Chan stepped back inside and blinked, moving to set the oil lamp down on the nearest table in the living room that he realized the table wasn’t where it should be. He walked, disoriented, around the living room and towards the kitchen, scrutinizing every piece of furniture.

Nothing was broken or stolen or visibly missing and yet, it felt like he was waking in this house for the first time. Despite the younger boys constantly misplacing possessions or leaving their stuff everywhere no matter how many times Chan reprimanded them, they never touched the furniture or anything on the mantelpiece. Things in the house were still familiar in that the furniture and possessions were his and BamBam’s along with their seven newer additions but it felt like everything had been shaken, things angled differently now or even placed in positions none of them had left them in.

“Was anything taken?” Minho whispered to Chan. It was just the eight of them in the house, he didn’t need to whisper, but Minho could probably read the rising panic written all over his face.

Chan shook his head as seven other faces stared back at him with worry and varying degrees of consternation.

“The house to house searches,” Felix spoke eventually, voicing Chan’s suspicions with hard eyes. “He’s irritatingly thorough.”

Hyunjin glared at the door before turning back to them, gaze softening. “We’ve been gone half a month. It’s enough time for them to let their guard down, especially with Lieutenant Jung doing his best to help us, but we need to be really careful about our next moves.”

“It’s not an incredibly long time,” Seungmin said hesitantly. “But BamBam hyung may have returned. You don’t think whoever breached the door and searched the house...” He shook his head. “Do you think he’s alright?”

Hyunjin wrapped an arm around the younger boy’s waist and tugged him close.

The words _‘Do you think he’s alright’_ taunted Chan and Seungmin’s voice rang in his ears to the point of distortion and wow, was the room spinning?

Felix’s face suddenly appeared in his vision and he faintly felt himself being eased into a chair.

“—likely all the stress.” Changbin’s voice sounded a little muffled. “The lack of sleep isn’t helping either.”

“Chan.” He blinked hard and the black dots in his vision slowly faded as he took in Jisung kneeling in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he’s alright.”

“But right now, you definitely need to rest,” Felix asserted.

Chan took in their concerned expressions that he now contributed to and agreed. He didn’t want to worry them further by not even being able to stand upright. He glanced over the kitchen again but this time, his eyes caught on a book that hadn’t been sitting on the dining table when they had departed.

When he reached over and opened the book, a scrap of paper fluttered loose. Jeongin picked it up and handed it to Chan.

_Hey, I left some of Misook’s famous soup SAFE-ly in the fridge. I WILL punch you if you eat it all before I RETURN! Don’t think you can get away HIDING food from me NOW that you’re a grown man – I’m still older than you._

_TAKE CARE!!_

To an outsider, the note looked like a little kid had written it before they understood the importance of size uniformity with hangul characters but Chan smiled and heaved a relieved breath.

“BamBam is alright.”

***

Hyunjin startled awake when he felt a hand land on his upper back. He groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms before he lifted his head and found Chan’s worried face.

“Have you been here all night?”

 _It’s morning?_ Hyunjin looked around and found the kitchen and living room painted in pale barely there light. He swiveled back to the papers and all the scribbled ideas spread over the entirety of the dining table. “I swear I didn’t mean to stay up for so long.”

Chan plopped down next to him. Hyunjin was happy to note the man’s eyes didn’t look so sunken in after a full day and night of rest. Chan picked up a piece of paper with near illegible writing on it and squinted at the words there. When it inevitably didn’t make much sense, he put it back down and gestured at the mess of papers sympathetically. “Did you make much progress?”

“Does it look like I did?” Hyunjin murmured desolately as he slumped in his seat. “I have facts but no first-hand accounts and no way for the writers to verify them.”

“Maybe I can help. I have a suspicious feeling you won’t get any sleep, even if I tie your head to a pillow, until you’ve found a solution,” Chan responded. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

He looked over at Chan and the last time only the two of them had spoken – yelled at each other really – flashed through his mind. Hyunjin smiled tentatively at the older. “Thank you for still being here, hyung.”

“Well, if we’re being technical here, I _do_ own this house,” Chan said with a teasing grin.

Hyunjin shook his head a little though he was still smiling. “Not that exactly. Just, thank you for still being here, in my life. Thank you for really understanding and for being here for all of us.”

Chan’s pale hand reached over to cover his, warm and steady and constant. He only let go of Hyunjin’s hand in favor of shuffling the scrambled ideas together into a stack but he shifted his chair over, close enough for Hyunjin to feel their legs brush slightly whenever one of them moved. He was more than grateful for the small gesture of physical comfort. “Let’s get to work.”

The next two hours were filled with unfulfilling ideas much to both of their disappointment. It wasn’t until everyone had awoken and were in semi-functioning states of awareness that they made some headway, the eight of them bouncing ideas and fleshing out half formed thoughts. By afternoon, they had created a rough schedule of when and how they would leak the information to the printing presses across the capital that would help them the most.

The first story – Chan’s idea – would start years ago during the inflationary economic emergency and the health crisis and medicinal shortages that wracked the kingdom. It was a grievous memory that remained in a lot of citizens’ minds and contributed significantly to the resulting disillusionment to Yeonsan’s rule, even if the declining approval was mostly censored through fear mongering. To rub salt into the raw memories, they would reveal the catastrophe was all courtesy of an Advisor Jang within Yeonsan’s administration who had received bribes to break quotas and worsen the inflation, who partook in insider trading that created a humanitarian disaster as medicine ran short and who wasn’t let go until years after the crisis. They also had first-hand proof, and they all sobered up when Chan said softly, “BamBam’s parents.”

Another story – Hyunjin and Felix’s ideas – would target a royal advisor who was still regarded highly by the king. They would lay out every known atrocity Advisor Nam had committed. From human trafficking of minors with Jeongin as living proof, to allegedly having direct involvement in the suspicious deaths of the previous king and queen with his close relationship to Regent King Yeonsan, to the similar questionable disappearances of both the princes now flagged as traitors with a price on their heads.

A different story and a different atrocity for each day. Felix scoffed bitterly, “We could run a full year of stories and still only scratch the surface.” Hyunjin pursed his lips in agreement.

Maybe none of this would work. After all, most citizens were disillusioned but that didn’t mean they actively voiced their opinions or acted upon their disapproval as was human tendency to wait for someone else to take the lead. However, it would further the frustration and injustice many felt at Yeonsan’s rule. People who had suffered in silence for years from what really lay beneath the gilded surface of Joseon, thinking the crown had forsaken them and that they were isolated in their own disillusionment and hardships, would now realize they were never alone and that there _are_ opportunities for change.

Through these stories, people could have hope. A sense of belonging. And from that unity came action.

So many _what ifs_. But Hyunjin supposed it didn’t matter whether there was a full revolution at his heels or not. What mattered was the fact he wasn’t alone – Felix, Seungmin, Changbin, Jeongin, Jisung, Chan, Minho – they would all stay by his side whether Hyunjin succeeded in reclaiming the crown or died trying.

“Swords or fists?” Hyunjin asked where they had snuck into BamBam’s training area with Chan’s spare key.

“Do I actually have a choice?” Seungmin deadpanned, looking more exasperated as they laughed.

“I vote fists!” Felix exclaimed. He grabbed Changbin and yanked him flush against his side. “And I choose hyung as my partner.”

Hyunjin frowned at Felix, observing with slight amusement both Changbin and Seungmin’s matching expressions of disapproval.

“Felix,” Changbin started gently. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Hyunjin could hear their hearts collectively drop as Felix’s smile fell. “That’s why I chose fists. It won’t pull at my side as much,” Felix muttered to the ground before looking them in the eyes. “I can’t just keep sitting around. I’m going stir-crazy.”

Hyunjin knew even with all of their dissent, his cousin would find a way around them to train on his own which would likely lead to worse consequences. He saw Changbin come to the same conclusion and they exchanged a knowing look.

“Only one round,” Changbin declared with finality.

Felix turned a blinding grin to Hyunjin and Seungmin. “Watch and learn.”

Hyunjin sat down against the wall with Seungmin and watched as Changbin and Felix began circling each other, throwing experimental jabs and hooks.

After a few minutes, the sparring took a serious turn and Hyunjin tensed. The way Felix and Changbin sparred, barely holding back, carried a weight of intensity and tension and struck him as reckless. Neither boy pulled their punches though Changbin clearly avoided any strikes to Felix’s torso. It was clear how much they trusted each other completely – trusted each other not to hold back and were confident in the other’s abilities to defend against their own attacks.

While Changbin’s steps were carefully calculated, each shift purposeful and powerful, Felix was light on his feet and constantly moving. Their two distinct styles complemented the other’s strengths, a force to be reckoned with when they fought together and made up for each other’s weak points.

Hyunjin had sparred with Felix many times and had won more than a few. He had also lost quite a few as Felix always had something new up his sleeves. There was fluidity and elegance in the way the boy weaved between Changbin’s strikes like he was dancing. He rarely engaged head-on and managed to block most of the hits aimed his way, opting instead to tire Changbin out.

When Changbin aimed a particularly vicious kick at Felix’s head, his cousin dropped into a crouch and swung out his right leg. The swing wasn’t enough to bring Changbin down but he stumbled where Felix’s leg caught his and Felix took his chance.

Before Hyunjin knew it, the fight was over. Felix was on the older boy’s back with a victorious smirk, one arm twisting both of Changbin’s behind his back while the other loosely circled around Changbin’s neck.

Seungmin let out a sharp breath and leaned into Hyunjin. “I hope we’re not expected to spar like that,” he grumbled. “I’d throw my back if I tried to tackle you.”

Hyunjin giggled and shot the younger boy a smile.

After a few seconds, Felix listed sideways and spread himself out on his back. His chest was heaving and Hyunjin was quick to move to the boy’s side, hands hovering.

“I’m okay.” Felix pushed himself up into a sitting position but couldn’t hide the wince that passed over his face. “But I think I’m done for the time being,” he laughed lightly.

He helped Felix to his feet but before Changbin approached, Hyunjin drawled, “You and Changbin, huh?” He smirked at Felix’s flush before his lips thinned. “I need to speak with you later. After dinner.”

Even as his ears turned pink, Felix raised a concerned eyebrow, immediately reading the undercurrent of severity in Hyunjin’s tone despite the teasing lilt. They turned to Changbin as he looped an arm protectively around Felix’s waist and Hyunjin stepped back, “Seungmin and I will be back a little later.”

They nodded as Seungmin walked up to stand beside Hyunjin. Felix grinned mischievously and Changbin’s eyes glinted with amusement as both boys looked between him and Seungmin. “You and Seungmin have fun,” Felix stage-whispered. He cackled as he dragged Changbin out of the room much to Hyunjin’s chagrin.

Seungmin sighed but Hyunjin thought there might have been a blush painting the apples of his cheeks. _Cute._

Hyunjin directed Seungmin through a chokehold escape. As he stepped back to scrutinize Seungmin’s moves in the air, he couldn’t help admiring the determination in the younger boy’s eyes and furrowed brows. Seungmin always put his best in everything he did. Once he reached a goal he’d set, he would set another one and reach that one too through methodical and meticulous perseverance.

If Hyunjin was being honest, it was a little intimidating but he found himself admiring the younger all the more.

“How high should I aim the kick?” Seungmin’s voice brought him back and he refocused.

Hyunjin mirrored a kick. “Once you’ve escaped the chokehold, the highest you should aim is the small of their back. Aiming for the backs of their knees works better though.”

They went through the move together a few times though neither of them landed any actual kicks on the other.

“Can I spar with you?” Seungmin asked when they paused for a short breather. At Hyunjin’s look of surprise, he scratched the back of his head, looking uncharacteristically self-conscious. “I want to test my reflexes and apply everything I’ve learned,” Seungmin said earnestly.

“You sure it’s not so you can beat me up?” Hyunjin smirked as he fell into the defensive stance he had honed over the years.

Seungmin’s smile fell short on reassurance as he clenched his jaw and something more ambitious flashed across his soft features.

Hyunjin blocked Seungmin’s first jab and sidestepped to his left. He aimed a cross punch that Seungmin blocked but followed up quickly with a hook the younger boy ducked under.

Hyunjin nodded in approval and Seungmin’s face glowed.

He welcomed the adrenaline thrumming through his veins during the small warm-up as they danced around each other with focused gazes. Then Hyunjin struck.

He aimed a turn kick at Seungmin’s torso. The younger boy blocked it with a slight stumble before retaliating with a front kick. Hyunjin shifted his balance to evade the move and directed a punch at Seungmin’s jaw.

“Stop going easy on me,” Seungmin grunted as he redirected the hit. “I’m not fragile, Hyunjin.”

“I know you’re not,” he rushed out in a breath. Seungmin was one of the strongest people Hyunjin knew. “I just didn’t want to end the sparring so early.”

Seungmin scoffed and then darted forward – Hyunjin barely blocked the round kick with his forearms. The next few moments were a flurry of limbs and _damn, Seungmin improved so quickly_.

Pride curved a small smile on Hyunjin’s face as they exchanged blows. He managed several well placed hits but Seungmin wasn’t short on the strikes he landed either. Hyunjin barely felt his limbs tiring as they sparred, lost in the other boy’s movements and their shared gazes.

When Seungmin stepped back hard from a kick, Hyunjin used it to his advantage. He darted forward, wrapped an arm around Seungmin’s torso and hooked his foot around the younger boy’s ankle.

Seungmin lost his balance, yanking Hyunjin down on top of him. Hyunjin was quick to straddle his waist and pin Seungmin’s wrists above his head. “I win,” he gasped out.

Seungmin’s face was flushed with exertion and Hyunjin found himself enraptured by the bead of sweat that rolled down his cheek. His attention was brought lower when Seungmin licked his lips, an easy smile resting there. They were no longer sparring but he felt his heart rate pick up all the more, thudding loudly in his ears. “Seungmin—”

In a blink and a rush of air, Hyunjin found their positions flipped as Seungmin took advantage of his distracted and loosening grip. He stared up at Seungmin who had his feet lightly trapping his arms to his side.

“I win,” Seungmin declared with a grin. He was leaning down, propping himself up with his elbows on either side of Hyunjin’s head. Only a few inches separated their faces.

Hyunjin swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and Seungmin’s gaze dropped.

For several moments, neither of them spoke. Hyunjin felt his heart stutter and his stomach turn with tendrils of warmth.

“I’m not reading this wrong, am I?” Seungmin whispered into the air between them, eyes flickering back to Hyunjin’s. “I really like you…more than like you—” Seungmin smiled sweetly but tentatively. “And you um, you like me too right?”

“How could I not? You’re breathtaking,” Hyunjin murmured. The younger boy’s gaze switched between Hyunjin’s pupils, eyes round. “You’re hard-headed but endearingly cute, witty and sharp-tongued but caring and hard-working and—”

Seungmin closed the space between them, effectively shutting him up.

Their lips collided a little roughly, both of them inexperienced, but Hyunjin wouldn’t trade it for the stars as his eyes slid shut. Seungmin’s smile was smooth on Hyunjin’s lips. The younger boy tasted a little salty from their sparring but the kiss was slow and achingly sweet.

Kissing Seungmin was like waking up to warm sunlight, a little disorienting and a little hazy but a whole lot of heartwarming pleasure and beautiful butterflies.

Seungmin pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. “You’re nothing like what I expected,” he breathed, puffs of air brushing Hyunjin’s cheeks. “Beautiful and fierce and determined but compassionate and sensitive when it matters.” The younger boy looked at Hyunjin so tenderly then, he felt his eyes water.

Seungmin cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, easing his body down onto Hyunjin’s and freeing his hands. He immediately brought one hand up to trace Seungmin’s brow and landed a chaste kiss on the younger boy’s nose.

After a short pause, he asked tentatively, “So does this make me your significant other?”

“More like significant annoyance.” Seungmin’s smile was bright as he leaned down to rest his cheek against Hyunjin’s collarbone, both of them giggling before basking in comfortable quiet.

It wasn’t that he had never known happiness before but Seungmin lit up something in Hyunjin he hadn’t even known was dark. Maybe the circumstances of their first meeting were shrouded in pain and desperation but Hyunjin thought maybe the universe _had_ favored him after all. It could have been anyone – even no one – but specifically, Seungmin had been there for him like he was always meant to be by Hyunjin’s side. And he by Seungmin’s.

***

Minho couldn’t bring himself to move. He had been lying awake since before dawn but even as Changbin woke and shuffled out of the room and Jisung stirred next to him soon after, he couldn’t muster the energy to sit up.

It was one of those days and like always, it came without warning. They were rarer now but it didn’t help the self-doubt. He had been doing well, getting better. But what if he could never get better? _What did better even look like?_

Jisung shuffled towards him and curled up into Minho’s side. He tensed but couldn’t put his need-to-avoid-touching into words and found himself too drained to shift a few inches away from the younger boy. Jisung, even in his sleep-rumpled state, seemed to sense something was wrong instantly.

He propped himself up on his elbow, hovering a foot above Minho’s face. “Hyung?”

Minho only shook his head.

Jisung sent him an understanding look. “It’s one of those days, isn’t it? I used to have them too when I had finally come to terms with losing Jeongin forever.”

He stared at Jisung and in a hoarse voice he managed, “Any advice?”

“I guess just keep in mind that healing isn’t easy or linear. But all the shit does get easier to deal with as time progresses.” Jisung’s voice was thick with emotion even as he managed to smile. Of its own accord, Minho’s hand moved to brush Jisung’s causing the younger boy to squeeze his hand for a short moment. “Take your time, hyung. It’s really okay but don’t get too lost in your head. I’ll let the others know but I’m definitely coming back to check on you whether you want me to or not.”

With that, Jisung walked out of the room. Unlike the other times, the blank days, before he’d met Jisung and he would wake unable to do anything but breathe and stare blankly at the ceiling, he determined to actively heal.

Really heal.

No more of that ignoring and finding distractions. He would face the trauma headfirst, really deal with it, become nauseous from the emotional rollercoaster instead of packing the pain away by shoving it down.

The rest of the day was spent in a see-saw between the hazy calm of exhaustion and the near panic of wounds he picked apart, tearing open scars to stare at the hurt and the pain, processing them correctly through gritted teeth and hot tears before slowly icing them with the softer wholesome memories he now had a plethora of and easing away the once bleeding pain as less painful scabs to the back of his mind.

 _‘Healing isn’t easy.’_ Minho smiled bitterly. Yeah, it fucking hurt. By nightfall, he was starting to understand that maybe there was no such thing as “getting over” trauma, that all he could really do was adjust and over time, the good days would outnumber the bad ones by increasing ratios.

What he had accomplished in this one day, actively facing his fears and all the nightmares and demons that came with it…Minho felt utterly drained but it was the accomplished kind of exhaustion. Jisung’s visits throughout the day helped ground him. Jisung grounded him. Helped to make him feel whole.

 _But_ , Minho realized. _They all did_.

Maybe _better_ looked like this little family where he could smile and laugh and speak his mind.

 _Better_ looked like Han Jisung cackling at his own jokes but listening whole-heartedly when it mattered, looked like Bang Chan cooking with him in the kitchen or sharing little anecdotes, looked like Seo Changbin dragging Minho to food stalls until they were full to bursting.

 _Better_ looked like Kim Seungmin reading a book and excitedly sharing its contents with Minho, looked like Hwang Hyunjin giggling at Minho’s snark and staying up late to keep him company when the nightmares kept him on edge, looked like Lee Felix throwing pillows at Minho and laughing as he was tackled and finally received his cuddles, looked like little Jeongin laying his head on Minho’s shoulder when he was tired and drowsy.

Because even though Minho would fall, again and again, and the hurt and the pain sometimes came back so blindingly harsh that he couldn’t breathe…he was still putting one foot in front of the other. None of these void-filled days erased the progress he had made.

When he looked back as he did during that late snowstorm, Minho saw his persistent footprints. Maybe there were a few times he lost his footing and it showed in his knee prints and handprints upon the fresh white, but always, his footprints led away from his fall, determined as he rose and continued to tread through the bitterness life threw him, determined to keep going for the goodness life gifted him too.

The next day was better. Minho woke without the claws of despair sinking into his flesh. The paradox lay in what he offered to do that made the day – in Jisung’s words, not his – _not_ better.

Minho had spent a whole day drowning in his pain and the first thing that happened after his tryst with his trauma was volunteering for a risky mission. Talk about impulsive.

But no way was Minho letting Felix go alone. Especially since he and Jisung were the only ones to find out what Felix and Hyunjin had been planning for days, accidentally overhearing their conversation a mere hour before the two were set to take off.

“Absolutely not,” Minho announced after he and Jisung had eavesdropped for all of thirty seconds and realized the princes were going to do something stupidly selfless like the dumbasses they were.

Hyunjin actually fell out of his chair while Felix glared at them as they stepped away from the stairs. He didn’t try to cover anything up to Minho’s relief. “It’ll give us an immense advantage. We really need her help. In fact, our plan banks on Minseo noona.” Felix crossed his arms as Hyunjin finally righted himself behind the younger boy. “Hyunjin hyung’s twentieth birthday is in less than two weeks. We don’t have much time. I’d prefer us overthrow the current administration right this fucking moment but we’re not _quite_ ready yet.” His frustration was palpable.

“So let me get this straight,” Jisung began slowly. “You want to sneak a letter, which could easily be intercepted, into the living quarters of the servants and guards of the royal palace, that are swarming with, you know, servants and guards of the royal palace who all know what their princes look like, because you absolutely and obviously need this one individual so much more than you need yourselves alive.”

Felix looked like he was about to throw Jisung out the window for the sarcasm that bled into the words.

Minho shrugged and stepped up next to Jisung, propping an elbow on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Jisung’s just pointing out the flaws in your amazingly comprehensive plan. Oh wait, you don’t have a plan. Just death wishes.”

“You’ve got the wrong idea.” Hyunjin leaned heavily against the table. “The letter will be personally delivered. It’ll be written and spoken in code for any prying eyes and ears. Felix and I are the only ones who know the best route to the living quarters.”

“Okay, ignoring the complete lack of self-preservation, why are you so desperate to send this message. Why this woman?” An unpleasant thought crossed his mind and he narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin. “Should Seungmin know about this woman?”

“What?” Some of Felix’s anger gave way to confusion. “We need Minseo’s help because her house is the exit point for the secret royal passageway from the palace. If we can gain access there, it’ll make infiltration flawless.”

“So it’s not because this woman means something else to Hyunjin?” Minho pressed. He may not show it with their constant banter but he cared about Seungmin and no way was he going to allow the younger boy to be hurt if he could help it.

“Uh, what else would she mean to Hyunjin?” Now Felix just looked completely lost. “The three of us used to play together as kids but since I was abroad so much, Hyunjin is much closer to her; she’s the lead chef.”

Minho glared at Hyunjin. “How close, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened at being addressed and he looked perplexed for a moment as he opened his mouth before shutting it with an audible click. “WOAH NO! No way.” He gesticulated wildly. “We’re not close like that at all!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “And even if we had been, I have Seungminnie now.”

_Crisis diverted then._

Felix and Jisung gaped at Hyunjin and Minho forgot that not everyone was as perceptive as he was.

“You and Seungmin—” Felix trailed off.

“Seungmin and you are like actually _finally_ —” Jisung stuttered.

Minho observed Hyunjin’s red ears with amusement. “When and how?”

“A few afternoons ago during sparring,” Hyunjin said with a faraway smile before he froze and glared at them. “We haven't really spoken about when we would let everyone know though.”

“You make it obvious enough with your dopey smiles and heart eyes,” Minho pointed out.

Felix blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes at the older prince. “We are most definitely prolonging this conversation about the love of your life at a later time.”

Hyunjin’s ears were scarlet as he forcibly turned towards a piece of paper. “Anyways, back to the matter at hand!” His expression darkened considerably. “We finally have the code, both the oral part and the written part, figured out which means we need to get it delivered as soon as possible, preferably tonight since it’s so cloudy.” He turned towards Jisung and Minho. “No one else knows about this message and it should remain that way so act normal when Felix and I leave. We’ll be back within two hours.”

Minho crossed his arms. “No.”

The princes turned to him with varying degrees of defensiveness and aggravation.

“Minor correction: act normal after Felix and _Minho_ leave.” Minho raised his eyebrows, elaborating, “It’s risky enough with one of you going and your presences and voices could be immediately recognized. You need someone who knows the way there, yes, but you also need someone who has never had contact with anyone in or around the palace. Me.”

He finally saw where Felix and Hyunjin looked alike in their twin expressions of surprise.

Felix shook himself off first, all remnants of his earlier confrontational manner gone. He nodded and shot Minho a smile. “If you’re really sure about this, hyung.”

Minho nodded back and Felix tiptoed up the stairs to grab his things with the barest groan of a floorboard. Hyunjin shot him a relieved smile. Now that Minho was observing him, he noticed the prince’s face was paler than normal as Hyunjin collapsed in a seat.

“Thank you. I couldn’t leave Felix alone, you know how he is when he gets an idea and pours his mind, body and soul into it, and it’s something that can really give us an advantage too but…I’m not mentally prepared to see the palace just yet,” Hyunjin admitted thickly. “Guess that makes me weak and selfish.”

“Hey, none of those self-deprecatory remarks,” Jisung said as he walked over and stood in front of Hyunjin. “Because the man, the king, we are willingly following to take back this kingdom is you. Would we do that if we believed you weren’t the best of us?”

Hyunjin stared back with wide eyes. “Guess not,” he whispered after a beat before his eyes curved into small crescents. “Now go get ready.”

Jisung hummed and walked back to Minho. The younger helped Minho into a coat lying on the couch that he was pretty sure was actually Chan’s since it was a size too big and smelled of spices. Jisung placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder. “I know you’re doing better today but are you really sure about this?”

“I want to be useful for once, Jisung.” Minho took the younger boy’s hand and cradled it between his own.

“You never aren’t,” Jisung countered immediately and Minho smiled at the reassurance. “I’m just worried. As always.” He let out a small chuckle. “You’re someone I can’t imagine a life without anymore.”

Minho wasn’t sure why he followed through with what he did next though he regretted absolutely nothing. (Minho knew exactly why he did it. He just wasn’t ready to acknowledge what it really meant. Not when things could change in an instant, not when things were so unstable and uncertain.)

Jisung’s hand still rested in his own and really, Minho couldn’t pinpoint what exactly made the thought cross his mind and urge him to take action. Perhaps it was Jisung’s wide eyes so filled with care, perhaps it was the earnestness with which he said _‘You’re someone I can’t imagine a life without anymore’_ , perhaps it was the fact that Minho had fallen for this boy long before this moment but knew himself to be a coward and had kept his mouth shut for fear something would change, that this wouldn’t last.

So what exactly did he do?

He tugged Jisung forward, the younger boy coming easily, likely expecting a hug but Minho cupped a hand behind his neck. He tilted his head and placed his lips against Jisung’s soft petal ones.

It barely qualified as a kiss. Just a press of their lips in a stolen moment. Jisung’s lips tasted like the strawberry candies he’d been eating.

When Minho pulled back, one of Jisung’s hands came up to ghost over his lips. Jisung’s eyes never left his as he broke out into a small grin, looking down and running his thumb over Minho’s knuckles. “You’re really something else, Lee Minho,” he whispered.

There were about a thousand more things left unsaid. But in those unspoken words, Minho knew for all the impulsive and sometimes reckless choices they made, both of them craved stability and routine. What they were now had no labels but after, when things were settled, then they would take the next step together, become the _something more_ they both wanted and yearned for.

Felix cleared his throat and looked between them, walking up to stand by Minho with Hyunjin at his side. “Did I miss something?” Felix asked as he delicately tucked the letter in his hand away and strapped the knife in his other hand to his belt.

“Just observing how the person who knows the way happens to always be the slowest,” Minho replied smoothly.

Felix pouted and eyed Jisung. “I guess you like Jisung more than me.”

Jisung laughed, sharing a knowing look with Minho.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “As true as that sounds and looks, you two should get going. Stay in the shadows, act natural if you can’t. Once you exit Hanseong from the far west side, keep walking until you see the grove of peach orchards and then turn right and continue from there. If you keep walking—”

“Then we’ll eventually reach the village connected to the palace where the servants and guards reside,” Felix interrupted gently, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s arm. “It’s going to be fine. We just need to find Lee Minseo in the house with the red-lined door. Minho hyung will hand her the letter and then we come straight back.” Felix paused. “Come to think of it, Minho shouldn’t even need to come with me and put himself in danger.”

Minho blinked at him. “Felix, I’m coming so _you_ aren’t put in danger. No matter what you two say, we cannot trust this Minseo and I am not letting either of you place yourselves at more risk.”

Felix nodded reluctantly before he lowered his voice more. “Chan hyung still doesn’t know?”

They all shushed him unnecessarily before Minho gestured to Felix. “Let’s go before he realizes.”

With a quick wave to Hyunjin and a furtive smile sent to Jisung, Minho pulled Felix out the door where they began the dreary trek to the palace.

Minho didn’t expect for the little village filled with royal servants and guards to be in such squalid conditions considering their supposedly stable jobs and good pay. Felix had his hood up to cover his hair but his face remained unobscured and Minho saw the frown shadowing his features further. Reality sucked. Felix didn’t look surprised, just grim with indignant and justified anger in his eyes.

After several minutes of numb silence where they crouched in the shadows of the gate, Felix pointed at a group of houses on the opposite side of the village center that didn’t look as though they were falling apart. When the younger boy made to stand, Minho yanked him back.

“The letter, Felix,” he whispered urgently. “It has to be me.”

“But you’re unmasked!” Felix argued even as he handed the piece of paper to Minho. The prince made a valid point.

In response, Minho slid two fingers under Felix’s hood and lifted the cloak from the younger boy’s shoulders. He wrapped it around himself and flipped the hood, ignoring Felix’s gasp of surprise as he turned and jumped the gate with little difficulty.

A group of drunken guards passed him by the statue in the village center but didn’t give him any trouble. Aside from Minho and those guards, only a few others were outside their homes.

 _‘You never know who’s watching or listening,’_ Hyunjin had warned. _‘That’s why you have to conceal the message like a drunken love confession.’_

Minho had laughed but as he located the red-lined door, he crossed his fingers this would work and he wouldn’t get shot for being the messenger.

After a second round of knocking, the door cracked open to a young woman who glared at him through the opening.

“I have a message,” Minho said calmly though internally, his heart pounded. _Did he see a knife in her hands or was that just a trick of the light?_

“It is nearly midnight,” she replied curtly. “Leave me alone.”

She moved to close the door but Minho shoved the letter into the crack of light. “Your name is Lee Minseo and I have a message,” he repeated.

The young woman stared at him with wider but still suspicious eyes. Nonetheless, Minho’s straightforward tone seemed to work and she opened the door halfway. He properly handed Minseo the folded paper, watching as she opened it carefully and stared at the two characters written there.

_Four_

_LISTEN_

Minseo crossed her arms as she looked up and nodded at Minho slightly.

“You truly never really know the passageways or how they are concealed to hide secrets and help the heart bind us. We all realize you, my beautiful star, know passageways of heart, the one true loving way.”

Minseo looked at him in a new light, recognition and relief and a dozen other emotions flitting across the lines of her youthful face. She pressed her lips into a flat line and disappeared behind the door for several minutes.

To Minho’s surprise, when she returned, she shoved Felix’s note back into his hands. “I do not want it!” She announced loudly to some guards passing by who gave them a strange glance.

Minseo nodded at him and held up one finger. In a different situation, Minho might have felt justifiably affronted at the universal gesture of the middle finger but knowing there could be eyes and ears anywhere, he took a step back as if properly cowed. “Tell them that,” Minseo said through shiny eyes and gritted teeth.

_One week. They had one week._

Then she pulled away and her demeanor was rigid once more. “Leave now.”

Minho flinched as she slammed the door. Knowing it was an act didn’t make him any less startled at the resounding _bang._

He glanced at the paper Minseo had handed back and scanned the hasty words she had written. Only as he was mulling over the message he’d delivered did Minho finally understand the words Hyunjin and Felix had constructed for him to recite.

He also knew three other pieces of information:

Minseo would help.

They had a week.

They needed to make every second of that approaching deadline count.

***

_So much to say and so little time._ J _and I (Lee Minseo, if I am caught for this noble cause then I will gladly die for it too) hope this note sees you in good health. It seems these past few months have been busy for you too. Know that we are not loyal to the crown but to a truly good individual, as many of us in this palace and in this kingdom are: you, H._

_The flames of a revolution have been building for years but only of late, after the suspicions surrounding your disappearance, have things been set into motion. The date is coming. Our combined forces should be enough._

_Remember to give your trust sparingly and listen to your heart, H._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG all the ships finally **finally** coming through (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> Ahhh I tried to keep the tone more light-hearted for most of this chapter but I guess some angst still bled through lmao -- I really wanted to show Minho's perspective again and gosh, my heart was bursting at his introspective scene🥺
> 
> BUT yes, this chapter also has a lot of plot buildup too, we're nearly finished omg. _As an aside: yup, I'm super obsessed with secret passageways as well as encoded messages and interpretations within just a seemingly normal piece of writing or artwork LOL_
> 
> Take care everyone! 💕
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> **[Decoded Messages]**
> 
> **[BamBam's]**   
>  _Hey, I left some of Misook’s famous soup SAFE-ly in the fridge. I WILL punch you if you eat it all before I RETURN! Don’t think you can get away HIDING food from me NOW that you’re a grown man – I’m still older than you._
> 
> _TAKE CARE!!_
> 
> =>Safe. Will return; hiding now. Take care!!
> 
>   
> **[Hyunjin and Felix's]**  
>  Code: _Four LISTEN_
> 
> Message: _You truly never really know the passageways or how they are concealed to hide secrets and help the heart bind us. We all realize you, my beautiful star, know passageways of heart, the one true loving way._
> 
> =>You know how to help us. You know the way.


	24. One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The true mind can weather all lies and illusion without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed.”_
> 
> ―Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the penultimate chapter of this stupidly long story lmao. Thank you for sticking so far and for all the kind kudos, comments and hits ≧◡≦
> 
> This and the finale chapter are both pretty dark, these trigger warnings below definitely aren't 100% comprehensive so still proceed with caution please.  
>  **TW** : violence, blood, death

Hyunjin triple checked the extra daggers he’d given Felix and Changbin, making sure they were absolutely secured alongside Felix’s swords and Changbin’s set of throwing knives. A hand landed on his shoulders to stop his frantic movements and Hyunjin turned to Seungmin’s gentle gaze.

“Hyunjin.” Seungmin placed both hands on his shoulders, leading him to a corner of the living room away from the others. “Look at me.” It took some effort as Hyunjin continued scanning the room but eventually he focused on Seungmin’s dark eyes. Tender but determined. They reflected his strong resolve and Hyunjin felt his own strengthen.

“Hyunjin, you’re the strongest, most inspiring person I’ve ever had the honor to know. You work hard even on your natural talents,” Seungmin whispered. “Despite all the pain and adversity life has forced you through, you still hold your heart out with kindness, you still have smiles to gift, and you’re still so selfless and humble.” Seungmin’s voice was so earnest. Hyunjin felt his throat catch and his heart clench. “You’re the rightful heir of Joseon but more importantly, you’re Hwang Hyunjin, a good man, a good friend and well, a pretty good boyfriend too.”

“Seungmin…” Hyunjin reached a hand up to trace Seungmin’s cheekbone and marveled at the younger boy’s soft beauty and iron will. Seungmin leaned into his touch as Hyunjin struggled to put his heart into words.

“You’re more than amazing yourself,” he murmured, smiling up at Seungmin through his eyelashes. “You make me want to be better, to work harder and to hope and love.” Hyunjin stepped closer and leaned in. “With you, I feel like I truly have a place in this world. For you, I’ll spend the rest of our lives proving what love is.”

He planted a kiss on Seungmin’s lips, feeling the grip on his shoulders tighten. When they finally pulled apart, Seungmin looked a little dazed but his lips were parted in a delicate smile.

They stood together, backs against the wall with Hyunjin’s arm around Seungmin’s shoulders and his temple resting against Seungmin’s soft hair. As everyone else finalized their preparations, they allowed themselves a quiet moment together for what could be the last time.

Then seven faces turned to Hyunjin. He almost startled as he realized they were looking up to him for leadership and encouragement. He straightened himself.

“We have to be ready for anything. Whatever happens tonight will change all of our lives indefinitely.” Hyunjin curled his free hand into a fist. “But I believe in each and every one of you. Everything we need can be found in one another and within ourselves.”

What he was searching for wasn’t out there in the world. It had always been with him too, nestled deep in his heart. It had just taken some time to realize. Or more specifically, it had taken several amazing individuals for him to really understand.

“It’s my duty to this kingdom, my responsibility to all of my people, to set things right but,” Hyunjin paused and flashed a smile, “I couldn’t have done this without any one of you. You all who guided me through the hard times, taught me what family really means, and who encouraged me to look within myself to find what was always there.” His gaze flickered over seven earnest faces. “This reign of corruption and fear ends tonight. Lee Yeonsan ends tonight.”

The acknowledgment that he had to choose between two difficult options for that man didn’t exactly help Hyunjin’s conscious.

On one hand, death seemed too easy and too painless a way out for Yeonsan. The man should live out the rest of his life suffering and repenting for his evils. But on the other hand, execution was justice too and he could avenge his parents’ deaths and those of countless others.

“Hyunjin-ah, you need to stop carrying the weight of the world upon your shoulders.” Chan’s smile was almost fatherly as he brought him back to the present. They had gravitated together and he reached over to cover Hyunjin’s hand with his, a steadying warmth. “We’re all here with you to the very end.”

Hyunjin returned the warm gaze with an affectionate one, lips curved into a hopeful smile as he drank in everyone’s faces. _The faces of his family._ He inclined his head and took a deep breath.

“Then tonight, we finish what we started.”

***

Lee Minseo was a petite young woman about Chan’s age who put up the front of an annoyed older sister despite the obvious care in her actions. After she had ushered them all inside her house, Minseo yanked Felix and Hyunjin into her arms, her bangs barely peeking through the little window of space between their heads.

She pulled back with a relieved smile, a hand on Felix and Hyunjin’s shoulders for a quiet second before she grabbed both princes by their chin. “Do you know how worried I’ve been?”

Jisung blinked at the drastic change in demeanor, wondering if they should intervene.

“Lee Yongbok.” Felix snapped to attention, back stiff as Minseo crossed her arms and scowled at him. “I know we’re not close,” Felix opened his mouth to seemingly protest, “No. Playing hide and seek at age five does _not_ make up for the fact that we almost never saw each other once your studies abroad began,” she declared.

“Noona?”

“Oh don’t noona me. You know damn well what you could and should have done.” Minseo tapped her foot impatiently but Felix retained the expression of a lost puppy. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You could have come to me all those weeks ago. I could have helped you and Jeongin,” she explained, dragging each word out.

Felix looked down. “I couldn’t involve anyone else. Besides, sneaking into the royal chambers would have been next to impossible after breaking Jeongin out.”

Minseo pursed her lips and gave a slight nod after a moment, acquiescing, her eyes distant. Then she jerked her head up to Hyunjin. “And you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

Minho leaned over to Jisung, whispering, “We barely spoke last time so I couldn’t really say but I like her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them so respectfully mellow.”

Jisung smirked, “She’s almost as sassy and impertinent as you.”

“I heard that!” Jisung jumped as he met Minseo’s eyes. The woman raised a challenging brow before turning back to Hyunjin, continuing her lecture. “—you couldn’t even have written a note confirming you were alive? Do you know how worried I was? How worried your dear Lieutenant Jung was?” Minseo pouted. “Do you know how hard it is to kiss someone who can’t stop frowning?”

Hyunjin sputtered. “You and Lieutenant Jung are—?” He coughed awkwardly, his ears turning pink when she nodded with a tilt of her head as if saying _“You seriously didn’t know? We were so obvious.”_

“Uh well I mean, we didn’t know who to trust with any sort of information. I’m sorry we had to keep it from you both. I’m sorry we worried you so much, noona.” Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck. “Even though you’re clearly frustrated with all the secrets and justifiably angry at Felix and me, you’re still helping us. Thank you for all of this.”

Minseo’s gaze softened. “I’m not angry, you idiots. In fact, I’m relieved you reached out and honored I’m trusted so highly despite being a simple cook,” she laughed.

“Head of the kitchen,” Hyunjin corrected with a smile. “Makes the best bulgogi in the entire kingdom.”

“Oh stop,” Minseo smirked knowingly before gesturing for all of them to follow.

She turned and walked down a hallway towards a closed inconspicuous door. “Though I regret none of my words or actions, time is of the essence,” Minseo remarked. She yanked the door in question open with a flourish and revealed a small storage room with a slanted ceiling.

“Underneath the red beans on the far right side is the trapdoor. My Lieutenant Jung should be on duty by the armory tonight, Your Highnesses.” Hyunjin and Felix nodded, all previous sheepishness replaced with sharp eyes as Minseo turned to address the six of them who would be going underground. “Keep to the right wall. The correct junction that splits off will feel different from the others. Then once you’re in the turnout, keep following the right wall. Remember, always the right wall.”

“What do you mean by ‘feel different’?” Jisung did not appreciate the way his stomach was doing somersaults.

Minseo stood in thought for a few seconds, eyes unfocused before they regained their shrewdness. “A shift in the air.” She didn’t elaborate further.

Hyunjin and Felix stepped into the little storage room and began moving the beans around. Jisung turned to Jeongin and Minho.

Jeongin’s knuckles were white on his sword before Jisung engulfed him in a hug. “Watch your back, Innie.” He ruffled a hand through his brother’s hair and grinned at Jeongin’s grumbling, the quirk of his lips betraying his outward discontent.

“You guys be careful as well,” Jeongin directed at the six of them.

“Don’t worry. He will be safe with me.” Minseo took Jeongin’s hand. “We’ll just join the rebellion that has been waiting in the shadows for too long. Band together with the coup. No big deal.” Her tone was easy but her voice was steel and Jisung felt marginally reassured they could actually pull this off.

As he looked away from them, Jisung locked eyes with Minho. The brown wood of the walls around him blurred and everyone’s hushed voices faded completely into white noise.

They hadn’t spoken about the _incident-with-the-lips,_ as Jisung referred to in his head, from the previous week. Things had been far from awkward – the two of them interacting the same way, maybe spending some more time in each other’s presence than before – but Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed their dynamic and their relationship hadn’t changed into something…more.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” Jisung smiled, seeing Minho’s eyes twinkle as the smile was returned before he turned to join Chan, Changbin, Seungmin and the princes.

A hand gripped his wrist before he could take a step, however, and spun him around. He found himself in Minho’s arms, face buried in the older boy’s shoulder. Minho’s head was angled facing Jisung’s neck, his features hidden from everyone else, and he felt the barest brush of lips on his skin as Minho let out an inaudible but shaky breath.

“We’re going to be alright, Minho. All eight of us _will_ make it out,” he stressed. A sudden burst of courage shot through him, powerful enough to offset the anxiety just for a moment. “Hey, shouldn’t I get a kiss for good luck?” Jisung found himself murmuring.

Minho pulled away enough to look him in the eyes and he shuddered a little at the open vulnerability in the gaze. “All eight of us have to make it out and you better come back alive.” Minho tilted his head slightly, a hint of teasing bleeding into his next words, “Or no kisses.”

_Sounds like a promise._

They exchanged one last smile, one last tightening of their joined hands before Jisung turned to the hidden trapdoor Changbin was disappearing down with Chan’s help while Seungmin waved at him to hurry up. Behind Seungmin, Jisung descended the coil of rope into pitch black.

***

Changbin lost track of time as they walked.

The damp passageway seemed endless and all he could hear were their measured footsteps and the occasional clinking sound of Hyunjin’s knife reaching out to touch the stone wall up ahead, checking to make sure they didn’t stray far from the right wall. Apparently, there were numerous underground paths that looped around, crossed over one another or ended abruptly but only one that lead in and out of the castle. None of them were keen on finding a dead end where the ceiling was unstable nor were they eager to wander in the dark for longer than necessary.

He felt Felix press closer to him, his presence reassuringly real and warm, and Changbin tightened his grip around the younger boy’s shoulders.

Something in the atmosphere shifted minutely – cold air brushed against Changbin’s left cheek where no one was there. A draft then. Which meant…

“Guys, I think I found the junction.”

“We’re nearly there then?” Seungmin’s voice floated in, a few feet away.

Some shuffling was heard before a thump echoed down both ends of the tunnel. Changbin tensed in time with Felix.

“That hurt.” Jisung’s voice sounded strained and a little farther away than Seungmin’s. “I found the junction. With my face.”

Someone face palmed and the slapping sound echoed unnervingly as well. Changbin groped around with his free hand towards Jisung’s voice until he heard Hyunjin’s knife clatter against stone right next to him.

“Watch it, Hwang! You almost stabbed out my manhood,” Jisung exclaimed.

“I’m using the hilt,” Hyunjin replied dryly, his voice echoing as he raised it. “Seungmin? Chan hyung?”

“We’re here.” Chan’s voice.

A shoulder brushed against Changbin’s hand on Felix’s shoulder and they both jumped. They were going to take down the monarchy but everyone’s nerves were already frayed from the fucking _dark._

“I can’t believe we ever played down here as kids. I’m glad I barely remember any of it,” Felix muttered before taking a shaky breath and speaking up for the others to hear. “Minseo noona says the junction means we’re close. We just have to keep following the right wall.”

This time, Changbin was better at approximating their blind walk. Eight minutes went by before they heard Hyunjin’s knife clink, the sound sharper than before, as it collided with something metallic.

Changbin glanced along the ceiling but couldn’t tell if there was an opening. He reached up and felt his fingertips brush against cool metal and wood rather than stone. Next to him, Felix stretched and did the same but the younger boy managed to lift the hatch slightly.

The stream of moonlight that peeked through made Changbin wince.

“Help me with this,” Felix urged the taller boys in their group.

With the sliver of illumination, Changbin saw Seungmin and Hyunjin place their hands flat against the wood and, painstakingly slowly, move the covering as quietly as possible to rest against the floor above.

After a tense silence, Seungmin huffed out a breath they could all see crystallize in the air. “It sounds like an empty chamber.”

Changbin stepped forward. “Give me a boost up. I’ll check it out first.” His voice came out stronger than he expected which worked out in his favor when not even Hyunjin or Chan objected to the possible risks.

When he peeked through the rectangular opening, he was met with a spacious but dusty room. White linen covered every piece of furniture, including the canopy bed the secret doorway was partially concealed under.

Hyunjin grunted below him. “Well? We don’t have all night and you’re heavier than you look.”

Changbin not so subtly ground his left foot down into Hyunjin’s thigh before he jumped back down. “All clear but watch your head when you’re climbing out, it’s a tight squeeze.” He watched with dark satisfaction as Hyunjin winced when he stood upright. “Who wants to go first?”

Jisung volunteered. After Chan and Changbin gave him a boost and he wiggled through the opening, Jisung did his best to shift the heavy bed to uncover the trapdoor. Then Changbin and Seungmin and Chan followed.

Hyunjin did his best to give Felix a boost but Chan and Changbin had to pull him up most of the way. When they finally managed to yank Hyunjin up and shove the dusty covering over the secret opening, Hyunjin stood frozen as he stared at their surroundings. “Shit…I forgot.”

Felix looked grim as he whispered to the rest of them, “This was Hyunjin’s mother’s chambers. No one has been in here since Minseo, Hyunjin and I snuck in here to escape our responsibilities a year after her passing.”

They all stared at Hyunjin with empathetic eyes. Changbin reached over and gave him a tight hug. “She would be so proud of you. He would be too.”

Hyunjin smiled unsteadily but his eyes were grateful. He held up his sword when Changbin pulled back. “I guess this is where we part ways.”

“I’ll see you all soon,” Jisung chipped in. His words were light but they could all feel the tension.

“Good luck, you two,” Chan addressed Changbin and Felix. Before Chan was even done speaking, Felix had launched himself at the older and then proceeded to give Jisung, Seungmin and Hyunjin a quick but crushing embrace as well.

Soon only Changbin and Felix were left in the dusty, frankly unnerving bedroom while Chan, Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin made their way into the adjacent sitting room. Felix walked to the window and shoved the shutters back. A chilling wind swept through the chambers, scattering dust particles and making the white sheets billow eerily over the furniture. Changbin coughed as his eyes watered.

“We’re in the clear,” Felix murmured after a moment. “The perimeter patrol just passed.”

“Then why are we whispering?” The question was mostly rhetorical but Felix looked genuinely confused. Changbin took his hand and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go.”

Of all the crazy things Changbin had done with or without someone by his side (and his family happened to be filled with the most skilled and skillfully chaotic individuals), sneaking through a fortified royal palace while holding the hand of a prince he wanted to live out his days with and holding their breaths but giggling at the proximity anyways whenever they had to squish together in the shadows to hide certainly encompassed that chaotic energy.

They were concealed behind the armory when Felix nudged his shoulder. Changbin followed his gaze to a man he assumed was Lieutenant Jung, standing alone not far from their positions.

Before he could move towards the man, Felix tugged their joined hands and pulled Changbin closer. “Wait, hyung.” The younger boy’s eyes were wide, reflecting the silvery stars and the bright moonlight, but they held the same determination and soft delight that had intrigued Changbin so much when they had first met. Felix pulled his lips into a shy smile. “I want just one more moment with you beneath the stars.”

Changbin met him halfway for the kiss. Felix smelled like Chan’s fireplace, familiar and soothing. The kiss was adoring and soft like all of the ones they had shared but this time, it held an oath too: there would be a tomorrow for both of them.

When Changbin pulled back and opened his eyes a sliver, he found a lazy grin on Felix’s lips, his features smooth and content. He could count the constellation of freckles across the prince’s face and found himself smiling as he remembered the two of them sneaking out of the house two nights prior to look at the galaxies.

_Isn’t it funny how the little things in life can create the most unforgettable memories?_

A thud cut through Changbin’s thoughts. Felix raised his fist to knock against the armory again but lowered it quickly when Lieutenant Jung turned towards them.

“Your Highness,” he whispered with relief as he approached. Felix gave him a quick hug before the lieutenant turned to Changbin. “Thank you for looking after him.”

Changbin felt his face heat up and wished he had a neck gaiter or a mask in place to hide his features. “What can we do to help?” he mumbled instead.

Lieutenant Jung nodded. “Follow me,” he said, striding past them.

They approached a wall covered in ivy plants, much to Changbin’s confusion. Only when the lieutenant took out a knife and sliced through several vines did something round and brass appear. Door handles. Lieutenant Jung stepped forward to take one of the brass handles in his grip. “Help me pull these open.”

Felix slid one sword out and began hacking through the remaining tangled vines while Changbin took a hold of the other metallic door handle and pulled with all his strength.

When Felix severed the ivy ensnaring the hinges, the doors finally shifted and opened slowly with a groan Changbin felt in his bones.

They peered into darkness for a few minute before Lieutenant Jung exclaimed and pointed at a floating light outside the walls to their right. As Changbin focused on the spark, he realized there was more than one, more than a couple in fact.

“Is that Minseo noona?” Felix inquired softly.

“With the rebellion and the coup.” Lieutenant Jung grinned proudly. “That’s my lady leading them. They’ll be here soon,” he declared as he turned.

Changbin felt the man tense next to him and immediately spun around. A group of five men had encircled them, one of them had medical bandages wrapped around his calves. Though the distance between them remained a good thirty feet, they had effectively cut off their way back to the rest of the royal buildings. He recognized the men’s attire – royal advisors, all five of them. Changbin scanned the advisors and to his dismay, met his father’s eyes.

“This is treason, Lieutenant!” One of the advisors screamed.

Lieutenant Jung didn’t deign the man a response. Rather, he pushed both Felix and Changbin behind him and drew his sword.

The advisor on the right stepped forward, pointing a trembling arm at Felix. “Your Majesty just wants the prince. No harm has to be inflicted on anyone else.”

Changbin shifted slightly in front of Felix, reaching behind him to intertwine their hands. He felt bold enough to retort, “You take another step closer and you’ll be worrying about the harm _I_ will inflict.” He tilted his head enough for his eyes to catch the moonlight, knowing they would flash viciously with the illusion that he was more dangerous than his small stature implied.

The officials moved back, clustered together, and murmured to each other before Advisor Yi slowly closed the distance between them with his hands raised in surrender.

Changbin glared at his father as he planted his feet in front of Lieutenant Jung. Felix stepped forward to stand by Changbin’s side, head raised high and eyes defiant where he scanned the other advisors, squeezing Changbin’s hand reassuringly.

“Lieutenant, I’m trying to help,” Advisor Yi pleaded. At the three murderous glares directed his way, he thinned his lips. “If you allow them to take Second Prince Yongbok to his father, he will be dead before he even reaches the throne room. You cannot leave him alone with any of them but you can trust me to keep Your Highness safe.”

Felix stiffened and Changbin ran his thumb over the back of the younger boy’s hand. He had figured that much but for his father to state it so frankly – it felt too suspicious.

“What’s in it for you?” Changbin asked scathingly. “It can’t be this simple. You’re never one to help.”

Advisor Yi actually smiled. “If you will, I’m paying back a life debt.” He paused. “And I want to destroy that bastard, Nam Ohjoo, in the process.”

 _Ah, and there’s the selfish reason,_ Changbin thought acridly.

Lieutenant Jung stepped between them like a shield, eyes distrustful. “We will accompany the prince with you,” he announced in a voice that held no room for argument.

Advisor Yi winced but there was little he could do to prevent their actions.

They were five feet away from the advisors, Lieutenant Jung and Advisor Yi in front with Changbin and Felix pressed close together behind them, when metal flashed. Advisor Yi turned immediately and shoved them to the ground as the sound of blades clashing resounded for several seconds.

Changbin pushed his father off and sat up, helping Felix stand as Lieutenant Jung’s voice rang, “It is safe now.”

Three of the advisors were fleeing the scene in a hilarious race as they stumbled over each other’s clothing in their haste to abandon the open area. One of the advisors lay on the ground, bleeding out from his throat where Lieutenant Jung’s sword must have slashed, though he still raised a knife with a bloody hand. His eyes were demonic as he stared at Felix, mouth twisted. “You and—Hyunjin—die—”

Felix looked at him blankly and somehow that felt more intimidating than an expression filled with hatred. “You’re a sick man, Nam Ohjoo. You don’t deserve a quick death,” he said lowly. “But we rarely get what we deserve. This is for King Hwang Seongjong, for Queen Lim Hyunsook, for Hyunjin and for Jeongin and so many others.”

Before Changbin could react, Felix lunged forward and smashed a fist into the man’s face. The advisor’s head slammed back, blood splattering. The mania in Advisor Nam’s eyes faded completely.

Changbin reached out as Felix stumbled back, anger burned in his eyes but pain and sorrow lining his features too.

 _They’re wrong_ , Changbin decided. When someone died, they didn’t look like they were sleeping peacefully. They just looked dead. Like a candle that had been extinguished, nothing but a shell.

Advisor Yi brought them out of their thoughts, grabbing Changbin’s arm and yanking harshly as he yelled, “We have to get you somewhere safe!”

Changbin twisted away as Felix hooked an arm around his waist to steady the sudden imbalance. “No. I’ll never go anywhere with you again,” he whispered vehemently.

“Hyung, we need to get to the royal chambers,” Felix stated, voice urgent even as he spoke tightly. “The other advisors will have alerted the guards who didn’t turn.”

Changbin nodded mutely and kept pace with Felix as they broke into a run, following the path the three advisors had taken. When he glanced back, Lieutenant Jung was racing towards the secret door they had opened in the wall, intent on joining the approaching group of insurgents but it was Advisor Yi’s despondent expression that nearly made Changbin pause.

He forced himself to turn away.

People didn’t change. Sure, maybe the world made them more jaded, more resentful or maybe the world made them a little better, a little humbler but fundamentally, people didn’t change.

Changbin had left the life of nobility and the cycle of abuse long ago. As he and Felix ran together, their hands clasped tightly together as they raced to their family, Changbin knew he had made the right choice.

***

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin knelt down by the door frame of his mother’s sitting room and slowly slid the door open a few inches. He peered out into the hallway but immediately jerked back, nearly slamming his head against Seungmin’s nose.

“What is it?” Seungmin whispered, voice taut. “Were you seen or—?”

Hyunjin quickly clasped a hand over his mouth and cut him off as he shook his head. Seungmin stared back with wide eyes. Hyunjin held up four fingers and pointed towards the hallway, moving his finger to the right as he did so.

_Four guards at the end of the hallway._

Chan nodded and moved forward first, slipping like a shadow into the hallway. Fluid and silent. Jisung followed closely behind while Hyunjin gently tugged Seungmin into a standing position to follow their lead.

They shuffled with their backs against the far wall until they reached the steps leading up to the king’s chambers. Chan and Jisung maneuvered to the opposite wall, the moonlight painting parts of their bodies and Seungmin held his breath. But the guards didn’t notice despite being less than ten feet away and walking only a few inches above their ducked heads.

Hyunjin held up a hand and began counting down.

_5…_

Seungmin shifted to stand shoulder to shoulder with Hyunjin, reluctantly letting go of the older boy’s warm hand.

_4…_

The four of them crouched low and ascended the lower two steps.

_3…_

In near perfect synchronization, they reached up and shifted cloth to cover their features.

_2…_

Seungmin exchanged a glance with Chan and Jisung, tensing as he clenched his jaw.

_1…_

They exploded forward.

Chan immediately grabbed one guard in a chokehold while Jisung ducked past him to aim an elbow into another guard’s face.

Hyunjin sprinted towards the wall, hands curled into fists. As his right foot slammed into the ground and pushed him up, Hyunjin shoved his left foot into the wall and came down hard, left fist out. His punch held so much momentum, the moment it connected, the guard fell on one knee.

Seungmin was maybe more than a little awestruck as he rushed past to catch the last guard yelling for help.

At his approaching footsteps, the guard turned and tried to smash him with his sword like it was a stick. Seungmin flattened himself against the wall as the sword came down an inch to his right. He lunged and grabbed the sheathed blade.

Using the guard’s swing, he yanked the sword in the same direction and out of the guard’s grasp, depositing the sword far away from the others.

Before the guard could get his bearings, Seungmin jabbed him in the nose.

Seungmin hissed as his knuckles burned but didn’t let that deter him as he followed up the jab with a cross punch, drawing blood. The man’s head snapped back and Seungmin hooked his jaw with another punch.

The guard stumbled and Seungmin stepped forward. He grabbed the guard’s shoulders before slamming a knee into his stomach. When the guard doubled over, Seungmin’s elbow was ready.

The man knocked himself out and crumpled into a heap.

Seungmin stepped back and flexed his hands, rubbing his bruised elbow as he adjusted his own unsheathed sword along his waist. The hallway was silent again and as he looked up, he found Chan, Jisung and Hyunjin dragging the unconscious guards they had fought down the stairs and into the shadowy corner of a windowsill.

Seungmin followed their actions, feeling breathless. The entire surprise attack barely lasted a moment. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved the guards had such awful reflexes and unprofessional reactions or if he should be worried that these sorts of guards would be the ones entrusted with Hyunjin and Felix’s future well-beings.

They regrouped by the king’s chambers.

Seungmin grinned softly as Jisung placed a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, eyes filled with warmth and fiery courage. “We’ve come a long way, huh?”

Hyunjin scoffed, a faint smile painting his lips. “I do wish our first impressions of each other hadn’t been matters of life or death.” Hyunjin yanked Jisung into a hug who froze before hesitantly returning the gesture. “But it turned out alright in the end.”

“Yeah, I guess it did. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jisung said vehemently. He pulled back, unsheathing his sword in the process and moved to the door’s right.

“We’ve got your back, Hyunjin,” Chan said, giving the prince a tight hug before he took his place to the door’s left, twirling a dagger in his wrapped hands.

Hyunjin turned to Seungmin, his brows slanted and jaw set, but his eyes held a different intensity. One that Seungmin treasured. At the moment, things felt a little ambivalent for those intimate words but it didn’t matter if those words were voiced to the world because Seungmin knew in his heart they were true and had been true for some time.

Hyunjin reached out to brush a hand over Seungmin’s, nothing more than a gentle caress as he leaned forward and placed a kiss to his hair. Seungmin flushed a little at the affectionate gesture – they weren’t alone, after all – but he found himself shamelessly giggling nonetheless.

He stepped away from the door, switching their places to give Hyunjin access to Yeonsan’s chambers. Seungmin saw his own hardening posture mirrored in the tension and sharp sluice of Hyunjin’s eyes. “No matter what happens, you’ll always be my prince, my king,” he whispered. “My love.”

Hyunjin smiled at him with vibrant and beautiful eyes before he slipped into the chambers and slid the door closed behind him.

Seungmin turned and carefully unsheathed his sword, standing in front of the doors. Until his last breath, he would never leave Hyunjin’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I know what happens, I was so tense editing this chapter LOL but aaaaahhh, finally we get all the context behind the story's summary!
> 
> Don't quote me on this but I'm going to try and have the next **(and final)** chapter up in a week. It still feels surreal that What Lies Beneath is going to end 🥺
> 
>   
> Take care, everyone! See you all very soon for the finale ^-^


	25. An End and a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We all pay for our choices.”_
> 
> ―DareDevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~FINALE TIME~~
> 
> Whether you've been following _What Lies Beneath_ since the very beginning or just recently found this story, I want to thank you for reading and supporting. It's truly been a journey.╰(◡‿◡✿╰)

Jeongin stared at the crowd of servants and guards that numbered over a hundred. He pressed a little closer to Minho when a stocky man approached Minseo in front of them.

“Can we trust the Lieutenant to be ready in time?” He questioned gruffly, towering over the three of them.

Minseo stared at the man with cold eyes. “If you’re so distrusting, you should have taken his place instead,” she replied. “I and all of these men and women are depending on him. Tell me, when has Lieutenant Jung ever let you down?”

The man blinked in surprise. He shut his mouth and nodded apologetically.

Jeongin let out a small breath as the man moved away. Minseo turned to them with a sharp look. “You two stay near the sidelines and don’t engage unless it’s in self-defense.”

Minho made an affronted noise. “We won’t just stand on the sidelines when our friends are fighting for their lives and all of our livelihoods.”

Jeongin nodded vigorously. “We can fight.”

“No, Jeongin,” Minseo cut through vehemently. “You two will stay away from the violence.”

She guided him and Minho towards the front edge of the crowd next to several guards who gave them strange looks. Minseo shot him and Minho a smile before she walked to the front, turning to the crowd and addressing them all.

Jeongin stared at the sword by his side as he tuned out Minseo’s words and felt Minho shift uncomfortably next to him. “Hyung, you know why we got chosen to accompany Minseo noona too, don’t you?”

“We can’t fight as well as the others. And with the rebellion, we have the least chance of getting hurt because safety in numbers or whatever.” Minho scuffed his feet.

“But we’re not the type of people to stay back and watch, are we?” Jeongin murmured with a growing smile.

Minho tilted his head to the left, his lips quirking up in a small smirk. “No, we are not.” His hand rested on Jisung’s serrated knife currently strapped to his belt. Then he reached over to link an arm through Jeongin’s. “We’re going to help.”

Their conversation was punctuated by loud shouts of encouragement and lanterns and torches being passed around to be lit.

Jeongin leaned into Minho a bit to make his next words heard. “We’ll follow Minseo’s orders until we’re near the armory. Then, I’ll lead us away to find the hyungs.”

Minho squeezed his arm in affirmation as they began moving out of the village to circle around to some side door in the palace walls. According to Minseo, it was a secret entrance but Jeongin failed to see how it was much of a secret when people outside the royal family knew about it.

The march there wasn’t as slow going as Jeongin expected it to be. Neither he nor Minho followed Minseo’s lead in the uniting chants but Jeongin definitely admired Minseo’s charisma as she marched alone at the front of the group; her petite frame held so much iron resolve and inspiring confidence.

When an unfamiliar opening in the palace walls came into view, a tall figure strode out to them but Minseo only quickened their pace. Lieutenant Jung joined their group but neither Felix nor Changbin accompanied the man.

The tension in Jeongin’s shoulders only increased as they marched through the gates and found the courtyard covered in blood, the nearly black liquid pooling around a body Jeongin unfortunately recognized.

_Advisor Nam is dead_. He was far from a good man but for all the relief Jeongin felt in his stomach, dread bubbled too.

Lieutenant Jung and Minseo turned towards the crowd and slowed their pace as they addressed the group, walking backwards. “WE WILL NOT FALL. We will not be beaten down any longer! We will help the rightful heir take back this kingdom for the good of the people and—”

Jeongin adjusted his hold on Minho’s arm and tugged him towards a nearby building, the armory. Though his heart was in his throat the entire time, they slipped away easily.

“We’ve got a ways to go to reach the royal chambers, hyung,” Jeongin stated breathlessly. He knew his face betrayed his fear when Minho pulled him closer with a tiny comforting smile. “It’s beyond all of these royal buildings.”

Minho unsheathed Jisung’s knife and straightened into a defensive stance, slipping his hand down to grip Jeongin’s. “Let’s get started then.”

They ran in the shadows but the grounds were mostly deserted; Jeongin only caught sight of a handful of patrol guards. Not all of the palace guards had banded with the rebellion and coup which meant at least half of the ones remaining must have been alerted to “unwelcome” presences in the royal chambers.

Finally, a more ornate structure appeared in the distance to their left, a few stories tall. While the red-gold décor of the complex matched the other royal buildings, the structure sat atop a somewhat elevated portion of the land. Dragons danced across the windows, accentuated with jade and flecks of precious metal while gold statues glinted along the rooftops.

“It’s actually really beautiful,” Minho commented in awe.

“Not with the current crown bearer living inside it,” Jeongin reminded him.

Minho grimaced in acknowledgment and raised his knife. Jeongin drew his sword warily, the weight unfamiliar as he exchanged a glance with Minho before closing the open distance.

Jeongin stumbled over a body upon entering the royal chambers nearest the king’s rooms and let go of Minho to break his fall. Two other guards were collapsed, unconscious, by his feet as Minho tumbled in next to him, righting himself with more grace than Jeongin had. Farther down, the hallway was flooded with at least a dozen guards farther down, outside what Jeongin presumed was the king’s chambers.

Chan was holding off two guards with little difficulty, light hair glinting in the moonlight as his hood slipped, while Jisung weaved between him and Seungmin to attack the chinks in the guards’ armor. Jeongin blinked as a flash of red hair appeared next to Seungmin. Felix and Changbin worked together to shove several guards back, dual swords slicing through the air to counter attacking blades while throwing knives flew and found places in biceps and calves.

Minho shoved forward and slammed the hilt of the serrated knife into a guard’s face. Jeongin quickly followed with a kick to the man’s stomach. The moment Jeongin’s kick connected, the older boy smashed a fist into the guard’s jaw. Minho shot Jeongin a half smile as the guard listed sideways before they advanced as a deadly team.

Jeongin lunged on one knee and slashed outwards with his sword, catching two guards in their Achilles’ heels. When they stumbled, lowering their blades to counteract the sudden imbalance, Minho was waiting for them.

Jisung was the first to notice them, eyes widening in surprise. His momentary distraction nearly cost his life but Jeongin darted forward and shoved him against the wall. The horizontal arc of a sword cut through the air and nicked his arm. Jeongin hissed in pain.

_At least it wasn’t Jisung’s neck._

“Watch your back, Sungie,” Jeongin breathed, tone light but eyes hard.

Jisung nodded and raised his sword but when they turned, both brothers found Minho slashing behind the guard’s knee with Jisung’s serrated knife. They stared as the guard fell. Minho snatched the guard’s sword in his left hand and stepped over the groaning man to stand beside them.

“Like what you see?” he directed towards Jisung and shared a knowing look with Jeongin who rolled his eyes.

“Stop flirting on the battlefield,” Jeongin grumbled, stepping forward into the fray once more.

He wove to the side and found his next target, eyes narrowing at the guard who shoved Seungmin so hard against the king’s door that the frame rattled.

Jeongin dug his sword into the blind spot behind the guard’s armpit and ducked as the man let out a bloodcurdling scream and swung his own sword.

Seungmin’s sword clanged against the guard’s. With the blades locked, Seungmin shoved the man harshly, right into Chan’s bloody fists – the guard didn’t stand a chance as Chan flipped him over his shoulder and punched the living daylights out of him.

“Jeongin,” Seungmin greeted in pleasant surprise, his eyes curved in a smile though the rest of his features remained hidden behind cloth.

When Chan straightened, he glanced over Jeongin with pride and relief in his eyes.

It only lasted a second.

As Jeongin took a step to place himself between Seungmin and Chan, panic flooded into Chan’s eyes. “Jeongin—!”

Fire shot up his left thigh and Jeongin yelped. His leg nearly gave out as his vision blurred for several seconds.

Then someone was pulling him up and against their side – Jeongin flailed to loosen their grip while the hallway continued spinning but Chan’s voice filtered through, tight with effort.

“Stop struggling. It’s just me.”

Jeongin focused on taking one limping step at a time until he was deposited behind Seungmin. After he blinked the black dots from his vision and glanced up, he found Minho and Changbin fighting side by side against a guard whose sword was dripping blood – _his_ blood.

Changbin flicked his wrist and a dagger flew from his hands into the guard’s shoulder. Without pause, Minho spun and with a roundhouse kick to rival Felix’s, knocked the man out cold.

Seungmin brushed a light hand through Jeongin’s hair, his fingers cold against Jeongin’s forehead as he stood in front of him. Jisung stumbled towards them leaning heavily on Felix, blood trickling down his cheekbone from a gash in his hairline. Chan was instantly at his other side, guiding him down next to Jeongin.

The next few minutes were hazy with pain as Chan put pressure on his thigh.

He was vaguely aware of Jisung panting next to him and hissing as he hunched over. Blades clanged and yelling echoed around them. Through watery eyes, Jeongin made out Felix and Seungmin punching and slashing at anyone who came close to their small group and farther away, Changbin and Minho knocking out the few remaining guards.

Then, Jeongin must have blacked out for a moment. When he came to, his thigh had been wrapped so tightly he could feel it bruising and his hyungs were huddled around him while seventeen unconscious bodies lay beyond.

Chan and Changbin supported Jisung between them as he stood upright though Jisung still looked too pale. Everyone had cuts and bruises littering their bodies. Felix was worrying covered in blood though most of it didn’t seem to be his.

“Can you stand?” Chan’s eyes were warm but the worry was tangible.

Jeongin gave a shaky nod and with Seungmin and Minho’s help, managed to stand on uneven feet. It took another moment before Jeongin realized the hallway wasn’t quiet. Voices filtered in from outside. Chants.

Behind him, yelling and crashing momentarily drowned out the noise outside. “Hyunjin…” Jeongin began.

A guttural scream cut through the air, one filled with a pain than ran beyond physical. Rather than coming from the king’s chambers behind them, the distress rang from the doors leading to the open area outside.

Felix’s eyes clouded over. “Come on, this isn’t over.”

***

Felix yanked Changbin back into the shadows of the library awnings as a procession of twenty guards rushed past them, heading towards the royal chambers.

He exchanged a look with Changbin who slipped several throwing knives and daggers into his palms. Felix slid his dual swords quietly from their sheaths. From their current viewpoint, they could glimpse several of the guards already entering the royal chambers.

They approached from the building’s gloom, virtually silent. Just before the last three guards could cross the threshold, Changbin extended his left arm.

The dagger buried itself in one guard’s leg and the man went down with a strangled cry. Felix vaulted over the fallen guard and sliced through the swords pointed at him, basking in the surprise on the guards’ faces as their eyes dawned with recognition.

Without pause, he dropped low and swept a leg out, catching one of the guard’s ankles. He rolled to the left as metal flashed and a sword clanged loudly onto the floor next to him.

Felix smashed one sword hard against the blade on the ground, trapping it. When the man lurched forward slightly, losing his grip on his sword, Felix wrapped his legs around the man’s neck. He shifted his grip on his sword and landed multiple punches of hard metal on the guard before the man stilled.

Felix rolled upright and shook out his arms as he took in the three unconscious guards he and Changbin had knocked out. He caught Changbin’s gaze, the older boy staring at him slack-jawed, and he blushed.

“Paint a portrait, it’ll last longer,” Felix mumbled bashfully. He glanced down the hallway as cries and metallic clashing reached his ears and then at Changbin – the amazement lining his features before now replaced with steely determination.

“Let’s show them a real fight,” Changbin growled.

They surged forward in tandem and wove through the hallway to the other side of the fight, startling Seungmin. Felix spun and smashed a foot into one guard’s back.

“Hyunjin still inside?” he shouted at Seungmin.

Felix crossed his swords to block an attack and then quickly disarmed the blade. As Seungmin yelled back a breathless affirmative, Felix kicked out the guard’s knee and brought a hand down roughly against the man’s neck where his carotid artery was exposed.

To his right, Felix saw Chan dart between several swords and use the momentum behind the swings to his advantage, even guiding one guard’s fist to throw him into the path of another. Felix noted Jisung rush past him and Seungmin and engage in combat with the lead guard to their left.

Metal flashed out of Felix’s periphery and he raised his swords fluidly.

He blocked the vertical strike but groaned as his opponent slammed him back against the wall next to the chamber doors. Felix swiped the sword to the left and pressed forward, slicing a bloody line across the guard’s sword arm. He planted his left foot and pivoted. The spin kick caught the guard in the ribs and despite the heavy armor, the man stumbled back.

A dagger impaled itself in the guard’s leg and Changbin moved between him and Seungmin, palming another knife into his hand. Felix nodded at him in acknowledgement before moving towards Jisung where the fight was going well…for the lead guard.

He yelled a belated warning as the guard smashed a metal gauntlet into Jisung’s stomach. The boy went down with a strangled gasp.

Felix brought one sword down across the guard’s hamstring and moved between the lead guard and Jisung who was hunched over, coughing violently. The lead guard raised an eyebrow at Felix’s appearance but didn’t hesitate to bring his sword up in a deadly arc Felix barely parried.

He feigned a strike to the guard’s left side and when the man stepped back to block it, Felix sliced his right sword through the man’s breastplate. The guard barely stumbled, however, and took Felix’s momentary intrusion into his personal space to get the upper hand.

His head snapped to the side as the backhand caught him across the cheek, blood filling his mouth where he bit his tongue.

Felix stumbled to the side. Years of training ingrained into his memory meant he righted himself almost immediately. And just in time. Felix raised his swords to catch the blade swinging down on his head. The power behind the strike shoved him back, off-balance.

Before he could raise his swords to block the next swing, the point of a sword appeared in the middle of the guard’s chest.

Felix flinched as the man’s blood splattered on the floor, warm droplets of crimson flying to stain his clothing. The lead guard collapsed with Jisung standing behind him, sword bathed in dark black as the smell of copper bled into their senses. Jisung stared at Felix with grim resolve before a wince passed over his now exposed features and his knees buckled.

Felix sheathed one sword and helped Jisung back to his feet, murmuring words of encouragement in hopes of grounding the other boy through his pain. Jisung’s grip tightened around his shoulders as Felix finally pinpointed Seungmin and Chan… _who were with – Jeongin?_

His eyes passed over the few guards still standing and found Changbin and Minho working together. He carefully deposited Jisung next to Jeongin with Chan’s help before standing in front of them, shoulder to shoulder with Seungmin. The two of them created a semi-circle of protection, sweeping their swords at guards that set eyes on Jisung, Jeongin or Chan.

When the last guard crumpled in a pile of armor courtesy of Minho and Changbin, the only sounds that could be heard were the seven of them trying to catch their breaths, voices in the distance and muffled sounds of a racket originating from the bed chambers behind them.

_Please be alright, Hyunjin,_ Felix prayed with his eyes shut.

“Can you stand?” Chan’s voice cut through his frantic thoughts and Felix turned to see Jeongin attempt to pull himself upright alone. Minho and Seungmin eased the youngest boy to his feet.

Behind him, the yelling and crashing magnified. Jeongin turned his head to glance at the door. “Hyunjin…”

A bone-chilling scream cut through the air and interrupted the boy’s words. Felix clutched his swords tighter as ice crept through his veins. “Come on, this isn’t over.”

His heart thundered in his ears as they rushed for the entrance as best they could while supporting Jisung and Jeongin between them.

They burst outside and rounded the royal chambers in the shadows just in time to see Lieutenant Jung stumble forward, grasping bloody fingers to his neck, before collapsing onto the ground. The fletching of an arrow, now decorated with scarlet, fell from his hands.

Minseo was running towards him, the only figure moving among the shocked servants and guards the couple had been leading, screaming in denial.

“ _This_ is the Lieutenant I followed?” A guard taunted as he nocked another arrow, standing with a line of guards still loyal to the current crown. “Your Majesty would be so…disappointed.”

“No,” Felix whispered, seeing the guard draw his bow back. He knew none of them could reach the guard in time to make a difference, knew not even Changbin could throw a knife from this distance with that much precision but Felix still had to try.

“Noona, don’t!” He moved to run across the packed yard to do – something, anything – but Chan yanked him back.

The arrow whistled through the air and found its mark. Felix felt the thud echo in his soul as Minseo fell with her arm outstretched towards Lieutenant Jung.

The screams that erupted pierced his ears for a short moment before the shouts and the violent clashing between the two groups became muffled, like Felix was submerged in water. He vaguely felt his knees slam into the ground and through the bloody skirmishes taking place, he saw Lieutenant Jung close the last few inches separating his and Minseo’s hands before he stilled.

A sob choked in his throat and then the tears flowed. Felix stared at the small circle surrounding the two lovers, several brave servants protecting their bodies from further harm as the rebelling guards drew their weapons and fought with men who only a few hours prior, had been their coworkers and friends.

_This isn’t justice. It isn’t fair…it isn’t fair. This isn’t FAIR._

The guards still loyal to Yeonsan were outnumbered but they were more skilled than the rebelling servants and had the higher ground over the rebelling guards. Felix clenched his jaw as he watched one loyal guard cut down a young man half his age.

_The world isn’t fair. But…_

Felix stood and clenched his jaw as he turned to Chan and Seungmin by his side then swept his gaze over Minho, Changbin, Jisung and Jeongin. They were all beaten and bloody but none of them were weary – Felix’s fiery eyes reflected all of theirs.

He raised his swords and straightened despite the tears still dripping down his cheeks.

“It isn’t fair. None of it, none of it is fair,” Felix said lowly, voice wobbly. “But we don’t get to choose what’s fair in this world so let’s make the sacrifices everyone has made for us to stand here today…we _have_ to make it all worthwhile.” He inclined his head. “For Hyunjin.”

Six determined faces nodded with him, echoing his last words. They all drew their weapons as Felix turned and leaped headfirst into the pandemonium.

***

Hyunjin glanced around the chambers in disgust. It looked more like a treasury than a bedroom with the amount of silver, jade and gold reflecting back into his eyes from the moonlight streaming in through the translucent windowpanes.

He walked up to the bed frame and paused to take in the man sleeping there without a care to the kingdom’s suffering. The crown rested on a small cushion by the bed. Hyunjin tightened his grip around his sword, hatred bubbling upwards, begging him to simply end the man right then and there, the one who had caused so much pain to everyone he loved and to the people of this kingdom.

_Death is too easy_ , he reminded himself for the hundredth time that hour alone _. He deserves so much worse._

So instead, Hyunjin raised his sword and slashed through two of the bed’s canopy support beams, the wood cutting like butter.

Yeonsan stirred and woke right as the frame and the curtains collapsed inwards. Unfortunately, the man managed to roll off the bed and grab his sword from its place against the wall, shouting for guards while he unsheathed the blade.

He looked up at Hyunjin and froze. They stared at each other with enough venom to poison a village. Then Yeonsan laughed bitterly. “I can just never win, can I?”

The words were desperate and filled with an agony Hyunjin hoped he never understood. He held his ground as the distance between them shrank.

“All I do is lose. My father, my brother, my wife, my son.” Yeonsan broke their gaze to stare off to the side, unfocused and shattered though the manic brightness remained. “The kingdom’s support, once-loyal advisors, foreign alliances, even the crown.” Yeonsan grinned though his face remained twisted wretchedly and for a fraction of a second, Hyunjin felt only pity.

“You wouldn’t have lost so much if you had made the right choices,” he replied steadily.

But even as the words were voiced and even with the man’s homicidal tendencies, Hyunjin knew the blame couldn’t be placed so easily and so squarely on Yeonsan’s shoulders. Everyone had turned a blind eye to the kingdom’s underlying problems, disillusioned and cynical as they looked out for only themselves and their loved ones – the trademark of humanity, from corrupted bureaucratic officials to everyday citizens. (Still, Hyunjin hoped wherever Advisor Nam was, he was served some semblance of justice too.)

“The right choices,” Yeonsan said slowly. “Yes. I should have made this choice a long time ago.” He shifted his gaze from the wall of calligraphy and stared at Hyunjin with an unmatched intensity. “The right choice should have been and still is _killing you_.”

Yeonsan rushed forward and swept his sword in a deadly arc. Hyunjin parried the strike to his left and shoved the man off, putting enough distance between them so the one who made the next move was disadvantaged as they circled each other like moths to a flame.

“You’re still weak,” Yeonsan smiled. “I should have let loose a few tears. You would have been utterly distracted with how emotional you are.”

The anger and loathing filled Hyunjin’s heart again, clawing at his lungs and burning with enough fervor to nearly overwhelm his rational thoughts and control his body with hatred.

Yeonsan lunged for his heart and this time, their swords locked.

Rage boiled in his veins, his heart pumping hate. Hyunjin saw white and his sword nearly slipped as the bitterness sank its claws into his skin.

A flutter of warmth pulsated through his heart and Hyunjin latched onto it: his love for his makeshift family and his love for Seungmin. The ghost of a kiss lingered on his lips. He made an oath then to never let the hate and the fury overwhelm that compassion and love, to never become the heartless monster that stood before him now. Hyunjin blinked hard to bring his mind to the present and quell the anxiety of almost losing control.

“You’ve lost everything,” Hyunjin said through gritted his teeth. “Why do you allow your hatred to continue commanding you?”

Yeonsan growled as he tried to shift their blades but Hyunjin pressed forward. “Hating you is better than breathing in the scars and the regret,” Yeonsan snarled, lips curling into a sneer. “Hating you is all I have left.”

“Why? Why now and not before?”

“Because you’re the spitting image of Seongjong and Hyunsook! For the past three years, every time you spoke, every time you smiled, I heard them, I saw them. I had to get rid of their union and their shared blood,” Yeonsan grounded out, voice cracking with effort as he shoved at Hyunjin’s sword. “I have to end YOU. And this––”

He unlocked their blades and Hyunjin barely evaded the side swipe. “This is the way things are meant to be. You took everything from me. Why can’t I also take everything from you?!”

“So every time you hurt someone else, it was to get to me?” Hyunjin’s heart thudded painfully – _how many lives were given up so he could stand before this man today?_

Yeonsan slashed at him and Hyunjin backed into the wardrobe. “Not everything is about you. I simply wanted to impart just a minuscule fragment of the pain I’ve been through.”

“So you inflicted that pain onto the people you’d painted a target on. Was the kingdom and her citizens just collateral damage?” Hyunjin blocked another attack to his neck. “The suffering you’ve endured does not give you superiority over others nor does it justify you thrusting that suffering onto so many,” he continued coldly.

Hyunjin ducked as Yeonsan brought his sword down. The blade embedded itself into the fine wood of the wardrobe and Hyunjin switched their positions, sword raised defensively again.

Shouts echoed from outside the chambers but Hyunjin wasn’t sure whether they originated from the window or the door.

Yeonsan smirked. “I really thought you were smarter than this yet you allowed me to continue speaking and distract you further. What were you thinking coming to confront me alone?” The man gestured and cocked his head. “The guards will have a day to remember when I bury you myself.”

A dull thud resounded against the door like a body had been slammed into it and then the sound of clashing metal and yelling followed. The triumphant expression slid off Yeonsan’s face.

“But you see?” Hyunjin stepped forward. “I’m not alone.”

There was a short pause as their eyes locked with hatred in one and calm in another. Then Yeonsan screamed and Hyunjin could see the veins in his neck pulsing. When the man closed the distance between them first, his strikes were wide and without its technical backing.

_‘Anger is good…but only if you can control it, lest you leave yourself open to attack.’_

Hyunjin stepped back and evaded the slashes and jabs, blocking where he didn’t have the room to avoid the strikes.

An indeterminate amount of time passed as Hyunjin danced around the man’s attacks, exhausting him until Yeonsan finally stumbled and barely caught himself against the dresser, face dripping with sweat.

“My turn.”

Yeonsan turned at his voice and charged him again but Hyunjin was ready.

He wove underneath the horizontal slash and drew a deep gash along Yeonsan’s sword arm. The man hissed, his eyes like a wounded animal’s as he took a measured step backwards.

“You actively leave a trail of broken bodies. You’ve destroyed countless lives, including your own family. Whatever would your father think—?”

Yeonsan lunged with an incoherent shout and while the strike held power, Hyunjin saw it coming a mile away. He parried the blade and slammed the heel of his foot into Yeonsan’s hip.

The man staggered and leaned against the wall by the window, breaths coming in pants.

Hyunjin tilted his head, a frown on his lips. “And yet, that’s just the beginning.” He flicked his sword, internally wincing when blood splattered across the floor, before pointing it straight at Yeonsan. “When you knowingly neglected and ruined this kingdom, did you do it so I would have nothing left but hatred and become this empty inhuman shell like you? Or are you really that unfit to rule?”

Hyunjin was a little slow in bringing his sword down, overestimating the distance that separated them. He stumbled as Yeonsan slashed a line of blood below his knee. The man aimed for his exposed neck and Hyunjin dropped into a barrel roll, straightening by the windowsill.

He brought his sword up, holding the blade flat to block Yeonsan’s next advance. Their swords connected with a loud clang and Hyunjin felt his back hit the wall as Yeonsan slid his sword down to lock at the hilt, trapping Hyunjin’s arms in an awkward position – the flat of his own blade two inches from his face while the cool metal of Yeonsan’s sword rested against his neck.

“Don’t pretend like you know the problems that plague this kingdom,” Yeonsan jeered.

“I don’t have to,” he retorted through gritted teeth. Because unlike those before him, Hyunjin’s knowledge was earned through harsh experience. “And just that simple fact makes me a more qualified king than you can ever hope to be,” Hyunjin realized aloud.

For five seconds, Yeonsan was speechless.

Before he could enrage the man more, Hyunjin felt his sword twisted from his grasp before he was yanked forward.

The world blurred for a frantic moment.

And then Hyunjin felt something crumble beneath him before he was free-falling for another terrifying moment. He instinctively curled himself into a ball.

He landed painfully on his left side but Hyunjin quickly rolled to absorb as much of the impact as he could. His elbows and knees smarted painfully as did his left hip but when he finally untucked his head and got to his feet unsteadily, he was relieved to find nothing sprained or broken.

Hyunjin tore his eyes from his ripped and bloody clothing to stare at the broken window Yeonsan had bodily tossed them both through. A nine foot drop. A belated stab of fear shot through his body.

“Hyunjin!”

At Seungmin’s voice, Hyunjin finally realized the open space separating the royal chambers from the other royal structures was filled with people – servants and guards and several pleasantly familiar faces. His and Yeonsan’s sudden appearance seemed to have startled everyone enough to stop the fighting between the rebelling servants and guards and the few still loyal to Yeonsan.

“His Majesty!”

“He’s fighting…?”

“Prince Hyunjin.”

“I can’t believe my eyes, he’s really—”

“Alive.”

“He’s really here.”

“I knew he’d come save us.”

“Really alive.”

Hyunjin tuned out the rising whispers and glanced at the groaning man several feet away before his eyes swept the crowd again to find those achingly familiar faces.

Felix, Changbin, Jeongin and Minho had regrouped with Chan, Jisung and Seungmin. They moved towards him with their weapons drawn, all of them bloody to varying degrees and sporting injuries. Jisung and Jeongin were limping with support, but they were all very much alive. Seungmin was in the lead with a relieved smile on his face as he took in Hyunjin’s appearance.

“Seungmin,” he gasped with a pained smile.

Something flashed out of the corner of his eyes and Hyunjin moved before he had even pinpointed the threat, throwing himself to the right. He groaned at the new bruises along his elbows and knees. As he righted himself into a half kneel, Hyunjin unsheathed his mother’s knives in one practiced motion.

A sword was embedded in the ground, in the exact spot he had been standing before. Yeonsan’s sword.

A wave of shock passed over the crowd again as rebelling or not, the servants and guards shifted uneasily behind Hyunjin.

Yeonsan swayed as he got to his feet but the smile on his face was darker than any demon’s.

“Y-Your Majesty?” One guard holding a nocked bow lowered the weapon and stepped towards the man. “Your Majesty, with your orders, we will pulverize these insurgent rebels and restore—”

Hyunjin flinched as Yeonsan grabbed the guard by his throat. From his clothing, a dagger reflected moonlight for a second before it plunged into the guard’s throat. One of Yeonsan’s own loyal guards. The screams of fright and panic melded together into a dissonant melody.

Hyunjin stood slowly, his knives raised warily as Yeonsan dropped the man’s body with a thud and turned to him, face blank as he raised the bloody dagger.

“Hyunjin!” Felix yelled in alarm, his voice carrying over the remaining twenty feet between them.

Hyunjin immediately moved to throw a knife but paused when he examined the angle of the dagger and changed his next actions. He quickly closed the distance to Yeonsan and with a flick of his wrists, disarmed the dagger. Hyunjin kicked Yeonsan in the knees and watched the man drop to the ground, kneeling.

“You _want_ to die?” Hyunjin stepped back with a scowl, lowering his knives even as his hands itched to plunge them into the man’s heart. But he never wanted to give that bastard satisfaction again. “I won’t allow it. I’ll make sure you suffer every day and every night for the rest of your miserable life.”

Yeonsan cackled. “Seeing you alive has been suffering enough.”

“Just like seeing my mother and my father alive? You couldn’t stand their happiness so you decided to take it away. Forever.” Hyunjin glared at the man with molten embers in his blood.

“It brought me little pleasure to arrange their deaths,” Yeonsan drawled. Startled gasps and horrified whispers followed his confession. “But it was something that had to be done.”

Hyunjin scoffed. It took the rest of his self-control not to carve the man’s heart out.

“Don’t let him talk, Hyunjin,” Felix warned as he took several steps forward.

Hyunjin readjusted his knives so they were in his left hand and aimed at the man’s chest in warning. “There’s one last thing you should know.” Yeonsan grinned at the knives to his heart with fragmented eyes. “You’ve always been curious. You’ve always hungered for knowledge,” Yeonsan goaded. Hyunjin hated that the words rang true. “Who will you listen to?”

Hyunjin stamped down his intrigue. “Not you.” He gestured to the guards and servants in the courtyard with his right hand – even the underwhelming few who had been loyal to Yeonsan looked uncertain now. “I want you to remember one last thing. This kingdom…it rejected you. It beat you!”

“This kingdom has never accepted me.” Yeonsan’s voice was eerily calm.

“That’s because its people never trusted you. They feared you and they hated you.” Hyunjin set his lips into a thin line. “Loyalty by fear cannot last.”

“But fear is constant! Fear is reliable!” Yeonsan suddenly yelled before he laughed, shaking on his knees. “Wouldn’t you-wouldn’t you want to know how to instill fidelity and obedience?”

_With actions, not words and meaningless promises,_ Hyunjin answered in his mind. _With trust and empathy and the strength to keep loving in a world that will never stop hating._

“You have to strike first,” Yeonsan cried. He hadn’t stopped laughing. “The moment someone starts slipping away, you create another enemy to strengthen their loyalty to you. If they slip too far, then you make the strike harsh and you find a good piece of land, a reliable lumber mill to destroy the evidence.”

“That’s what that was? Those bodies that were there. You, how could you?!” Changbin’s voice, though quiet and strained, cut through the tense air for all to hear. “There were _kids._ ”

Hyunjin’s mind whirred, thoughts slamming together with half-formed conjectures. “The attacks on the officials and royal advisors…” He took an unconscious step away from Yeonsan as he stared at the man in revolting terror. “It was you all this time.”

Yeonsan’s expression shuttered and went deathly cold. “Smart boy. It was all me.” The crowd buzzed with agitation and fright but Hyunjin found himself staring at blurring faces as Yeonsan continued on. “Don’t you see? You and I are cursed to be alone, Hyunjin. Your parents too. The crown requires that sacrifice. Fear is the only way to insure your suffering is paid off.”

“That’s not true.” Hyunjin’s voice sounded less certain than he hoped.

“Look around you and see for yourself.”

Hyunjin scanned the faces in the crowd, men and women, young and old, and all he saw reflected in the moonlight was fear. Blood roared in his ears, his heart thundered and Hyunjin barely felt his arm lowering, the knives loose in his palm. “I…”

_‘Hyunjin. You don’t have to do it all alone.’_

_‘We’re all together. That’s what matters.’_

_‘The love, support and strength you give and receive must be willing for it to mean anything of importance.’_

_‘The king we are willingly following to take back this kingdom is you.’_

_‘We’re all here with you to the very end.’_

_‘No matter what happens, you’ll always be my prince, my king, my love.’_

Moments, tinged with warmth, flooded his mind. Short snapshots in time filled with toothy smiles, tinkling laughs, comforting hands and the brightest, most beautiful hearts and souls. Frozen memories that stretched on with love.

Power was isolating but only if Hyunjin allowed it to be. Fear was not the only way.

Hyunjin blinked through the tears. “You’re wrong.” He glowered vehemently at Yeonsan, sharp enough to slice. “And you will always be wrong.”

The next few seconds happened so quickly, the only warning he received was Seungmin’s broken shout.

Yeonsan lunged for his knives. On instinct, Hyunjin raised his arm defensively, the blades clutched firmly in his palm.

The momentum behind Yeonsan’s spring carried him chest-first into the knives’ path. Hyunjin shuddered as warm droplets of blood splashed across his face and dripped down to coat his left hand in crimson. He choked on the scent of death.

Dull eyes stared at the blades embedded above his heart, widening with realization. Yeonsan’s voice came out as wheezing breaths. “I guess Lim Hyunsook got what she wanted in the end.” He shoved Hyunjin off and collapsed on the ground, his hands over his heart. “Like mother, like son. You did always take after her,” he gagged and blood poured out of his mouth.

Hyunjin stepped back as Yeonsan’s struggling slowly became sluggish. For all the man had put him through, the sight was still painful to watch. Yeonsan opened his mouth and more blood gushed out from the corner of his lips, slowly painting the ground crimson.

He caught one last whispered gasp. _“Finally…”_

Yeonsan stared unseeingly at Polaris in the sky.

Hyunjin lowered himself onto one knee, uncaring that the movement pulled at his wounds. “Mother. Father. May you finally rest in peace,” he murmured into the wind. The quiet of the night, however, meant his voice carried across the courtyard.

He was aware of footsteps approaching before he was being wrapped in one hug, then another, then another until seven warm bodies engulfed his own. Hyunjin melted into the embraces, savoring in the soothing warmth and bittersweet happiness for a short moment.

Only as he stood with Chan, Changbin and Jisung to his left and Seungmin, Felix, Minho and Jeongin to his right did Hyunjin realize the tearful applause ringing through the night and breaking through his own tears were for the eight of them. The words, for him:

“ALL HAIL THE TRUE KING!”

In the aftermath – Hyunjin hated that word – aftermath like everything that had been lost and everyone who was lost could possibly be quantified.

The after wasn’t pretty. There were so many injuries but the worst were the people Hyunjin would search in vain for a heartbeat only to find none. The fallen numbered over twenty and the sight of Lieutenant Jung and Lee Minseo curled around each other, hands intertwined and faces at peace, brought out a fresh wave of pain and tore away the last of his strength.

Life was so fleeting, an unpredictable web of bonds and intersections. Life could change in a blink of an eye, the connections that crossed lands and oceans so easily severed.

Hyunjin’s whole life, people left him behind. Those who meant the world to him and those who had promised to navigate the world with him. His mother. His father. Nearly every childhood friend he ever made. Every parental figure he ever had after his parents.

Lieutenant Jung. Lee Minseo…They were just the most recent permanent etchings onto that unnamed list of sorrows.

Two days after the events that would forever be immortalized in history books as _The Stray Kids Revolution_ , a name the public immediately dubbed and the media instantly circulated, Hyunjin stood at the opposite side of the throne room’s courtyard. Around him, families and people of all ages – his people – parted to create a path for him.

At the top of the stairs, the throne had been situated outside the ornate doors. Felix and several trusted guards stood by the throne. In Felix’s hands lay the king’s crown and despite the distance, he could make out his cousin’s brilliant smile.

Hyunjin’s coronation broke just about every tradition in the history of the Joseon dynasty. He figured that was a good start. Hyunjin would forge his own path by dismantling the old with everyone he loved by his side.

Because even though the people who should have been there with him had left him stranded by himself and even though people would continue to leave him his whole life, there were still so many people who had stayed by his side and in his life or lived on within him if they were no longer part of this world.

Hyunjin walked up the steps, the guards staggered to his left bowing down as he did so. To his right, intimate faces beamed up at him as they too dipped their heads.

He passed Changbin then Jeongin then Jisung then Chan then Minho. As Hyunjin ascended the last few steps, Seungmin stepped forward from his place with the warmest smile on his lips, taking his place on Hyunjin’s right.

Felix beamed at him for a fleeting second before Hyunjin took a knee, his robes splayed out behind him, and bowed his head. Hyunjin felt Felix’s fingers slide the crown into place.

He stood, taking Seungmin’s hand in his own, drawing strength from each other before they turned to the crowd below.

“This kingdom has suffered and lost when it should have prospered. The king is supposed to protect the people with their best interests at heart.”

Hyunjin raised his head higher.

“A king is only as strong as its people. And this kingdom’s strength to survive through any hardship, any catastrophe, is only unparalleled because its people are unparalleled in their fortitude.” Hyunjin’s voice rang out across the courtyard, steady and strong. “I am humbled to be your king and with your strength Joseon will shine once again. Today marks the end of an era and the beginnings of another. I will lead this kingdom with all that I am and all that I have. Let us rebuild all that we have lost. Together.”

A silence followed as his words were absorbed into flesh and minds. Then a deafening applause and a cacophony of cheers and screams erupted.

**“All hail King Hwang Hyunjin! Missionary of the East. Harbinger of new hope.”**

Seungmin and Felix pressed close to him on either side and before he knew it, Hyunjin was surrounded by Chan and Jeongin’s dimpled smiles and by Jisung's heart-shaped grin and Changbin and Minho's delighted laughs.

The ones who made all the pain and all the hurt worth it. The ones who stayed no matter how difficult it became, making his life fuller, inspiring him and bringing out the best of his heart and soul. They would always be there for him and he for all of them.

He wouldn’t let them down.

**End of Arc II**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many reveals and so many emotions for this chapter. (That concluding fight ended up having so much more dialogue than I originally expected but I felt that showing both the physical and the ideological struggles between Yeonsan and Hyunjin couldn't be depicted without words.)
> 
> _Also fun fact: Yeonsan was an actual emperor during the Joseon Dynasty and was a tyrant who went on literary purges among other violent shit. He's widely considered the worst emperor who ruled during the Joseon times and was assassinated by his own advisor in the end._
> 
> But in conclusion -- All hail **King Hwang Hyunjin**!! XD  
>   
> 
> 
> An **Epilogue** is in the works and will be posted soon. Stay tuned for that! And if you like my writing 💕 stay tuned for more lol I will be posting another story around the turn of the year {◕◡◕}
> 
> Take care! If you want to reach out to me, my Twitter is [@Sea_Sophia3](https://twitter.com/Sea_Sophia3)~~Love you guys <333  
> -phia ^.^


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Protection and power are overrated. I think [it is] very wise to choose happiness and love.”_
> 
> ―Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, I am finally back from finals with the epilogue!
> 
> Now for the last time, shall we? ^-^

“Your Majesty, you have visitors.”

Hyunjin startled from where he was hunched over a stack of papers. He looked up at Advisor Lim who, despite his elderly age, had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Was I expecting visitors?” Hyunjin asked his grandfather slowly. His schedule was always packed but each day of the week had a particular routine and visitors were rarely unexpected.

After nearly overworking himself a month into his reign, Hyunjin made a point – under duress from Chan, Seungmin, Felix and well, everyone honestly – to stop working when late afternoon turned into evening which translated roughly into working his bones into the ground before that curfew, hence the crammed schedule.

“No,” Advisor Lim said, interrupting his thoughts. He smiled kindly. “But I do believe it is in your best interests to drop everything for the day and spend your time with them.”

Hyunjin blinked, it was barely past noon in the middle of the week. The bi-weekly war council meeting would take place in an hour and then he needed to greet the officials from the eastern coast for the renewed annual conference with the kingdom’s bureaucratic officials coming up in a week and then Felix and Changbin were arriving from a month-long ambassador meeting abroad in the late afternoon which Hyunjin and Seungmin had agreed to ride to the docks for together and welcome the couple back and––

“I can hear your thoughts, Hyunjin,” Advisor Lim laughed. “Do not be concerned over the officials. They have been slightly delayed because of a late coastal frost.”

Hyunjin blinked and let some of the tension ebb from his shoulders as the advisor continued.

“There is also no war council meeting today. Lieutenant Kang informed me that, as always, the kingdom is at peace. No external or internal threats.” Advisor Lim grinned, smile lines pronounced. “He also told me that if he or any of the palace servants or guards catches you in this room today or tomorrow, he will personally smack every person your paperwork concerns until your desk and your schedule are cleared indefinitely.”

Hyunjin stared at the advisor. That didn’t sound like the amiable and soft-hearted Lieutenant Kang at all. “But why?”

“So I might have projected a little bit,” Advisor Lim admitted. “But it is because your birthday is tomorrow!” He crossed his arms. “Therefore, no work! As your most trusted advisor _and_ as your grandfather, you are not allowed to worry about your duties for the next 48 hours nor are you to be cooped up in this building any longer.”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows…his birthday. He had forgotten it was his birthday tomorrow. Hyunjin was decidedly not ready to turn twenty-one.

He got up slowly, wincing as a headache made itself known behind his eyes. He massaged his eyelids with careful fingers. “I guess I can ride out early to Incheon with Seungmin to meet up with Felix and Changbin.”

“Definitely not alone!” Jeongin remarked.

_Wait, Jeongin?_

Hyunjin removed his hands from his face and found Jeongin, Seungmin, Minho, Chan and Jisung standing at the throne room entrance, the latter two decked out in gold-lined armor that distinguished the royal family guards from the other palace guards. He blinked hard and found them still standing there, beaming at him.

“The visitors…?”

“You are looking at them.” Advisor Lim placed a hand behind his back and all but pushed him out the double doors. “I trust you will not bring him back until he is twenty-one?”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise, Advisor.” Chan looped an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders, yanking him into the courtyard.

Hyunjin smiled at Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin. “You guys are really here,” he marveled.

Hyunjin saw Chan and Jisung everyday given their job descriptions (though they had to be pretty formal with one another in public) – as well as Felix and Changbin when they weren’t away on yet another foreign affairs meeting.

He and Seungmin spent most weekends together and he definitely saw Minho and Jeongin frequently too. But it was rare for the eight of them to align their hectic schedules to be together for more than a few chance minutes.

After Chan had decided to join Changbin and Jisung among the ranks of the royal guards, he’d handed the reins of his bustling restaurant to Minho where the business had continued to flourish beautifully. Seungmin and Jeongin, after things had settled down several months prior and with Hyunjin and Felix’s help, had secured a building in the underserved areas of Hanseong and there, opened a clinic and a small tutoring center for young children whose families couldn’t afford a formal scholarly education or expensive medical resources.

As Hyunjin squeezed Minho then Jeongin then Seungmin in tight hugs, he couldn’t help feeling proud of their achievements. They’d come a long way from the individuals Hyunjin had met over a year ago.

“BamBam hyung sends his regards,” Jeongin said with a slightly wistful smile. “He said you’d better visit him when he comes back from his weapons commission in Busan.”

“I will, I will,” Hyunjin laughed as he reached over to take Seungmin’s hand, seeing Jisung do the same with Minho in his periphery. “We’ve got a little time before we should leave for the docks. I should probably pack in that time.” Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“No need,” Seungmin reassured, squeezing his hand. “We’ve packed everything the eight of us will need for spending the next two nights exposed to the elements. And by we, I mean me.”

“Hey, I helped a little,” Jisung whined. “I made sure we had lots of fluffy blankets and that the birthday cake fit.”

Minho sighed in exasperation though a fond smile tugged at his lips. “That was supposed to be a surprise, Jisung.”

Chan shook his head before he gestured to the stables. “To more bruising?”

“If it means the eight of us finally being able to spend time together again, I’ll take it,” Hyunjin stated with a grin.

“GROUND, I LOVE YOU!” Changbin shouted as he and Felix disembarked, followed by several palace attendants.

Felix similarly ran down the loading dock to greet them though without the unnecessary jumping and screaming that punctuated Changbin’s sprint.

“That month was the longest month of my life. Why do ambassadors get so many questions and meetings?” Felix complained as he yanked them all into soft embraces, ending with Seungmin and Hyunjin. When he pulled back, Felix clutched his bag a little tighter and smirked. “But at least I got lots of cute souvenirs and presents.”

Hyunjin scoffed but found he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. In fact, he found he couldn’t stop smiling the rest of that day after bidding the other palace attendants farewell.

The eight of them walked along the coast, catching up with each other’s lives. They watched the sunset and Hyunjin swore the colors were more breathtaking as they reflected off the sea and shone warmly on everyone’s joyful faces.

When it was dark enough, Chan and Minho unpacked and together, the eight of them set off multi-colored firecrackers. They moved to higher ground when the first stars became visible in the clear night sky, finding a small alcove of blossoming cherry blossom trees where they settled down for a light but filling dinner, talking and laughing together until it was nearing midnight.

“I wonder what’s taking Felix and Changbin so long with the cake,” Jeongin commented.

“How are you _still_ hungry?” Minho laughed.

“Hey! I’m a growing boy. I’m already taller than Chan hyung—” Jeongin ignored Chan’s indignant spluttering and Jisung’s cackles, “Just watch, I’ll be taller than Seungmin and Hyunjin soon too!”

Seungmin laughed and leaned forward to ruffle Jeongin’s hair. “In your dreams, Innie.”

“Happy Birthday, Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin turned just in time to see the cake Felix and Changbin had been holding between them slide with a sad _plop_ onto the fallen cherry blossom petals.

They all stared in shock for a solid moment before Hyunjin burst out laughing, leaning against Seungmin for support. Felix and Changbin’s expressions of slack-jawed surprise faded into sheepish grins and ringing giggles. Truly the only spectacular end to a beautiful day Hyunjin expected (and would forever treasure) from the eight of them.

Felix bent down and swiped a handful of frosting onto his fingers before painting a white streak across Hyunjin’s cheekbones, snickering. They managed to sing an out of sync birthday tune while laughing and flicking icing into each other’s faces.

After things settled down as much as they could with their chaotic dynamics, Hyunjin nestled his head onto Seungmin’s shoulder and intertwined their fingers. In the background, Jisung and Minho bickered before Minho cut the younger boy off with a kiss, Chan and Jeongin laughed as they chased each other and threw cherry blossoms at one another, and Felix and Changbin searched for shooting stars together, lost in conversation.

“It’s just like old times,” Seungmin sighed, his voice tender.

Hyunjin tilted his head and found the younger already staring at him. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Yeah, you’re stuck with all seven of us until the _end_ of the world. Especially me.” Seungmin’s eyes were soft when he leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on his nose.

Hyunjin pouted dramatically and pretended to look dejected. “Only one kiss for the birthday boy?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes and let out a breathless laugh before he surged forward to kiss Hyunjin full on the lips. When they finally pulled apart, Hyunjin kept their faces close.

“Again?”

**coda.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, not gonna lie, I'm getting teary-eyed...
> 
> Thank you so much for all the positivity surrounding this story. It really started as my dip into creative writing, I never expected much to come of it but the love and the support and the sincerity (◕︵◕) STAYs, you guys are seriously the best.
> 
> I guess what they say about how the fandom reflects the group holds some truth. Stray Kids are so genuinely kind and talented and skilled, just like the fandom 💖 They've grown up so much and the fandom has grown up (and blown up) alongside them. It's really such an honor to be a STAY🥺
> 
> I'll be back soon but in the meantime, take care of yourselves! You're **beautiful** and you're **worthy** and you're **loved**. Please remember that.  
> -phia ^.^


End file.
